Harry Potter The Last Heir
by Little Miss Sci-Fi
Summary: RE-POST!This story is pretty much what I think should have happened after Book5. NOW COMPLEAT
1. Chapter 1

**OH Dear God!! I just deleated this whole story! I'm so so so sorry to anyone who had been reading this and Hope you all find it again!! I was trying to upload the Beta'd vertion of chapter one and some who - dont know how - I deleated the whole story!! so here it is again!! Sorry!  
**

* * *

Harry was lying awake on his cold hard bed, it was 2; 30 in the morning and he'd been back at number four for over four weeks now. It had been five weeks since the incident at the ministry, and the loss of his godfather, every night he would wake from harebell nightmares about his parents, Sirius or Cedric all blaming him for their deaths.

Since his return from school his aunt and uncle just ignored him, so he spent most of his time in his room or out at the park down the street. He was thinking over the events of the fateful night when he heard a voice. He jumped off her bead and went threw the windows open to check who had arrived.

Walking down the street to number four were, two people wearing hooded wizarding robes. Harry leapt into action and grabbed his wand off the bedside table. When he got back to the window the two people were walking through the gate, one lagging behind as if not wanting to be there at all.

The next thing that was heard was a knock on the door which maid Harry think 'what death eater would knock on the door?' Harry heard his uncle stomp past his door, cursing loudly then stomping down the stairs. Harry moved to his room door and opened it, he then moved to the top of the stairs where he could see his uncle opening the door.

"What do you mean by calling at this hour?" his uncle yelled as he opened the door. When Vernon was who it was he reddened "What do you want?" he snarled. All of a sudden he was walking back into the house and Harry could see who was at the door. It was none other then Professor Snape.

"What do you think I want" Snape snarled back, then he looked up the stairs at Harry "Potter, go pack your trunk and get your things." Harry looked at his Professor for a second then nodded and moved back to his room.

When he came back a few minutes later Snape still had his wand pointed at his uncle, "Ready?" Snape asked. Harry just nodded. Snape looked at Harry's trunk, muttered an incantation, and Harry's trunk shrunk. Harry then put it in his pocket. "Come on Potter we need to get going" Snape snarled in his usual tone before turning and walking out the door with Harry following close behind, leaving Uncle Vernon staring at their backs.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

As Harry stepped out into the night air he saw for the first time the other person that was with Snape, Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the house, but you could see it was him by the distinguishable blond hair. Snape walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, from what Harry could tell Draco filched in pain.

Draco turned to look at his Professor, then to Harry "Potter" he acknowledged him and for the first time it was not snarled in a cruelly.

"Malfoy" Harry said back

"Come both of you, we have to be going" Snape said before walking back down the road the two boys walking after him.

When they reached the park where Harry would come to gain refuge from his relatives Snape stopped suddenly catching something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the two boys and pulled a quill out of his pocket still watching the happenings of that instant, Harry had seen something as well "Take it and go the headmaster" Snape said, then he took out his wand

"What about you?" Malfoy asked,

"I'll meet you there" Snape answered. Both boys grabbed the quill as two masked figures stepped out of the bushes. The next thing both boys new they were on the front lawn of Hogwarts.

"They were death eaters weren't they" Harry said to Malfoy, Draco looked at Harry and nodded, then moved up to the castle doors Harry right behind.

The castle was dark as the boys walked threw it to the headmasters office, Malfoy looked at the sleeping paintings as they walked by "do you now why were hear?" Harry finally asked

Malfoy looked at him before answering "Voldemort found out where you were. Snape was there when he sent someone to kill you" then he turned back.

"Why are you here then?" Harry asked as they stopped in front on the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Don't suppose you no the password?" Draco said changing the subject

"No" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy what in the name of Merlin are you doing hear?" a stiff Scottish voice called from behind them. Both boys turned

"Professor McGonagall" they both said

When neither boy answered she asked again "what are you doing hear?"

"Professor Snape said to go to the Headmaster" Harry answered

She thought for a moment then nodded and moved past them and said "candy floss". At her words the gargoyle jump aside and the three headed up the stairs.

When they reached the door McGonagall walked straight up with Harry and Draco close behind, they could see Dumbledore coming down the steps, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two boys, he then looked at McGonagall.

"I do not no Albus" she answered his questioning eyes, Dumbledore moved down the steps and to his desk, he waved his wand and three chair appeared and the four occupants sat down.

"Would either of you care to tell me how you got to Hogwarts, and why you are not in you homes?" Albus asked

But before either boy could ask the door swung open and Snape walked in "they are here because the dark lord new how to get Potter and because Malfoy has finally realized that the light side is right"

Harry looked at Malfoy who was just looking at his hands; Harry had a feeling that there was something else to what Snape just said about Malfoy.

They all sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke "It is late, boys I will have the house elves make up your rooms" then he clapped his hand and two elves appears, Dumbledore asked them to take both Harry and Draco to there room's.

"We will talk more in the morning boys" Dumbledore said before Harry and Draco popped out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Snape spoke "Narcissa is dead. Voldemort killed her in front of Draco" McGonagall gasped, astounded.

"Albus what will happen to him?" she asked

"I will take him. I am his godfather and the next legal guardian"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes that is right. But what about Harry? Why would you take him from the care of his family?"

"Voldemort has found out that his family have not loved and cared for him as they should have for the spell you placed on the house to be fully affected." Snape said as he sat in the seat across from the headmaster and put his head in his hands "he will know I betrayed him by now" Snape said at Dumbledore's curios look he continued "Just as we were leaving Potter's aunt's place two death eaters arrived, Gorgon and Morris, they saw me give the boys a port key. We had a bit of a run in before I could apparate."

Dumbledore looked at Snape "why didn't you contact me when you found out?"

"Because Voldemort sent them before killing Narcissa, I thought I was going to be too late anyway." Snape replied.

There was a long silence before Minerva spoke "What will happen to the boys? You can not send Harry to the Burrow .It's not got the right place, or Grimmauld place, I highly doubt he will want to stay there. And when Voldemort realizes that Draco and Severus have abandoned him then neither will be safe"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, that will have to be discussed, but it is late. We will talk more in the morning when our minds are a little less worn out." he said as he rose, the other tow did the same.

"Good night Professor Dumbledore, Minerva." Snape said before leaving

Minerva looked at Dumbledore, but before she could speak "I know my dear, we will think of something". She nodded and moved to follow Severus out the door. Dumbledore sat back at his desk knowing that he would not sleep to night, he looked at Fawkes "I believe we have a bit of a problem" and the bird sang in reply.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a could, hard floor

The next morning Harry was awoken by a call of his name from out side the door

"Potter, its time for breakfast" called McGonagall,

"Coming professor" Harry called back as he hopped out of bed and grabbed a pair of trousers and t-shirt, and pulled one of his robes over his clothes which one of the house elves had resized for him last night.

When he got down to the common room McGonagall was waiting for him, "Ready?" she asked, he nodded and the two made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

On the way down the large staircases Harry plucked up the courage to ask "Professor?"

"Yes Mr Potter"

"Will I be going to the Burrow?" he asked

She stopped and looked at him "It is very doubtfully Harry," she saw his face fall and continued with words of consolation "I am sorry Harry"

Harry nodded "Do you know if Professor Dumbledore is angry with me Professor?"

She looked quizzically at him for a moment then smiled remembering the conversation he had had with Dumbledore a few weeks ago she replied "No Harry, he is not angry with you." Harry nodded slowly. "Anything else you want to know Harry?"

"No Professor"

"Good then let us go quickly to the great hall"

They arrived at the great hall a few mints later. Harry observed that instead of four house tables, there was now just one. There were still a few professors there like Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Bins, Sprout and Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch. They were all sitting at the table. Harry couldn't help noticing Malfoy's absence but sat down anyway.

The teachers talked through the meal about matters from here and there, while Harry sat picking at his food, oblivious to the worried looks he was getting for this. Finally McGonagall nudged Dumbledore to say something but he just looked at her almost blankly for a moment. Just as he was about to open his mouth Snape said, "Is there a particular reason for why you're not eating Potter?" he hissed.

Harry's head shot up to look at his potions Professor, then around the table to see that all the Professors were looking at him. When he looked back at Snape he saw that Snape was glaring at the young teen "Erm, no sir. I'm just not that hungry. If I may ask sir where's Malfoy?"

"He was not feeling well" Snape sneered back at Harry, this time Dumbledore did spoke up.

"Harry I wish to speak with you in my office if you are finished" Harry just nodded and stood and the two left the hall.

When Harry and Dumbledore reached his office the first thing Harry saw was Fawkes, who flew over and landed on his shoulder and sang a welcoming song to him. "Hello to you too Fawkes," Harry said with a smile and then watched Fawkes fly back to his perch.

Dumbledore smiled "Pleases sit Harry" he said indicating to the chair across from him.

"Erm sir, if I may, I would like to apologise," Harry shifted uncomfortable in his chair and continued, "for erm, deranging your office" Harry said looking at some of the items that were fixed and noticing that some were indeed missing.

"There is no need to apologise Harry" he saw Harry nod but not very trustingly. Albus could see that the boy was still grieving from the loss of his godfather. "But getting to the reason that I have called you here for. You will have to stay hear on the castle grounds this summer, I am sorry to say that the burrow's walls are not safe enough. I have spoken with the Minister and Mrs. Weasley and they have agreed that here is the safest place for you."

Harry nodded "That's what professor McGonagall said as well"

Dumbledore gave a smile "Yes, now you will be aloud to do magic on the school premises. Now I believe that is all, you may go and study or better yet, play some Quidditch or fly around." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded and rose, just as he reached the door the fire lit up and Minister for magic. Cornelius Fudge, walked in.

"Dumbledore I need a word with you" he said and then suddenly noticing Harry he continued, "Mr Potter, good to see you. Hope you are keeping well." he nodded

"Sirs" then Harry continued on his way to the portrait of the fat lady to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was when he reached her that he realised he didn't know the password. She wouldn't let him into the Common room with out one so he made his way to find Professor McGonagall.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry finally found McGonagall she was out in the grounds near the Quidditch pitch with Madam Hooch. They were both looking at something quite intently but McGonagall spotted him before he could see what it was as she quickly hid it behind her back

"Ah Harry I was just about to send for you" she said

"I was looking for you too Professor"

She frowned asking "What for?"

"Oh, Erm the fat lady won't let me in with out a password and I forgot to ask professor Dumbledore and now he's in a meeting with the Minister"

"Oh yes I'm sorry I thought I told you this morning its 'loyalty'" she informed him.

"Ok thank you Professor, Madam Hooch" he nodded and then turned to head back inside

Minerva pushed Madam Hooch; she glared back at her old friend "Potter" Madam Hooch called out to him

"Yes Ma'am" Harry said looking back at the two women.

"Did Dumbledore say anything about the decrees that Umbridge enforced last year?" she asked.

Harry frowned, "No Ma'am"

Minerva groaned and mumbled "old coot" which made Hooch laugh,

"Hey that means we get to tell him" she said happily

"Yes I suppose"

Harry just stood there looking thoroughly confused. McGonagall finally took pity on him and pulled out what was behind her back, it was his broom. Harry's jaw dropt "All her decrees were revoked when the headmaster returned" Harry just stood there letting every thing settle in.

Then he looked up at her "really?" she gave him one of her rather rare smiles and handed him his broom. He slowly took the broom afraid that it would it disappear and be a bad dream that he would wake up from in his cold hard bed at the Durseleys' house, where he would be ignored.

Hooch shot a worried glance at Minerva who returned it, "Don't you want to go fly it Potter?"

"Can I?"

"Of course Potter" McGonagall said with a hint of a smile.

Within seconds of this new found news Harry had mounted his broom and he was off.

Minerva and Hooch watched him as he flew around the grounds, "There is some thing wrong" Madam Hooch said

"Yes, something more than the loss of Sirius" Madam Hooch nodded "I thing we should speak with Dumbledore about this" again Madam Hooch nodded and both witches made their way into the castle to speak with the headmaster.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry was flying around the lake he spotted a blond headed boy sitting back at the bank and he flew down to him.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry said

"Potter" Malfoy said back, but continued to look out over the water.

Harry sat down next to Draco "suppose you want to know why I changed sides?"

Harry looked up at Draco at his words "you don't have to if you don't won't to. I came here to call a truce."

Draco looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"Because if you really are on our side then I would prefer a friend then an enemy"

"What about Weasley and Granger, they may not be pleased."

"If they are my friends then they will stick by my decision, if not then they were never really my friends" Harry said

Harry held out his hand "truce?" after a second Draco placed his hand in Harry's

"Truce"

"Good, because being stuck in a school with a bunch of teacher and not having anyone your age to talk to is not much fun" both boys laughed at this.

Suddenly the heard someone come up behind them, they turned around to see Hagrid.

"'Ello Arry, Eh Malfoy."

"Hey Hagrid" Harry said

"Its lunch time 'n' Dumbledore wants both of yeh ta eat."

They got up and made their way to the castle with Hagrid by their side.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five days since Harry and Draco had called a truce

It had been five days since Harry and Draco had called a truce. Though Draco had not told Harry why he had changed sides Harry was not going to push him, Harry new Draco could not be lying about being on the light side.

He had received a letter from Hermione and Ron. They were both enjoying there summer. Ron had gone on a holiday with his family and Hermione had gone with hers. They would both be back in a few weeks time.

Now Harry and Draco were sitting in the great hall and eating dinner with the Professors who would be staying in the school for the summer. The two boys were picking at there food, while Snape who was sitting across from the boys could not help but notice. He knew why Draco was not eating as much as he should, but he was still eating more than Potter.

Snape noticing something for the first time asked, "Potter what is that on your hand?" and Harry's head shot up at the sudden question.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hand Potter. What is that on it" Snape said angrily at the boy's stupidity

Harry looked at his hand and the scars that Umbridge had left, Harry instinctively hid his hand under the table. "Nothing sir." Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him; he pushed his plate away, "I'm not very hungry. May I be excused?" Harry asked no one in particular not waiting for an answer as he rose to leave and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone stopped him.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"There was something etched into the back of his hand" he hissed, he didn't like being lied to especially when he knew it was a lie.

McGonagal looked at Dumbledore "You can't deny that something is going on." she said to him "The boy doesn't eat, or sleep from what the house elves tell me. All he dose is sit in the common room all night"

"He is mourning the loss of Sirius"

"Its more then that" Madam Hooch said "When we told him he could go back to flying…I don't know what it was but I do know it was not the normal Harry Potter." The entire staff agreed that Harry's behaviour was stranger then normal.

None of them had noticed Draco leave and follow Harry. When he finally found him he was sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Draco sat down next to him "The teachers think there's something wrong with you."

"I know"

"Dumbledore just thinks your mourning Black"

"Figured"

There was a long pause before Draco said "He killed my Mother"

"What?" Harry sat up from his sleeping position.

"That's why I'm here. He killed her in front of me because my father failed him. Snape had already tried to convince me not to join him. This gave me a reason not to"

Harry was silent, "I'm sorry"

"I don't wont your pity Potter" Draco said defensively

"I'm not giving you pity Malfoy, I never had my mum, you should be glad you got to spend so much of your life with her, I got a year that I don't even remember" Harry shot back "and your godfather is still alive. Hell, he's sitting up in that castle right now and mine's dead because of your aunt." Harry shouted before getting up and storming back up to the castle.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-

Harry walked into the castle and right past Snape and Hooch. They had been heading out to find the two boys.

"Potter" Snape called but Harry just ignored him and kept walking Snape pulled out his wand but before he could do anything. Harry stopped and started coughing, he fell to his knees and started to dry heave. Both teachers ran to his side "Potter" Madam Hooch said gently, but the boy didn't look at them just continued reaching.

Snape pulled a small vile out of his pocket "Here Potter, drink this" he said handing it over to Harry, but Harry just pushed him away and tried to move away from both adults "Potter don't make this more difficult than it is, just drink the bloody potion"

"No!" Harry said weakly still moving away from them, he backed himself into the wall.

"Potter-" but Snape was cut off when he saw the boy lose consciousness, he sighed heavily and moved over to him.

Again Snape noticed something was different, he raised his wand, mumbled a spell and Harry's appearance changed. "Some type of glimmer" Madam Hooch said from beside him, he nodded slowly looking at Harry, and you could now see that he had not slept in days or eaten, he was thin, very thin.

"We need to take him to Poppy" Snape said picking up the boy, he noticed that he was also very light.

They were up in the hospital wing soon after that. When they entered Madam Hooch called out, "Poppy!"

The nurse came out of her office "What is it Ro" Then she Snape lay Harry on the bed "Goodness what happened, he did not look like this an hour ago"

"No, he had some type of glimmer on" Snape said, then moved over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder and stepped in "Dumbledore's office" then he disappeared.

Poppy looked at Madam Hooch with a concerned look, Ro just shrugged her shoulders. Poppy went on to examine Harry.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Snape stepped out of the fire place and not even comprehending the fact that there were other people in the room started speaking "He had some sort of glimmer on." he hissed angrily at Dumbledore, "he looked almost dead when it was gone"

"Who Severus?" Albus asked in his usual calm tone.

"Potter who else?" Snape all but yelled

Albus frowned "That's not possible; one of us would have noticed it by now"

Snape's eyes darkened "Go look for your self then, he's lying unconscious in the hospital wing."

Snape saw someone, out of the corner of his eye, stand and move to the fire place. when he saw it was Remus Lupin he stepped aside, Remus was gone in a second.

When he arrived in the hospital wing Poppy was just pulling a blanket over Harry

"Remus, I hadn't realised you were hear" she said

"Yes Dumbledore wanted to speak to me about something." he said moving to Harry's bed "Is he ok?" he asked quietly

"Yes, he is simply tired and malnourished, but the potions I have given him will help with both" she said "You can stay with him, but he wont wake up for a good few hours"

Remus nodded and sat down next to Harry's bed. He heard Dumbledore and McGonagal talking with Poppy. But he just watched Harry.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

After Severus had told Dumbledore what had happened he and McGonagal left to go to the hospital wing while he himself went to find Draco.

When he found Draco he was in the Slytherin common room, reading something "Draco, what are you doing?"

Malfoy's head shot up "just reading something" he said

Snape frowned "What?" he said moving over to where Draco was sitting and saw what the front cover said;

'The Unknown about Dark Objects'

"Draco where did you get that?" Snape asked quickly.

Draco looked at him "It was in fathers collection of books that I took before we left, figured it might come in handy." He said "I was looking at something the other day, what you said at dinner made me think of it again, you know about Harry's hand." Snape nodded and Draco continued showing his godfather the book "it made me think of this, it's a quill that makes you right in your own blood, it leaves a scar on the back of your hand of what you've been made to right." Severus took the book from Draco.

The book showed a picture of the quill and someone's hand after using it; it looked like Harry's but not as defined. "It said that there are only two left in existence one in the USA and one in the Ministry of Magic here" Snape's head shot up.

"Umbridge" he snarled Malfoy nodded

"Harry did have a lot of detentions with her last year" Snape nodded remembering

"I need to speak with the headmaster about this. It's late now Draco you should get to bed"

"Yes sir, Erm Harry seemed upset when you were all-"

"Potter is in the hospital wing Draco" Snape said "he somehow had a glimmer over him and no one saw how bad he really was"

"How though, he looked fine when we picked him up, and you can't do magic out of here" Draco said.

"That is the question. Now go to bed Draco." Snape said again and watched Draco head to his dorm before heading up to the headmasters office, book in hand and a lot more questions that needed to be answered about the boy who lived.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

When Snape walked up to Dumbledore's office he was flicking through a book when he suddenly came upon another interesting dark object.

He stopped at the gargoyle to give the password. When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear raised voices.

"-How is that possible, Dumbledore? The boy can't use magic outside these grounds!"

"I am fully aware of that, Cornelius, we are still trying to figure that out," Dumbledore said calmly.

"What I would like to know is why Potter didn't tell anyone," said McGonagall curiously.

Snape knocked on the door. "Enter," came Dumbledore's deep voice. Snape opened the door and entered.

"What can I do for you Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Actually, Headmaster, I think I can do something for you."

At the three frowns he explained. "I mentioned earlier that Potter had something on his hand?" McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded; Fudge continued to frown.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This." Snape handed the book to Dumbledore opened it to the page Malfoy had shown him. Dumbledore looked up.

"Where did you get this book, Severus?"

"Draco took it from the Manor before we went to collect Potter. It was one of Lucius' - Draco thought it might come in handy."

"Who would use it on him?" asked Fudge, intrigued, as he looked at the book with McGonagall.

"Umbridge," said Snape.

"No she wouldn't," said Fudge, defensively.

"After what she did to this school last year, you still defend her!" snarled McGonagall. Then she looked up at Dumbledore. "She would have had the time, all those detentions she gave Harry. But again, why didn't he just tell us?"

The room was quiet until the fire turned green and Poppy's face appeared. "Potter has awoken," she said. The four occupants then made their way to the hospital wing.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry woke up feeling dizzy. When he opened his eyes he saw a blurred figure looking at him, then someone give him his glasses and the blurred figure came into focus. "Professor Lupin," said Harry, hoarsely, and he realised he was in the hospital wing yet again.

"Harry, it's been two years. Can you please just call me Remus? Or even Moony?" Harry nodded slowly but that made him feel all the more dizzy, so he lay back down and Lupin, sitting next to the bed, rose and moved to Madam Pomfrey' s office to return a moment later with the witch herself.

"Good evening, Mr Potter. Good to see you awake," she said. She waved her wand over Harry's body and after a moment handed him a glass of potion. "This will get rid of the dizziness. I will be back in a moment," she said, then retreated to her office.

She was gone for a few minutes before she came back with three more potions. "Take these, Mr Potter." She handed them to Harry, who did as he was told. "Professor Dumbledore will be down in a minute to speak with you. I have a few things to do but I will be in my office if you need anything." Harry just nodded his reply.

When she was gone Harry looked over to Remus. "What happened?"

"You collapsed in the corridor," said Lupin. "Harry, you had some sort of glimmer on you, did you do that yourself?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think so. What _is_ a glimmer?"

"Well, apparently you looked very healthy but you weren't. Look," he picked up a mirror off the bedside cabinet and gave it to Harry, "-you're pale as a sheet."

Harry was shocked to see himself looking so worn out. "I swear, I had no idea that I had a glimmer on. I know the rules of no magic outside Hogwarts."

"That is good to know, Harry," said Dumbledore from the door. "Don't worry, we'll figure out what it was." He moved further into the room and Harry could see McGonagall, Snape and Fudge behind him. Dumbledore smiled. "But for now I would like to know how you got that scar on your hand, Harry."

Harry flinched slightly and unconsciously rubbed his hand. "It's nothing. I just scratched it," said Harry, not making eye contact with any of the teachers.

"Then why does it say, '_I must not tell lies__'_?" Snape sneered from behind Dumbledore.

Harry didn't look at anyone. "Harry..." he heard Lupin say.

"Tell us the truth, Potter, how did you get that scar?" demanded Snape. Harry still refused to say anything and Snape was starting to get frustrated. "Did Umbridge make you use a quill that gave you those scars, Potter?" he hissed.

But still Harry did not answer. "Answer my question, Potter," said Snape aggressively.

Dumbledore frowned at him but Harry answered. "Yes." He looked up at Snape. "Are you happy now, knowing someone else put me in pain? Yes, she made me use a quill that used my own blood as ink. She made me use it in every detention I ever had with her." Harry glared at Snape.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Why do you think? You all had your own problems to deal with. I wasn't going to be a burden to you."

"Harry, you're not a burden to us, it's what we're supposed to do for any student - to make sure that you are safe and well in this school," said Dumbledore quietly.

"You were busy making sure she didn't take over the school, all of you," argued Harry. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have been all my life."

Snape sniggered sarcastically.

Harry finally lost it. He was sick and tired of Snape thinking he was James. "You think I'm some spoilt rotten child!" he said.

"You are, Potter, of course you are," Snape snarled back at him.

"Yeah, so spoiled that I lived in a cupboard under the stairs till I was eleven, that there were some times that I wouldn't be fed for days at a time, that I'd get a beating if I didn't get my chores done," Harry yelled, before jumping out of bed. The Potions had made him feel much better. "I got my cousin's hand-me-down clothes, I never got a Christmas or Birthday present till I came here," he moved over to Snape, "and I never knew what it felt like to have someone care if you were sick or not! I never knew that someone might actually care about me-"

Harry suddenly stopped. He hadn't meant to tell anyone all of that. Not even Ron or Hermione knew. He turned to look at the other people in the room. Madam Pomfrey had come out when she heard Harry yelling and all six occupants had a look of shock on their faces, including Snape.

"I…I..." Harry stuttered. Lupin moved towards Harry but before he could get close enough Harry ran out of the hospital wing.

Lupin glared at Snape and ran after, Lupin calling after him. When he reached the door and looked out there was no sign of him.

Lupin heard the door open behind him. "He could be anywhere," he said in exasperation.

"Well, the potions I gave him will only last a while longer. He will grow very tired soon," said Poppy, extremely worried.

"Then we must find him," said McGonagall.

"Dumbledore, I have to return to the Ministry. If Harry was telling the truth I need to find Umbridge," said Fudge, looking at Dumbledore. The great wizard nodded in response.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Snape and Lupin were walking down the corridor. They had been looking for Harry for nearly an hour and no one had found him. Dumbledore had called all the teachers and ghosts that were in the castle and told them to look for him.

"Cant you just sniff him out, Lupin?" Snape snarled.

Lupin looked at Snape dangerously. "I would shut up if I was you. It's your fault that we're looking for him. You just had to push him over the edge, didn't you?" Snape didn't say anything, just kept walking.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

After Harry escaped from of the hospital wing he ran and ran, outside into the grounds and didn't stop till he reached the lake. There, he dropped to his knees out of breath, growing tired very quickly. He saw something out of the corner of his eye but fell unconscious before he could do anything.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall where all the teachers and ghosts were waiting. "Harry is not in the castle," he said.

"Dumbledore, he must be outside in the grounds," said McGonagall. Harry had been missing for nearly three hours now.

"I have Hagrid looking for him," said Dumbledore. Just then Hagrid walked through the doors.

"'E's not out there, Professor, I looked and asked Firenze an' he said 'Arry ain't been in the forest."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "He wouldn't leave the grounds," she said.

"No, not willingly," Dumbledore mused

Lupin jumped from where he was sitting. "The map, why the hell didn't I think of it before?!" he mumbled before running out of the hall and into the main corridor, leaving everyone in the Hall.

Lupin ran up the marble Staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where he gave her the password and ran up to Harry's dormitory. He pulled the map out of Harry trunk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He waved his wand over the parchment.

He searched the map till he found Harry. He was in the Shrieking Shack. His eyes shot open when he saw who Harry was with. "No!"

Lupin ran back down to the Entrance Hall. All the staff were just exiting. "Remus!" Dumbledore called but Lupin just kept going. He needed to get to Harry, and fast.

Lupin reached the Whomping Willow. He stunned it as he ran, only slowing down when he reached the staircase to the shack. He could hear voices coming from somewhere upstairs. He pulled out his wand and slowly made his way up the stairs, the voices getting louder.

"Can't we just kill him now?" said a male voice.

"No. The Dark Lord said to keep Potter alive. He wants to finish him himself," snarled a female voice.

"It's too dangerous to keep him this close to the school. We should move him now, while we've got the chance," said another male voice.

"Yeah," agreed the first man.

Lupin was just outside the room now and he could see Bellatrix Lestrange, another Death Eater he didn't know and Peter Pettigrew. He could also see Harry lying on the floor in a ball, looking semiconscious. He looked up at Lupin and smiled slightly which Lupin returned before he turned his attention to the three Death Eaters.

They were talking about something but Lupin wasn't really listening to them. He was trying to think of a spell. "Accio Death Eaters wands!" he yelled. Three wands appeared in Lupin's hand and all the Death Eaters seemed to have noticed that their wands were gone. They turned to see Lupin pointing his wand at them.

"Stupefy!" he called twice, hitting Bellatrix and the other Death Eater. Then he turned his wand on Pettigrew. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, you slimy piece of scum."

"_Re_mus, _old_ friend-"

But before he could get any further Lupin screamed, "Stupefy!" and Pettigrew hit the floor with a loud thump. Lupin put a body binding spell on them all before moving over to Harry, who was trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Harry," said Lupin. They heard footsteps coming from the staircase and Lupin pointed his wand at the door in case it was more Death Eaters.

When Dumbledore appeared Remus lowered his wand. "Oh, thank Merlin!" said McGonagall from behind Dumbledore. "My goodness, even in the summer holidays look at what you get yourself into." She shook her head.

"What was that, my dear?" Dumbledore asked slyly, knowing something no one else knew about the Transfiguration teacher.

She glared at him. "Nothing, nothing, we must get Mr. Potter back to the school."

Lupin nodded and helped Harry stand. "How long was I gone for?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore frowned. "About three hours, I believe. Why?"

Harry blushed. "I ran straight to the lake, but then passed out; I woke up just when Prof-" Lupin cleared his throat, "-Remus came up the stairs."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sitting in Dumbledore's office, discussing the day's events.

"The Death Eaters are in Azkaban," said Kingsley.

"Well, at least we can finally clear Sirius' name," said Tonks, then mumbled. "Pity he isn't alive to live with it."

"It has been a long day and it is very late," said Dumbledore, looking at the clock, which read two thirty. "You are both welcome to stay in the castle if you wish," Dumbledore said to the two Aurors.

Tonks agreed to stay but Kingsley said that he needed to show his face at the Ministry as he was the leader of the team that took the Death Eaters into custody.

Once he'd had left and Tonks had departed to the hospital wing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were left in the office. "Dumbledore, I need to speak with you about that book I gave you this evening," said Snape.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore rose and picked up the book from the small table across the room. "What is it you need?"

"If I may?"

Dumbledore handed him the book and Snape opened the page he had found earlier, then handed it back to Albus.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "This is very interesting indeed." He handed to book to McGonagall. She looked at the page and gasped.

"If this is true then we must find him, Albus. But where could he be? Surely he would have shown himself by now."

"We will, my dear, and I think I know where to find him."

"We'll start tomorrow," said McGonagall. "We are all tired."

"Yes, yes my dear." Then Snape rose to leave. "We shall also keep this between us."

Snape nodded. "Good night Dumbledore, McGonagall." He said. Then he departed.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been six days since Harry had collapsed. Madame Pomfrey had been quite angry when he returned to the hospital wing with Lupin at two in the morning and he had had to spend the last six days drinking potions to build up his strength again. Tonks had ended up staying in the castle as the Minister wanted an Auror to stay close to Harry in case the Death Eaters tried to take him down again but Harry didn't mind because Tonks made Lupin act differently, as if he was becoming more alive.

Today was the day Harry was being released. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to discharge him, twiddling his fingers in impatience.

"All right, Potter, you're free to go. But I'd better not see you in here again anytime soon."

Harry, frowning, protested. "I'll try!" he said and smiled sweetly at her. She just shook her head and walked back to her office.

"All right Harry, let's get some lunch," said Lupin.

They both made their way down to the Great Hall where all the teachers were sitting and chatting. Harry sat next to Draco - the two boys had made amends the day before.

"What did Pomfrey say?" asked Draco.

"That I'm not to end up in the hospital wing again."

"I'd give it a week." Draco laughed and Harry joined in.

Lupin sat down next to Harry with Tonks on his other side. "They seem to be getting along," she commented to Lupin and Snape, who was sitting across from her.

"Yes," they both said, Lupin with a pleasant smile and Snape with a rather bitter one.

Tonks shook her head at their lack of conversation and turned to talk to McGonagall, who was sitting on her other side.

When the meal was finished both boys jumped out of their seats. "Where do you think you are going?" Minerva asked.

Harry at her sheepishly. "Erm… to go..." he could see that she knew they were going to go flying and she didn't look pleased about it. His shoulders sagged. "...do our homework," he mumbled, and walked out of the Great Hall.

When they were gone McGonagall gave a small smile and the rest of the table chuckled. Even in the holidays McGonagall didn't lose her touch. Then most of the teachers left to get on with one thing or another, leaving Tonks, Remus and McGonagall talking.

"So where is Dumbledore? I was surprised not to see him at breakfast or lunch," Tonks said.

"He has an errand to run. He said that he would be back by dinner at the latest," said McGonagall, praying that he wouldn't be arriving by himself. Dumbledore had spent the last few days making various trips to places looking for the lost man and there was still no sign of him.

"Well, if you'll both excuse me I have some work that must be done," she said, rising to leave.

"Of course. I think we'll go and see what the boys are up to," said Lupin and Tonks nodded in agreement. They made their way to the library, where the boys would be.

On the way Tonks asked, "Do you get the feeling that Dumbledore and McGonagall are hiding something from us?"

"They generally do."

"No, I mean in the last few days. Like, when he comes back, she looks sad then looks at you, me and Harry."

"I can't say I ever noticed, Nymphadora." Tonks sent him a glare at using her first name but he just continued walking. When they reached the library Harry and Draco were sitting at a table with their books open in front of them.

"Well, it's good to see you both doing as you are told," said Lupin, smiling. "Now, how about we do the opposite and go…flying, maybe?"

Both boys looked up at him, eyes open in shock, then looked at each other and jumped out of their seats. "Yeah!"

"Well, that didn't take much convincing," said Tonks, smiling. "Where are your brooms?"

"Quidditch shed," they said together.

"All right then, let's go," said Lupin, and both boys ran ahead of them.

"Who's taking the blame for this?" Tonks asked.

Lupin looked at her sweetly. "I'm the last surviving Marauder. I need to pass on the delinquency to someone." Tonks laughed then followed the boys.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch, both Harry and Draco had two brooms each. Harry handed one of his to Lupin and Draco one to Tonks.

"All right, let's go," said Lupin. Both boys smiled at each other and were off.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, reading, when she heard something from outside her window. She looked up just in time to see black haired and blonde haired blurs fly past, laughing. Then a brown and pink haired blur flew past. Knowing immediately what had happened after she had left the Great Hall, she smiled to herself. "Should have known he would do something like this," she mumbled, then added, "Marauder".

The next week went by fine. Harry and Draco spent most of their time just messing around on their brooms or playing games. Tonks and Lupin would stay with them and talk about things or help them invent new things to do. Most of the teachers would let the boys help out with things and even though Dumbledore had been coming and going a lot neither boy really noticed.

That evening at dinner Dumbledore still hadn't returned from one of his emergency trips and McGonagall was beginning to worry. Suddenly the Great Hall doors swung open and Dumbledore, wearing his travelling robes, stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to make a small detour-"

He was cut off by an angry yell. "Fred!!"

Then, "I'm not Fred, I'm George," called a playful voice. "And you call yourself our mother?"

Harry laughed, remembering Fred and George saying that the first time he'd met them.

Dumbledore smiled as he stepped out of the doorway and they were greeted by the faces of all nine Weasleys. Harry smiled at the sight of one of his best friends and his whole family.

Once all the hellos were said and Harry had been squeezed to death by Mrs Weasley, the younger people (Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Draco) moved to a smaller table the headmaster had prepared for them. The elder Weasleys joined the teachers.

"So why are you guys back so soon?" Harry asked.

"Dad had to come back to work sooner then he thought, as did Percy. Though we don't really mind, we have work to do ourselves," explained George.

"Were Bill and Charlie with you?" Harry asked.

"No, they came back to help the Order," said Fred.

Ron was looking at Draco, not saying anything. Finally Draco snapped. "What?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"Just wondering why, all of a sudden, you changed you mind about your Dark Lord?"

Draco's face darkened. "He is not my Dark Lord and he never will be," he spat.

"Ron, leave him alone," said Harry sternly. Now all the occupants of their small table were looking at Ron and Draco.

Ron gaped at Harry. "You must be kidding me, after all the crap he's done to us over the years-"

"People can change, Ron; you know that as well as I do," Harry cut him off. "You may not like to hear this but Malfoy is one of us. He is not working for Voldemort anymore." The entire table flinched at the name. "Oh for the love of Merlin, stop doing that," Harry shouted, getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

All the adults were looking at the small table. Lupin started to go after Harry but Ginny beat him to it. "I'll get him, Professor, you finish eating," she said then she was out of the door after Harry.

Ron looked embarrassed. He hadn't meant to make such a scene but he couldn't understand why Harry was trusting Malfoy now.

Dumbledore spoke. "Well, let us continue eating." And they all slowly went back to their meal.

"He killed my mother," said Draco. The twins and Ron looked at him, confused.

"Voldemort, he killed my mother," Draco clarified. "And that's why I'm here. She didn't do anything wrong and he just killed her in the hallway"

Ron had the good grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, if-"

"I know," said Draco. "But, on a better note, I'm starved." They all started to eat their food.

Ginny was looking for Harry. She found him on the second floor, sitting on a window ledge, looking out into the grounds. She moved up to the other end of the ledge and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why? You didn't do anything; Ron had no right to question your decision on whom you trust," said Ginny.

Harry looked at her and, for the first time, saw Ginny-the-young-woman, not Ginny-Ron's-baby-sister. He smiled. "I know, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Why not? Mum told us what happened the other day, that's why we're here. Dumbledore wanted us all to be here - he's called an Order meeting for this evening."

Harry nodded. Lupin had told him earlier that day that there was a meeting after dinner. "Come on, we should get back. The last thing I need is for them to think I've been kidnapped again," he said, smiling. Ginny laughed and the two made their way back to the Great Hall. Before going in Harry stopped Ginny. "Thank you, Gin. You always seem to know what to say." She gave him the famous Weasley blush and nodded. Then the two went to get some food.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry and Ginny sat back down at the table they were surprised to see Ron and the twins talking to Draco. Harry smiled. He hoped that Ron could put the past behind them. And he had - now Harry just had Hermione's reactions to see.

They sat talking and eating for the rest of dinner. It was surprising how well they all got along with Draco. When dinner was finished Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked at the six occupants of the small table. "Molly, Arthur, I have asked the house elves to put your things in your rooms. And yours," he said, looking at Fred and George, "into your old ones for the time being. I suggest you all go and sort them out." All six of them rose to leave, knowing not to argue with the headmaster.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, please stay for a moment," said Dumbledore, turning to Hagrid. The six students and would-be Eighth-years shared a look but the Weasleys did as they were told and Harry and Draco stayed where they were.

Bill and Charlie walked over to Harry and Draco. "Hey, Harry," said Charlie, smiling. Then Bill looked back at Tonks and Remus, who were talking to Moody, the latter having just come in. Bill nudged him and Charlie looked over. "She's distracted, just ask him."

"Cool," said Charlie. Then he looked at Harry. "Okay, it won't take Nymphadora long to realise we're over here. So I'll make it quick. What's the deal with her and-" he stopped speaking when he saw Harry trying hard not to laugh. "What?" He saw that Malfoy was in the same boat as Harry, as well as Bill. "What?" He looked at Bill, who was on the floor in stitches, laughing.

"I think she knows," said Harry.

Charlie looked at himself and realised he wasn't wearing his clothes; he was, instead, standing in his boxers. Harry grinned at Tonks, who was twiddling her wand in her fingers innocently and Charlie looked around to see that everyone in the Great Hall – which was by now most of the Order – was staring at him, trying not to laugh.

Mrs Weasley spoke up before Dumbledore could. "Charlie Weasley, what on earth are you doing?" she yelled across the room.

"I…but…she…," he stuttered, pointing at Tonks, who had conveniently hidden her wand. Mrs Weasley looked at Tonks then back to her son and waved her wand at him. His robes reappeared on him.

"I believe we're all here. Let us begin." Dumbledore stood up before Molly could say anything. He flicked his wand and the tables appeared in four lines, facing the place where the head table used to be.

Dumbledore moved towards Harry and Draco. "Harry, Draco, I am sorry for keeping you, but I need a favour from you."

Harry and Draco looked confused so Albus continued. "As you both know, these meetings are private and what is said here is to be kept only to the people that hear it. Therefore I request that you, Draco, allow me to tell them why you are here." Dumbledore stopped and waited for Draco to answer.

It took him a moment but he agreed. "Harry, before you say anything, what I told you will stay between us until you feel it time to tell anyone." Harry nodded. "Good. Then why don't you both go and see how the Weasleys are settling in."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry then turned and walked out of the Hall. Draco followed. When they were outside the hall Draco made to go down to the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him, confused. "To the common room."

Harry paused. "No, come on. You can't say down there by yourself, the meetings can go on for ages. Come with me."

"To the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yeah," said Harry, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along.

"But I'm not-"

"Shut up, Draco," said Harry. "It's the summer holidays and you seemed to get along with Ron and the twins at dinner. None of them will mind."

Draco said nothing but followed Harry. When they reached the portrait Harry gave the password. Draco expected her to say no to him but she just let them past. When they reached the common room, Ron and the twins were sitting by the fire.

"So Harry, Malfoy, what's been going on in the old castle?" George asked.

"Besides me being in the hospital wing for most of my stay here, not much."

"Well, it's nothing new for you to be there," said the other twin.

"Want to play?" Ron said, holding up a pack of exploding cards. They all agreed.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Here," she said from the staircase. "Sorry, just looking for something. What did Dumbledore want?" she asked.

"Oh, just to ask us something," said Draco.

"Oh, but you did miss the good bit," said Harry. Draco nodded. "Charlie was going to ask me something about Tonks but she figured it out before he could even finish asking me. She used a vanishing spell on him, leaving him with nothing but his boxers." Everyone burst out laughing. They spent the next hour and a half talking and playing games.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Once the boys had left Albus moved to the head table. "I am glad that you could all make it. A few things have come to my attention in the past week." He told the Order members what had happened at Hogwarts and about Draco. They in turn gave him information of what had been going on with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This went on for an hour and a half as well. When they finished most of the Order left, except the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, who were all staying in the castle. They all headed up to Gryffindor tower.

McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore stayed in the Great Hall. Once everyone was gone Dumbledore said, "I fear that we could be wrong about this. He was not there. I have no idea where he could be hiding."

McGonagall sighed. "It was best not to tell anyone," she said then looked at Snape, who nodded at her. "It is late," she said. "I am going to show the rest of the Weasleys where they shall be staying."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, my dear. Goodnight Severus, Minerva." He walked out into the corridors.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When the rest of the Weasley family arrived in the Gryffindor tower they found the kids playing games.

All of them looked up when the adults entered. "Meeting finished?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear," Molly said and they all sat talking for a while before McGonagall walked through the portrait hole.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you all here. It's late and I thought I should show you to your rooms. Charlie, Bill, Percy, you may stay here if you wish, or in another room."

They said that it would be nice to stay in the tower again. "Good. Taffy!" she called, and a small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Could you make sure that the Weasley's things are put into their old dorms?"

"Yes Professor, Taffy will do as Professor asked." She vanished with a loud popping sound. McGonagall turned to Remus and Tonks. "You both have your rooms."

Charlie smiled cheekily and was about to say something but got a whack in the stomach from Tonks. "She said rooms as in plural, idiot."

McGonagall gave them a dry look but continued.

"Molly, Arthur, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you, Minerva." Molly said then turned on her children. "You better behave," she said sternly then looked at Tonks and Remus. "And please feel free to hurt my sons if they need it."

She, Arthur and Minerva bid them all goodnight before heading out of the portrait hole.

As soon as they were out of sight Tonks turned on Charlie, who instinctively ran. "You honestly think you can run from me, Charlie Weasley?" she chased after him, and he legged it up to the dorm room. She followed and came back down five minutes later with a smile on her face.

Tonks looked at Remus then Draco. "Come on, we'll walk you back to the dungeons," she said to Draco.

"What, you're not going to tell us what you did?" Bill asked. She turned and smiled sweetly then she walked out the portrait hole with Remus and Draco right behind.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

All the Weasleys, including Harry, looked at each other then made a dash for Charlie room. Bill, knowing where Charlie stayed while he was at Hogwarts ran straight for his room, the rest of them at his heels. When he opened the door he saw his brother hanging from the roof by his ankles, in his boxers, with pink hair and blue skin.

Bill let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Well, it could have been worse," he offered. Charlie glared at him.

"Help me down," he demanded rather rudely.

"Maybe were should leave him there," George suggested, a wicked grin starting to spread across his face.

"Good idea. The last thing we need is Tonks after us," Fred said, nodding with his twin. They reminded Charlie of Tasmanian Devils right at that moment…..except worse, much worse.

Bill turned to everyone assembled in the room. "Okay, we'll vote. Who thinks we should leave him there?"

Everyone in the room raised their hand. "Sorry little bro, you're stuck there!" They all turned towards the door, leaving Charlie hanging helplessly in the air without his wand.

"You can't be serious!!" he called out, utterly furious.

"Good night, Charlie!" called the twins with a snigger and they all retreated to the common room except Harry, who stayed behind in the room where Charlie was.

"Harry, please let me down," Charlie begged when he saw him.

Harry pulled out his wand. "I'll let you down. But on one condition."

Charley thought about this for a moment. "What's the worst he could do?" he thought, and agreed to Harry's deal.

"Leave Tonks and Remus alone. Personally I like seeing them this happy, especially after…" he trailed off. "Just leave them alone, okay?" He flicked his wand and Charlie fell onto the pillow Harry had conjured.

Harry did not wait for Charlie to say anything. He walked out of the room and down to his dormitory and when he got there he closed the door behind him and moved over to his bed. Since he'd woken up in the hospital wing he had not really thought of his godfather. All the teachers, Tonks, Lupin and Draco had tried to distract him, and Harry had done the same for Draco. But now everything came flooding back. He lay down on the bed, not realizing how tired he was, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Back down in the common room Charlie had just appeared. Bill was the first to see him. "How'd you get down?" he asked.

Charlie glared at his older brother. "Harry let me down."

"Aw, why?" said Fred from across the table, looking up from a chess board.

"He ruined all the fun," said George from across his twin.

"Spoilsport," they said together.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked from her seat next to Ron on the couch.

Charlie shrugged. "He let me down after making me promise to leave Tonks and Lupin alone. Once I was down, he left." He looked around. "I thought he'd be down here." He shrugged again. "He's probably gone to bed; Dumbledore said he only got out of the hospital wing this morning."

Percy, who was reading a book, put it down and got up. "I'm going to bed as well, it's late," he said, pointing to the clock. Bill nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you lot," he said to his younger siblings. "It's nearly twelve now."

They were all tired, as they had been up early that morning getting everything ready to come to Hogwarts, and they all agreed. After bidding each other goodnight they headed to their rooms - Ginny to the girls' dorm, Ron to the dorm he and Harry shared, the twins to their old dorm and Bill, Charlie and Percy to their old dorm rooms.

When Ron reached his room he saw Harry asleep on his bed. He could see that his friend was not going to have a good night's sleep but he changed into his night clothes and climbed into his four poster bed, falling asleep soon after that.

Harry awoke and sat up sharply in his bed four hours later. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He looked over to make sure he hadn't woken his best friend and, when he'd confirmed that Ron was indeed still asleep, he climbed out of his bed and moved to the bathroom, where he had a cold shower to try and fade the memories out of his head.

He climbed out of the shower 15 minutes later. He grabbed another pair of Dudley's old night clothes, thinking to himself that he really should get some new ones, then decided to go down to the common room. When he reached the bottom step he saw a lone red-headed figure sitting on the couch.

He knew which one it was immediately. Ginny was sitting there. He moved over to sit next to her. "Hey, Ginny."

She looked up at him. "Harry! What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "You?"

"Same," she said.

There was a long silence while they both thought to themselves then Harry spoke. "What are your nightmares about?" he asked.

She looked at him. "What makes you think I have nightmares?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile. "Well, you're sitting in the common room at four in the morning, all by yourself."

She didn't speak for a moment. "The Chamber of Secrets," she said quietly. "I don't have them as often as I used to, but it's always the same." She shuddered. Harry didn't say anything, hoping she'd continue. "I always feel powerless, just like I did then. I'd always be watching through my body but be unable to do anything about it." She paused. "But in my dreams you weren't able to save me and he lived and you died. It was my fault." She was crying silently now.

Harry pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him and cried. Harry didn't know how long they stayed like, until they ended up falling asleep. They were awoken by the sound of someone shouting.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry opened his eyes and looked up to see the six Weasley boys looking at him, looking fairly angry. Harry looked to see what the weight on him was, only to see the last Weasley child lying on his shoulder.

Ginny looked up at her brothers. "We were sleeping!" she said indignantly as she sat up.

Charley looked at her, shocked. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You know, sleeping? What most people do at night?"

"Yeah but you're both together on the couch in the common room. I hope to Merlin it's not a common occurrence," said Bill.

"And what if it is?" said Ginny angrily. She was getting sick and tired of her brothers being so protective.

Harry paled when she said this. The last thing he needed was for her six brothers to kill him. But before any of them could say anything, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Lupin walked in. They all stopped when they saw Ginny glaring at her brothers and them glaring at Harry.

"So…what did we miss?" Tonks asked slowly.

Harry looked up at them, but Ginny spoke before anyone else could. "Your _sons_ are being over protective gits,-"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, watch your language," Molly scolded her. "Now, would you care to tell me why you are all glaring at Harry?" she asked the boys.

They all started talking at once. "QUIET!" she yelled, and everyone fell silent. "Bill."

Bill sent a deathly look at Harry and looked at Molly. "They were sleeping together," Bill said. Molly looked like she was going to faint.

Harry jumped up. "No, not like that, Mrs Weasley," he said reassuringly. "We were talking and fell asleep on the couch, that's all." Molly let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she said under her breath.

"Mum, they're throwing it completely out of proportion," said Ginny, walking over to her mother.

Molly looked at the boys angrily. "Since you're all dressed, why don't you go for breakfast?" she said. They were about to protest but saw their mother grow angry and they all headed to the portrait hole. Once they were gone Molly looked at Arthur.

"I'll go with them," he said.

Molly looked at Harry. "You get dressed, dear." Harry nodded. "Come on, Ginny," said Molly and she and Ginny went up the stairs to the girls' dorms. "Tonks," called Molly. Tonks followed her and Ginny upstairs, leaving Harry and Lupin alone.

"Nothing happened," said Harry.

"I know, Harry. Come on, you heard Molly." Harry nodded and went upstairs to change. When he came back down Lupin was sitting in one of the old armchairs. He looked up when he heard Harry come down and indicated for him to sit.

It was a minute before he spoke. "Do you want to tell me what had you awake last night?"

"Not really," said Harry, not looking at Lupin.

"It might help," said Lupin. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet." Lupin understood that Harry would come and talk to him when he needed to. And for Lupin, that was enough.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast that morning was very quiet. Everyone was surprised to see the Weasley boys shooting odd glares at Harry, who was sitting between Lupin and Draco.

"What's the deal with them?" Draco asked Harry.

"They're not in the best of moods with me."

"I gathered that from the looks they've been giving you. Some of them could rival their ones for me," said Draco. "And that's saying a lot." He went back to his breakfast, shaking his head.

A few minutes later the post arrived and an owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Harry, who opened it. Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking at him, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry untied it and rolled it open, stopping dead as he read the front page headlines.

_**Sirius Black Innocent**_

_Early this morning, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, called a press conference to confirm suspicions that Sirius Black (imprisoned for the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew fifteen years ago) was indeed telling the truth that he did not kill the aforementioned victims. _

_When asked where the new information came from, the Minster replied, "We have Pettigrew in custody and he has confessed to everything under the influence of Veritaserum. The confession also included that he was indeed the Potter's secret keeper at the time of their murder, and that he gave their location to He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named." _

_Minster Fudge did not inform us where or when they had found Pettigrew, but did say that he would be sent to Azkaban. At eight o' clock last night Sirius Black's name was cleared - See more on page 12_

Harry sat in shock. Lupin looked over at him. "Harry? What's the matter?" He laid his hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry didn't say anything. He handed the paper to Remus.

The table were now looking in their direction. After a moment Remus looked at Albus.

"Is this true?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, Remus."

Harry suddenly stood up. "Please excuse me," he said and walked over to the doors.

"Harry!" Remus called, but Harry just kept walking and said, "I need to think." Then he was gone.

Tonks looked at Remus and asked the question that nearly everyone was thinking.

"What's going on?"

Remus turned back to face the table. "What?" he asked.

"What is in the paper that has both of you so shocked?" Ro asked.

"Here," he threw the paper at her. "I…I'm going to get some air." Then he too stood and exited the Great Hall.

When he was gone Ro opened the paper and read the article aloud. When she was finished the whole table sat quietly.

"You'd think they'd be happy about this," said Bill.

"I believe that it has come as a bit of a shock to them, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"But they both knew Pettigrew was in custody," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes, but a lot happened in a short time. They have not had time to digest it all."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Remus stepped out into the morning sun and looked over the courtyard. He could see a lone figure sitting not too far away from the door and he slowly walked down to the figure, sitting next to him.

"It doesn't feel right," said Harry. "He should be here to celebrate, and he would be if it hasn't been for me."

"That's not true, Harry," said Lupin comfortingly.

"Yes, yes it is! If I hadn't rushed into it-"

"If you hadn't rushed into it and it was right he would be dead anyway, and then you would never have forgiven yourself," Remus cut him short.

"But it wasn't real!" Harry yelled, standing to face Remus. "I _let_ Voldemort trick me! I should have known better!"

Remus rose too. "No you shouldn't, Harry," he said. "You're a kid, Harry! You shouldn't be made to do this, to have all of this sitting on your shoulders. Sirius knew the risks of going to the Ministry that night. Both Severus and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. It was his love for you, his need to protect you that killed him.

"He was my friend too, Harry, remember that." Remus blinked. "I know you are mourning at his loss but you're not alone. We're all here for you." They were both quiet for a while before Harry sat back down next to Remus.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "You're right. I have been wrapped up in my own self-pity."

Remus looked at Harry. "I've known Sirius for many years, Harry, and he would have wanted us to be happy. He died doing what he believed in. We have grieved for over a month. He wouldn't want that, he would want us to live on and defeat Voldemort." They were both silent again, thinking and remembering Sirius.

They stayed like this till the castle doors opened and Tonks came out. "Hey, you two," she said. Harry saw Remus' eyes light up when he saw Tonks.

"Wotcher, Tonks," said Harry then stood up and looked at Remus. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Harry."

"Really?" asked Harry, unsure.

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'm going to go and see what everyone's up to," said Harry, running past Tonks and smiling.

When he'd gone Tonks sat down next to Remus. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You okay?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah." He nodded. "And I think he will be too," he said, looking in the direction in which Harry had gone.

"Good," said Tonks, kissing him. It deepened and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist.

"Ha!" called someone and they broke apart to see the two eldest Weasley sons standing in the doorway. "You owe me 2 Sickle," said Charlie to his older brother. Bill mumbled something then pulled out his money pouch and handed the money over.

Mr Weasley frowned at his sons.

"You bet on us?" Tonks yelled at Charlie, who took one look at Tonks and ran back into the castle. She hopped off Remus' lap and ran after Charlie in a heartbeat.

Remus sighed then looked at Arthur. "Heading to the Ministry?"

"Yes. What will you do today?" he asked.

"Probably make sure Tonks doesn't kill your son," said Remus, standing.

"Dad, I better head off. I'm supposed to be at Gringotts in a few minutes," said Bill. Mr Weasley nodded and bid Remus goodbye.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry entered the castle he bumped into Mr and Mrs Weasley, their three eldest sons and Ginny.

"Hello, Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley.

Bill, Charlie and Percy glared at Harry.

He smiled at them. "Hello, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny. I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier," said Harry, ignoring the boys.

"There is no need to apologise, Harry," said Mr Weasley. He looked at his watch. "Well, we must be off. Have a good day you three, boys." He left them in the Entrance Hall.

"What are you going to do today?" Molly asked Harry.

"Oh, I think I'll try and get some more of my homework done," said Harry, then looked at Ginny. "Want to come to the library?"

Ginny looked at her mother, who nodded. "Okay, I need to get my books though."

"S'okay, so do I."

"All right you two, I'll see you both later. I need to speak to Professor McGonagall. Oh and Harry, if any of the boys say anything to you just tell me." She smiled at the two of them.

"I will, thanks," said Harry and he headed up the staircase with Ginny. When they were halfway up the castle doors opened and Charlie came running through, up the stairs and right past them. Not a second later Tonks followed.

"I'm going to really hurt you this time, Weasley,"she shouted after him.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry and Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room Ron and the twins were playing cards. They all looked up as Harry and Ginny entered but Ginny ignored them and spoke to Harry.

"I'm going to go and grab my books," she said and went up to the girls' dorm.

Harry moved over to one of the tables where he had left his books.

"Harry!" called Fred, and Harry looked up.

"We just want you to know-" said George.

"-that mum had a good yell at us when you and Lupin left," Fred continued.

"-and we know that you helped Ginny with her nightmares-" added George.

"-and we want you to know that we don't hold a grudge," said Ron.

Harry looked at the three of them sceptically but could see they were being serious, which didn't happen often with Fred and George. "Okay, but what about the other three?"

"Erm…well, they're not so agreeable," Ron said, "but don't worry, it won't last forever."

"We hope," said Fred. Then Ginny came back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said to Harry.

"Cool, me too," he said then turned to Ron and the twins. "We'll be in the library."

"Okay," the three Weasleys said.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

The day had gone by fine. Harry and Ginny stayed in the library by themselves until lunch and after lunch Draco came and joined them, as well as some of the teachers coming in and getting books they needed for this and that.

At dinner all the Weasleys were back in the castle. The meal was not as bad as breakfast, with Ron and the twins talking to Harry again, and Dumbledore had again made a smaller table so that Harry, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Draco could all sit and talk in peace.

They talked about what they had done throughout the day. Ron and the twins explained that they had spent most of the day in the common room, working on new products with Ron as the tester (they were paying him).

Once dinner was finished all the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

They were all spread about the place. Tonks, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were sitting by the fire, talking. Ron and Draco were playing Chess, Remus, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were sitting in a corner, talking. The twins were sitting, talking in hushed voices to each other and Harry was sitting and observing everyone from one of the corners of the room. That was, at least, until Fred and George sat down next to him.

"Hello, Harry!" said George, sitting down on Harry's right.

"How are you?" asked Fred, sitting on his left.

"I'm okay, thanks. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what's happening with 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked.

"Ha! Funny you should-"

"-ask, we were just-"

"-coming to talk to you-"

"-about that," they said.

"Okay?" said Harry, nervously.

"Well, we've bought some property in Diagon Alley," said Fred.

"So, how's it going?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad, though we haven't opened the store yet," said George.

"Mum and dad wanted us to spend some of the summer together-"

"-like as a family-"

"-and we haven't had a chance to fully set it up yet," Fred finished.

Harry shook his head. It hurt when they talked like that. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked but before either of them could speak Fawkes appeared in the centre of the room then flew over and perched himself on Harry's shoulder, holding his leg out to him.

Harry took the letter and stroked Fawkes. "Thank you, Fawkes." The magnificent bird made a beautiful sound before disappearing again. When Fawkes was gone Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him.

Lupin spoke before anyone else. "What's the letter say?"

Harry shrugged and opened the scroll of parchment.

_Harry, _

_Would you please come to my office immediately?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A. Dumbledore._

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore wants to see me," he said.

"Well, best not keep him waiting, then," said Lupin. Harry nodded.

"Sorry guys, finish this later," he said to the twins.

"Sure, Harry," they said. Harry stood and made his way out of the Gryffindor common room. It took him five minutes to get to the gargoyle that hid the headmaster's door and he said the password then climbed the staircase. Before he could knock, Dumbledore's voice called him in.

When he stepped into the room he was surprised to see not only Dumbledore in the room but McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick as well. Flitwick and McGonagall were sitting in front of Dumbledore while Snape was standing by the window.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes Harry, please come in." Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared for Harry to sit in. "Now that you are fully recovered, it is time for you to start some more advanced study. I want you to resume your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape." Harry looked like he was about to object but Dumbledore cut him off. "It is very necessary that you learn, especially after last year's events."

Harry knew that Dumbledore was right but he still didn't want to have to learn from Snape. Dumbledore continued. "Secondly, I would like you to do some extra classes with professors Flitwick and McGonagall."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, agreeing.

"It is late, I should be checking on Draco," said Snape.

"Of course Severus, good night." Dumbledore nodded at him.

"Good night, Dumbledore, Professors, Potter," he said in his usual tone before leaving.

"Now Harry, there is one more thing I would like to speak to you about that Lupin has brought to my attention recently." Harry paled, hoping that it didn't have to do with what had happened that morning in the common room. "What do you know about your family history, Harry?"

Harry relaxed a bit then thought about the question. "Nothing, Sir. Well, not really."

Minerva frowned. "Nothing!"

Harry looked at her. "No, just stories Remus and Sirius have told me." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and gave him an angry look.

"Well then," he looked at Flitwick.

"Mr Potter, I have a charm that will create your family tree," squeaked Flitwick. Harry looked shocked and delighted. "It will date all the way back from you to your first ancestor."

"How?" asked Harry.

"In shortened terms, it will take a small drop of your blood and trace it. The full explanation would take days."

"When can I do the charm?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

All three adults smiled and Dumbledore answered him. "We can do the charm now if you wish." Harry nodded. "Good. Filius!" the Charms teacher raised his wand and a large piece of parchment appeared. It was about 406mm x 508mm.

"I need you to prick your finger with a pin and place it in the centre of the page," said Flitwick. Harry did as he was told. Once he was done he stepped back and Flitwick waved his wand and spoke an incantation.

"It may take time for it to appear," he warned.

"Thank you, Filius." The dwarf nodded and bid them all good night before leaving.

Harry looked nervous. He wasn't sure if he should return to the common room or wait. McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore sternly as if urging him on. The wizard sighed and gave in. "Harry, there is something I need to speak with you about." Harry nodded and Dumbledore spoke again.

"You may not be aware of this, but the night you went missing, Minister Fudge returned to the Ministry. He filed orders to arrest Dolores Umbridge-" Dumbledore and McGonagall both noticed how Harry unconsciously rubbed his scarred hand. Dumbledore continued. "-it was not until this afternoon that she was found and taken into custody. It will most likely be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Is she going to be tried?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what I want to speak to you about. Her trial will be four days after your Birthday and it will be in front of the Wizengamot. You will have to go and testify." Harry nodded then noticed that the piece of parchment that was supposed to have his family tree on it now had writing on it.

"Sir, I think it's finished," said Harry, pointing to the parchment.

"Yes, I believe it is." Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall all moved to look at the parchment.

Harry squinted. "The writing is really small," he said.

"Yes. You have your wand?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket and Dumbledore had to smile, thinking of what Moody would have said if he was there. "Point your wand at a part of the page and say _Magno._" Albus demonstrated and pointed it at the bottom of the page, where Harry's name would be. The part that was shown gave three generations,

_Harold James Potter (1937-1978)_

_Marred: Catharine Sarah Lee _

_Patronus: Unicorn  
Animagus: Owl  
Magical abilities: Occlumency/Legilimency, Wandless/Wordless Magic  
Elemental Magic: Fire_

_Catharine Sarah Lee (1938-1978)_

_Marred: Harold James Potter_

_Patronus: Unicorn_

_Animagus: Owl_

_Magical abilities: Transfiguration, Wandless Magic _

_Elemental Magic: Water_

Harry looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "My dad's parents?"

"Yes, very good people," said Dumbledore. "They were in the Order the first time around but died before you were born." Harry nodded then looked back at the parchment.

_James Michael Potter (1960-1981)  
Married: Lily Marie Evans  
Patronus: Fox  
Animagus: Stag  
Magical abilities: Occlumency/Legilimency, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Transfiguration.  
Elemental Magic: Air_

_Lily Marie Evans (1959-1981)  
Married: James Michael Potter  
Patronus: Vixen  
Animagus: Doe  
Magical Abilities: Spell Crafting, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Potions  
Elemental Magic: Earth _

Dumbledore looked up at Harry and noticed he was frowning. "What's the matter, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him. "Well, their Patronus and Animagus forms are the same as each other's."

Dumbledore smiled. "I wondered if you would notice that. Yes, you are right! When you look at this in more detail, you will also see that it is most likely the same in all of your ancestors. You see, in the wizarding world, a husband and wife can see they will be bound by many ways, and some of those ways are their Animagi or Patronus."

"Oh," said Harry. They both looked back to the piece of parchment and to the last name on the page.

_Harry James Potter (1980- )  
Patronus: Stag  
Animagus: Badger, Lion, Phoenix, Eagle, Snake._

_Magical Abilities: Metamorphmage, Occlumency/Legilimency,  
Parselmouth, Spell Crafting, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Potions  
Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water_

"Wow!" Harry said and looked at the headmaster. "I didn't know you could have more than one Animagus," he said.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Yes, it is possible, but it is extremely rare." He frowned then looked at McGonagall.

"You don't think-?" she started to say, but stopped herself and pulled out her wand, waving it over the page and saying "_Arigeo._" When it was back to the way it originally was she pointed her wand at the very top of the page. "_Magon,__"_ she said,and eight names appeared.

_Godric & Ginevra Gryffindor_

_Helga & Henry Hufflepuff_

_Rowena & Ralph Ravenclaw_

_Salazar & Sarah Slytherin _

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone was looking at the piece of parchment and after a few minutes Harry broke the silence. "What does this mean?" he asked.

Albus looked at him. "This, my boy, means that you are the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts," he said calmly.

"This is amazing," whispered Minerva. "All the heirs have been believed to be dead for years!" She looked at Albus for an explanation.

"I do not know, my dear," he said and gazed at Harry. "Harry?" Harry was now standing by the window, his back to the room, looking out into the night. He didn't respond to Dumbledore so the headmaster tried again. This time Harry turned to look at him. "Harry, it is late and you have a lot to take in. You should head back to your common room."

Harry was about to protest; he still had questions, but Albus cut him off. "I will answer all your questions tomorrow morning." Harry realised that the next day was Saturday, so he agreed. "You may take this with you, Harry. It is yours to keep safe," said Albus, handing Harry his family tree.

"Thank you, Sir. Goodnight, professors." Then Harry left the headmaster's office. Once they were sure Harry was gone Minerva spoke." What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I do not know," said Albus. "There is much to sort out. Not to mention if the Daily Prophet find out about this…" They were silent for a moment. Albus moved and sat in his chair.

"The boy has too much on his plate at the moment. Surely you won't tell him all-" said McGonagall, sighing.

"I will not keep his heritage from him, Minerva, or anything else for that matter. What happened last year is proof of my mistake of not telling him. I will tell him everything," he said.

"So you plan on telling him that he is now the richest wizard in Britain, that he owns Hogwarts!" she said.

"Yes, though I do not believe the board of governors will be pleased to hear that a 15 year old boy owns this school," smiled Albus. He could just imagine their faces when they found out. "It is late, my dear," he said. McGonagall returned to her office.

When Harry reached the common room it was nearly midnight. Ron, Ginny, the twins and Draco were not there and Harry assumed they had retired to bed. Everyone else was sitting around the fire, talking.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks.

Harry was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't register her talking to him.

"Harry!" Remus called loudly. This time it caught Harry's attention.

"Hmm?" he said and looked up at them.

Remus frowned. "What has you in such a daze?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, this," he said, holding up the family tree.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Oh right, sorry. It's my family tree. Professor Flitwick showed me how to make it. It shows my family lines, right back to the founders. It's actually pretty cool; it gives details about powers and stuff." Harry smiled at the parchment.

"Yes, most wizarding families have one," said Mr Weasley. "They are quiet fascinating."

"Harry..." said Bill, "What do you mean, it dates right back to the founders? Founders of what?" he asked.

"Oh, er, the school," said Harry. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone - Dumbledore hadn't said if he could or not. All the adults looked stunned and had the same sort of expression that Dumbledore and McGonagall had got when they found out. "I don't see what the big deal is, though," he added.

Percy was about to speak but Remus cut him off. "Maybe you should wait to ask Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he said to come back and talk to him tomorrow as it was getting late."

"Yes it is. You should head to bed, Harry." Harry nodded at Mrs Weasley and bid them all goodnight before heading up to the dormitory.

It wasn't long after Harry went up the bed that everyone went their separate ways.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Albus Dumbledore was right when he said the arrest of Umbridge would be all over the papers the next morning.

After breakfast the next morning Dumbledore asked to see Harry alone in his office. When they were seated Albus looked at him.

"I assume you have a lot of questions?"

"Yes, Sir," said Harry quickly.

"And I will answer them to the best of my knowledge, but first I must ask you something." Harry nodded and Albus continued. "Have you told anyone about what you read last night?" Albus saw Harry's worried look. "It is your choice, of course, who you tell, Harry, I just wish for you to know that it would be best to keep it to as little people as possible, to people that you trust."

"I told Tonks, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley. And I don't believe they will tell anyone else," said Harry, feeling relieved.

"No, neither do I, Harry," said Albus.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"As I have said, it is your choice. You may tell your friends, but you must be sure you can trust them. Have you told them about the Prophecy?"

"No, Sir," said Harry.

"That is also your choice, Harry." Harry nodded. "So, what questions do you have?"

Harry thought about it for a moment then asked, "What surprised you and Professor McGonagall so much when you saw my name and what made you look at the top of the page?"

"Very good questions, Harry, do you have the parchment with you?" Harry nodded and pulled it out of the pocket inside his robes. He unfolded it and placed it on Albus' desk.

Dumbledore magnified the bottom of the page where Harry's name lay.

_Harry James Potter (1980- )  
Patronus: Stag  
Animagus: Badger, Lion, Phoenix, Raven, Snake  
Magical Abilities: Metamorphmage, Occlumency/Legilimency,  
Parselmouth, Spell Crafting, Wandless/Wordless Magic  
Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water_

He left Harry to look at it for a moment, to see if he could figure it out of his own. "The Animagi," said Harry, "they match the houses."

"Yes. The house crests were also the founders' Animagi."

"But what about the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"That, I would think, is your main Animagus, which will be your first to come to you, but it is also very rare for someone to have a magical Animagus," said Dumbledore. "If you wish, I or Professor McGonagall can teach you."

"But I'm under age."

"I do not believe the Minster will object to this. I would also like to teach you to use your Elemental powers," continued the headmaster. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, Sir. What does it mean by me being the heir to the founders? When you and Professor McGonagall found out you were both quite shocked and then Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys were as well."

"I was wondering if you would ask me that." Albus sighed. "Harry, what I am about to tell you is the reason why I think it would be best for you to not tell too many people about the connection to you and the founders." He stood up and walked over to the window. "Harry, with you as the last living air to the four founders you will gain the Hogwarts vault and everything connected with it."

Harry sat still, trying to understand what the headmaster had said. Then it dawned on him what it meant. "You mean I own the school?" he said, jumping out of his seat. "That's not possible, I can't!"

Albus smiled. "Oh, but it is, Harry," he said. "It was made very clear. If the heir to all four founders of the school ever appeared Hogwarts was to be returned to the rightful heir."

"What does that mean, though? I'm not even old enough to do magic outside school, let alone _own_ the building!" Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Cornelius," called Dumbledore. Harry looked at the door and when it opened he saw the Minster of Magic step into the room.

"Good morning, Albus, Mr Potter," said the Minster. Albus moved to the other side of the room and came back a moment later with the sorting hat in his hands.

"Harry, please sit down," he said to his student.

Harry did as he said and sat back in the seat he had occupied a moment ago.

"Harry, I'm going to put the hat on your head, okay?" Harry had no idea what good this would do but nodded anyway.

Once the hat covered his head he heard the hat talk to him.

"_Well, Mr Potter. How nice it is to speak to you again. Albus tells me that you have found out?"_

"You _knew_?"

"_Yes, why do you believe I found it hard to place you in your house? And why I gave you Godric Gryffindor's sword in your second year? The headmaster wanted me to prove you are the rightful heir to the four founders."_

"But you just said I was."

"_Yes, but the Minster needs proof and as I am as old as this school I am the one to tell." _

The sorting hat stopped speaking to Harry and spoke to Fudge and Dumbledore. "_He is indeed the rightful heir to the four founders.__"_

Then Harry felt the hat being taken off his head and he saw that the headmaster had taken if off. The Minster was now sitting in the seat next to Harry. Once Dumbledore put the hat back in its place he returned to his seat.

"Now the question is, what do we do?" Fudge said wearily.

TBC…__


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was overwhelmed. All this information at once was too much! He was the last living heir to the four founders of Hogwarts, he had inherited it, and he was still only fifteen.

He was listening to Dumbledore and Fudge's conversation.

"He will need to speak with the board of Governors," said Fudge.

"Yes, I know that, Cornelius. He will also need to claim the rightful place in the wizarding world."

"Sir?" asked Harry. Both Fudge and Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm only fifteen. How can I claim my rightful place, I thought you had to be seventeen?"

Albus looked at Fudge. The Minister spoke. "That is true in some cases, Mr Potter, but as you are the last of your family line you will become of age at sixteen rather then seventeen."

Harry sat there in shock. "So I become of age in eight days?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, Mr Potter," said Fudge.

"Harry, I am aware this is a lot to take in at once, but with Voldemort alive-" Fudge flinched at Dumbledore's use of the dreaded name, "-you will need the knowledge." Harry nodded.

"Yes, Sir. So does it mean that when I come of age, I can use my magic out of school?"

Albus looked at Fudge. "Yes, and you can also take the place as head of your family. Which means you will be allowed access to all your vaults."

Harry cut him off. "All? How many do I have?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore.

Albus smiled. "Four, not including the Hogwarts one." Harry gaped at him.

Fudge spoke up. "As the head of your family you will also, if need be, required to take place in certain things, for instance to vote. You will also be allowed to apparate and do anything that normally a wizard over the age of seventeen is allowed to do."

When he stopped speaking Albus picked up. "Do you have any more questions, Harry?"

Harry thought about it but shook his head. Dumbledore smiled. "All right, if you wish you may go and tell your friends."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And Harry, if you do have any questions please feel free to ask," said Albus, looking over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, you should also talk to Miss Tonks about this," said Albus, pointing to the piece of parchment. "I think she may be able to help you there."

Harry looked to what he was pointing at: _Metamorphmage. _

"Cool!" Harry whispered. Then he folded up the parchment again and bid the two elder men goodbye before going to find his friends.

When he was gone Fudge turned to Albus. "Do you think he can do this?"

"Yes, with help he can," said Dumbledore calmly.

When Harry reached the common room he saw that all the Weasleys were there, along with Draco, Tonks and Remus.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks from her seat next to Remus.

"Hey," he said then thought of something. "Anyone want a game of Quidditch?" he asked. They all agreed except Mr and Mrs Weasley and Percy, who said they'd be referees.

They all went and grabbed their brooms and headed down to the pitch, where they got out the Quidditch balls. "I finally get to play against Harry Potter," said Charlie.

The teams were the Weasleys versus the Oddballs (they all agreed on the name. They also took Ginny, due to uneven amount of players).

The Weasleys were:

Bill and Fred – Chasers

George – Beater

Ron – Keeper

Charley – Seeker

The Odd Balls:

Ginny and Draco – Chasers

Tonks– Beater

Remus – Keeper

Harry – Seeker

Their match lasted over three hours. Harry and Charlie had been looking for the snitch for ages but there had been no sign of it. When the score was even at 125 something caught Harry's eye and he was so distracted that he didn't see the Bludger coming at him. Luckily Tonks was quick enough to hit it back before it reached Harry.

"Harry, what the hell are-", called Draco, flying over to Harry, but cut himself off when he saw what Harry was looking at. "Is that who I think it is?" Draco asked. Harry looked up to Draco.

"If you mean is that Snape and Hooch down by the lake, making out, then yes!" They both burst out laughing then Harry saw it, the snitch. It was flying over by Remus. Harry quickly moved into action and was off. Charlie noticed Harry move and realised what was up and he was off as well. They were neck and neck, chasing after the snitch. Harry reached out and caught the snitch first.

When they landed on the ground Charlie walked over to Harry. "You are a worthy opponent, Potter."

"Thanks Charlie, so are you." They shook hands.

"All right, you lot, it's nearly lunch time. Why don't you lot go and get cleaned up," said Mrs Weasley. Everyone nodded and headed up to the castle.

Harry and the Weasley children were walking down to the Great Hall when they saw Draco coming up from the dungeons. "Hey Draco," said Harry.

"Hey!" They were just about to enter the Great Hall when Professor Snape and Madam Hooch walked into the castle.

"Hello Professor Snape, Madam Hooch," said Harry and Draco.

Snape frowned at them. None of the Weasleys noticed as they continued to walk into the Great Hall. "Hello boys," said Madam Hooch. "How was your match?"

"Not too bad, we won," said Harry.

"Very good," she said.

"How was your morning by the lake?" Draco asked.

Snape's head shot to Draco, who was smiling, and if it was possible he paled even more. Ro blushed. She'd forgotten that you could see where she and Severus had been from the Quidditch pitch if you looked.

"Well, we best be off to lunch," said Harry.

"Potter, if you-"

"Don't worry, Harry and I are the only ones who saw and your secret is safe with us," said Draco. Then both boys turned and walked into the hall, taking their seats.

After lunch Molly made Ron and Ginny go and do their homework. Draco went with them as he still had some to do so Harry went to talk to Tonks and Remus about what Dumbledore and Fudge had told him that morning.

"Wow, that really is a lot to be told in a short time," said Tonks. "Still, it's really cool, you're a Metamorphmagus!"

"Yeah," said Harry. "It makes sense, like when I was a kid, my aunt used to give me horrible haircuts but by the next morning it would be back to normal again."

"And how no one saw something was wrong when you first arrived. It wasn't a glimmer but a form of this," said Remus.

"Hmm," Tonks agreed. "Try and picture your hair the colour of Ron's. Picture yourself looking into a mirror if it helps."

In his mind, Harry saw himself looking into a mirror, but instead of his own messy black hair he made it Ron's red hair.

"Okay, open your eyes," said Tonks, then handed him a mirror. His hair was bright red.

"Cool," he said then closed his eyes and pictured his hair back to normal.

"Very good Harry, you picked this up quickly. Now try and change something else."

This time Harry changed his eyes to the colour of Remus'. By dinnertime Harry could almost change all of his appearance.

"Oh, make you hair pink," said Tonks.

Just then Ron and Ginny walked into the room. "Blimey Harry, what did you do to your hair?" Ron called.

Harry pictured his hair looking Ron's and gave himself freckles. "Cool!" said Ron.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, apparently," said Harry

"Oh, stay like that and see what mum says, she's just behind us, please!" Just then Molly came in the door.

"Why are you two not getting ready for dinner?" she scolded her two youngest children. "Oh my goodness!" she said in fright when she saw the red head that was not one of her own.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley."

"Harry dear, how did you…" she trailed off as he changed back to himself.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley, did I frighten you?"

"Trust me, Harry dear, having seven children, six of which are boys, gets you well used to a fright here and there," she said. "Well, why don't you three get ready for dinner." Ron, Harry and Ginny all headed up to their dorms, leaving the three adults in the common room.

"What do you think?" Tonks asked Molly, indicating to where Harry had just gone.

"Quite amazing."

"Yeah, he's picking things up quickly," said Tonks.

"This is quite amazing," said Remus. He had been looking at Harry's family tree for a while now.

"What is?" Tonks asked. She and Molly moved over to him.

"Just the whole thing. I mean, look at the size this family used to be, and now it's only Harry," he said sadly. "His name and powers are very interesting too, he is the first in his family ever to have all four elementary powers."

"He has a lot of power," said Tonks.

"He just needs to learn how to use it," said Remus. They all nodded.

Up in Harry and Ron's room they were talking. "Harry, that's really cool."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I can't wait till I can change all of me. Think of all the fun we could have," Ron nodded.

"So, you haven't told me what Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah, well he had Professor Flitwick make me a Family Tree. It's really cool, Remus is looking at it." Harry went on to tell Ron what Dumbledore had told him.

Ron sat in awe for a few minutes. "Harry, that's bloody amazing," he said, jumping off his bed. Harry was surprised at Ron's reaction. He hadn't expected Ron to act the way he did. He'd figured he'd be jealous. This was much better.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry.

Then Mrs Weasley called them and they went down to dinner.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning after breakfast Harry was asked to meet Dumbledore in his office. He was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, twiddling his fingers.

"Now Harry, as I said to you the other day I would like you to take some extra classes. Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley and young Mr Weasley will also be joining you in some of these, as will Ms Granger when she arrives tomorrow." Harry nodded. "You will also be taking some lessons that the others will not be participating in, for instance your Elementary classes I will take you for." Dumbledore looked at him. "I will also be teaching you wandless and wordless magic. Today we will work on the wordless."

Harry was excited. He was finally getting to learn something that could help him. For the next two hours they worked on Harry's wordless magic and to Albus' surprise Harry had picked it up very quickly. He could already do a number of Charms.

"Very good Harry," said Dumbledore. "You may go and rest. I believe you have a lesson with Professor Snape this afternoon."

"Yes Sir, thank you," said Harry then bid him goodbye and went in search of his friends.

Albus sat in his office for a few moments before he moved to the fire and asked Minerva to come to his office. She showed up a moment later. "What is the matter, Albus?" she asked when she saw the look of thought on his face.

He shook his head. "Oh…nothing, well no, it wasn't nothing. I just had a lesson with Harry, he was trying to learn wordless magic."

"What? Is he finding it more difficult then you thought?"

"No, quite the opposite. He has picked it up much more quickly than I thought he would. He has already mastered some charms."

Minerva frowned. "You spent how long on it?"

"Two hours," Albus mused, sitting back down in his seat.

"Nymphadora said something to me this morning, something about she and Harry working on his Metamorphmagus after lunch and by dinner he had nearly mastered it," said Minerva. "He seems to be learning more quickly than usual, Albus"

Albus nodded. "Let us wait and see what happens with Severus this afternoon, then we will discuss this in more detail," he said.

"Albus, have you spoken with the Minster about what Severus found out?"

"Yes, he has despatched a small number of Aurors. They know how to keep it to themselves." He sighed. "If he is alive, they will find him, especially when Alastor is with the team of Aurors." Minerva nodded in agreement.

Harry bumped into the twins first. "Hey Fred, George!"

"Hey Harry!" they said together.

"What did you two want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

The twins smiled at each other. "Come and take a walk with us, Harry," said Fred.

The three of them walked down the corridor to an empty classroom. "Have a seat, Harry," said George, indicating to a seat in the front row. Harry cautiously did so. When he was seated Fred started to speak.

"As you know, we have bought a piece of property in Diagon Alley." Harry nodded. "Well, we have plan to draw up a contract-"

Before he could finish Harry cut him off. "If you are going to suggest that I take money from you, I don't want any," he said. Both twins tried to object. "No, I will not take any profits," he said then stopped for a moment. "Wait, I have an idea."

He remembered Remus showing him how to send a message with his Patronus. Harry pulled out his wand and cast his Patronus to ask Remus to come to the classroom.

"Harry?" the twins asked.

"I'll explain when Lupin gets here," he said. They did not have to wait long for Remus to arrive and, to none of their surprises, Tonks was with him.

"Harry?" said Remus when he came in. Harry asked them all to sit down and this time Harry was the one standing at the front of the classroom.

"The twins have come to me, requesting that I become a partner in their company, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, am I correct in that?" Harry asked the twins, who just nodded. "Okay, well I will agree to this, but I will stay a silent partner. I will fund you if it is needed."

"Okay, that's fine with us. We'll split the profits into thirds," said Fred.

"Okay, so why am I here?" asked Remus.

Harry smiled. "I want my third to be split into three accounts, is that possible?"

"Well, Bill would be the person to ask, but I believe so," said Remus.

"Good," said Harry then turned to the twins. "I agree with this deal then, but I need to speak to Dumbledore about going to Diagon Alley this weekend."

"We'll speak to him at lunch, Harry," said Tonks.

"Thanks."

"No problem, anything else you need?" she asked.

"Er…no I don't think so – oh wait, look," Harry said then the next thing the four other occupants of the room knew there was a completely new person standing in Harry's place. He had light brown hair in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, his face was thinner then Harry's and he was about Fred and George's height.

"Wow," said the twins.

"Harry that is amazing, you changed your whole appearance!"

"Yeah, why? How long did it take you?" he frowned as he changed back to himself.

Tonks thought about it and then shrugged. "Longer then you, though." She made a mental note to mention this to Dumbledore later.

"Oh," said Harry.

"That's a good thing, Harry, just means that you picked it up more quickly," said Remus reassuringly. Harry nodded. "Why don't you go and finish some of your homework before lunch. I believe Ron, Ginny and Draco are in the library."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Harry spent the rest of the morning working on his homework. After lunch he had his lesson with Snape.

He was sitting in Snape's classroom, trying to hold him out of his mind. To Severus' surprise, it was harder to get into Harry's mind than he'd expected. But he would not tell him that! After a moment he broke into Harry's mind, flooding him with images.

_He was sitting in his cupboard under the stairs, no more than five years old. "Boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry cowered in the corner of the cupboard, then the door was wrenched open and a big burly hand pulled him out. The same hand whacked him across the face the next second. "What do you mean by not finishing your chores, boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled at him then he was whacked across the face again. _

Harry felt Snape pull out of his mind and fell to the ground. When he looked up Snape had his back turned to him. "Still think I'm a spoilt brat?" he said to Snape. As Snape turned, Harry cast the spell "Legilimens" but instead of saying it he thought it.

Snape felt Harry's presence in his head. He fought back but the boy was stronger than he used to be. After a few minutes Harry had found a weak spot and gained entrance to the potions master's mind.

_Snape was standing in the middle of a big hall. Voldemort was sitting in a throne-like chair and many of his Death Eaters were surrounding Snape. They all wore robes with hoods so Harry could not see their faces._

"_You have failed me, Severus!" Voldemort screamed. "Crucio!" Snape fell to his knees in pain. He was like that for five minutes before Voldemort released him. "I want to know where the boy is, Severus." _

Harry pulled out of Snape's mind. Snape had to steady himself on his desk. Neither moved or spoke and nether noticed Albus standing in the shadows. Finally Harry spoke.

"You knew where I was but you wouldn't tell him." Snape didn't say anything, but he had regained his balance and moved over to his desk.

"You may leave," he snarled at Harry.

But Harry didn't move to leave. Instead, he threw another Legilimens spell at Snape and again he did it without speaking. This time it was easier to get into Snape's mind, this time Harry made Snape suffer. He kept him under Legilimens for a while before he pulled it off and Snape fell to the ground.

All the memories Harry had looked for were the same as the first one he saw. "You never told him; even when you were so pissed off at me for something. You went through all of that pain. Why?"

"Because the Headmaster told me not to," said Snape, trying to stand. He threw the Legilimens spell at Harry but this time he couldn't get in. Harry had placed a defensive wall like Snape's around his mind, but stronger. After an hour Snape had no choice but to retreat from his attempt to get into Harry's mind. But before he could say anything to Harry, Harry stormed out of the classroom.

"I see your methods have finally worked on him, Severus," said Albus, stepping from the shadows. Snape didn't look at him but he moved to sit in his chair.

"He is learning more quickly than I expected," Snape said calmly.

"Yes, I must agree with you, seeing as he used the Legilimens without speaking it. Tonks said that he has also mastered his Metamorphmagus."

Snape nodded. "He can keep me out of his mind now, I could not get in."

"But he could get into yours," said Albus calmly.

Snape's head shot up, but to Albus' surprise he did not look angry. "Yes," he sighed.

Albus did not say anything. It looked like Severus had finally realised that Harry was not James. And he hoped he was right. He also hoped that now Harry would see his Potions teacher in a new light.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

It was two days after the incident with Severus and Harry. Albus walked into the Great Hall for dinner to see nearly everyone sitting at the large round table he had conjured up for lunch that afternoon. "I am sorry for delaying you all." He frowned. "Where is young Mr Potter?"

Remus' head shot up. "We thought he was with you!" he said.

"I just came from the Ministry, he was not with me," Albus replied then looked at Ron and Draco.

"He hasn't been in the common room, we've been there since lunch," said Ron.

"The boy's probably gone and got himself kidnapped again," snarled Snape.

"And then it would be your fault again, seeing as you were the last to see him," said Remus, standing up. He moved to the door but stopped when a black haired boy walked into the Hall.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor, I didn't realise the time," said Harry to Dumbledore.

"Quite all right, Harry, I just arrived myself." He, Harry and Remus took their seats. Albus waved his hand and the food appeared magically, filling the golden plates and platters. Harry was sitting between Ron and Remus.

"Where were you?" Ron whispered.

"I was in the Library."

"Why? I thought you finished all your homework?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just looking for something." He started to eat his food, as did Ron.

It was a few minutes before Harry spoke again, and this time it was to Remus. "What did Dumbledore say about going to Diagon Alley?"

"We will go after your Birthday. You will be allowed to use your magic if the need arises, okay?" Harry nodded. The rest of the meal was spent in merriment.

Once Harry was finished, he asked to be excused. Albus nodded, though he found it an unusual request since normally Harry waited till his friends were finished. Harry stood up and left the Great Hall.

It was another twenty minutes before everyone else was finished. As usual, the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Draco went up to the Gryffindor common room to play chess and talk.

When they got there, Remus frowned. He had expected Harry to be there but as everyone settled down he moved up to see if Harry was in his room and he wasn't. Remus made his way back to the common room.

Tonks looked up at him with a questioning face. Remus shrugged. "He's not here," he said.

"He said he was in the Library before dinner, maybe he went back there," said Ron from where he was playing chess with Draco.

Remus nodded. "I'm going to go and check," he said to no one in particular. He left the common room and made his way down to the Library.

When he first entered the room, he couldn't see anyone. As he looked closer, though, he saw that Harry was in the Restricted Section. Remus frowned. How did he get in there without a note from a teacher? Even during the summer he'd need one.

Remus moved over to Harry. He was sitting on the floor, reading something, and didn't see him coming. Remus looked at the book over Harry's shoulder and all of a sudden Harry realised someone else was there.

"Remus!" he said, closing the book quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You left dinner and when we all went up to the common room you weren't there. Then Ron said you had been here before dinner so I came to look for you." Remus sat down. "So, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?" He indicated to the Restricted section entrance.

"Nothing, I was just looking at something. And as to how I got in here, I don't know. It sort of let me in." Harry got up from where he was sitting and moved to put the book he was reading back on the shelf. Before he could, though, Remus took it out of his hands.

"_Spell Creation and Reversal Spells - _you're trying to create a spell?"

"Yeah, sort of," said Harry.

Remus handed the book back to Harry. "You should have a look in your parents' vault, Harry. Lily had some of her old notebooks in there about spell creations," he said. "For now, you can stay here for a while but not too late, okay? I want you back in the common room before ten. Do you have the invisibility cloak with you?"

Harry looked mildly surprised. He hadn't expected Remus to let him stay. But he nodded.

"Good," said Remus. Then he got up and left the library and Harry went back to his work.

It was past midnight when Harry finally left the library. He hadn't meant to stay that long but he had again lost track of time whilst reading. When he reached the common room he was surprised to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tonks and Remus still sitting there.

None of them seemed to notice him. "Mum, you can't be serious!" said Bill.

"Don't argue with me on this, Bill, let it be if it ever happens again," she said sternly.

Tonks noticed Harry walking in and frowned. "I thought you went to bed," she said and everyone looked at him.

"Er…no, I was in the library," he said and looked at Remus. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

Remus smiled and nodded. "That's quite all right, but you should get to bed now." Harry nodded then bid them all goodnight.

When he reached his room he found Ron sitting awake in his bed. "Where were you?" he asked Harry.

"Library," was all Harry said. Ron shrugged and let it go. He climbed into bed and was asleep within a few minutes. Harry, on the other hand, found it hard to sleep, and when he finally did it was an uneasy one.

_Harry was standing in a large room. Voldemort was sitting in a large chair. There were five Death Eaters standing in front of him._

"_Why have Severus, Draco and Potter not been found!" Voldemort yelled. _

"_They are at Hogwarts, we can't get to them there!" said one of the Death Eaters. _

"_That is not good enough. Crucio!" Voldemort aimed his wand at the Death Eater who had spoken. He left him under the spell for near a minute before taking it off._

_He looked at the next one. "Come here," he beckoned. The man rose and moved to him. Voldemort pulled up the man's sleeve. "If I cannot get Severus here then I will just cause him more pain where he is." Then he placed his wand on the man's arm._

Harry woke in a sweat. He got out of the bed and into the shower. When he came back out ten minutes later he saw that it was three in the morning. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and grabbed his invisibility cloak and some parchment. He'd go back to the library to get back to work.

When Harry reached the common room he saw Ginny sitting in front of the fire again. "Hey, Ginny!" he said.

She looked up at him and smiled a small smile. "Hi, Harry," she said. "Where you going?"

"Library, want to come?" he asked.

"If any of the paintings see us they'll go to Dumbledore or McGonagall," said Ginny

"Ah, but that's where this comes in useful," he said, pulling his cloak around him.

"Cool," said Ginny when his bottom half disappeared.

"So, want to come?" he asked again. Ginny smiled and picked up her school bag.

They were both surprised that neither of them felt uncomfortable at the close proximity. When they reached the library Ginny moved to sit at one of the tables and took out her homework. She only had a little more to finish. Harry moved over to the Restricted Section area and came back a few minutes later with four books.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her. "Er…I'm trying to figure out how to reverse a spell."

Ginny nodded. "What type of spell? Surly your basic reversal spell will work," she said.

"Well, that's the thing, it's not your basic spell." Ginny looked at him and he continued. "I'm trying to figure out how to rid a person of the Dark Mark," he said, looking down at one of the books.

"For Snape?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Voldemort doesn't trust him anymore and he's planning on making Snape suffer through his mark, so…" he trailed off.

"That's a very nice thing to do, Harry," she said. They worked for a few hours before they both ended up dozing off.

TBC… ____


	15. Chapter 15

When Harry woke up there was light shining through the big window to his left and he saw Ginny asleep across from him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly eight in the morning. "Ginny!" he called gently, shaking her slightly.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Come on, we have to go for breakfast," he said, moving to pick up his parchment. Then he remembered – he'd figured it out last night. He'd figured the spell just before he'd dozed off. He decided to wait for a bit before telling anyone and he moved to put the books away. When he came back, Ginny was packed and ready to go.

"Ah, Ginny," he said.

She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked. He peered pointedly at her attire and she realised she was still wearing her nightie. "I'll have to run up to my dormitory," she said, blushing.

Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand to transfigure her nightclothes into a pair of jeans, a top and somehow a bra as well, which she was not going to mention. "Thanks!" she said, mildly surprised.

"No problem," said Harry. They both made their way to the Great Hall.

"Where were you two?" Charlie asked when they walked in.

"Library," said Ginny as she took a seat next to Tonks. Remus gave Harry a curious look.

"Again?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"What time did you go there?" Remus asked.

"Ah…" Harry had no way of avoiding the question and he knew he'd get into trouble. But he was saved when Draco ran in, panting.

"Something's wrong with Professor Snape," he said, out of breath.

Albus, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey rose quickly. "Where is he?" the headmaster asked.

"In his office," said Draco.

"Stay here," said Minerva to Draco, who nodded. Remus sat Draco down in his seat and passed him a glass of juice. When he'd moved to talk to one of the teachers, Harry looked at Draco. "What happened?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. He was having what looked like a fit." Harry could see the worry in Draco's eyes; Snape was the only person he felt truly close to. If he lost his godfather, he didn't know what would happen to him.

Remus came back a moment later. "You lot should eat your breakfast. I'm sure Severus will be fine." They all nodded and started to eat their food although Harry and Draco didn't eat much, just picked at their food.

Remus noticed this and began to worry. Harry hadn't eaten much at dinner the night before either.

"When will Hermione get here?" asked Ron after a bit.

"She will come to the Ministry later and Percy and I will bring her back when we leave," said Mr Weasley to his youngest son.

Ron nodded and finished his food. Once everyone was finished Ron said he had some homework to do so he thought he should finish it before Hermione could say anything about it. Ginny said she still had some to finish and she went to the library with him.

Mr Weasley, Percy and Bill also left to go to work. The twins disappeared too, as did Charlie, Tonks and Lupin. Draco said he was going to go and see if Snape was okay so Harry said he would keep him company.

When they reached the hospital wing they could hear voices from inside.

"I can't explain what's wrong, Albus. He is in immense pain but there is no way of telling why," they heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"Can't you give him something, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I already have but it doesn't seem to work. And I can't give him anything else because if we don't know what it is it might make it worse."

"Then we must find out what is doing this to him," said McGonagall.

Poppy noticed the boys standing by the door. "Boys, leave the hospital wing please. There is a lot to do here," she said, moving to them.

"I just wanted to make sure Professor Snape was okay," said Draco quietly.

Minerva looked at the boys as Albus spoke. "We will do everything we can to help him," he said.

Draco nodded slowly. "Come, you two," said Minerva, ushering the boys out of the hospital wing.

Draco went straight to the dungeons, saying he wanted to be left alone, and Harry and McGonagall went back to the Gryffindor tower. There was no one there and McGonagall said she had some work to do so Harry was left alone not long after arriving there.

Once he was sure he was alone he pulled out the parchment that he had been using that morning. When he found what he was looking for he pulled on his invisibility cloak.

He walked carefully into the hospital wing and over to Snape's bed. Madam Hooch was sitting beside at and she looked very sad and worried. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"You need to eat something, Ro. Come; I will have a house elf bring us something in my office."

Madam Hooch reluctantly rose from her seat and went into the office. Harry sighed and pulled off his cloak, moving to the potion master's side. "I hope this works," he said, crossing his fingers.

'_Servant that has saved and has redeemed himself is free of the curse placed upon you. Be free to live as you should.' _Harry hissed in Parselmouth. When he looked at Snape nothing happened so he tried it again. This time he tried to pull as much magic as he could.

'_Servant that has saved and has redeemed himself is free of the curse placed upon you. Be free to live as you should.' _When Harry had finished saying the spell, a bright blue light flew out of his wand and wrapped its self around Snape.

The next thing Harry knew he was being thrown across the room at high speed. The noise had brought Poppy and Madam Hooch out of the office.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" Pomfrey yelled at him. But Harry didn't answer her as darkness over took his mind.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke to the sound of loud voices some time later.

"What do you mean, Potter did something to me!" Snape yelled. From what Harry could tell he was in the bed next to him.

He slowly sat up and picked up his glasses. They were sitting on the bedside table. He saw that there was a divider between his and Snape's bed so no one knew he was awake and he leaned towards the voices.

"Severus, please calm down-"

"I will not clam down! What did he do to me?" Harry, who had now gained his balance, walked over to the divider.

"You're welcome," he said and all of them looked up. Before they could say anything he turned and began to leave the hospital wing.

"Mr Potter, you will get back into that bed this moment!" called Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine," said Harry calmly.

"You may be now but you won't be unless you tell me what you did to me, Potter!" Snape snarled as he moved to Harry. When he grabbed Harry and turned him back around to face him Harry just looked at Snape.

"I did you a big favour," he said after a moment and then grabbed Severus' left arm and pulled back the sleeve. Snape went to pull his arm out of Harry's when he saw what had happened.

"You're welcome, Professor," Harry said then left the hospital wing. This time no one stopped him as they were looking at Severus, who stood in shock.

"Severus?" said Ro, moving to Snape. Just as she reached him his knees gave way. "Severus!" she called.

Poppy, Albus and Minerva all moved to where he was.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's gone," he said in a horse voice, staring at the place where Harry had stood a minute earlier.

"What?" Minerva asked.

Snape pulled up his sleeve. "The Dark Mark," exclaimed Albus.

"Come Severus, let's get you back to bed," said Poppy. Severus didn't argue, feeling tired all of a sudden.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry reached the common room he found all the Weasleys, the twins, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus and Draco waiting.

"Harry!" said Lupin, jumping up. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

"Probably," he said, continuing on his way to his dormitory.

"You used that spell, didn't you?" said Ginny, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Did it work?" she asked enthusiastically.

Harry looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna take a nap before dinner, okay?" he went upstairs.

Everyone looked at Ginny for an explanation but she didn't say anything. "Ginny?" asked Molly.

"Hmm?" she said, looking at her mother.

"Care to explain?" Charlie said.

"No. If Harry wants to tell you then he will."

When Harry reached his room he fell onto his bed. He was exhausted after spending most of the night in the library then using a lot of energy with that spell. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Not long after Harry had gone up to his dormitory room, the portrait opened and Dumbledore stepped in and frowned. "I was hoping Harry would be here," he said.

"He's up in his room, he said he was tired," said Tonks.

"Did you find out what he did to Severus?" Remus asked.

Albus gave a small smile. "Yes, but I believe that one of them should tell you." He turned to leave but stopped. "If Mr Potter is not awake by dinner I would suggest you leave him to sleep. Poppy was not pleased that he was up at all," he said.

"Of course, Albus," Molly agreed.

"Good. Then I'll see you all at dinner," he said cheerfully.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry was roused by voices again but this time they were hushed.

"Would you hurry up, Ron!" said someone. It sounded like Hermione.

"I am, 'mione," he said. "I can't find it."

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked and couldn't help but smile when Hermione let out a small scream.

"Blimey Harry!" said Ron as he watched his friend sit up.

Harry reached for his glasses. When he put them on he noticed that he was in his night clothes and he frowned. He didn't remember changing, nor did he remember getting under the covers.

Hermione saw the look on his face. "Remus changed your clothes," she said.

"Why? How long did I sleep?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back to Harry, but before they could say anything they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Moony appeared in the doorway. "Ron, Hermione, come on. It's nearly dinner time," he said. Then he saw Harry was awake. "Harry! You're awake, finally!" he said, smiling.

Harry climbed out of bed and Hermione gave him a hug. "Yeah, I'm awake. But how long did I sleep?" he asked.

Remus answered. "About three days," he said. Harry's mouth dropped. "Poppy said that your magic was very low as well as your energy. Then Ginny let it slip that the two of you were in the library on Sunday night/Monday morning, not to mention the fact that you hadn't eaten very much beforehand."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. He fiddled with his hands. "I'm going to go and change," he said, grabbing his robes and going into the bathroom to change.

When Harry came back out Moony was the only one there. "I sent them on down to dinner," he explained. Harry nodded.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm not angry at you; you know that, right? Whatever you did it most likely saved his life."

Harry looked up at Remus and saw that he was telling the truth. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, then let's get some food. You must be hungry." Harry nodded and the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall.

When they walked in everyone stopped talking. "Well, it's nice to see you up, Mr Potter!" said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Thank you, Sir," said Harry then he and Moony took their seats. Dinner was spent catching Harry up on everything he'd missed over the last few days. Apparently the twins had gone to Diagon Alley and worked more on the shop. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco had gone with them to help out.

When dinner was finished Mrs Weasley ushered Ron, Ginny, Draco and Hermione out of the hall but Dumbledore asked Harry to stay behind. He moved over to the twins. "When did you two join?"

"The other day, we finally broke mum down," said Fred as his older brothers walked over.

"So Harry, what _did_ you do to Snape?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Ginny wouldn't tell us, neither would Dumbledore," said George.

"Well…," but before Harry could say anything Dumbledore called the meeting together and Remus came over and guided Harry to a seat next to him. Harry looked up at him. "I thought I wasn't allowed to join till I was 17?" Harry said.

"You're not staying for all of it but Albus wants you here, for some reason," said Remus, shrugging.

Most of the Order members noticed Harry and frowned. Finally someone spoke up. "Why is he here?" the person asked.

"Because I have something to show you all and it also has to do with Harry," said Albus calmly from his seat. Then the Great Hall's doors opened and Moody walked in.

"Sorry we're late, we got a bit held up," he said.

"We?" Tonks asked. Moody stood aside and Tonks looked curiously around but didn't see anything. "No offence, Moody, but I think you've finally lost it," she said.

Moody growled and moved back out the door and called, "Get in here, you mangy mutt!"

There was a loud bark and a growl. Both Harry and Remus looked at each other. "It couldn't be," Remus whispered. They both looked at the door and a big black dog came walking in.

Both Remus and Harry jumped out of their seats. "Padfoot!" they both shouted.

At hearing his name the dog looked towards Harry and Moony. Exited, he ran straight for Harry and, forgetting how strong he was, he knocked Harry to the ground and licked his face. After a moment he moved to Remus.

"Urgh, Padfoot, get off!" said Lupin, pushing the dog away. "Wait, why are you still a dog?" he asked Padfoot.

The dog let out a small whine and lay down on the floor, putting his paws over his nose. Remus and Harry looked up at Moody.

"The mutt is stuck and I can't change him back," he explained.

Remus chuckled and Sirius barked at him. "Sorry!" said Reus, putting his hands up in defence. "But it is sort of funny!" Sirius growled dangerously at him.

"Keep that up, dog boy, and we'll keep you like that and get you neutered," said Tonks.

Sirius whined and jumped behind Harry, away from his cousin. Minerva rose from her seat and, pointing her wand at Sirius, muttered a spell.

Behind Harry Sirius' head popped up. "Oh, thank Merlin," he said then looked at McGonagall. "Thank you, Minnie," he said, relieved.

She gave him a cold stare but before she could say anything, Harry did. "We thought you were dead! Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh that," said Sirius, scratching his head.

"Yes that, Sirius," said Albus. "Come and sit." He indicated to a chair. "The sooner you tell us the sooner you can have a nice long shower."

Sirius looked to Remus and Harry. "Do I smell that bad?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," grinned Remus as he took his seat next to Tonks.

Once everyone was settled in Sirius began to speak.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay…well, when I fell through the Veil it was really dark and quiet. Then all of a sudden I was pulled from behind and a voice said, 'It is not your time,'" said Sirius. Most of the occupants of the table looked sceptically at him. "Look," he said. "I know this sounds weird but it happened. After the voice said that I blacked out. Then I woke up about three weeks ago in Tangier."

"Tangier? As in Morocco?" said Remus.

"Yeah, that's what took me so long to get here. Well, that and it's not very easy to get across the sea as a dog."

"Please tell me you didn't swim it!" said Harry.

"Okay."

"Sirius!" yelled Remus. "You could have drowned!"

"I was a dog and I'll have you know I'm a very good swimmer as a dog. I swam from Azkaban to Scotland, remember!" At Remus' look he continued to defend himself. "And I've done it before."

"Yes, but James and I were there with you in case you did drown."

"You swam from Tangier to Gibraltar?" Tonks asked Remus.

"No, I flew it while the mutt decided to swim," said Remus, nodding his head at Sirius.

"I was fine then and I'm fine now," said Sirius defiantly.

"Wait, so that took all this time?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, I was pretty disorientated for the first week or so then I had to find my way across and up through Spain and France. Then Moody found me in Dover. And before you say anything I didn't swim it. I got a ferry," he said to Remus.

The table was quiet for a minute before Harry spoke.

"How did you know it was Sirius?" he asked Moody, who looked at Albus. He was about to speak when Harry cut him off. "You knew he wasn't dead!" he said slowly.

"Not for sure, but I had a feeling that he wasn't," said Albus calmly, though he knew what was coming. "I thought it best not to tell anyone in case I was incorrect, which I had come very close to believing."

To Albus' surprise, Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded. Albus continued. "Good. Well, there are a few other things that need to be discussed," he said.

"I'll be going then," said Harry, rising from his seat. When he'd left they went through the rest of the meeting very quickly so that Sirius could get freshened up and settled in. Half an hour after Harry had left, Albus called the meeting to a close.

When everyone had left except the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and the teachers, Minerva asked, "Do you want to stay in the tower or in your own room?"

Padfoot looked at Moony.

"Don't bother, he's sharing a room with Tonks," said Charlie, grinning.

"No we're not!" yelled Tonks. "Rooms! Means more then one!" She pulled out her wand.

"Ahhhhh," yelled Charlie and ran out of the room, Tonks close behind.

"I'm going to go and make sure she doesn't kill him," said Lupin, avoiding Sirius' eye.

He walked right past Harry as he walked out the door. "Charlie did it again, didn't he?" Harry said as he came in.

"Yep," said Fred.

"I think she might kill him this time," said George.

They looked at each other. "Let's go and watch!" they said together then ran off after Tonks and their brother.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, Minnie?" said Sirius, turning back to her.

"Sirius Black! If you don't stop calling me that-"

"Oh, you know you like it, Dumbledore said-"

"Sirius!" she shouted.

"Yes, Minnie?" he grinned at her. She turned to Albus, who was trying to hide a smile.

"You are no help!" she said to him. "You sort out his room, then." She hurried out of the room.

"Goodnight, Minnie!" called Sirius happily.

Once she was gone Albus spoke. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Sirius," he said sternly, although he still had a small smile. "Now, do you want to stay in the tower or in your own room?"

"Ah, I don't mind, might be fun to stay in the old tower."

"Very well. Taffy!" he called.

"Yes headmaster?" she asked when she popped in.

"Please make up a bed in Mr Black's old room," he said kindly.

"Yes headmaster, Taffy will do so right away!" she squeaked before popping away.

The elder Weasleys (bar Charlie and the twins), Sirius, Snape, Hooch, Harry and Dumbledore were the last ones in the hall. "Sirius, you and I will need to make a trip to the Ministry tomorrow," said Albus.

"Is that a wise idea?" said Sirius.

"You don't know," stated Harry.

"Know what?" his godfather asked.

"Your name was cleared. Pettigrew tried to kidnap me off the school grounds. He, Bellatrixand another Death Eater were caught."

Sirius stood, stunned, for a minute. "Free?" Harry nodded. "I'm free?" Again Harry nodded. A big smile spread across Sirius' face, something Harry had never seen. Sirius' eyes were shining brightly. "I'm free!" He picked Harry up.

"Yes! And you still smell like wet dog!" Harry breathed out loudly. Sirius put him down and smelt himself.

"Yeah, I really do. But I'm a free man who smells like a wet dog. I'm going to go and find Remus!" he said then ran off.

"Yes, we should make sure Tonks hasn't killed one of our sons!" said Mr Weasley to his wife, who nodded and they both left. Bill and Percy followed close behind.

"I bid the three of you goodnight." Albus nodded to them then left the Hall. Harry was turning to leave when he heard Snape speak.

"What you did was very stupid and very dangerous, Potter." Harry stopped walking but didn't turn around when he spoke.

"Well, considering everything I've done over the past few years is arrogant, stupid, dangerous, irrational, or irresponsible in your eyes, I don't really know why I thought your opinion of me would change now." He turned to them. "Good night Professor, Madam Hooch."

"Good night, Harry" said Ro. Snape didn't say anything before Harry walked out of the door.

Ro looked at Severus. "I know!" was all he said before moving out of the door to the Entrance Hall, where Harry was halfway up the stairs. "Potter!" he called.

Harry turned. "Yes, Sir?"

Snape hesitated before speaking. "Thank you, Harry," he said in a calm, sincere tone.

Harry gave a slight nod. "Just don't waste your life," he nodded to where Hooch was standing, "or you might regret it. Goodnight, Sir." He turned and disappeared out of sight.

When Harry reached the top of the stairs he bumped into Lupin, Sirius, Tonks and the twins. "Harry! Great timing, mate, we're going go to the common room and freak Gin Gin, Ronnikins and 'Mione out."

"Cool!" Harry answered. Sirius turned back into Padfoot. "Hey, where's Charlie?" Harry asked.

The twins smiled. "You'll see!" they said together. Then they all made their way to the common room.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was the first to walk into the common room "Harry were have you been

Harry was the first to walk into the common room. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked, but before Harry could answer a big black dog ran for Ginny who had been standing next to her mother.

The dog knocked Ginny to the ground and began to lick her face. She laughed. "Stop, that tickles!" she said through laughs. The dog finally stopped and sat next to her, barking.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Harry asked as he gave her a hand up

"Yeah" she said, looking at the dog. She tilted her head to the side and looked into the dogs grey eyes. Her head shot up to look at Harry. "Is it…no it couldn't be!" She looked back to the dog that was now barking and running over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the sofa.

While Hermione and Ron were distracted Ginny asked Harry "It is him isn't it?" Harry smiled and nodded. "How?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Remus said from behind them.

"He looks like Sirius" they heard Ron say. Then they heard Hermione let out a small scream and Sirius a bark of a laugh.

"Sirius!" both Hermione and Ron yelled. "We thought you were dead! Where were you? What happened? Are you really Sirius?"

"Ok Ok, stop!" Sirius said. They both stopped talking. "Thank you. Now I know you all thought I was dead and I'm sorry to put you all through that." He looked to his godson and his best friend. "Yes, I really am Sirius and the other questions are a little longer to explain. But the main thing is I'm here, I'm alive and apparently I'm a free man!" he said, smiling.

"And you need a shower, a good meal and sleep" Mrs Weasley said sternly "And you children need to get some sleep as well."

"But-"

"No buts Ronald" she said. "Off to bed the lot of you."

After Ron Harry Hermione and Ginny had bid Sirius a good night they all went to their rooms. The twins said good night as well and Remus said he'd walk Draco down to the dungeons and be back soon. Sirius was going to have a shower and Mrs Weasley said that she'd have a house elf bring him up some food.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry and Ron went up to their room.

"So were you in the meeting?" Ron asked.

"Not all of it" Harry said. "I was there for the first bit where Sirius arrived. I still think I'm gonna wake up and find it was all a dream!"

"Me too" Ron said they both changed and climbed into bed. After all the excitement Harry was quite tired again so it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

_**Voldemort was sitting on his chair **__**surrounded by death eaters and he didn't look happy. "I want Amelia Bones killed" he said, "AND IF SHE IS NOT DEAD BY DAWN THEN YOU **_**WILL**_** BE!" he yelled at the death eater in front of him. **_

Harry sat up in his bead, taking a second to regain his whereabouts. Once he was aware of where he was he jumped out of bed, grabbing his glasses as he went. He ran to the door and down to the common room, not even registering the occupants of the room and out the portrait hole.

He kept running till he reached the gargoyle that hid the Headmaster's office and out of breath he gave the password. The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry ran up the stairs.

He knocked loudly on the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" he called loudly. It was a moment before the headmaster opened the door.

"Harry?" he said in surprise. "What is the matter?"

"He's ordered someone to kill Amelia Bones" Harry said, out of breath. Albus saw the boy was about to lose his balance and caught him in his arms. "Voldemort wants her dead tonight" Harry said before passing out.

As he passed out Tonks, Sirius and Remus appeared at the top of the staircase. "Wow, he can run!" Sirius said. He moved and took Harry out of the headmaster's arms.

"Take him to the hospital wing, have Poppy keep an eye on him" Albus said then turned.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I need to see to something first. Tonks contact the Aurors and tell them to go straight to Amelia Bones's house immediately."

Tonks frowned but nodded and ran back down the staircase. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They needed to get Harry to the hospital wing for now.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry woke to the sound of voices again. "This is getting old really fast!" he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes. The light shining through the windows were overpowering at first but after a moment he got used to it. He listened to the people talking - from what he could tell they were not to far away.

"Amelia, please just let me heel that cut" he could hear Madam Pomfrey saying.

"It's fine. Really" Madam Bones said.

Harry sat up slowly and reached for his glasses. Shifting his legs off the side of the bed he began to try and stand. But Madam Pomfrey must have heard him. "Mr Potter! If you so much as try and raise on finger off that bed I will tie you to it" she said, though her back was turned to him.

"But-"

"No buts Mr Potter, I need to check you out" she said turning to him.

"Am I finished?" Madam Bones asked.

"No!" Poppy said, sounding shocked. "You will stay in your bed as well. You two are worse then Minerva!" she said.

Harry cracked a smile at that reference. "Now Mr Potter, let me see" Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry for a few minuets, "All right Mr Potter, everything seems to be fine." Harry began to stand. "But the Headmaster still wants you to stay here till he comes to speak with you." She looked to Madam Bones. "The same goes for you Amelia" she said sternly, then walked away to her office.

"Hello, Mr Potter?" Madam Bones said.

"Hello Madam Bones" Harry answered politely.

"So what has you in here again?" she asked kindly.

"Coming to tell me that your life was in danger." Both of them looked to the hospital wing doors where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing.

"What?" Madam Bones asked confused, looking to Harry. "How could you have known?" she asked.

"Ah…" Harry said. He didn't know how to tell her.

"That is a very interesting question Amelia" Albus asked looking to Harry, "But I'm assuming that he found out the same way that he knew what was wrong with Severus?" he looked at Harry over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Yes sir" Harry said. "I'm sorry sir."

Albus frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry."

"You saved my life by telling Albus what was about to happen, Harry." Madam Bones said.

Harry nodded "How long was I out this time?"

Albus smiled. "It is lunch time, Harry; you didn't sleep too long, just the rest of the night and this morning." Harry nodded.

"Albus I need to get to the Ministry" Madam Bones said.

"Yes, Sirius and myself will also go with you" the headmaster said. "We will leave after lunch." He turned. "Poppy!" he called.

She came out of her office. "They may leave now, but I want Mr Potter to eat."

"Oh don't worry, I will" he said, putting his hand over his stomach. Then Madam Bones, the two professors and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. All the professors were there as well as Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Draco. Harry sat down between Padfoot and Ron.

"Hay Harry," Ron said. "Sirius was just telling us what happened to him."

Harry nodded and piled up his plate with food. While he was eating he didn't notice people looking at him but after a moment he looked up to see every one looking at him. He looked to Ron then Padfoot. "What?" he asked.

"In five years I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much!" Ron said.

"Yeah, you're rivalling Ron at that rate!" Charlie said.

"Hey!" Ron said, offended. Everyone laughed and went back to eating.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, mum's shipping us off to help the twins in the shop, are you coming?" he asked.

"I don't know,-"

"No Harry, you're going to do an extra class with Severus" Remus said from next to Sirius. As Harry nodded he noticed that Remus looked tired and realised that it was a full moon that night. The rest of the meal was spent talking about this and that.

Once everyone had finished eating Mrs Weasley told Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco to get what they needed to leave. Tonks, Remus and Charlie were going with them as well. Once they were gone Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Padfoot were the next to leave.

"I'll be back later, Harry" Sirius said to his godson then bade him goodbye. The rest of the teachers bar Snape and Hooch had left the room. They were both talking quietly. Then she said goodbye and Snape turned to Harry.

"Come on Potter." They walked down to the dungeons. When they reached the classroom Snape walked over to his desk "We will not be studying Occlumency today" he told Harry. He turned back around and handed him a peace of parchment "I want you to make this potion."

Harry looked at the piece of parchment. "My supply closet is open. Get started. I'll be back to check on you later" he said. He then turned and moved into his office and closed the door.

Harry thought "Of course he wouldn't change" he thought and moved over to the supply closet, grabbing the ingredients he would need and began to make the potion.

Two hours after arriving in the potions lab Snape remerged into the classroom and was mildly surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair at the desk he was working on, writing on a piece of parchment and reading one of Snape's potion books.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing?" Harry's head shot up

"Erm…"

"I told you to make that potion."

"I did." Harry said then pointed to the desk where two bottles were filled. Harry closed the book. "I'm sorry sir" he said, handing the book back to the potions master.

"When did you finish making this?" Snape asked pointing to the potion Harry had made that was in his hand.

"Erm…" Harry looked to the clock. "Half an hour ago" he said, looking to Snape. Snape frowned. "It only said to leave it that long" Harry said, handing the peace of parchment to Snape. He looked at it and nodded.

"Yes, I am aware of how long it takes." He put the bottle back on his desk. "That will be all Mr Potter." Harry left the potions master in the classroom. After a moment Ro walked out from Snape's office.

"What's the matter?" she asked Snape when she saw him looking at the door where Harry had just left from.

He looked at her, and held up the potion. "I was never very good at potions Severus" she said, smiling.

"He made it right!" he said.

"You seem surprised"

"Most advanced witches and wizards cannot make this potion, and a fifteen year old could."

Ro looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He nodded. "His powers are growing very quickly" she said and Snape nodded again.

"I will need to speak with Albus about this." he said more to himself then to her.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was the first to walk into the common room "Harry were have you been

When Harry left the Dungeons he decided to go to the Owlery to see Hedwig and send a letter to Neville and wish him a happy birthday.

When he was walking back to the school after sending Hedwig off, he went to the library. When he walked into the library he found it empty which was nice. He found it easier to work when there was no one else there. Though he had to admit that when he was with Ginny it was not that bad.

Harry moved over to the transfiguration section and began to search the shelves. After half an hour of looking he realised the book he was looking for was not there and went over to the restricted section to look there. After fifteen minuets he found the book and, sitting down on the floor he flicked through the book.

Harry was so wrapped up in the book he hadn't heard anyone coming into the library so he jumped when he heard Professor McGonagall say his name.

"Harry, how on earth did you get in here?" she asked.

He knew she was referring to the restricted section. "Well…it sort of lets me in" he said.

"That does explain how you made that spell" she said to herself. Then to Harry, "but you know you're not allowed in here without a teacher's permission" she said sternly. Then she saw what book he was reading. "Planning on teaching yourself to use your Animagi forms?" she asked.

"Ah…I was just looking to see how hard it would be" he said. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself and thought about what Albus, Tonks and Snape said about how quickly he learnt if he was given the easy way.

"It is not that difficult, Harry, if you wish I can teach you" she said. "Or if you would prefer I'm sure Sirius would be more then pleased to help you."

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment. "How long would it take?" he asked

She was not expecting him to ask her that. "Erm…not to long, I'd think" she said off the top of her head. She had no idea how long it would take him. It had taken her over five months, but he picked up his Metamorphmagus powers in less then a week and his wordless powers in two days so she didn't think it would take him very long.

"Could I try now?" he asked. "That is, if your not busy" he added.

"No of course not!" she said. "Why don't we go to my classroom?"

Harry rose from his place on the floor and placed the book on the shelf he had found it. Then he followed Minerva out the doors of the library.

They both made their way to the transfiguration classroom in silence. Minerva moved to her desk, vanished all the tables bar one and transfigured it to a stool for him to sit on.

When she was finished she stood in front of her desk facing him. "Sit down Harry" she said, indicating the stool. Once he was seated she spoke again. "I want you to clear your mind of every thing." Harry did this by placing everything in a part of his locked box he used for Occlumency. "Once you are finished with that picture your Animagi forms."

All of a sudden five animals appeared in Harry's mind. The deep blood red Phoenix was standing in front of him, a dark green snake and brown eagle to its right and golden lion and black and white badger to the Phoenix's left.

"Can you see them?" Harry heard McGonagall ask.

"Yes" he answered.

"Concentrate on one of them and then imagine yourself to look like the one you have chosen" she said to him. Harry looked to the Phoenix. It cocked its head at him and they were staring at each other for a few minutes. Then the Phoenix vanished and Harry imagined looking like the Phoenix. He heard professor McGonagall gasp and his eyes shot open to look at her.

She had her hand over her mouth and she was leaning against the desk behind her. He called to ask her what was wrong, but instead of words a beautiful melody came out. He caught his reflection in the mirror to his left and found he had transfigured himself into the Phoenix. He was a dark shade of red with a gold bolt of lightning on his forehead.

All of a sudden he had the urge to go flying. He saw the window to his right was open and spread his wings flying out of the window. It took the transfiguration teacher a moment to realise what had happened. She ran to the window and saw Harry flying around the castle.

She ran out of the class room and down to the entrance hall, where she literally bumped into Albus, who was with Sirius. He caught her before she could fall. "What is the rush, my dear?" he asked.

"Yeah Minnie, you look a little frazzled" Sirius said.

She glared at Sirius. "Come and look for yourself", she said as she moved to the big wooden doors and out into the courtyard. Looking into the sky she spotted the blood-red Phoenix. But it was not alone anymore. Fawkes was flying by its side.

"When did you get another Phoenix?" Sirius asked.

"We didn't," Minerva said. "That is your godson."

"WHAT!" Sirius said.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry flew out the window he felt so free, he felt freer than when he was flying his broom. It was amazing. He flew around the castle a few times then Fawkes appeared.

"_Hello young__ling" _he said.

"_Hello Fawkes," _Harry answered.

"_I am glad to see you have found your animal form!" _Fawkes said.

Harry looked to Fawkes_ "Did you know I was going to be a Phoenix?" _

"_I could sense it in you" _he said, flying over to the Quidditch stands and sitting on top of them._ "Do you have any questions to ask of me, youngling?" _Fawkes asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment._ "Can I appear the way you do, out of fire?" _

"_You are a Phoenix, so yes, all you have to do is think of a person or a place you know and imagine yourself with them or there." _Fawkes said._ "Try, think of Minerva and imagine being next to her."_

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the Professor and standing next to her. When he opened his eyes he was perched on her shoulder. She let out a small scream of shock and Harry flew off her shoulder and called his apology in a song. She seemed to understand. "That is quite all right Mr Potter" she said as Fawkes appeared on Albus' shoulder.

"Harry! That is amazing! You're a Phoenix?" Sirius said. "Can you change back?"

Harry looked to McGonagall; she had not told him how to change back. "All you have to do is the reverse of what you did to become the Phoenix" she said.

Harry flew over to the small wall and sat down, after a second the Phoenix was gone and Harry was sitting in its place. He looked at the three adults. "That is very amazing Harry. How long have you been practicing?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked to McGonagall. He had no idea how long it had taken him. "An hour" she said.

Sirius was about to say something but Albus sent him a look as to not to. "Your Phoenix is quite beautiful Harry" Albus said.

"_Albus is right__, youngling, you have the most magnificent coat I have seen in many years!" _

"Really?" Harry asked. Albus looked at Harry; he was not looking at Dumbledore but at Fawkes. "Cool!" Albus, McGonagall and Sirius looked at him. They hadn't heard anybody say anything.

"Harry, who are you talking to?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the three adults who had confused faces. "Fawkes" he said.

"You can understand him." Albus said. Harry nodded. "That is quite interesting."

All of a sudden there was loud chatting noise coming from the pathway up to the castle and after a moment six Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Draco and Hermione came into view.

When Harry looked the first thing he noticed was that Tonks and Remus were nowhere near each other and they both looked sad. Ginny stopped by Harry and spoke. "They had an argument just after we left this afternoon and haven't spoken since."

"What was it about?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know."

"Why don't you all go up to the common room, I need to speak with Molly, Remus, Sirius and Tonks" Dumbledore said to the younger Weasleys, Draco, Hermione and Harry.

So they all went back onto the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.

The adults went up to the headmaster's office. Once they were all seated Albus spoke up. "Harry's powers are growing quicker then I first thought" he said.

"You're telling me" Sirius mumbled.

"How so?" Remus asked he frowned at Padfoot's statement.

"He has found his Animagi form, and has successfully transformed!" Minerva said.

"I didn't realise he had been trying to become one yet" Molly said.

"He started two hours ago." Molly, Tonks and Remus gaped at Minerva's words.

"It took Sirius and James months-" Remus said "-and it took Harry a few hours?"

"One hour to be exact" Minerva said. "Tonks, you said that he could control his metamorphic powers within a few hours." Tonks nodded.

"The same goes for his wordless spells and his Occlumency." Albus said.

"Why are they growing so quickly now?" Sirius asked.

"I do not know for sure, it could be that Voldemort is growing strong as well, or the fact that he is being challenged" Albus said.

"But I gave him the easiest way to learn this" Minerva said.

"I did the same" said Tonks.

"Wait," Sirius said. "So if we simplify things he can do it?"

"That must have been what he did with Severus" Minerva said to Albus.

Albus sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin for a moment. "We need to keep challenging him" he finally said. "Give him tasks that should be hard, don't tell him how hard they should be, just give them to him" he said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Severus" Albus called and Snape walked into the room.

"How is it you always no who it is?" Sirius asked.

The headmaster just smiled at him then turned to Severus. "What can I do for you Severus?"

"I was looking for Lupin and one of the portraits said he was here" Snape said. He passed a potion bottle to Remus.

"Thank you Severus" Remus said. Snape just nodded and turned to leave.

"Severus" the headmaster called, "how did your lesson with Harry go this morning?" Severus turned around.

"Fine" was all he said.

Albus surveyed him for a moment. "You didn't study Occlumency."

"There was no point; the boy seems to have mastered it." Snape said.

"So what did you do?" Tonks asked, watching Remus knock back the Wolfsbane potion.

"He was practising his potions" Severus said then looked to Albus. "I have a potion I need to get back to…"

"Of course, Severus" Dumbledore nodded and Snape left the room. Soon after that everyone else went their separate ways leaving Minerva and Albus alone in his office.

"Tonks and Remus seem to have had a falling out" she commented.

"Yes I did notice that as well" Albus said. "Probably something to do with the full moon to night."

"Where will he transform?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Remus and Sirius will be leaving for Number Twelve after dinner" Albus said. Minerva nodded.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

When Harry and everyone reached the common room they all sat down

When Harry and everyone reached the common room they all sat down. "So what's up with Tonks and Moony?" Harry asked.

Every one looked to Charlie. "What?" he asked, looking round at everyone. "I had nothing to do with it, she's pissed off 'cos Lupin won't let her go with him and Sirius for his transformation tonight" Charlie said.

"What did you do today?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Snape had me make some potion, he seemed quite surprised that I did it right!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh and I sent Neville a letter wishing him a happy birthday."

"Yeah we bumped into him just before we came back, he said to say thanks for the present." Ginny said. "What did you get him?"

"Nothing, I gave him money so he could by something himself."

"Good idea" Ron said. "So that's all you did?"

Harry smiled "Erm not exactly." He scratched his head. "McGonagall showed me how to become an Animagus."

"Really, can you change?" Charlie asked. Hermione opened her mouth to point out the fact that it takes a long time to change, but stopped when Charlie poked her in the ribs and shook his head.

"Yeah" Harry answered then he transformed himself into the red Phoenix.

"Wow" Draco said "that's so cool Harry."

Harry looked around the room, feeling someone's eyes upon him. His eyes stopped on Ginny. She was staring at him intently. She felt the same way Harry did – as though there was a strong, invisible pull towards each other.

Neither of them noticed everyone was looking at them. They were snapped out of their trance when the portrait hole opened and Padfoot, Moony, Tonks and Mrs Weasley walked in. The latter three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Phoenix.

Harry looked at them. Remus spoke first. "Harry?" he asked.

"Wow" Tonks said.

"That's what we were thinking" Charlie said and Harry transformed back to his human form.

As soon as Harry was back to human he was pounced on by people wanting to know how it was done. He spent the next hour answering questions. Soon enough it was dinner time and every one made their way down to the Great Hall where all the teachers and the rest of the Weasley clan were.

Harry noticed that Remus didn't eat or say very much. As soon as dinner was finished Sirius and Remus stood to leave. Tonks rose to go with them but Remus turned to look at her. "You are not coming, Tonks" he said sternly.

She glared at him. "You can't-" she was cut off when Remus pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. It shot out and wrapped its self around Tonks and she gently fell to the ground unconscious.

"She won't be happy when she wakes up!" Padfoot said in a sing song voice. Moony just turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius!" Remus called angrily.

"I'm coming!" Padfoot said and he ran out after his best friend.

Every one else looked at Tonks who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Taffy?" Albus called. The next second the small house elf had appeared.

"Yes headmaster?" she said.

"Will you please put Ms Tonks in her rooms" he asked.

The small house elf looked to Tonks and then backs to the headmaster. "Yes headmaster!" She bowed obediently then both Tonks and the house elf popped away.

"She's going to kill him in the morning" Charlie said. Soon after this everyone went their ways. The Weasleys, Draco, Hermione and Harry went up to the common room where they played a few games of chess and Exploding Snap and talked for a few hours. Then Mrs Weasley shooed them all off to bed.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry woke up at three in the morning from another nightmare. Voldemort was not pleased that Madam Bones was still alive and more of his death eaters were in Azkaban.

Harry got up and had a shower and changed again then he decided to go down to the common room. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire again. "Hey Ginny," he said sitting down next to her "'Nother nightmare?"

She looked up solemnly at him and nodded. "You?"

"Mine aren't really nightmares" he said, "It's more like I'm there with him."

"That's how you knew something was wrong with Snape and Madam Bones" she said. He nodded. They were silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Earlier when I was in my Animagus form, I felt something-"

"Me too" she said. They looked at each other, then they both leant forwards. When their lips met a surge of something went through them. After a moment they pulled apart.

"You felt that too, right" Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"What was it?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said and she leant in and kissed him again. When they broke apart Harry pulled Ginny to him and laid her down. He sat behind her.

"Happy Birthday Harry" she whispered before falling asleep.

"Thank you Ginny."

Harry was woken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He opened his eyes to see Mr and Mrs Weasley standing next to the sofa. "I can explain" Harry said.

"There is no need to explain Harry" Mrs Weasley said.

"Really?" he asked. Ginny moved and moaned. She looked up and caught sight of her parents, looked back at Harry, then back to her parents.

"Yes Harry, it is fine with us" Mr Weasley said.

"Now why don't the two of you go get dressed for breakfast" Mrs Weasley said. Both Ginny and Harry nodded and went up to their dorms and changed. Just as Harry walked into the room Ron was getting out of bed.

"Wow and here was me thinking I'd have to drag you out of bed" Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

"Oh, bugger off" Ron said, stumbling into the bathroom to shower. When he came back out Harry was dressed. "Wonder what Tonks will do to Lupin when she sees him" Ron said.

"Yeah, she'll probably hex him from here to London" Harry said. Ron was dressed in a second and they walked down to the common room where the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were waiting.

They all made their way down to the Great Hall. All the professors were there as well as Tonks, who didn't look very happy. Her hair was jet back and her eyes a dark grey. Half way through eating Sirius walked in and Tonks turned to him and sent him a look that could kill.

"I didn't do anything to you" he said defensively. Tonks rose from her seat and walked over to Sirius. He flinched when she came close but she didn't do anything, just walked past him and out the door.

Padfoot let out a yawn then looked at every one at the table. "Morning" he said "Oh, food!" He moved over to sit next to Harry and started piling food onto his plate. Then he realised something. He looked at his godson. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" he said, smiling.

Every one else wished Harry a happy birthday as well then Charlie piped up "Yeah, one more year and you're legally an adult!"

Harry looked at the headmaster who began to speak. "He is of legal age today, Mr Weasley" he said grandly. All the Weasley children and Draco and Hermione looked at the headmaster.

"How? He's only sixteen" Bill said.

"Yes, but Harry is also the last living member of his family line, which makes Harry the legal age today" Albus said.

Just then the owls flew in with mail and The Daily Prophet landed in front of Harry. He was surprised to see Sirius' face looking up at him. Harry unfolded the paper and began to read.

**Sirius Black Back From The dead**

**Sirius Black ****recently cleared of Murder is alive and kicking.**

**Mr Black showed up at the Ministry yesterday afternoon with Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore and ****head of ****Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones just after lunch time yesterday. Mr Black was not free to comment but the Minister said that the Ministry will compensate Mr Black for his false imprisonment and Mr Black will gain back his place in the wizarding world.**

"That picture does nothing for me!" Sirius said, reading the paper over Harry's shoulder.

Harry couldn't stop a laugh. He shook his head. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Just saying that the picture doesn't do much for me" repeated Sirius. Another owl flew in and landed in front of Harry, holding out its leg. Harry took the letter off the bird and offered it some toast before turning his attention to the letter.

"That's the Gringotts seal" Bill said.

Harry opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at __Gringotts Wizarding Bank wish to inform you that now you are of age you will inherit your family vaults, and estate. Please come to Gringotts as soon as you are able to, to sort out your finances._

_Sincerely _

_Gorgon__ Morph _

_Head of Gringotts wizarding bank_

Harry looked up after reading the letter to himself to see every one looking at him "How do the Goblins know I'm of age now?" he asked.

"The Goblins would have kept track of who would gain the vaults" Albus said. Harry nodded. "I assume they want you to go and sort something out" Dumbledore added. Harry nodded again.

"I'll take him, I need to get some new clothes" Sirius said. Albus looked hesitant.

"I can make myself look like someone else until I get to Gringotts, where I'll change and vice versa when we leave" Harry said. "I needed to get some new robes as well anyway, might as well get it all done in one day. And the twins will be in Diagon Ally."

"And I'll be in the bank its self" Bill said. "Nothing can go wrong."

"I would still prefer to have more Order members there" Albus said. "I would go but I have a meeting with Fudge."

"I'll go with you to the twins shop" Charlie said. Molly said she would go as well.

After a moment Albus nodded. "All right, but bring Tonks with you."

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

When everyone had finished eating they went their separate ways

When everyone had finished eating they went their separate ways. The twins and Bill said that they'd wait for everyone, Sirius said he was going to run off for a quick shower and Mrs Weasley said she'd go and find Tonks.

Ron, Hermione and Draco had to run up the their rooms for something or other, leaving Harry, Ginny, Bill and the twins in the entrance way. Harry looked around. "Did Snape go down to the Dungeons?" he asked.

"Yeah bout ten minutes before we finished eating" Bill said.

"Dam. Ah." He looked at his watch. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he said. "I need to ask him something." Then he ran down the stares to the dungeon.

He stopped at the potions masters' door and knocked, opening the door when he heard Snape call him in. Snape was sitting at his desk and looked up when the door opened. "Potter," he said, "what can I do for you?" he asked sincerely then looked back down to the page he was writing on.

"That potion you had me make, what was it?"

This time when Snape looked up he put down the quill and looked Harry straight in the face "It was Lupin's Wolfsbane potion" he said. "But I think you already knew that, didn't you."

Harry nodded. "I had a feeling it was" he said. "Why did I get two bottles?"

Snape looked away. He had hoped Harry would not have noticed that. When he didn't answer Harry spoke.

"Who was the other bottle for?" he asked.

"That is none of your business Potter" he said. "Now please leave." He stood up and moved over to a cauldron, but Harry didn't leave. He stood there watching the potions master.

After a moment Severus turned. "I said leave, Potter" he said angrily. Just then the door to Severus' private quarters opened and a tall thin woman stepped through the doorway. She had waist-length black hair, eyes of a greenish grey colour and her skin was pale like Snape's. She was very beautiful. "Sev-" she started to say before stopping when she saw Harry.

Snape moved over to her side quickly when he saw her lean against the doorframe. "You should be resting" Snape scolded the woman.

"I am fine Severus, just tired" she said. She looked at Harry. "Hello Mr Potter" she said kindly.

"Hi" said Harry, not knowing what else to say.

"Forgive me! You have no idea who I am! Sophia Snape" she introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you" Harry said politely, though slightly surprised.

"And you Mr Potter-"

Just then a wolf Patronus came through the door and stopped in front of Harry.

"Oh I forgot" he mumbled then looked up at the two Snapes. "If you'll excuse me I'm supposed to be going to Diagon Ally."

"Of course" said Sophia.

"I hope to see you again, Ms Snape" Harry said. "Professor" he nodded to Snape then turned to go out the door.

"Potter!" Severus called and Harry stopped.

Harry turned back to Snape. "My lips are sealed" he said, then nodded to them again before running up the stairs to the entrance hall, leaving the two Snapes to themselves.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry reached the top of the stairs just as Padfoot was about to head down. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, I had to ask Snape something" Harry said.

Sirius frowned but nodded. "Alright, let's see this Metamorphmagus talent of yours" he said.

Harry changed his hair to be light brown, his eyes blue, shrunk until he was about the same height as Sirius and got rid of his scar.

"Wow" Sirius said. "You can get away with so much this year."

Harry smiled when Mrs Weasley scolded Sirius. Soon they made their way out into the grounds where they would take a portkey to the twins' shop.

When every one landed in the shop they heard a thump and looked up to see Harry sitting on the floor. "I hate portkeys" he said as Sirius gave him a hand up.

"Don't worry, you should be allowed to apparate now!" he said to his godson.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Sirius asked. At Harry's lack of response Sirius lifted Harry's chin so he was looking him in the eyes. "I would never lie to you, Harry" he said sternly. Harry could see it in his eyes that Padfoot was telling the truth so he nodded.

"Erm, not to ruin a moment but I need to get to work" Bill said.

"Sorry. You ready, Harry?" Padfoot asked. Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Oh wait" Harry said and he turned to the twins. "Do you have that contract drown up?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's one of the things the goblins want you to look at," George said.

"It's to what we agreed, all you have to do is enjoy your money" Fred continued.

"Ok, thanks!" Harry said then turned back to Bill and Sirius. "Okay, I'm ready."

Harry, Bill and Sirius walked out of the shop and down the street. They had decided that Tonks and Molly would stay in the shop and if they needed them they'd send for them.

When they walked into the bank Bill said he had to get to work and that if they needed anything he'd be in his office. As Harry and Sirius walked over to one of the desks a goblin looked up from his seat. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I need to go to my vault" Sirius said.

"And I was asked to come in to sort out some document" Harry said.

"Of course Mr Black, Mr Potter, please come this way." The goblin stood from his seat and walked over to an office door. When they walked in a man was sitting behind his desk. He looked at them and got up from his seat.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter. Please wait a moment" he said then walked into another office. The goblin that had shown them in left, leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

"How can they tell it's me?" Harry asked.

"Goblins can see through it to you" Sirius said as the goblin that went into the office came back out.

"Mr Morph will see you" he said, indicating to the office door. Harry and Sirius walked on through into a large office where a goblin was sitting at a desk.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, Mr Black. I was not expecting you both to arrive so soon" Gorgoan Morph said. "But please, sit, we have much to discuss." He indicated to two chairs across from him.

Harry and Padfoot sat down and the goblin looked at Sirius. "Mr Black, all your property has been funded back to you as well as your vault" he said.

"Thank you."

"Now Mr Potter, now that you have come of age in the eyes of the magical world you will gain you parents vault as well as the Potter Family vault. You will also take control of the Potter estates."

"There's more then one?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter, in total there are ten plots of property that the Potter family own. There are three in the United Kingdom and one in each of Ireland, South France, Egypt, Greece, Romania, the United States and one in Canada."

When Gorgoan stopped speaking Sirius turned to look at his godson and smiled. He'd never see Harry look so utterly shocked. "Not to mention you will also take control of the Hogwarts vault and property" he continued.

Now it was Sirius turn to look shocked. "What?" he asked.

Harry looked at him and gave a sly smile. "Oh yeah, never mentioned that, did I?" he said.

"Mr Potter is the last living descendant of the four Hogwarts founders. By request of the founders, when the last living descendant was of age, he or she would gain the vault and the grounds." Gorgoan explained.

"You own Hogwarts?" Padfoot asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Apparently" he said.

"Mr Potter, there are a few matters I need to discuss with you" Gorgoan said, looking to Sirius.

Harry caught what he was implying. "I would like Sirius to stay, if that's all right" Harry said.

"Of course, Mr Potter, as long as you trust him." Harry nodded. "Good. Then firstly, your stocks and finances were monitored by the Goblins while you were underage, but now that you are of age you may - if you wish - find some one who you want to take care of them" he said

Harry looked to Sirius, who said "It's your choice Harry, though I would suggest leaving it." Harry nodded.

"I believe you are fully capable of taking care of all of that, Mr Morph" Harry said.

"Thank you Mr Potter" he said nicely. "Now, your properties in the United Kingdoms are the Potter Mansion, Godric's Hollow and Little Manner. The others are vacation homes."

Harry nodded again. "You may go and see them at anytime. After your parents' death they locked themselves up and will only open when a true Potter comes to claim them" the goblin continued. "I have a list of all your finances for you to look at, as well as a list of every thing in your vaults."

He handed Harry two folders. "These are copies of what we have on file."

"Thank you" Harry said. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, the Mr Weasleys have had a contract drawn up."

"Oh yes, the investment in the shop, of course" Harry said, mentally kicking himself. He had got so caught up with everything he'd just been told he'd forgotten.

Gorgoan passed Harry another folder which he opened and read. It was to their agreement so he nodded. "Where do I need to sign?" he asked.

Gorgoan showed Harry and then he signed it. When that was finished Harry asked "Mr Morph?"

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Is it possible for me to split my income from the shop into four separate vaults, if they belong to some one else?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter. Do you wish to do this?" Harry nodded. "What are the names of the Vaults?" Gorgoan asked.

"I would like to split the funds to Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Remus John Lupin. If they do not own vaults please open them and send them the keys" Harry said.

"Of course Mr Potter, do you want to have this full time or temporarily?" he said.

"Full time for the moment" Harry said.

"I'll have a Goblin on it right away."

"Thank you. May I go to my vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll have someone show you down now" the goblin rose from his seat and walked out of the office. He came back a moment later. "Please follow me Mr Black, Mr Potter."

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Sirius walked out to the main area of the bank and then to the carts, where a goblin took them to Sirius vault first so that he could take money out

Harry and Sirius walked out to the main area of the bank and then to the carts, where a goblin took them to Sirius vault first so that he could take money out. Then they went to the Potter family vault. Gorgoan said that they had moved Lily and James' things into this vault as well as Harry's.

When the carriage stopped the goblin stepped out and moved over to the big golden door. "Say your full name and it will open for you" he instructed Harry.

Harry moved to stand in front of the door and said "Harry James Potter." There were several loud clicking noises then the door opened and Harry's jaw dropped again. The vault was bigger then the Great Hall, there was a wall of books to the right and at the back were piles and piles of money. There were also other bits of furniture and what not. "Wow" he breathed.

Sirius moved up behind Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Want to have a wander?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him and nodded, a little dazed. "Yeah."

"Cool!" Then Sirius turned to the goblin. "Please return in an hour."

The goblin gave a slight bow and got back into the carriage while Harry and Padfoot walked into the vault.

Harry walked over to one of the walls that were covered in books. "Hermione would have a field day in here" Harry said and Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, so would Remus I'd say" he called from the other side of the room. "Hey Harry, I found Lily and James' trunks."

Harry walked over to where Padfoot was. There were two large trunks sitting next to one another with the initials 'JP' on one and 'LP' on the other. "Your grandparents bought them as a wedding present for your parents" Sirius said.

They both sat down and opened a trunk each. Harry took Lily's and Sirius took James's. They both spent the next hour looking through them and Sirius telling Harry what things were and how they got them.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry asked. Sirius turned to look at what Harry was talking about. Harry was holding a small black velvet bag with a crest on it. On the crest were a black shield and a golden Phoenix with its wings spread open.

"That's your family crest" Sirius said. Harry looked at it again then opened the bag and four rings fell out. One was a man's ring, it had the family crest on it, and the other three were women's.

"That was your mother's engagement ring" Sirius said, pointing to the ring with the 1 Carat Created heart shaped Ruby and Diamond 14K White Gold Ring. "It's been in your family for years, I remember James telling us that it was his grandmother's. That was your mother's wedding band" he said pointing to the plain 14 karat white gold band "and this one" he said picking up the last ring "this one, James gave to Lily when she told him she was pregnant with you." The ring was 1.40CT round cut diamonds and rubies band. It had four rubies and three diamonds and was on a white gold band.

"They're all beautiful" Harry said, looking at the man's ring. It was also white gold.

"That is you family ring, most men where theirs."

"You don't" Harry contradicted.

Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it to his right hand - "_reveal" - _and a gold ring with the Black family crest on it appeared. "I have worn it since I went back to Grimmauld place."

"Why don't you let people see it?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, just haven't" he said.

Harry nodded then they both heard the sound of a cart stopping outside. "Our hours are up" Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"You can come back any time you want to, but for now we have a few things to take care of."

"Ok, let me grab some money" Harry said, getting up. He put the rings back in the bag and moved over to the back of the room but stopped, turned back, picked up the bag and pulled out the man's ring.

He looked at it for a moment, Sirius was watching him. "It is your ring now Harry, you can wear it" he said. Harry looked up at Sirius then back to the ring. He slipped it onto his third finger on his left hand, the same as Sirius. To his surprise it changed to fit his finger.

"Come on we need to get going" Sirius said. Harry went and grabbed some money from the back of the room and put it in a money pouch he found close by then made his way back to Sirius.

They both walked out to the cart, the doors closing behind them. They both climbed back into the cart were taken back up to the main entrance of the bank. "Thank you" Harry said to the goblin who bowed and went on to do his work. Harry and Sirius walked over to Bill.

"We're going to go and do some shopping, we'll talk to you later" Sirius said to him.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight" Bill said.

Then Harry and Sirius walked out of the bank back into Diagon Alley. "Okay, what do you need to get?" Sirius asked.

"Well I need to get some new robes as well as something to wear to the trial for Umbridge." Sirius nodded. "I need clothes to wear under my robes as well, mine are to big and worn."

"We can get all of that in Madam Malkin's; I need to get some new robes as well. What else?"

"I need some more ink and parchment and quills, and I wanted to have a look in Flourish and Blotts."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, let's get the robes first then we'll go and get every thing else" he said.

So Harry and Sirius made their way to Madam Malkin's shop. When they walked in they were both relived to see that there weren't many people in there, the only other person was just paying. When they were gone Madam Malkin walked over to them. "Mr Black, lovely to see you again" she said.

"And you Madam, my friend and I need some new robes and some other items of clothing" he said politely.

"Of course, I'll need to measure you both." she said. Sirius nodded and got himself measured. "Now what colour robes would you like? And how many would you like? What type of robes?"

"Well I need a whole new wardrobe, being back from the dead and all" he said, smiling, "So I'll need a formal set, ten casual and, as for the colours, the formal - black, the casual - two in dark green, six in black and two in deep red." he said.

She nodded as her quill took this all down. "Good, if you wish you can have a look at everything else," She pointed to the jumpers, shirts, underwear, and night clothes.

She turned to Harry. "Now, let me get you measured." He stood up and a few moments later he was finished. "Now, how many do you need?" she asked him.

"Erm, I'll need… one formal, five casual, three school robes,-"

"Don't you have your formal from the Yule Ball?" Sirius called.

"Yeah, but I was looking for it in another colour as well, and maybe some new shirts to go with it" he said.

"Of course, just tell me what type it was and I'll have it whipped up as well as the rest of your robes by lunch" she said and Harry pointed it out and said he would like it in a dark green. He also chose out three black hooded cloaks. He and Sirius then spent the next twenty minutes picking out trousers, shirts, t-shirts, underwear, night clothes and anything else they would need.

When they had finished there they made their way to Flourish and Blotts where they spent the next half hour looking around and buying what Harry needed.

When Harry and Sirius reached the twins' shop it was just lunchtime. The twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were helping out around the busy shop. Fred saw them first and told them to go on into the back where Tonks, Draco and Molly were while they closed for lunch.

Sirius and Harry walked into the kitchen where Molly was making lunch for every one. "Hello, you two" Molly said. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Good. I'm starved!" Sirius said.

"You're as bad a Ron" Harry said, laughing.

"I'd watch it, you young Potter" Sirius said, as Harry changed himself back to what he usually looked like, though he decided to keep the height.

Everyone that was in the front of the shop made their way into the back and every one sat down to eat and chat.

An hour later the all teens bar Draco, who said it probably would be best if he stayed out of the front of the shop went back to work. Harry decided to help out so he changed his appearance again.

Soon after everyone had left Tonks asked, "Does it seem weird to you that Harry didn't seem upset about not getting anything for his birthday?"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Well yeah, we all wished him a happy birthday and he was in his vault, but no one has given him a personal gift" she said.

"He's probably used to it, the muggles never gave him gifts" Draco mumbled to himself from where he was reading. Then his head shot up. "I wasn't meant to say that."

"Don't worry Draco, we figured that out for ourselves a while back" Molly said. "They weren't the friendliest muggles."

Draco was about to say something but Tonks cut him off. "Not all muggles are like them, Draco" she said and he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Anyway he'll get his gifts this evening" Molly said smiling. "The house elves have everything organised."

"Good" Sirius said. Draco went back to his book while Sirius, Molly and Tonks were talking about something. After an hour Sirius said he was going to collect his and Harry's things from Madam Malkins.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

When Sirius got back from collecting their robes it was close to three o'clock and the shop was busier then ever so Molly and Tonks had come out to help

When Sirius got back from collecting their robes it was close to three o'clock and the shop was busier then ever so Molly and Tonks had come out to help. He offered to help but they said they should be fine so he went into the back.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen reading the book he was reading earlier. When Sirius walked in Draco looked up. "Hey" he said.

Sirius nodded and sat down at the table. This was the first time that the two had been alone together. Sirius looked at Draco for a moment before Draco put the book down and looked at Sirius.

"You want to know why I'm here and why Harry and the others are friends with me" he said.

"No, I know why you're here" Padfoot said, "and I'm sorry. Your mother could be a bitch sometimes, but I blame that on our heritage. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. And I know why Harry and the others are being nice to you. It's because Harry can see that he can trust you and they can see you are not the same spoilt rotten boy you were."

Draco was surprised at Sirius words, so he just nodded slowly. After a moment Sirius suggested they play a game of chess. Halfway through the game Draco asked, "Why don't you like Professor Snape?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "It's a mutual dislike" he said.

"Yeah but what started it?" Draco asked.

Again Sirius thought about how to answer the question. "Let's just say I wasn't the nicest to him when we were kids, among other things" Sirius said, looking at the chess board and moving his piece.

"Like I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"No, more like the twins were to people" Sirius said. He looked at Draco. "We pulled a lot of pranks and things like that, making him look like an idiot. But the reason he hates me the most is because of my stupidest action." Sirius stood up and grabbed two glasses and some butter beer from a cupboard.

"What did you do?"

Sirius winced. "I nearly got him killed." He poured himself and Draco a glass each. "During one of the full moons I sent him to where Remus was."

Draco nodded and decided to leave it; he could see that Sirius did feel guilty for whatever had happened. They both went back to playing chess, talking about random things like Quidditch.

It was just after five when the twins closed the shop and not too long after that Angelina and Alicia left for home and every one else made their way back to the castle.

They took a portkey back to Hogsmeade and walked for there to Hogwarts. Sirius was walking with the twins at the front of the group, Molly and Tonks were walking at the back and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were walking in the middle.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle. Just as they reached it McGonagall rushed out. She looked at Harry. "I need to speak with you immediately" she said then turned and walked back into the castle.

"You'd better follow her" Molly said to Harry, who nodded and ran in after Minerva.

He caught up with her just as she started walking up the marble staircase. "Professor, may I ask what I did?"

"The Headmaster will explain" was all she said. Harry could tell she was not in a good mood.

He soon realised they were on their way to the hospital. As they got closer Harry could hear raised voices. "Do you realise how dangerous that could have been, Severus?" Albus asked.

"You were the one that said we should challenge him" Snape said.

"Yes, I did, but not in something that could have caused great danger" Albus said.

"I could have killed someone" he heard Remus say. "Not to mention Sophia, you had her in the castle."

"No! I did not have her in the castle, I'm not stupid Lupin" Snape spat just as they walked through the doors.

Snape, Moony, Pomfrey and Dumbledore all looked up when the door opened. Snape looked livid.

"Harry please come here" Albus said. Harry walked further into the room; he saw that Sophia was sitting on one of the beds looking at everyone.

"Hello, Ms Snape" Harry said.

"Hello Mr Potter" she said smiling.

Remus looked at Harry. "You knew she was here?"

Harry looked at him, then to Dumbledore, then to Snape who had moved over to sit next to Sophia. "He's only known since this morning" Snape spat angrily.

Albus frowned at Severus then looked at Harry. "Do you know what the potion you made yesterday was?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, it was Wolfsbane."

"Did you know at the time what you were making?"

Again Harry nodded. "I had a feeling it was."

"And you still made it" Minerva said.

Harry turned to look at her. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Harry, do you realise how dangerous it could have been-" Remus began to say.

"But it worked."

"But if it hadn't" Remus pressed on, "someone could have been killed."

"But no one was, so what difference does it make?" Harry asked. Dumbledore was about to say something but Harry cut him off. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that what Severus did was dangerous, and something will have-"

"No!" Harry said cutting him off. "If you punish him for this then you may punish me as well, I was just as much a part of it as he was."

"No you weren't-"

"I made the potion, I could have asked what it was before, I could have asked him not to give it to them, I could have come and told one of you, but I didn't, so I'm a part of this too!" Harry yelled, his temper getting the better of him now, although he didn't care.

Every one bar Dumbledore was shocked at the way Harry was acting. None of them had seen the way he was acting before. Just as the headmaster was about to speak Harry changed into his Animagus form and disappeared in a ball of fire.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry reappeared near the Quidditch pitch and decided to fly around for a while before he landed in the stands of the pitch. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before Ginny showed up and sat down next to him. They both stayed silent for a moment.

"They're all looking for you" she said. Harry just snorted. She looked at him. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry scowled. "They were angry at Snape because he had me make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus."

"Did he give it to Remus?"

Harry nodded. Ginny continued.

"Well it must have worked or he and Sirius would still be in the hospital wing."

"It did! That was my point!" he said forcefully then scowled again. "Don't get me wrong, I can see where they're coming from, that it was dangerous and all, but why are they so angry that I can actually do something?" he asked.

"They're not angry that you could make the potion, just that I had you make it" a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Severus Snape standing at the top of the stairs.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Why did I have you make it or why are they angry?" Snape asked.

"Both" Ginny said quickly. Both Snape and Harry looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I had you make it because I wanted to see if you could do it by yourself the first time" Snape said, looking at Harry. "And they're angry because what I did could have harmed a lot of people if you had even done one thing slightly wrong."

"Well you must have had some amount of faith in me, to give it to Ms Snape as well as Remus" Harry said.

Severus inclined his head. "I must admit you are more capable then I thought." Harry and Ginny smiled. "I will deny it if anyone asks. Now, it's almost dinnertime." He turned and began to walk down the stairs.

Ginny and Harry jumped off their seats and ran to catch up with the potions master. When they were walking across the grass Ginny asked, "Who is Ms Snape? I thought you were seeing Madam Hooch?"

Snape stopped dead in his tracks, turned to Harry and glared at him. Harry was trying not to laugh but stopped when he saw the look Snape was giving him and moved behind Ginny. "I didn't tell anyone" he said.

"No he didn't, it's pretty obvious" Ginny said. Snape looked at her. "Well it is" she said. "So who's Ms Snape?"

"You are a very nosy Weasley" Snape said.

"Yep" Ginny said. "I'm also very good at finding things out, like the whole thing with you and Madam Hooch, and that Ron and Hermione have a thing for each other-"

"Any one with eyes could see that" Snape said.

"Yeah, except for themselves" she said. "And that Remus and Tonks are in love but he won't let himself have her because of him being a werewolf."

"Yeah, we really need to do something about them" Harry mused to himself. "And Ron and Hermione."

"And Bill has a girlfriend but I'm still trying to figure out who she is." Snape rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. Ginny took another breath. "And that Fred and George are seeing Angelina and Alicia-"

"Stop!" Snape said firmly. But Ginny didn't.

"Oh and Charlie has a girlfriend in Hogsmeade that he goes off to see when we're all off doing other things and he stay-"

Harry was trying to stop himself laughing at the potion masters face.

"She is my sister" Snape said. Ginny stopped talking and smiled triumphantly until the meaning of his words sunk in.

She looked after him as he again began to walk up to the school and back to Harry, who was as shocked as she was.

Again both Harry and Ginny ran to catch up with Snape.

"Wait, she's your sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes" he said still walking.

"This is becoming a very interesting Birthday" Harry said, smiling. Ginny nodded.

Snape rolled his eyes at them and walked through the big wooden doors, letting them bang shut behind them. Harry and Ginny opened them again and followed him inside.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

When Harry, Ginny and Snape walked into the entrance hall Snape stopped and looked up the stairs where Remus and Sophia were walking down

When Harry, Ginny and Snape walked into the entrance hall Snape stopped and looked up the stairs where Remus and Sophia were walking down. Harry looked at Remus.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"There's know need to be sorry, Harry, you made a fair point, but you also need to see where we're coming from." Remus said.

"I do" Harry said, nodding. Then Harry looked at Sophia, who was looking even better then the last time he'd seen her. She was now dressed in a beautiful dark green velvet gown that hugged her in all the right places. Now that she was standing up Harry could see she was about the same height as Sirius would be and her waste length hair was now in a braid. "Hello Ms Snape" he said politely.

She frowned at the name. "Please, call me Sophia."

Harry nodded. "Okay and I'm Harry. Mr Potter makes me think I'm in trouble."

She smiled. "Of course, Harry." Then she looked at Ginny. "And you must be Ginny Weasley!" Ginny nodded, slightly surprised that she knew who she was. Her question was answered when Sophia spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore explained who you were."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

She looked at the two teens. "I have never met two more polite teens in my life!" Both Harry and Ginny blushed.

Every one looked up the staircase when they a noise.

"Sirius Black!" came a yell that sounded like a Scottish accent.

"Oh dear God, what's he done now?" Remus muttered just as a big black dog came bounding down the staircase towards Harry.

But something seemed to catch his eye and he ended up crashing into Harry and knocking him to the ground. "Bloody hell Padfoot, what-" Harry began but stopped when he noticed that he wasn't listening but instead staring at Sophia.

She smiled at him. "Hello Sirius" she said softly.

Sirius cocked his head at her. He stood up and walked over to her and then trotted around her, sniffing her. After he'd walked around her twice he licked her hand and she knelt down to pet his head.

"Hello Sirius" she said again. "Is there a reason your still in your dog form and not greeting me as a human?" she asked.

Sirius looked up at the stairs, where a very angry looking Professor McGonagall was glaring at Sirius. All Harry could think was that if looks could kill Sirius would be deader than dead.

Minerva pulled out her wand. When Sirius saw this he ran as fast as he could but she was faster and in a second the dog had turned back into Sirius and had toppled over, falling flat on his face.

"Aw" Sirius monad and rolled onto his back. "That hurt" he breathed.

"Not as much as this will" Minerva said dangerously and pointed her wand at Sirius. But before she could finish the spell the wand flew out of her hand and up the stairs.

"You know better then that, Minerva" Albus Dumbledore said sternly, though the twinkle was still in his eyes.

She glared at him but said nothing as he walked down the staircase towards them. He looked to Harry who was still sitting on the floor. "Is there a reason you are sitting on the floor Harry?" he asked, smiling.

Harry looked around the floor then to the headmaster. "That's my fault, I sort of ran into him" Sirius said as he got off the floor himself.

"And why would you do that?" Albus asked.

"Well I was running from Minnie and got a bit distracted-"

"By Sophia" Remus said, smiling.

"Hey Tonks" Sirius said looking over his best friend's shoulder. Remus turned quickly, only to see nobody there.

"Funny Padfoot, really funny" Moony said sarcastically.

"I wish I had some popcorn" Ginny said to Harry who laughed

Albus looked to the two of them. "What was that Ms Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Erm…I was just saying that it must be close to dinnertime" she said uncertainly.

Albus smiled and nodded "Yes, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are" he said then turned in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Albus may I have my wand back now?" they heard Minerva ask.

"No my dear I believe it best for Sirius' health that I keep it for the time being" he said to her then stopped and turned. "Harry, may I have a word with you?"

Harry nodded and waited behind. Once everyone had disappeared into the Great Hall Albus turned to him. "Dolores Umbridge's trial is in four days." Harry nodded. "I ask that tomorrow after breakfast you come to my office so that I can explain what will happen."

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Good, then let us be going." Albus motioned for Harry to lead the way.

Harry walked through the Great Hall doors to stop dead in his tracks in shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" everyone said at once. Harry didn't move as his friends surrounded him. All the Weasleys, the teachers that had stayed during the summer and a few Order members were in the hall.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore who was smiling, but when he saw the look on Harry's face he frowned. Before he could say anything, though, Harry was being dragged off into the room.

Minerva walked over to Albus when she saw the frown on his face. "Albus?" she asked.

He looked at her. "It is probably nothing, my dear" he said. She nodded.

Harry was dragged over to the table by most of the Weasley children, Draco and Hermione.

"You okay, Harry?" Fred asked when he saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry caught himself and put on a genuine smile. "Yeah I'm fine, never expected this though" he said looking around the room.

"Yes well it was a _surprise_ party" Charlie said, smiling.

Harry smiled too and nodded. They spent the next two hours talking, eating and Harry being wished a happy birthday by everyone. The teens were sitting at a table talking, although Harry wasn't really listening but instead watching Remus and Tonks. They were both at the opposite end of the room and had not spoken a word to each other all night.

"Harry!" Ginny called but he didn't respond. She poked him in the side.

"Ow!" He moaned, looking at her. "What?"

"Charlie asked you a question" she said.

Harry looked at Charlie. "Sorry what did you ask?"

"What's the ring?" he said, pointing to Harry's hand.

Harry looked down. "Oh it's my family ring; I found it in my vault along with some other things." He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump slightly.

"Sorry kiddo" Sirius said. "Didn't mean to make you jump."

"S'ok Sirius, what can I do for you? Snape trying to kill you?" he said smiling

"No but he does keep glaring at me anytime I get close" Sirius sulked, then smiled. "Anyway, I was thinking-"

"Shouldn't you go and see Madam Pomfrey then" Harry said, smiling.

Sirius looked at Harry. "What is it, pick-on-me-day in the calendar?"

"Sorry, that was the last one I swear" Harry said, half laughing. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I need your help" he looked around the table and his gaze landed on Ginny. "And yours" he said.

"To do what?" Fred asked.

"Well…to make it short I'm going to lock dear Nymphadora and Remus in a closet" He grinned impishly.

"I'm in!" both Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

Sirius clapped his hands together and smiled. "Great!"

Harry and Ginny shuffled down on the bench so Sirius could sit between them. He then went through his plan.

Harry and Ginny were to get Tonks to come with them for a walk up to the second floor while Padfoot got Moony and they would lock them into one of the empty class rooms.

"What about their wands?" Draco asked.

"Good thinking Draco" Sirius said. "I nearly forgot about that."

When he finished going through what they had to do, Harry and Ginny went to get Tonks and Sirius to get Remus.

When Harry and Ginny reached Tonks she was talking to Moody and Kingsley.

"Wotcher Harry, Ginny" Kingsley said.

"Hello" they said simultaneously.

"We were wondering if we could borrow Tonks for a while" Ginny said.

"I wanted to show you something" Harry said to Tonks.

She shrugged her shoulders and agreed. Tonks and Ginny walked on ahead but Moody grabbed Harry's arm.

"_Exlamen fereum_" he said. "It will freeze them temporarily so that you can grab their wands and get out quickly."

Harry smiled. "Thanks" he said then ran off to catch up with Ginny and Tonks.

"What was that about?" Tonks asked.

"Oh he was just telling me not to be too long with you" Harry shrugged, not looking at her.

"Ok, so where are we going?" she asked.

When Harry, Ginny and Tonks reached the room Padfoot and Moony were already there.

Tonks looked at Harry and Ginny while Moony glared at Padfoot. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just butt out, Sirius."

He then headed for the door but Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_" Tonks said and Harry's wand flew across the room.

Harry held up his hand and concentrated hard on the spell. "_Exlamen fereum_" he thought. Tonks froze mid spell. Remus, who had pulled out his wand, stood in shock and didn't notice Harry had turned to him. "_Exlamen fereum_" Harry said again.

After a moment Sirius spoke up. "That was fun" he said excitedly.

Ginny and Harry laughed at his childish behaviour. "Accio wand" Harry said and his wand flew into his hand. Sirius grabbed Remus' wand and Ginny grabbed Tonks'.

"How long will that spell last?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know, Moody just said it would freeze them temporarily. But it can't be for to long, why?"

"Just wondering if we could redecorate the room quickly" Sirius said with an impish smile.

"I'm sure we could." All three of the pulled out their wands. Sirius vanished all the students' desks and chairs while Harry transfigured the teacher's desk into a large four-poster bed. Ginny locked the other door so that once they had left there was no way out. When they had all finished their tasks they looked at their work.

"Good work!" Sirius said. "Now let's get out of here before they unfreeze."

"Wait" Harry said and pointed his wand at Tonks. He transfigured her robes into a silk nightie that stopped half way down her thy. It was spaghetti strapped and pink and she was barefoot.

"Wow," Padfoot said.

"Yeah, you have good taste" Ginny said then blushed at what she had said. Harry blushed as well.

"Well I think it's unfair to leave Remus the way he is now" Sirius said, smiling, and Harry nodded then pointed his wand at Remus, transfiguring his robes into long pyjama bottoms, bare chest and feet.

"There, all done" Harry smiled.

Harry, Ginny and Padfoot all walked out of the room and Sirius locked the door and placed a silencing charm around the room.

"Come on, lets get back to your party" he said and they headed back to the Great Hall.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

When Harry Ginny and Padfoot walked back into the hall every one stopped talking and looked at them

When Harry, Ginny and Padfoot walked back into the hall every one stopped talking and looked at them.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Where are Remus and Tonks?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry scratched his head. "Oh that, well they're a little locked up at the moment with something. They're perfectly safe though." He smiled.

"I would hope so since you have their wands in your back pocket" Snape said from his seat next to Ro.

Harry glared at Snape then looked at Dumbledore. "Well I'm sure they're fine, now let's get back to the party" Albus said, changing the subject. Harry, Ginny and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

When everyone had moved back into conversation, Harry turned to Sirius. "They will be ok, right?"

"Erm…yeah…yeah they should be, you have their wands, what harm could they do to each other? Full moon was last night, so yeah" Sirius answered.

"Good," Harry said. Sirius turned to talk to the twins about something.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, okay then."

She and Harry walked back out the Great Hall doors, neither noticing Bill, Charlie or Percy watching them leave.

"I think we should follow them" Percy said. Charlie and Bill nodded and all three stood up and followed their younger sister and her friend.

When Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall they walked up the Marble Staircase to the second floor and sat on one of the window seats opposite one another.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What did my mum and dad mean this morning?"

Harry looked at her. "I think they gave me their permission to date you." He was stuttering slightly.

"Do you want to date me?" she asked shyly.

"Yes" he said simply. Ginny smiled and moved over to sit next to him; they both leaned in to kiss.

Both relaxed into the kiss for what felt like hours till they were pulled apart by three loud voices.

"POTTER, GET YOU LIPS OFF MY SISTER!"

Harry and Ginny jumped. When they looked up they saw the three eldest Weasley sons, wands drawn and pointing at Harry.

"Shit" Harry said. Ginny quickly jumped in front of Harry.

"Put them away now!" she yelled at her brothers.

None of them did, though. Their concentration was solely on Harry. "You have no right to hurt him!" Ginny yelled at them.

"No right!" Bill said, snorting.

"Yes, no right! I can make my own decisions!"

"We have every right!" Charlie said.

"You're our baby sister!" Percy said.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" This time when she yelled it was at the top of her lungs. She drew her own wand but before she could utter a spell she felt Harry move behind her.

He grabbed her hand gently and took the wand from it then he stepped in front of her. "If you really want to hurt me then go ahead," he said to the three Weasley men. "Because I'm telling you now it will not stop me from caring for or seeing Ginny." He said this all in a calm adult way. "But if you throw a spell at me I will defend myself".

Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at each other then nodded. "Okay" they said in agreement with each other. On three they all cast a spell at Harry but before they could hit them a shield spread around him and Ginny.

Harry, using Ginny's wand stunned the three men and suspended them in mid air, then he turned to Ginny. "Sorry, erm, here" he handed her back her wand.

She took it but didn't take her eyes off him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That no matter what they try and do-"

"Yes" Harry said cutting her off. He took her hand. "Come on let's get back to the party." He kissed her one more time.

"So. Does this mean we're a couple?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Harry said.

"What about them?" Ginny asked as they walked down the staircase. She pointed to her three eldest brothers who were hanging unconscious in the entrance hall.

"Well, I think we should leave them there as a warning. I won't give you up that easy" he said. She leaned over and kissed him again. Then the two went back into the Great Hall. Though Ginny didn't notice Harry cast another few spells. When Ginny walked into the hall they went back over to where the twins, Ron, Hermione and Draco were sitting.

After half an hour Sirius walked out the Great Hall door only to walk back in, laughing hysterically, causing every one to look at him. "I think he found them" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sirius what is the matter with you?" Albus asked.

Sirius, now on the floor clutching his sides from laughing just pointed out into the entrance hall. Everyone moved to the door to see what was so funny. When they walked out they all looked up to see three Weasleys dressed in pink tutus. There were golden words written above their heads saying:

'_Never Mess With A Potter' _

Every one was laughing and looked around for Harry, but he wasn't there. When they walked back into the hall Harry was still sitting in his seat looking as if he hadn't done a thing, eating a slice of cake. He looked up when he felt every one looking at him.

"Well, that shall make some good jokes for a while" Fred said.

"Anyone got a camera?" George asked causing every one to laugh.

Then there were three screams from the entrance hall. "POTTER!!" The next second the three eldest Weasley boys stood in the doorway, wands drawn, and before Harry could reach for his wand three spells hit him.

The next second he was hanging upside down from the ceiling by his ankles, his hands tied and mouth taped shut.

"BOYS!" both Molly and Arthur yelled at their sons. Albus waved his wand at Harry and the ropes untied and he slowly landed back on his feet. Padfoot held him steady while listening to Molly and Arthur question their sons.

"Why would you do that?" "He didn't have his wand" and "That was very childish of you" were just some of the things they were saying. All three boys looked ashamed at what they had done but every time one started to say something Molly or Arthur would cut them off.

Finally Molly said sternly "All three of you go to your rooms!" All three began to protest but at the look their mother gave them they turned to leave. The twins, Ron, Hermione and Draco were sniggering. "Ron, Fred, George the three of you too." Molly put her hands on her hips.

"Mu-um!" George said, but Molly would have none of it and all three left, Hermione with them.

This left Harry, Ginny and Draco with the teachers, Sirius, Sophia, Kingsley and Moody. Every one else had left over the last few hours.

Albus looked at Harry and Ginny. "What made you do that to them?" he asked Harry. When he saw Harry and Ginny blush he smiled. "I thought it might be that." Then he turned his attention to Kingsley and Moody. "You are both welcome to stay in the castle as it is already rather late."

Both of them took him up on the offer and he asked the house-elves to make up two rooms. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Sophia, Severus, Ro, McGonagall and Dumbledore were soon the only adults in the Great Hall.

"Well this has to be the most exciting birthday party you've had, Harry" Ro said.

"Well yeah you could say that" Harry said sadly.

"You've never had a birthday party before, have you Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. The Dursley's had never seen the need to give 'the freak' a party. "Thank you for the party it was very nice. And interesting!" Harry added, not answering the question. "I wonder how Tonks and Moony are" he said.

"I'm just hoping she hasn't found a way to kill him" Sirius said then thought of something "Oh my God, please tell me neither of you left anything silver in there!" He turned to Ginny and Harry.

They both thought about it for a minute then shook their heads. Sirius let out a sigh.

"You don't really thing she'd kill him, do you?" Ginny asked.

"Surely not, they were both getting along fine before the full moon" Molly said.

"Yeah but that was before Remus pushed her away again" Minerva said.

"What do you mean? They were seeing each other?" Sirius said happily.

Harry looked at him. "You didn't know?"

Padfoot shook his head. "Nope."

"It's getting late, I think I will retire to sleep" Albus said. Everyone agreed. Severus, Draco and Ro headed down to the dungeons while Minerva, Albus, Molly and Arthur went up the main staircase.

Ginny, Harry, Padfoot and Sophia were the last to leave. Padfoot looked at Ginny and Harry. "Want to go and check on our little wolf and metamorphic?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they both answered.

Padfoot turned to Sophia. "Want to come?"

She opened her mouth to speak when Draco came back up from the dungeons. "Professor Snape said to get you" he said to Sophia.

Sophia sighed and looked at Sirius sadly. "Apparently I can't" she said.

"Sure you can" Ginny said then looked at Draco. "Want to come and check on Tonks and Remus?"

He looked at Harry who indicated discreetly to Sirius and Sophia who both looked somewhat sad.

"Sure, might be fun" Draco said. Both Sirius and Sophia perked up a bit.

On the walk up Sophia and Sirius walked ahead of the three teens. Halfway up Ginny spoke up. "What do you think their relationship is?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but if their meeting earlier was anything to go by I'd say they like each other."

Ginny nodded. "I hear Snape mumble something under his breath when he realised she wasn't with us" Draco said. "It sounded like 'Black better not try anything' but then Madam Hooch hit him."

Ginny and Harry laughed at the picture of Hooch hitting Snape. Soon enough they reached the room.

"Harry! Want to do the honours?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Sure" Harry said and removed the soundproof spell.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT-" were the next few things they heard before Harry put the spell back up.

"Ok, I think this might take a while" Harry said. Everyone nodded.

Once every one said goodnight Ginny, Harry and Padfoot headed up to the Gryffindor common room while Sophia and Draco headed down to the Slytherin common room.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

Unfochuntly for Harry, Bill, Charley and Percy had told there younger brothers about Ginny and him kissing

Unfortunately for Harry Bill, Charlie and Percy had told their younger brothers about Ginny and him kissing.

When Harry, Ginny and Padfoot walked in the door all six Weasley boys were sitting waiting for them while Hermione was glaring at them. Harry gulped. "Uh oh."

Sirius stepped in front of Harry when he saw the looks he was getting. "Is there a reason you are looking at my godson like that?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes" all the Weasley boys said. When they didn't elaborate Sirius said "Care to elaborate?"

Before any of them could speak Hermione did. "They're angry because Harry has finally seen Ginny as a girl, not just as their little sister. And because those three" she pointed to the eldest Weasleys "caught them kissing in the corridor earlier." She stood up. "Now, I'm going to bed, goodnight Sirius, Harry" she said then turned to Ginny who nodded.

"Yeah, me too, night Harry, Padfoot."

She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Night Gin" he said.

Once both girls had gone Harry turned to the Weasleys, his eyes dangerous. "I don't care what you do to me, you can try and curse me into oblivion for all I care, but nothing will stop me from caring about her" he said, then looked at the three eldest Weasleys. "I told you that earlier. And I would do anything in my powers to make sure she is safe." He turned to Sirius "Do you mind if I bunk with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No of course not" he said and they both went up the stairs not saying another word to any of the Weasleys. It was a while before anyone spoke and when they did it was the twins.

"He has a point" George said.

Fred nodded. "He would never put Ginny in danger on purpose."

"And if he did he would do anything he could to get her back."

"Sure, look at Gin's first year, he barely knew her then and he risked his life for her."

"I for one am happy that it's Harry" George said and again Fred nodded. Then they both stood up and went up the their rooms leaving their little brother and eldest brothers standing there, looking surprised at the twins' outburst.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

About ten minutes after Harry, Ginny and Sirius had left the room and cast the silencing and locking spell Tonks and Moony unfroze, both looking around. Remus moved to the door to check it while Tonks stood in the same place in awe, looking at what Padfoot, Ginny and Harry had done to the room.

"The doors locked" Remus said, drawing Tonks' attention to him. He had his back to her she looked at him clad in only a thin pair of trousers. She unconsciously licked her lips then she shook herself.

"Of course they did, none of them are stupid enough to go to all that trouble of getting us in here then forget to lock the door" she spat at Remus.

He turned and was about to say something when he saw what she was wearing. He couldn't stop himself from taking in the sight of her from head to toe.

Tonks looked at him, confused, then looked at herself. She looked back at him, eyes wide and Moony looked away from her and around the room.

"Do I repulse you that much?" Tonks asked.

Remus' head shot back to look at her, her eyes full of hurt then away again. "That's not the reason and you know it Nymphadora."

"Yes it's your stupid pride" Tonks said. "And don't call me that." She turned and walked over to the window, not bothering to even try and cover herself. Remus moved over to the bed and sat down.

He was finding it hard to not look at Tonks - all she was wearing was that small nightie. He finally decided to get some sleep so he lay down on the bed with his back to Tonks. After a few minutes he heard her speak.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Remus sighed but didn't answer her so she moved over to him. "I asked you a question" she said angrily.

"I am aware of that and I chose not to answer it" he said.

"Why? Because you do love me?" she asked.

"Nymphadora-"

"Don't give me any of that bull Remus; I've heard it all before-"

"Then why won't you listen to it and leave things be?" he said, sitting up and looking at her. "Yes, I have told you a thousand times before, but the thing is I AM TO DANGEROUS, TO OLD AND TO POOR" he yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ANY OF THAT."

"I COULD RIP YOU TO PIECES."

"I AM AN AUROR."

"WHICH MEAN NOTHING TONKS I COULD STILL RIP YOU TO PIECES, MANY AURORS HAVE BEEN" he yelled at her.

He got of the bed and grabbed her by the arms tightly, she tried to fight him but couldn't. He pinned her to the wall with his body. "I could take you right now and you couldn't do a thing about it" he growled.

"Then take me" her sweet voice was braking his resolution. "Take me Remus, all of me this time" she whispered.

He suddenly kissed her forcefully trying to take her all in. Tonks was in bliss but then she felt him pull away and she slowly fell to the ground trying to regain her senses.

He pulled away. "No" he said and moved as far away from her as he could.

When she was able to stand she looked around the room for Remus. She spotted him on the floor between a bookshelf and a wall, his head burried in his knees and arms wrapped around his head.

She slowly made her way over to him. "Don't, please" he whispered when she got close but she didn't listen to him and knelt down beside him. He tried to pull himself away from her but the wall was stopping that.

She put her hand on his back and he flinched away so she pulled her hand back quickly. "Remus" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why? You didn't do anything-"

"Yes I did." He looked up at her. "I would have raped you just there" he said then looked away.

She was taken back for a minute before she put a hand on his cheek so that he was looking at her. "Is that why you pulled away?" she asked. He tried to get away from her again but she stopped him. "Stop Remus," she said, grabbing his arm and making him sit. He didn't fight her, just did as she asked.

"Look at me" she said. He didn't, though. "Remus, look at me." He looked up slowly and into her eyes.

He didn't see fear or hatred like he thought he would but instead he saw love and caring and worry. "You didn't hurt me Remus" she said, making sure he was looking into her eyes, "and you weren't going to rape me." He flinched slightly. "I asked you to, Remus." He looked away from her.

She sighed and moved closer to him but he stood up causing her to move back. He stepped over her. "Remus" she said but he ignored her and walked away.

She started to get frustrated again. She jumped up and followed him over to where he now sat on the bed but she stood in front of him. He had his head resting in his hands and it took her a moment before she realised he was crying.

Carefully she placed her hand on his head. To her surprise he didn't pull away but instead he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his head in her stomach.

All of his strength to fight her had disappeared. He had nothing to fight against this anymore. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as she ran her hand through his greying hair.

He pulled his head back when she didn't answer. When he looked up he saw that she was looking down at him. "What for Remus? What are you sorry for?" she asked.

Remus looked into her eyes and slowly stood up in front of her. He leaned into her and kissed her gently. When they pulled back he spoke again. "Not telling you the truth before." He kissed her again, a little harder this time. "I love you so much it hurts."

This time she kissed him back, pushing him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again. This time when they broke away he panted "If we don't stop now I won't be able to later."

"So don't" Tonks said.

He put his hand on her cheek so that she looked into his eyes. "There is a very high chance that I will mark you" he said, pulling back slightly.

"I know Remus and I know what that means. I'll be your mate for life." She looked straight into his eyes. "I won't regret it Remus, I love you too much." In response he leaned up and kissed her again.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

When Harry and Sirius went up the stairs Harry went into his room and grabbed his nightclothes then the two went up to Sirius' old dorm

When Harry and Sirius went up the stairs Harry went into his room and grabbed his nightclothes then the two went up to Sirius' old dorm. "Taffy" Sirius called and the small house elf appeared.

"Yes Mr Black sir" she said.

"Will you make up this bed for Harry, please?"

"Of course Mr Black sir, Taffy will do right away." Then she snapped her fingers and the bed across from Sirius was made up.

"Thank you Taffy" Harry said.

The small house elf bowed to Harry. "It is Taffy's pleasure to help Mr Potter sir" she said then snapped her finger and disappeared again.

Harry looked around the room. It was the same as his dorm. Looking at the bed Taffy had made up he asked "Was that my dad's bed?"

Sirius looked up from where he was sorting out the things he had bought that morning. "Yeah, why?"

"It's in the same place as mine would be in" Harry said, looking around then lying down on the bed.

"Ah ha" he heard Padfoot say. "I knew I had it here somewhere."

Harry looked up from where he was lying and saw Sirius holding a package. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Sirius got up and opened it. It was the twins. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were wondering if we could speak to Harry" Fred said. Sirius turned to Harry who nodded, so Fred and George stepped into the room.

"We just"

"Wanted you to"

"Know we don't"

"Agree with"

"The others."

"We know you'd"

"Never hurt Gin-gin" Fred finished.

Sirius looked at Harry. "What?"

Harry blushed. "Well, Ginny and I are dating now" Harry said.

"Yes! Molly owes me one of her lovely cakes" Sirius said.

Harry and the twins looked at Sirius, shocked. "What?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. "I knew Ginny had a thing for you. We talked a lot last summer."

"But how did you know I would have the same feelings?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Potters go for redheads" he said then looked at the twins. "Care to stay for a while? I was just about to give Harry his birthday present." Both twins nodded and they all sat down on two beds. Sirius handed Harry the package.

Harry looked at it then opened up the wrapping. Inside was a book with something written on the front.

'_The guide to being a Marauder' _

_By Mssrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs_

Harry looked at Padfoot, confused. "What is it?"

"What it says! It's a written account of what we did over the years. We started writing it after Lily asked us how many pranks we had done."

"When did she ask you?"

"In our sixth year, just after she and Prongs started going out." Sirius said. "Prongs said that he would give it to his son when he was eleven but…" Harry nodded. Sirius continued. "I would have given it to you sooner but I couldn't get to my vault where it was."

"Thanks anyway! I have two years to use some of the ideas."

"Good. And any ideas you have that work, add them and pass them on."

"Oh I will" Harry said. "Thank you Sirius." Then out of the blue he asked, "What's the deal with you and Sophia?"

"You mean Sophia, as in the beautiful witch that was in the hall thieving?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded. "Sophia Snape" he said.

"As in Snape, Snape?" George asked, wide-eyed.

Again Harry nodded. "She's his sister." Both twins gaped then looked at Sirius.

He looked back at all three of them. "What?"

"What's the deal with you and Sophia?"

"You're not going to leave it till I tell you, are you?" Harry shook his head. "Fine, Sophia was a year younger then us, but she was a Slytherin. She was as beautiful back then as she is now."

"Did you know she was Snape's sister?"

"Yeah, she was a bit like him, kept to herself most of the time. To our – mine and Prongs' - surprise she, Lily and Moony got on great. Although she was younger it pissed most of the Slytherins off that one of their own was friends with a Gryffindor." He gave a wry smile. "But she didn't listen to them. She didn't like me and Prongs very much 'cos of what we would do to Severus though.

"After we finished Hogwarts she kept in contact with Remus and Lily. She was at your parents' wedding as well." He looked at Harry. "That's where we hit it off. We dated for a while and she told me she hadn't spoken to Severus since he became a death eater just after he left Hogwarts. It devastated her." He stood up and looked out the window.

"When was she bitten?" Harry asked gently.

"Not long after you were born" Sirius said with his back to them. "She tried to push us away but it didn't work, not till your parents died that is" he said. "I think Remus kept in contact with her and Albus kept an eye on her as well, like he did Remus…"

They were silent for a moment before Fred piped up "So, you fell in love with Snape's little sister."

Sirius turned around. "I never said that."

"But we can see it in your eyes when you look at her" Harry said. "It's the same look Tonks and Remus have."

Sirius moved over to his bed and sunk down on it, breathing out heavily. "Severus is going to kill me if I go near her" he said.

"No he won't" Harry said.

Sirius sat up and looked at Harry. "After all the shit I did to him when we were kids?"

"He's right" Fred said.

"Snape has been acting different lately, though" said George thoughtfully.

They both looked at Harry. "Ever since you did something to him" Fred said.

"What did you do to him?" George asked.

"What?" Sirius said standing up and moving back over to them.

George looked at Sirius. "Well, three days before you came back Snape got really sick. Harry had been working on something."

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hooch, Pomfrey, Snape, Ginny and Harry all know what it is but they wont tell anyone else" Fred finished.

All three of them looked at Harry. "It was nothing" Harry said then got up. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed." He moved to the bathroom.

"It wasn't nothing, it put you out for three days. Pomfrey said you had magic exhaustion" George said.

Fred nodded. "And ever since he hasn't been as mean as he was."

"Harry," Sirius said. "What did you do?"

Harry sighed. "Let's just say he's not a Death Eater anymore." Then he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Fred, George and Sirius thought his words over then finally Sirius realised what he meant as Harry walked out of the bathroom. "You found a way of getting rid of the dark mark on his arm! It makes sense, Voldemort could cause him great pain through it, i.e. making him sick."

"You saw in the dreams that he was planning to hurt him that way" Fred said.

"That's why you and Gin were in the library that night" George said.

Harry nodded. "I had been working on the spell for a few days before though. I didn't finish it till that night."

"Snape owes you his life" Fred and George said together.

"No" Harry shook his head. "As long as he lives his life like he should I don't care." Then he yawned.

"It's late boys" Sirius said, suddenly realising the time.

The twins then bid them both good night and Sirius got changed for bed. When the light was out and both were in bed Sirius asked "What you did for Snape was good, Harry, he does deserve to live his life."

"I thought the same thing, Padfoot" Harry said "Night."

"Night Harry."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

The next morning Harry and Sirius were the last ones down to breakfast. When they walked in no one said anything, they just all looked at them. Neither seemed to notice, though, they just kept putting food on their plates and then start to eat.

Finally Albus asked "How long do the two of you plan on keeping Tonks and Remus locked in that classroom?"

Both heads shot up and looked at each other before jumping out of their seats and out of the hall. "I can't believe we forgot about them!" Sirius said.

Ginny got out of her seat from in between her mother and Hermione and went after Harry and Sirius.

She caught up with them just outside the door, where they were waiting for her. "We figured you'd like to be here as well" Padfoot said.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." Then she looked at Harry, who had his wand ready. He got rid of the silencing spell first and all was quiet.

"Let's hope that is a good thing" Padfoot said.

Then Harry unlocked the door. "You first" he said to Sirius. Sirius obliged and walked in first, Harry and Ginny close behind.

When they walked into the room they all looked around then stopped when they saw the bed. All they could see were the tops of one pink and one brown head. Neither Ginny nor Harry moved any closer, but Padfoot did.

He walked right up to the bed. "Moony" he said gently.

"Hmmmm?" he rolled over so his back was facing Sirius and buried his head in Tonks' hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Padfoot chuckled and looked back at Harry who beckoned him back to where he and Ginny were.

Harry grinned. "Okay, on three" he said quietly.

"One…two…three…

"REMUS, TONKS" all three yelled at the top of their lungs.

Tonks and Moony sat bolt upright in bed looking around. Their gazes landed on two black haired and one ginger, rolling around on the floor laughing.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY SIRIUS" Tonks yelled and she tried to climb out of the bed. But Remus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Might I remind you what you are wearing?" he said in a whisper to her. She suddenly remembered.

"One of you give me back my wand" she said.

"And how do we know you won't kill us if we do?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked to Harry and Ginny. "Fine but can we at lease have our robes back?" he asked.

Harry nodded and called "Taffy!"

The little house elf appeared. "Yes Master Potter?"

"Will you please get Miss Tonks and Mr Lupin a pair of robes each from their rooms?"

"Taffy will do as Master Potter asks" she squeaked then she disappeared.

"Did she just call you Master Potter?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked at her. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"They only call their owners Master" Ginny said.

"Well he technically is their owner" Sirius reminded her.

Just then two pairs of new robes appeared at the end of the bed. "I said _my_ robes" Moony said.

"They are your robes" Harry said.

"No they're not" Remus argued.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Moony, just leave it be and get dressed, I'm hungry" Sirius said. "And if the two of you were up to what I think you were you must be starved."

Tonks noticed her wand in Harry's pocked "Accio wand" she said and her wand flew right into her hand.

Harry Ginny and Padfoot all looked around at her. "Uh-oh" said Ginny then all three ran out of the room.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius, Ginny and Harry ran into the Great Hall out of breath

Sirius, Ginny and Harry ran into the Great Hall out of breath. "So that didn't go too well then?" Kingsley said, smiling.

Sirius glared at him. "Let's see if you're still smiling after I tell Tonks you had a bet on what would happen in there" he said sweetly. Kingsley paled.

"She wouldn't believe you" he said.

"How sure are you of that?" Sirius said sitting down in his seat. Kingsley stayed quiet.

"Will they be joining us for breakfast?" Albus asked.

"Well, they're awake, but I don't know if they'll come down" Harry said as he ate his breakfast.

Minerva pulled something out of her pocket. "I have something for the four of you" she said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco "I was surprised when none of you asked why you hadn't received them" and she handed them an envelope each. Harry opened his and took out the letter which said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your O.W.L. results are as follows:_

_Astronomy--P_

_Care of Magical Creatures--E_

_Charms--E _

_Defence__ Against the Dark Arts--O_

_Divination--P_

_Herbology--A_

_History of Magic--T _

_Potions--A_

_Transfiguration--E_

_Hope your summer is going well._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Griselda__ Marchbanks_

_High O.W.L. Examiner_

After Harry finished reading it he frowned. "Something the matter, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry looked up at her. "Erm, no it's fine."

"Good, the four of you will need to choose your subjects for next year" she said.

"How come we're only getting them now?" Hermione asked.

"Most of them were sent out late this year due to what is going on" Albus answered then he looked at Harry. "Are you finished eating?" Harry nodded. "Then come to my office, I need to speak with you."

They both rose from there seats and left the Great Hall.

"What's up with Harry?" Draco asked. "He didn't seem too happy with his results."

"He is under the impression he will not be in my potions class next year" Severus said, rising from his seat.

"But he will be?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Severus said calmly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sirius asked angrily.

"That is where I am going, Black" Severus snapped, then marched out of the room.

"Drama queen" Sirius mumbled then got kicked in the shin. "OW!" He looked up to see Sophia frowning at him. "What?"

"Stop baiting him" she said angrily then she got up and left the hall.

Sirius let his head fall and bang on the table. He heard Fred and George comfort him. "Don't worry Sirius."

"I'm sure she'll come back around."

"Then you can-"

"Don't you have a shop to run?" Sirius cut off looking at them dangerously.

Both twins gulped and stood up. "See you later!" then they started to leave.

Bill left with the twins and Moody, Kingsley, Percy and Mr Weasley left soon after that to go to the Ministry.

Soon enough Charlie, Sirius, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Minerva and Molly were the last ones in the Great Hall. Charlie stood up. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll go for a walk to Hogsmeade."

"You four will be taking part in some extra classes with me this morning" Minerva said to the four teens as she stood up. "I expect to see all four of you in my class room in half an hour." Then she left the Great Hall.

The four teens stood and bid Molly and Sirius goodbye before heading to their common rooms to get their school bags.

Sirius said he was going to go for a walk and Molly said she had something to do herself.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry and Albus reached his office the headmaster moved to sit behind his desk while Harry said hello to Fawkes. Then Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Now Harry, the trial for Ms Umbridge is in three days time. We will leave the school just after breakfast and we shall Floo to the Ministry." Harry nodded.

Just then the fire in the room lit into green flames and a head appeared. "Albus!" it called frantically.

Albus stood up quickly and moved over to the fire. "Abe? What's the matter?"

"They're in Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters, six of them" the man said then his head disappeared for a moment then came back. "Make that twelve."

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Albus said. Abe nodded and retreated from the fire and Albus turned to Fawkes. "Go and get Tonks and Remus, Fawkes" he said to the Phoenix.

The bird looked at Harry. "_Youngling, change and find Minerva and bring her here, it will be quicker."_

Harry nodded and changed into his Phoenix form before flashing himself to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all jumped when he appeared on McGonagall's desk.

Minerva herself took a step back. "Mr Potter? Are you not sup-" but before she could finish he flew over to her shoulder and concentrated on both of them being back in the headmasters office.

When they were there Minerva looked at Albus who was speaking to Tonks and Remus.

"Go on ahead, both of you" he said. They both stepped into the fire.

"Hogshead" they said then disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Dumbledore turned and was surprised to see. Then he looked at Harry who had changed back to himself. "Fawkes said to go and-" Harry said defending his actions.

"It is alright Harry, you did the right thing" Albus said.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked.

"There are twelve Death Eaters in Hogsmeade" Albus said, moving over to the fire and indicated for her to step in. When she did he followed but before disappearing he looked at Harry. "Stay in the castle Harry."

Harry didn't get a chance to answer before they disappeared. He sighed and changed back into his Phoenix and flashed himself back to McGonagall's class room.

"Harry! What's going on?"

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade" he said, just as Molly burst into the room.

"Oh thank goodness you're all here!" she said when seeing all five teens.

Ginny was standing next to Harry when she felt him tense up. She looked up at him. "Harry?" she asked. He was rubbing his forehead where his scar was.

He fell to his knees. "Harry!" Ginny called in a panic. Molly was by their side immediately.

"Harry dear?" She put a hand on his back just as he passed out.

_**He was **__**standing in the middle of Hogsmeade, Death Eaters spread out and casting spells and curses at the order members all around him. There were more now than when the headmaster had arrived.**_

_**Harry could see Dumbledore standing next to a man that looked a lot like him but slightly younger - maybe he was the same man that was in the fire. McGonagall was over the other side of the street with Remus, Tonks was looking at Charlie who was wounded and Sirius and Severus were not far behind Dumbledore and the other man. **_

"_**Where are the Aurors?" the man asked. **_

"_**I don't know they should be here by now" Albus answered, shooting another spell at a Death Eater. **_

_**Just then the Death Eaters stopped throwing spells and a deathly cold voice spoke up. "Well, I must say Dumbledore; you have put up a great fight as usual. Though I wouldn't be expecting any back-up from the Ministry, there's no way to apparate to Hogsmeade at the moment" he said. "I'll make you a deal Dumbledore, give me Potter and Severus and I will let you all live." **_

"_**And what makes you think you could win a fight against us anyway?" the man next to Albus said. **_

_**Voldemort gave an evil smile. "Because not even two Dumbledore's could kill me" he hissed. He flicked his wand and McGonagall flew straight into his arms. He grabbed her wand quickly and handed it to one of the Death Eaters before putting his own wand to her temple.**_

_**Severus ste**__**pped out from where he had been into the middle of the street so Voldemort could see him. "Ah Severus, how nice it is to see you again." He raised his wand and pointed it at Severus. "Pity it is so short lived. Avada Kedavra."**_

Harry sat bolt upright. He looked around - he was still in McGonagall's room, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco all sitting around him.

"Harry lie still, mum just went to get Pomfrey" Ginny said but Harry didn't listen. He jumped up and grabbed his wand from the ground. Quickly changing into his Phoenix form he disappeared just as Poppy and Molly ran in.

"Where did he go?" Poppy asked. All four teens shrugged.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry reappeared down a side ally close to where Severus was standing in the middle of the main street. He heard Voldemort speak. "Pity it is so short lived."

Harry ran into the main street and stood in front Severus just as the spell was about to hit.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

Severus was surprised when the spell didn't hit him but instead ricocheted off a shield that was surrounding him

Severus was surprised when the spell didn't hit him but instead ricocheted off a shield that was surrounding him. "Potter" he heard Voldemort sneer. Severus looked to his right where none other then Harry Potter stood pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Minerva's eyes were wide with shock. "What is he doing here?" she asked herself then all of a sudden she was not in Voldemort grips but standing next to Albus.

She looked at the two Dumbledores. "What happened?" she asked.

They both shrugged and watched Harry and Voldemort. "What will he do?" Abe asked.

"Anything he needs to" Albus answered.

As soon as Minerva had vanished from Voldemort's grips the Death Eaters all pointed their wands and fired spells, curses and jinxes at the Order members but Harry was faster and he cast a shock wave spell that knocked all of the Death Eaters to the ground. None of them got back up.

Voldemort threw a spell at Harry which he dodged. "Well, I see somebody has been practising, little Potter" Voldemort hissed. "Maybe this fight will be a bit more of a challenge them the last one in the graveyard where you got that young boy killed, or in the Ministry where you let Bellatrix kill your godfather."

"You need to read the paper more often Tom" Harry said then threw a spell at Voldemort, who dodged it again.

"How so, Potter?"

"Simple. I'm not dead" Sirius said, stepping out of the shadows and shot a spell at Voldemort at the same time Harry did. But only Harry's hit and it wasn't strong enough to make him fall.

Most of the Death Eaters were waking up. Just then there were calls from everywhere around them. "You're surrounded now, Tom" said Harry.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters then back around them. The aurors were getting closer. He looked angrily at Harry then waved his wand and the Death Eaters that had woken up apparated away, just before Voldemort did though he shot the Cruciatus Curse at Harry first.

Harry was not quick enough to stop it this time and he fell to the ground in agony. The Aurors arrived just as Voldemort apparated away.

Severus was the first to Harry's side. Harry was screaming in agony. Severus quickly cut off the spell.

Harry's body untested, Severus gently turned him onto his back. "You really need to stop getting yourself into trouble." Harry moaned at Severus.

Albus chuckled from behind Severus. "Well, you need to stop being the hero at least" Snape said but Harry didn't hear him as he'd passed out.

"Poppy will not be happy when he gets to the hospital wing" Minerva said.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry woke to something poking him in the cheek. He whacked it away with his hand but missed and when it came back again and poked him he went to hit it, this time being faster and hitting it.

He heard a few chuckles and moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Then it dawned on him. "Where the hell am I?" he asked and sat bolt upright and looked around. Even without his glasses on he could tell where he was.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, this is getting old." Again he heard a few people chuckle. He reached for his glasses but bumped into a hand that was holding them out.

"Here Harry." It was Ginny. He slipped them on.

"Thanks Ginny!" He smiled at her then looked around. Ron, Ginny, the twins, Draco and Hermione were all sitting around his bed.

"Ok, how long was I out this time?" he asked.

"Not too long, just a few hours. It's almost dinner time" Fred said.

Harry looked around. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"In the headmaster's office" Hermione said.

"Good" Harry said, turning so his feet were on the floor.

"Where are you going Harry" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her as if she should know the answer by now but she shook her head. "No Harry, you're staying here" she said firmly.

"Why? I'm fine" he said.

"Harry, you were hit by a Cruciatus Curse" Ginny said. "Hermione's right, you should stay in bed."

"I'm fine-" he started to say but the warning glare Ginny sent him shut him up. "Or I'll stay in bed" he said.

The twins laughed. "Oh yes, there's a mum in little Gin-Gin" they said together.

She was just about to speak when the hospital doors opened and Sophia stepped in. She walked over to them and looked at Harry. "I believe my brother owes you his life twice now" she said.

Harry shook his head. "No, the first time I said as long as he lived it that it was worth it. So he only owes me once." Harry looked at the twins. "And I think I know how he can repay me for that one."

"Brilliant idea Harry" they both said.

"What?" Sophia asked cautiously "Will it hurt him?"

"No" Harry said then he thought about it. "I don't think so anyway." He smiled.

The hospital doors opened again. Poppy walked in and when she saw Harry she said "Well Mr Potter. I'm surprised to see you still in the bed and I'm not very happy with your being in bed in the first place" she said sternly.

Harry bit his lip. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey" he said.

She moved over to him and checked him over quickly. "All right, you may leave, but under no circumstances are you to do anything that will drain your magic" she said warningly.

Harry nodded obediently then jumped out of bed. "Oh and the Headmaster wants to see you."

Harry stopped dead just before reaching the door. His shoulders dropped and he sighed and trudged out of the wing and up to the headmaster's door. His friends and Sophia said they'd see him at dinner. He just waved.

When he reached the gargoyle and gave the password he slowly climbed the staircase. Just as he reached the door he heard Albus call him in.

When Harry opened the door he saw that Dumbledore was not alone. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Minerva, Severus, the elder Weasleys, the man who's head had appeared in the fire earlier - Abe - and a few Aurors Harry didn't know were there.

"Madam Pomfrey said you wanted to see me sir" he addressed Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, this will just take a moment" he said then turned to the Aurors. "Is there anything else you need or is that all?"

"As long as we have spoken to all of the people present then no."

Albus inclined his head. "You have seen every one" he said.

The three Aurors nodded and left the room. Snape was the first to speak. "You need to stop doing that Potter."

Harry gaped at him. "Me! You're the one that just walked out in front of him asking to get yourself killed" he said.

Severus stood up and turned on Harry. "And what I choose to do with my own life is none of you business."

"Funny, I could have sworn after I saved your sorry ass the first time that you said you'd live your life." Harry said. "I never asked you for anything, I could have very easily blackmailed you into doing anything. But I didn't, all I asked was that you live your life."

He was moving towards Snape, pointing his finger at him. "But no, you have to be the same old Snape who thinks now one cares what happens to him. But you seem to be forgetting that you are Draco's guardian. If you die Merlin only knows what would happen to him, not to mention Sophia or Madam Hooch.

"The only reason I took that stupid mark off you was because I believed you would change, realise that you were worth something more then a little minion to Voldemort or anyone for that fact. I was right in my first opinion of you, you are a self absorbed greasy git!"

Harry then turned and stormed out of the office leaving all the adults in shock. "Gutsy kid ain't he" Abe said.

Albus looked at his brother. "Not helping" he said. Abe just shrugged.

It took Severus a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened. When he snapped out of his daze he stormed out after Harry.

It only took a minute for him to catch up with Harry. "You are well out of line Potter" he yelled at Harry.

Harry stopped and turned around, facing the potions master. "_I'm_ way out of line?"

"Yes, you have no right to criticise my actions-"

"Your action was to go and get yourself killed!" Harry said. "And for what? What good would it have done? NOTHING! ALL THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IS THAT WE WOULD HAVE LOST YOU AND YOU MAY SEEM TO FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE BUT WE NEED AS MANY PEOPLE ON OUR SIDE AS WE CAN AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

Snape stayed silent. He didn't look at Harry for a moment. When he did all he saw was Harry's retreating form.

Severus felt someone behind him. "He's right" Albus' voice said.

Severus didn't say anything before walking in the opposite direction that Harry had taken.

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

Harry decided against going to dinner that night as he was tired and not very hungry

Harry decided against going to dinner that night as he was tired and not very hungry. So he just went up to his dorm and climbed into bed.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When every one had finished dinner Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor tower while the Order meeting was on.

Hermione picked up a book while Ron and Draco played a game of chess. Ginny decided to check on Harry. She walked up to his room and knocked gently. When there was no answer she opened the door slightly and looked over to his bed.

She frowned. It was empty. She looked around the room but it was empty as well then she heard a sound from the bathroom. When she listened closely she could hear what the nose was. It was someone being sick.

She quickly moved over to the door and opened it. "Harry?" she called, looking around the room. She spotted him hunched over the toilet. "Harry!" she moved over to him.

"Ginny" he said hoarsely, looking up at her and she could see that he was very pale and clammy.

She nodded and helped him up. "Come on, let's get you back into bed" she said and helped him walk back into his dorm and then sat him down on the bed. She moved over to the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out a change of nightclothes.

When she looked up at him again she sighed. "_He won't be able to change himself_" she thought so she moved over to him and pulled up his arms. He began to protest. "S'ok I can do it" he said feebly.

She looked sceptically at him but nodded. "Okay, you change. I'll be right back" then she went into the bathroom and, grabbing a flannel she rinsed it under the cold tap before going back into the bedroom.

She sighed. Harry looked up at her sadly pathetically. He hadn't been able to get the fresh top on, though he had been able to do the bottoms.

She gave a small smile. Though he had been very weak when he arrived at the school his body had changed and he was gaining a lean, well-muscled figure from all the flying he'd been doing when he had free time. Ginny also had the feeling that it had to do with his Animagi. She knew from her first year that the Phoenix had healing powers.

She shook herself from thought and moved over to Harry. She picked up the fresh top and proceeded to slip it on over his head. Once she had that on him she had him lie down and then she placed the cool, damp cloth on his forehead.

"Thank you Ginny."

She smiled at him. "I'd do anything for you Harry" she said and lent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now rest, Madam Pomfrey won't be happy if you have to go back to the Hospital wing again" she said softly.

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. She waited for a few minutes before getting up then picked up his clothes and put then in a wash bin next to his trunk. Then she walked back to Harry and pulled the blanket over him, kissing him lightly on his cheek as she did so. Just as she walked away she heard him mumble "Stay." When she looked back at him his eyes were slightly open. "Please."

She nodded. She knew he'd had a nightmare before she had found him - she could tell by looking at him. With any luck he'd be able to sleep soundly through the night.

She looked in his trunk again and pulled out one of his T-shirts then went into the bathroom and changed. When she came back Harry was lying on his side facing her but his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.

She moved over to the bed and slipped under the covers with her back to Harry. Soon she felt his arm wrap itself around her waist. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything but just put her hand over his.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When the meeting was over the Weasleys went up to the tower with Tonks, Moony and Padfoot. When they walked into the common room Sirius looked around. "Where're Harry and Ginny?" he asked.

The three teens looked up from what they were doing and looked around the room. Finally Hermione spoke. "Harry wasn't here when we came in, maybe Ginny went up to see where he was" she said.

Sirius and Lupin frowned, looking at each other. "That was over and hour ago" Remus said. Sirius nudged him, grinning.

Unfortunately Percy, Bill and Charlie saw it too and all three moved to go up the stairs.

"Stay right were you are!" Molly said to her son's. All three looked at her. "You've caused enough trouble for them already."

"You can't honestly think it's a good idea-" Bill started to say but stopped when he saw his mother's look.

"I am telling you right now you will leave those two to do what they want. We," she indicated to Sirius, Remus, Arthur and herself, "are the ones to decide what to do, not the four of you."

All three boys stayed quiet and moved back to sit down. Molly and Sirius went up to check on Harry and Ginny.

When Molly walked into the room she stopped dead. "So it was a good idea not to let them come up then" Sirius said from behind the woman.

Molly nodded still looking at her only daughter and the boy she thought of as her own son. "We might have to set some rules" Molly said, looking at Sirius but he shook his head.

"I don't think that will work, Molly," he carefully, walking over to the bed. Harry was now lying on his back and Ginny's head was on his chest, the cloth now on the bedside table. Sirius picked it up and showed it to Molly.

"He must have had another nightmare while we were at dinner" Molly said. Sirius nodded in agreement. "What will we do with them? If the boys come up and see them-" Again Sirius nodded.

"Taffy" he called lightly.

The little elf appeared. "Mr Black called for Taffy, sir?"

"Yes Taffy, could you possibly move Harry and Ginny to the bed you made up in my room?"

"Of course Mr Black, Taffy will do as asked." She snapped her fingers and two of them disappeared. "Was there anything else Mr Black or Mrs Weazy would like Taffy to do?"

Both of them shook their heads. "No thank you, Taffy" Molly said and the elf disappeared. Molly looked at Sirius. "We should go back down" she said.

Padfoot nodded "I'm just going to check on them" Molly nodded and she went down the stairs as Padfoot went up.

When he walked into the room he saw Ginny sitting on the bed looking around. When she saw Sirius she blushed. He smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry Ginny, stay there and make sure he's okay."

"If my Mum-"

"She knows were you are, both of us thought it best that you stayed where you were. It might help Harry sleep through the night."

Ginny nodded. "That's what I thought. But why are we in here? Or, better question, where are we?"

Sirius' smile grew. "Well, you're in my old dorm room and you're here because we thought it was for the best because Harry needs to sleep and if Ron went into his room-"

"He'd freak and wake Harry up." Ginny nodded then frowned. "But we're in your room?" she said doubtfully. It would be weird to sleep in the same bed as Harry while his godfather was in a bed across the room.

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry, if you want I'll stay in Remus or Tonks' room, whichever they're not in."

"I feel bad about kicking you out of your room" Ginny said.

Sirius shook his head. "As long as Harry sleeps well I don't care. After the Cruciatus curse he'll need it." Ginny nodded in understanding.

Sirius grabbed a change of robes and whatever he needed from the bathroom and shrunk them and put them in his pocket before leaving. Just before he went he turned to Ginny who was once again lying with her head resting on Harry's chest.

"I'll lock the door so nobody can get in," he said. Ginny smiled and nodded. "Good night Ginny."

"Night Padfoot" she said before falling fast asleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Sirius got back downstairs Molly said that it was getting late. All the teens except Draco left. Sirius looked at Tonks and Lupin. "Can I borrow one of your rooms?" he asked.

They frowned. "Why on earth would you-" Remus began to say but stopped. "If your gona get Sophia to sleep with you-"

"No!" Sirius said. "Ginny and Harry are in my room and I thought it best not to freak them out by staying in the bed across from them."

"Makes sense" Tonks said, shrugging. "You can use my room."

"Cool, thanks" he said then looked at Draco. "Come on, I'll walk you down to the dungeons."

Draco nodded then bid the rest of the adults goodnight before they both left through the portrait hole.

When they were gone Molly looked at Remus. "What's with him and Sophia?" she asked.

Lupin smiled. "He's in love with her but won't do anything about it."

"Hmm, sounds familiar to another couple I know" Molly said, smiling at the younger couple.

Lupin smiled. "Good night Molly, Arthur" he said then took Tonks' hand and walked out the portrait hole.

Molly and Arthur left soon after that to go to their own room.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Halfway down to the dungeons Draco finally spoke. "Is the fact you like Sophia another reason Professor Snape doesn't like you?"

Sirius sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that" he said as they were walking down the dungeon staircase. He stopped and looked at Draco. "Yes, he never liked the fact that Sophia and I dated, or that she got along with Remus and Lily. And with them being my friends…"

"She got close to you" Draco finished. Sirius nodded. "What about now?" Draco continued.

Sirius turned around and began to walk away. "What about it?" he said.

Draco followed him. "Do you still care for her?" Sirius didn't answer, just kept walking. "Do you?" Draco said more forcefully.

Padfoot turned and looked him in the eye but Draco didn't flinch. "You're a very persistent boy" he said after a moment then sighed. "I care for her more now then I did back then." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I cannot believe I'm telling this to a sixteen year old."

It wasn't till Sirius buried his face in his hands that Draco noticed that Severus was standing in the doorway of his office listening to everything that Padfoot had just said.

"It's late Draco, go to bed" Severus said, causing Sirius to turn quickly and look at Severus.

Draco nodded and moved past the adults. "Goodnight" he said.

Once he had disappeared through the portrait hole Sirius turned to leave. "Black" came Snape's voice.

Sirius stopped but didn't turn to face Severus. "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you about this, Severus. So please just forget I said anything at all." He turned away and began to walk slowly back up to Gryffindor tower.

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around someone and his face buried in the person's ear

Harry woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around someone and his face buried in the person's ear. It took him a minute to remember last night and his body was stiff and sore so when he tried to move it woke Ginny.

"Harry?" she asked, sitting up and turning around to face him. "You okay?" She picked up his glasses and put them on for him.

He nodded then winced. "Hurts a little, though" he said. "What time is it?"

Ginny looked at her watch. "Nearly ten" she said, wide eyed. She looked at Harry. "Sleep all right?"

He smiled. "Best in a while" he said, sitting up and frowning. "Wasn't I in my room last night?"

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, Padfoot moved us in here after the meeting was over."

"Why?" he asked.

"He wanted to make sure you got a good night's sleep and if Ron had found us in the same bed he would a freaked and woken you up." Harry nodded in understanding.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ginny climbed from under the covers. Harry couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. The top she had taken out of his trunk was one of his new ones and it fell halfway down her thigh.

Harry was snapped out of his musing when he heard Sirius' voice. "You two're awake then!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah" Ginny said. "Thanks for letting us use your room"

"No problem" he said. "You can come out now, Charlie and Ron went with the twins, Hermione and Draco to the shop and Percy and Bill went to work."

Ginny nodded. "Cool thanks." She looked at Harry. "I'm going to go and shower and change."

Harry nodded. "Me too, I'll see you in the common room in half an hour" he said then Ginny left, leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

Sirius looked seriously at Harry. "I need to have a little chat with you" he said.

Harry cringed. "I don't think I'll like this very much" he said.

Just then Lupin walked in the door "Moony! Great timing!" Sirius said. Remus stopped dead and looked from Harry to Sirius.

"Oh no. Your godson, you tell him" Remus said, waving his head and hands around. He turned to leave but the door closed shut before he reached it. "Padfoot!"

"Look I really don't need to go through this whole talk thing, really" Harry said but neither Sirius nor Lupin was listening.

"You're going let me have this talk without you!" Sirius said.

"Ah…no" Remus said. While the two continued to argue Harry rose from the bed and picked up a pair of robes Sirius had brought him and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he came back out Sirius and Lupin were sitting on one of the beds, waiting for him

"Harry, sit down, we need to talk to you" Sirius said.

"I really don't need this talk" Harry said.

"We think you do" Remus said.

"I locked you and Tonks in a classroom; I know full well what you did in there."

He saw Remus blush. "Yes, I am aware of that," he said "but we need to make sure if you and Ginny do-"

"We just started dating! We haven't even gone out on a date yet!" Harry said.

Both Remus and Sirius looked at each other then they both shrugged and clapped their hands together and stood up, smiling. "Okay, but if Molly asks we had a long chat about every thing" Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Can do" he said.

"Oh and Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you."

Harry nodded. "Okay." When the three of them got down to the common room Molly and Ginny were sitting there.

"Harry, Molly and Remus and I are going to go to Grimmauld Place" Sirius said. "You have a lesson with Albus this afternoon so we should see you at dinner if we're not back by lunch."

Harry nodded. "What about Ginny?"

"I have a class with McGonagall" Ginny said then looked at her watch. "Now."

She gave her mother a hug and said goodbye to Sirius and Remus then kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." He nodded.

"We best be off as well" Molly said. "Merlin only knows what that little elf has done to the house" and they all walked out of the portrait. Harry went towards the stairs that would lead him to the headmaster's office while Ginny went towards McGonagall's and Molly, Remus and Sirius went down to the entrance hall.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry reached the gargoyle it jumped aside before he even gave the password. He frowned and stood on the moving staircase and waited till it lifted him up. As he waited he thought back to his walk up. To his surprise the stairs hadn't veered him off but if anything they had helped him get hear quicker.

He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about this. He reached the top and expected to hear the headmaster's voice but didn't so he was just about to lift his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Potter?" Minerva said, surprised.

Harry dropped his hand. "Professor" he said.

She looked around at Albus who had come up behind her. "Mr Potter did you give the gargoyle the password?" he asked.

"Erm…no, it sort of just moved aside as I stopped in front of it" Harry said.

Albus seemed to muse this for a moment then asked "Has anything else been doing this?"

"Well, I think the staircases did too" Harry said.

"And the Restricted Section of the library" Minerva said. Harry nodded.

"Hmm" Albus said then shook his head. "Well, come on in then, Harry."

"Yes I must be off, I believe Miss Weasley is waiting for me" she said then bid them both goodbye and she went down the staircase.

Albus guided Harry into his office. "Sit down Harry, you and I have a lot to talk about" he said. Harry sat in the seat across from the headmaster.

"Now Harry, about yesterday's events" Albus said. "I asked that you stay in the school yesterday and you did not."

Harry nodded. "I am sorry for not doing as you asked sir, I don't fully know why I did what I did but I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry Mr Potter; if you hadn't done what you did both Minerva and Severus would be dead." Harry's head whipped around to look to see who had spoken. It was the man that had told Dumbledore about the Death Eaters' attack.

The man was sitting on the couch but Harry hadn't noticed him when he walked in. The man stood up. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Potter" he said.

"And you, Mr Dumbledore" Harry said. Abe looked at Albus then back to Harry.

"You're Legilimency has greatly improved, Mr Potter, I barely noticed you were in there" he said. "And call me Abe."

"Yes sir-Abe, I mean" Harry said. Abe smiled.

"Well Harry, back onto the topic" Albus said and Harry turned his attention back to the headmaster and nodded. "Abe is right - if you had not shown up both Professors Snape and McGonagall would most likely be dead" Albus said solemnly. "But you also put yourself in danger." He saw that Harry wanted to speak so he indicated for him to.

"If I'm the one that is to kill him shouldn't I be trying?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you still have a lot to learn Harry. If you try and fight him now while you have still more to learn there is a higher chance-"

"He'll kill me" Harry said. Albus nodded and Harry understood where the headmaster was coming from.

"Now, this trial" Albus said. "As I said we will be leaving after breakfast for the Ministry, I want you to chance your appearance while we are travelling. When we get to the court room you can change back." Harry nodded. "You will have to testify, tell the rest of the Wizengamot what happened-" Albus noticed Harry was rubbing his scarred hand. Albus couldn't help but feel at fault.

"Was there anything else sir?" Harry asked when he noticed Dumbledore was looking at his hand.

Albus looked at Harry. "Yes, you remember when the minister and I said you would have to meet with the board of governors?" again Harry just nodded. "Well, we will be going from the court to see them."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"All you have to do for the moment is to take your claim of your inheritance of the school" Albus said. Harry nodded. "Do you have any questions?" asked his headmaster.

Harry shook his head and Albus nodded in satisfaction. "All right, well today I want you to work on your Elementary powers" he said.

Harry spent the rest of the morning working on his Elementary powers with both of the Dumbledores. By the time lunch came around Harry could almost control fire and water. "Well done Harry" Albus said. Abe nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go and find Miss Weasley? I believe she should still be with Professor McGonagall" Albus said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sirs'" he said before leaving.

When Harry was gone Abe turned to his brother. "That is amazing Albus, he has nearly got two of his powers down and in only three hours."

Albus took of his glasses and nodded. "I know, and he has already conquered one of his Animagi forms" he said.

"Has the Minster registered him?" Abe asked.

Albus shook his head. "No not yet, we thought it best to wait a while." Abe nodded, understanding. It would look suspicious if he gained it so quick.

"What about Miss Weasley?" Abe asked.

Albus smiled. "She will be a great witch; her powers grow more every day as well. The closer they get the stronger their powers grow. I believe Minerva is teaching her to become an Animagi now."

Abe nodded. "What will it be?" he asked.

"Most likely the same as Harry, although it is not clear on the family tree" Albus frowned.

"Are they aware of what is going on?"

"I believe they know some of it. Unfortunately Harry's mind is quite hard to get into now" Abe nodded.

His brother continued. "Yes, even when he is concentrating on something else his method of hiding things is very strong,"

"But it's for the best" Abe said. "What about Miss Granger, young Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy?"

"Very much potential" Albus said. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to go down to lunch.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

When Harry left Dumbledore's office he made his way down to McGonagall's and again he noticed that the stairs seemed to be letting him get down quicker

When Harry left Dumbledore's office he made his way down to McGonagall's and again he noticed that the stairs seemed to be letting him get down quicker. When he reached McGonagall's room he could hear her talking to Ginny.

"Now, concentrate really hard on your animal and picture yourself as it…" Harry quietly stepped into the room and took in the scene. Ginny was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room with her back to the door.

Minerva noticed Harry enter and told him with her eyes to stay where he was. He did so and after a moment Ginny disappeared and in her place was a red and gold Phoenix.

"Wow!" Harry said softly. The Phoenix turned and looked at Harry, its eyes the same colour as Ginny's. She flew over and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

'Wont to go flying?' she sang. Harry smiled and Ginny flew off his shoulder so he could change into his Phoenix.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something but they both flew out the window before she got the chance. She sighed and shook her head before heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When she walked in Albus, Abe, Ro, Snape, Sophia, Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Pomfrey were there. Albus looked up at her when she entered then looked around her for Harry and Ginny. "They're not with me" she said.

"And where, pray tell, are they my dear?" he asked over his half-moon glasses.

"They went flying" she said as she sat down.

"And you let them?" Pomfrey inquired. "Neither of them ate breakfast this morning, Minerva, and Mr Potter didn't have dinner" she scolded them.

"Harry had something this morning in my office" Albus said.

"The same with Miss Weasley in mine, and it's not like I could stop them, they both flew out the window before I could say anything" McGonagall defended herself.

Albus chucked. "Am I to assume that Miss Weasley has found her Animagi form then?" he asked.

"Yes, and might I say she is quite a fine looking Phoenix" she said. "And I'm sure Fawkes has found them by now."

Just then there were three flashes of fire and three Phoenixes appeared. Fawkes flew over and sat himself on the back of Albus' chair while Ginny and Harry changed themselves back to their human selves.

"Sorry we're late, Professors" Ginny said. "I wanted to see what it was like to fly."

"Not to worry, Miss Weasley" Albus said, indicating for the two teens to sit and start eating.

"Aren't Sirius, Remus and Mrs Weasley going to be back?" Harry asked.

Albus shook his head. "No. I received a letter from Sirius saying that there was a bit more work to do then he thought." Harry nodded.

Everyone chatted and ate for the next half hour before an owl flew into the room and over to Albus. He untied the letter and gave the owl a bit of food and water. He then opened the scroll and sighed. "Oh bugger" he mumbled.

"Dose Fudge need to know what socks to wear?" Abe asked.

Albus shook his head. "No" he handed his brother the letter. "He's asked both of us to come to the Ministry."

Abe read the letter. "Oh bugger" he sighed. "Just what I need, to have to listen to that mor-"

"Yes, yes Abe, we all know he's an id-" Albus said, stopping himself in time.

Both teens sniggered at the two adults' behaviour. "You two are worse then children" Minerva said.

Abe looked at her. "My goodness Minnie, you and Alb have been marr-"

"ABE!" both Minerva and Albus yelled. Then they looked at Harry and Ginny.

But to their surprise Harry and Ginny just continued on eating. They both looked up when they felt every one looking at them.

Abe smiled. "You already knew, didn't you?" he asked them.

Harry shrugged. "Makes sense" he said and Ginny nodded.

"Hmm, I always thought they kept it pretty well hidden" Ro said.

Ginny nodded "We're not saying it isn't," she said.

"But you have to think about it this way, we also figured you and Professor Snape out" Harry said.

"And the way the two of you bicker, who would?" Ginny added.

Abe waved his hand in the air. "Wait, we're getting off the topic here" he said. "How did you know about my darling brother and delightful sister in law?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, there were always rumours that you were married going around the school" he said.

"When did you actually realise it though?" Ro asked which secured her a glare from Minerva.

"Well, I was never completely sure that you were married" Ginny said, looking at Albus and Minerva. "But I started to think it was more likely last year, when you were gone, Professor" she looked at Albus who smiled at the young witch.

Then everyone looked at Harry. Harry scratched his head, thinking, then shrugged. "I don't know" he said.

"Oh come on, you have to remember the first time you noticed it" Ro said.

"Leave him be, Ro" Minerva said. "If he doesn't remember then that's that." And she stood up, saying she had work to do.

Albus got up soon after. "I need to get something from my office, I'll meet you down by the gates" he said to Abe.

Abe nodded. When he was sure his brother was gone he looked back at Harry, along with most of the table. "Well, Mr Potter."

Harry sighed. "What did you want me to say? There are hundreds of little things" he said.

"Well what made you realise about Ro and Severus?" Sophia asked.

"Well, it was blatantly obvious when Draco and I saw them snogging down by the lake" he said.

"Really!" Sophia said loudly then she looked at her brother who was blushing ever so slightly.

"Don't!" he said before she could speak. "Just don't."

"Anyway, back to the topic again. Minnie and Albus, when?"

"I don't know, first year maybe, all the little things they do, the walking arm in arm, he randomly goes to see her in her office or classroom."

"They could have simply been working on something when he went to see her in her classroom or office" Severus said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah and Albus always was a gentleman when it came to chivalry" Abe said.

Harry sighed and put his head on the now cleared table, mumbling something. "What was that, Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He sat up. "In first year I went for a midnight walk around the castle and accidentally saw him going into her rooms" he said. "I didn't think anything off it at the time. Why would I? I was eleven and afraid of getting kicked out of school and I had other things on my mind at the time. It wasn't till I was in third year that I thought of it again" he said. "And it was pretty damn obvious then."

"How so?" Abe asked.

Harry sighed. "Why do you all want to know this?" he asked.

"We're curious" Ro answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Harry shot back.

Every one bar Harry and Severus chuckled. "Very fitting, Mr Potter" Abe said. "Now, how was it obvious?"

Harry buried his face in his hands and rubbed it then looked at Abe. "Shouldn't you be going? The headmaster might be waiting" he said.

Abe shook his head. "No, he's with Minerva" he said smiling.

Harry sighed once again but this time in defeat. He looked at all the adults and smiled. "I'm not going to tell you" he said, standing up. "Their business is their business" and he disappeared out the doors.

Ginny jumped up and said goodbye to the adults and ran after Harry.

Abe smiled and sat back in his seat. "Well, we can safely say your secret is safe with them."

Two figures emerged from the staffroom door. "Did you have to keep pestering them?" Minerva asked.

Abe looked at her, his eyes said everything. "Come, Abe, we should see what the Minster wants" Albus said.

Abe sighed heavily. "Why does that man want to see me? I'm a loon in the eyes of the magical world" he asked.

"I don't know" Albus said as Abe stood up.

"Potter is very loyal to you, you know."

Albus nodded. "So it would seem" he said then looked at Minerva. "We should be back by dinner." She nodded then the two Dumbledores departed and all the teachers went their separate ways. Sophia told Severus she was going for a walk outside.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry and Ginny left the hall they went outside for a walk down to the lake. There they down and started to talk.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should lock them in a closet" Harry said, nodding. "I've always wanted to do that to them. Their bickering is driving me insane."

"Not a bad idea and I think Draco will help" she said.

"Who are you two plotting to set up now?" a voice said from behind them.

Both teens turned to see Sophia standing behind them. Harry smiled. "Ron and Hermione" he said.

"Ah, the two that are always fighting?"

"Yep that's them" Ginny said. "Come sit down with us."

"Oh I don't want to intrude, especially since your brothers are trying their hardest to keep you apart" Sophia said.

"Don't worry, I was wondering if I could ask you something as well" Harry said.

Sophia nodded and sat down next to them. "Okay, so I figure you want to know either (one), a juicy story about Severus or (two), about me being a werewolf" she said.

Harry smiled. "I might have to come back to the juicy story about Snape but it's neither of them" he said. Sophia laughed.

"Ok what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Do you still have feelings for Sirius?" he asked.

Sophia stayed quiet for a moment "How did you know-"

"Sirius told me the other night. He also said you were friends with my mum."

Sophia smiled. "Yes, she was very nice to me even though I was a Slytherin."

"Yeah, he also said you didn't like him very much at the beginning" Harry said.

Sophia nodded and rolled her eyes. "He was a big child, still is from what I've seen, but he grew on me after a while. Same way your mother and father did." She lost herself in thought for a few minutes till she heard Ginny ask her something. "Sorry, what?" she asked.

Ginny smiled. "Do you still have feelings for Sirius?"

Sophia sighed. "Very much so" she said.

"So what's stopping you?" Harry asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What would he see in me? I'm a Snape, Severus would freak out, plus I'm a werewolf" she said.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "Not another one!" he said then looked at Ginny. "It's Tonks and Moony all over again!"

"Hang on, it's nothing like that. They both love each other, with us I love Sirius but he doesn't-"

"Does love you" Harry cut her off. "Ask him."

Sophia shook her head. "No I can't" she said. She opened her mouth to speak again but Harry stopped her.

"If the reason you won't ask him has anything to do with being a werewolf I _will_ lock you and Sirius in a room together" he said.

Sophia smiled and laughed. "No, I was thinking more that Severus would disown me" she said solemnly. "I can't lose him again; I only just got him back."

Harry nodded and decided to leave it be for the time being. He made a mental note to have a chat with Snape later though…

TBC….


	33. Chapter 33

Sophia stayed talking to Harry and Ginny for about an hour before she said she was going to go for a walk around the lake

Sophia stayed talking to Harry and Ginny for about an hour before she said she was going to go for a walk around the lake. Harry and Ginny didn't mind as it meant more alone time for them and they stayed where they were for about an hour before deciding to go back up to the school.

When they walked through the entrance hall doors Harry grabbed Ginny to stop her from walking in and placed a hand over her mouth. "Listen" he whispered in her ear.

Harry was right; they could hear voices coming in their direction. Whoever it was did not sound happy. Harry pulled Ginny into the shadows as the voices got louder.

Soon it was easy to hear who it was. It was Madam Hooch and Professor Snape and she was all but yelling at him. "-you can't honestly think about asking her to stay away from him, Severus."

"And why not?" Severus stopped and turned to her. "He will do no good to her."

Madam Hooch clenched her fists in anger. "So what! If they care so much for each other what difference does it make?"

"He is a Black!" Severus shot back.

"AND YOU WERE A DEATH EATER!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him.

She saw Severus' eyes darken. "That was a mistake I made and I suffered from it" he said through gritted teeth.

"And Sirius suffers for the name his family made for themselves" she said, she looking at him and shaking her head. "But this has nothing to do with that" she said. "It has to do with what he did to you all those years ago. It all fits - you won't let him have her because you want him to suffer for what he did to you."

Severus didn't say anything just turned and tried to walk away but she grabbed him. "Harry was right, you never will change. With or without that mark you're still the Death Eater I hated." She let his arm drop and turned away, leaving quickly.

Severus stood there in shock for a moment watching her leave. Ginny felt Harry tighten his hold on her and she looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. She quickly looked back and when she saw that Severus had left she turned in Harry's arms and laid her hand on his cheek.

His eyes opened and looked into hers. "Come on" she said gently and took his hand, leading him up to the common room. She could see he felt guilty for this, but she didn't know what to do.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Sirius, Molly and Remus were the first to come in that evening and they found Harry asleep with his head resting on Ginny's lap while she read a book. All three adults smiled and Ginny looked up when she heard them come in. "Hi!" she said quietly.

They all greeted her quietly as well "How long has he been asleep?" Sirius asked.

Ginny looked up at the clock. "About twenty minutes" she said. "I was going to let him sleep for about half an hour before waking him."

Just then Harry stirred. He looked up and saw Molly, Lupin and Sirius all looking at him, smiling. "How was Number 12?" he asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Dusty, smelly, mouldy - pretty much the same as it was before" Sirius said.

The portrait hole opened behind them and Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Draco walked in. "Hello all!" George said.

"How were your days?" Fred asked happily.

"What has you two so happy?" Sirius asked.

"They've been like that all day" Ron said, jerking his head at the twins. "All happy. It's starting to freak me out."

"Hey, we can be happy if we want to be" George said.

"Never mind that, it's almost dinner time" said Molly.

Soon everyone left to go down to dinner. When they walked in everyone was there bar Severus.

Once everyone was seated Albus asked "Where is Severus this evening?"

"I doubt he'll be joining us" Minerva said, knowing full well what had occurred between her friend and the potions master. Albus frowned but nodded and the food appeared and every one started to eat.

Halfway through the meal there was a small pop from behind Harry. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Harry turned to look at the little house elf.

"Yes Pip?" Albus asked.

Pip looked from Harry to Albus. "Master Potter wished to be informed if Professor Snape tried to heart himself, headmaster."

Harry was out of his seat before Albus could even ask if that was why he was there. He ran straight down to the dungeons as fast as he could and ran into Snape's office. When he saw it empty he ran for the painting that hid Snape's suite of rooms.

The painting opened with out a word spoken by Harry. Severus was standing in the middle of the room with a phial in his hand which he was about to empty into his mouth.

With one flick of Harry's hand the phial flew across the room, hitting the wall and smashing into peaces. Severus looked up and saw Harry. "Potter" he slurred, "do us all a favour and just leave."

He reached for another phial but that one went flying out of his hand as well. Before he could reach for another he himself went flying and was pined to the wall.

"Why are you so determined to kill yourself?" Harry asked, walking over to the potions master. Severus didn't say anything. He struggled against the force that held him to the wall. "You won't be able to break it" Harry said. Severus glared at Harry, seeming to have sobered up.

"You can't just leave me be, can you?" Severus spat.

"Not when I know your trying to KILL YOURSELF."

"And once again we're in the same argument. Potter, what I do is none of your BUSINESS!!" Severus yelled, fighting against the restraint again. "Why do you care so much if I die or not Potter? Last year you wished I would die, why the sudden change of heart?"

Harry looked Severus straight in the eyes. "Because there are a lot of people that care about your sorry ass. People that will fall apart if they lose you."

Severus laughed but it was a bitter sarcastic laugh. "If I die everyone will be better off. Ro thinks I'm still as bad as a death eater so she's out of you equation and my will asks that Draco be put in the care of Tonks."

"And Sophia? What about her?" Harry asked.

"If I die then she'd go to Black."

Harry shook his head. "No she wouldn't, she won't let herself love Sirius as long as she thinks she'll lose you" Harry said. "So if you kill yourself what do you think she would do? Go to the man her brother despised or blame herself for your death?"

Severus looked into Harry's eyes and couldn't find fault with his words. Just then there was a light that surrounded Harry and Severus.

Severus was flooded with images. First was of Harry, Ginny and Sophia sitting down bye the lake talking;

"_Don't worry, I was wondering if I could ask yo__u something as well" Harry said._

_Sophia nodded and sat down next to them. "Okay, so I figure you want to know either (one), a juicy story about Severus or (two), about me being a werewolf" she said._

_Harry smiled. "I might have to come back to the juicy story about Snape but it's neither of them" he said. Sophia laughed._

"_Okay,__ what do you want to know?" she asked._

"_Do you still have feelings for Sirius?" he asked._

_Sophia stayed quiet for a moment. "How did you know-"_

"_Sirius told me the other night. He also said you were friends with my mum." _

_Sophia smiled. "Yes, she was very nice to me even though I was a Slytherin." _

"_Yeah, he also said you didn't like him very much at the beginning" Harry said._

_Sophia nodded and rolled her eyes. "He was a big child, still is from what I've seen, but he grew on me after a while. Same way your mother and father did." She lost her self in thought for a few minutes till she heard Ginny asked her something. "Sorry, what?" she asked._

_Ginny smiled. "Do you still have feelings for Sirius?"_

_Sophia sighed "Very much so" she said._

"_So what's stopping you?" Harry asked._

_She raised an eyebrow. "What would he see in me? I'm a Snape, Severus would freak out, plus I'm a werewolf" she said._

_Harry buried his face in his hands. "Not another one" he said then looked at Ginny. "It's Tonks and Lupin all over again." _

"_Hang on, it's nothing like them. They love each other. I love Sirius but he doesn't-"_

"_Does love you" Harry cut off. "Ask him."_

_Sophia shook her head. "No, I can't" she said. She opened her mouth to speak again but Harry stopped her._

"_If the reason you won't ask him has anything to do with being a werewolf I will lock you and Sirius in a room together" he said. _

_Sophia smiled and laughed. "No, I was thinking more that Severus would disown me" she said solemnly. "I can't lose him again, I only just got him back."_

The next was of Harry and Draco flying with Madam Hooch.

"_Madam Hooch__!" Harry called. _

"_Yes Harry?" she called back. _

"_Can we ask you something?" Both boys flew to a stop next to her. _

"_Of course, what is it?" _

_Harry looked at Draco who nodded him on. "What made you and Professor Snape…well…?"_

_Draco took over.__ "We were wondering if…well…hmm" he huffed. "This is harder then I thought" he said. _

"_Does this have to do with him being an ex-Death Eater?" she asked. Both boys nodded. "I know deep down Severus is not what he seems. If he was then Harry, you wouldn't have done what you did and Draco, you would not trust him as you do, would you?"_

_Both boys shook their heads then looked at each other. "So that means you love Severus" Draco said. _

_Then both boys flew off singing "Snape and Hooch, sitting on a broom, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in a flying carriage." _

The final images were of Harry and Draco sitting on the pitch.

_Draco sat down next to __Harry. "The teachers think there's something wrong."_

"_I know." _

"_Dumbledore just thinks your mourning for Black." _

"_Figured."_

_There was a long pause before Draco said "He killed my Mother." _

"_What?" Harry sat up from his lying position. _

"_That's why I'm here. He killed her in front of me because my father failed him. Severus had already tried to convince me not to join him. This gave me a reason not to." _

_Harry was silent. "I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want your pity, Potter" Draco said defensively._

"_I'm not giving you pity, Malfoy, I never had my mum. You should be glad you got to spend so much of your life with her. I got a year that I don't even remember" Harry shot back, "and your godfather is still alive, Hell, he's sitting up in that castle right now! Mine's dead and It's because of your aunt!" Harry shouted before getting up and storming back up to the castle._

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

Albus stood at the end of one of the hospital beds looking at the occupant of it and sighed

Albus stood at the end of one of the hospital beds looking at the occupant of it and sighed. He had been brought in last night and had yet to wake up.

Albus then turned to the young man sitting on the bed across from it. To his surprise the young man showed no signs of being sorry for whatever he had done. He just sat there, looking up when he felt Albus' eyes on him.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Minerva asked from next to her husband.

"With any luck, proving my point" the young man said.

"What good will it do, having him unconscious for so long?" Poppy asked from next to her unconscious patient.

But Harry didn't answer, just looked at Severus' still body. "Harry?" Draco asked from his seat next to his godfather.

Harry looked at his friend and sighed. "He'll wake up soon" he said, "then ask him." He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, looking at the Headmaster and his deputy. "May I speak with you both in private?"

Albus nodded and led the way out of the hospital wing. Just before he closed the doors Harry called back, "It would be better if the three of you were by his side when he wakes up!" then he followed the two older people.

Albus led the way to his office. As soon as the door was closed, both adults turned to Harry. "What exactly is going on, Harry?" Albus asked.

"From what I saw, Riddle put a thought in his mind that everything would be better if he was dead. My bet is he did it when he showed up in Hogsmeade."

"Severus is stronger then to believe that" Minerva said.

Harry shook his head. "Not when he thinks the three people he loves would be better off without him."

"Sophia, Draco and Rolanda" Minerva murmured. Harry nodded. "But what started all of this?" she asked.

"Draco said at dinner last night that he and Professor Snape had an argument the night before about Sirius and Sophia. Draco got Sirius to admit that he still cared greatly for Sophia. Apparently Professor Snape heard it" Harry said.

"Then there was the argument Madam Hooch which had, once again, to do with Sirius and Sophia" he added.

Albus moved over to the window. "Whatever Tom planted in his head must have been strong" Minerva said.

"Hmm" was all Albus said for a moment then he turned to Harry. "You showed Severus some of your memories? I assume they back up what you were saying about proving to him that he has people that care for him?" Harry nodded.

"Surely it shouldn't have kept them both out all night though?" Minerva said.

Albus looked at her. "It would depend on the memory, my dear" he said. He looked back at Harry. "You should go on down to breakfast, Harry." Harry nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please don't get yourself into the hospital wing again" he said, smiling.

Harry laughed. "I'll try, sir. But I can't promise anything" he smiled then left, making his way down to the Great Hall.

Minerva looked at Albus. "Are you going to punish him?"

"No Minerva, why would I, if he had not done what he did Severus would be dead by now." Albus looked at his wife. "That boy has saved me more times then he would like to admit."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry walked into the Great Hall he heard Lupin ask Sirius "That reminds me Padfoot, where exactly did all of those robes of mine go? And who owns the ones in my room?"

"What robes? Though I must say you do look dashing in the ones you're wearing" Sirius said, smiling. Remus glared at his friend.

"If you bought me those clothes-"

"I did no such thing, why would I try and get you to take new robes? You wouldn't wear them. I'm surprised you're wearing them at all!" said Sirius.

"I have no choice; all my old robes are gone!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Well don't blame me! I didn't do anything to your clothes!"

"Remus, maybe he really didn't take them" Harry heard Tonks say. When he looked he saw that she was now sporting waste length baby blue hair that was in a braid.

"So who did?"

Every one was listing to their conversation when Molly spotted Harry. "Harry dear, come and eat" she said.

Harry nodded, walked into the room and sat down next to Ginny and Sirius. He was piling up his plate when Remus asked "Harry, you wouldn't happen to know where all my clothes have gone, would you?"

Harry didn't look up. "What clothes would that be?"

"The ones that apparently disappeared when we locked them in the classroom" Sirius said, flicking his eyebrows at his godson.

Harry took a bite of his sausage, thinking while he chewed. "Wait" he said when his mouth was empty. "So all your old robes and clothes disappeared? Just vanished?" he asked.

"Yes, but they were replaced with new ones" Tonks said.

Harry looked at what Remus was wearing. Instead of his usual patched robes he was wearing a brand new looking robe. It was a tan colour and seemed to fit him much better.

"I like the new ones," he nodded. "They suit you, make you look younger" he said then went back to eating his breakfast.

Remus sighed. One of them had to have done it but he had no idea who. He decided to leave it be for the moment and everyone went back to their conversations. After a few minutes Tonks looked at her watch.

"Ah!! I'm late! Crap!" she jumped up and was halfway to the door then ran back. "Sorry" she said then kissed Remus on the cheek. "Bye" then ran off out of the hall. "See you all at dinner!" she yelled back.

"We should be off as well" Author said and he and Percy departed too. Soon after that Fred, George and Bill got up to leave as well.

"Forgotten something, you two?" Molly asked the twins.

Both twins smiled. "Yes mummy" George said.

"Sorry mummy" Fred said then they both kissed her on the cheek.

"Now you be good and don't-"

"Stress out to much-"

"Yes we can't have that happening now can we-"

"No that would be dreadful-"

"Stop! Both of you!" Molly said. "I meant Ron and Hermione are going with you again."

"Why do we have to go and Ginny and Harry get to stay hear?" Ron asked. "It's not fair!"

"Oh trust me, you two got the better side of the bargain" Sirius said. "These two are coming to Grimmauld Place with me and Remus to clean it up. And they're not getting paid for it either."

There was a loud thump and every one looked over to see Ginny's head lying on the table. "Never mind" said Ron.

Soon they were all gone as well; the teachers that had been at breakfast had left too, leaving Molly, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Lupin and Charlie alone in the hall. Molly turned to Sirius and Remus.

"I am leaving Ginny in your care; you will make sure she does not get hurt."

Sirius snapped his fingers. "Damn! And there was me hoping I could sell her" he nudged Harry. "I think we could get a fair bit of money for her, too."

Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh at the look on Molly's face. "She will be fine, Molly, and if she is not I will personally let you kill Sirius" Lupin said. Sirius looked at his best friend and pouted.

"Where are you and Charlie going?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have to go to the Burrow for a while but should be back by lunch" Molly said.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

They bid each other goodbye and then Molly and Charlie left. Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Remus flooed to Grimmauld Place where they spent all day cleaning. By dinnertime it was nearly finished.

They were all sitting in the kitchen having a drink before they headed back to the castle when Harry asked "Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Wouldn't it be easer just to ask Dumbledore to lend you a house elf? I'm sure Dobby would be willing to help you clean" Harry said. "Which reminds me, where's Kreacher?"

Sirius looked up at his godson. "I didn't think about asking Albus for a house elf, good idea, might ask him if I can have Dobby or one of the other ones tomorrow" he said. "and Kreacher is dead; Albus said Dobby and some of the other Hogwarts house elves took him. When they got back they just said that he had been killed, nothing more."

"What about all the things Mundungus took from the house? Did you get them back?" Ginny asked.

Remus nodded this time. "Yeah, he left most of it with Aberforth to mind, stupid git." He mumbled the last bit. "Come on, we'd better get back to the castle."

They all nodded and picked up what they needed then took a handful of floo powder each. Harry threw his into the fire first.

He landed on the headmaster's office floor with a thump then got up slowly, mumbling to himself. "Really need to learn how to apparate" he said.

"Yes, it does come in handy" Harry heard a voice say.

Harry looked around the room but saw no body there, not even Fawkes. When someone cleared their throat behind him he jumped and turned to face the wall and saw the portraits of the past headmasters and mistresses.

The one that had spoken was Armado Dippet. "Hello Mr Potter" he said.

"Hello sir" Harry said. "Were you the one who spoke to me a moment ago?"

The old man in the portrait nodded. "Yes Mr Potter, I was merely agreeing with you. Apparition does come in very handy. Though from what I hear you could simply use your Phoenix form."

"Didn't think of that one" Ginny said from behind Harry. "Hello Professor."

The old headmaster nodded. "Ah you must be Ginny Weasley."

"Yes sir."

"It is a pleasure to meat the first female Weasley in so many generations."

"And you, Professor."

Sirius and Lupin had also come through the fire and were now standing behind the two of them.

"You were Dumbledore's headmaster weren't you, Sir?" Remus asked.

"No, I was a teacher at the time though I was Professor McGonagall's headmaster" Dippet said.

"They were close in age then?"

Armado smiled and shook his head. "Sort of, he left Hogwarts a good seventeen years before she arrived in the school" he said. "Albus was her teacher for her time here."

"Really!" Harry smiled with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "So what was Professor Dumbledore like as a student?"

Dippet rubbed his chin, thinking. "Albus was quite the same as he is now but younger, though he and Aberforth caused quite a fuss when they were at school."

"Really!" Sirius grinned. "Please tell more."

Dippet smiled and nodded. "Yes, those two did quite a bit of mischief in their days if I remember correctly. Albus found a way into the kitchens in his first year so he'd always have a stash of sweets in his pocket."

"It does come in handy if you get hungry" a voice said from behind Harry, Ginny and the two remaining Marauders.

TBC…


	35. Chapter 35

They all turned around to face Albus Dumbledore

They all turned around to face Albus Dumbledore. "Hello, Professor" said Ginny and Harry sheepishly.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley" he said, looking at them over his half-moon glasses. Then he looked up at the portrait. "What else, dear Armado, did you tell them?" he asked.

The dead headmaster smiled. "Nothing, Albus, there's no need to worry, they only arrived a few moments ago."

"Good good" Albus smiled, looking back to Ginny and Harry. "Why don't the two of you head on down to the Great Hall, I need to have a word with Sirius and Remus."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded and left the room quickly. Lupin and Sirius looked worriedly at Albus. "What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Severus hasn't woken yet and Poppy can't find out why" Albus said, walking around the room.

"Then shouldn't you be talking to Harry?" asked Sirius.

Albus shook his head. "Harry was under the impression that he would wake of his own free will" he said.

"What spell did he use?" Remus asked. "Surely there's a counter spell?"

"Where are Sophia, Draco and Ro?" Padfoot inquired.

"I had Poppy slip them a mild sleeping potion earlier. She'll bring them down to dinner" Albus said. "And I do not know what spell Harry used or if he made up the spell himself."

"Why not just ask Harry?" Lupin asked.

Albus shook his head. "I do not want to worry him at this moment in time, but if Severus dose not wake up soon I fear I will have to." They them stood in silence for a few minutes before heading down to the Great Hall themselves.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry and Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office Harry turned to Ginny. "I'm going to go and check on Snape, want to come too?"

Ginny frowned. "Shouldn't he be awake by now?" she asked. Harry had told her while they were cleaning what had happened.

Harry shrugged "Depends on how long it takes him to dissolve what I put in his head" he said. Ginny just nodded and the two made their way down to the Hospital wing.

When they reached the door Harry stopped Ginny from going in just yet. He carefully opened the door and looked around. After he made sure nobody was there he tiptoed into the room.

"They're probably at dinner" Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

They moved over to the bed where Severus was sleeping. Ginny frowned and cocked her head sideways.

"Dose he look different to you?" she asked.

Harry looked at the potions master and chuckled. "Yeah, he doesn't have that angry scowl on his face."

"That would be your fault too, Potter" the supposedly sleeping potions master said, causing Ginny to scream at the top of her lungs and jump behind Harry.

Harry looked down at the bed and saw that Snape was now looking at them with his black eyes. "Good evening, Professor" Harry said. "Nice to see you awake!"

Severus turned so that he was sitting with his feet on the ground. "Care to explain what you did this time, Potter?" he asked as he reached for his robes and moved behind the curtain to change.

"Erm…sir, are you sure it's wise for you to be up?" Ginny asked.

He stepped back around a moment later. "And why, Miss Weasley, would that not be wise?"

"Well you have been in a coma since dinner yesterday" Ginny said.

Severus' head shot up to look at Harry. "Uh oh" Harry said, eyes wide in shock. He quickly turned and ran, Severus close behind.

Harry ran and ran. He was not sure where he was going but he just kept running, finally finding his bearings when he reached the top of the main staircase.

He ran down the stairs skipping a few here and there. When he reached the bottom he went straight for the open doors leading into the Great Hall.

When Harry ran through the doors flushed and out of breath Albus stood up from his seat. "Harry?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

Harry looked up at his headmaster. "Good or bad news first?" Harry asked.

Albus frowned. "Good" Sirius said, smiling.

"I didn't kill Snape" Harry said.

"That's not good news" Sirius said just as Minerva and Albus said "_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"What's the bad news?" Sophia asked, worried for her brother's health.

Harry opened his mouth to answer just as Severus stopped in the doorway. "He's going to kill me!" Harry said.

Severus pointed his wand at Harry and threw a spell at him. While Harry ducked and missed the spell he said to Snape "Look, it was for you own good."

"For my own good? You put me in a coma, Potter!" he snarled, throwing another spell at Harry.

Harry once again dodged the spell before raising his empty right hand. _"Accio wand!"_ he thought to himself and Snape's wand flew right into his hand. "Yes, it was for your own good."

"How so?" Snape sneered.

"Well, personally I'd prefer to have you in a coma for a day then have to bury you" Sophia said then threw a spell at Severus, causing him to rub his arm in pain and turn to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

While Sophia explained what had happened Albus noted the look on Harry's face. "Something the matter, Harry?" he asked.

Harry didn't look at him though he continued to look at Severus and in a split second the potions master's face turned from a glare to shock. "No sir" Harry said finally, shaking his head. "I don't think there is." He turned around to face the headmaster. "May I be excused from dinner? I'm not hungry."

Albus waited a moment then nodded. Harry left the hall quietly, unnoticed by everyone bar Albus and Minerva, who walked up and stood next to her husband, "There's a lot he's not telling us, isn't there" she said.

Albus let out a long breath. "Yes, my dear" he said. "And I fear that it is my fault." Before Minerva could say anything Albus turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Come, let us finish dinner" he said, retaking his seat.

Everyone followed suit, Severus sitting between Draco and Sophia. "Where's Harry?" Draco asked when everyone was seated.

"He was not hungry and asked to be excused" Albus said. Everyone let it be and continued to eat their dinner.

When dinner was finished it was the same routine. All the teens went up to the Gryffindor tower along with the elder Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and Sirius. The teachers all departed as well saying their goodnights, leaving Minerva, Albus, Sophia and Severus in the Great Hall.

Albus looked at Minerva, asking her a question with his eyes. She nodded and turned to Sophia. "Sophia, come for a walk with me" she said. Sophia nodded and the two witches walked out of the hall.

Albus watched and waited until they were both gone before turning back to look at Severus. He was once again sitting at the table and was hunched over with his face in his hands. He looked up when Albus called his name. Albus was surprised to see fear in his normally cold back eyes.

"I owe my life to a 16 year old boy more times then I can count" said the Potions master.

"If you are thinking that Harry will use that against you then you are wrong, Severus" Albus said. "Harry is not someone that likes to see people suffer." He sighed. "He has suffered too much himself."

There was silence in the hall for a moment before Albus spoke again. "What were you thinking, Severus?"

"Surely you had Potter tell you?" asked Snape.

Albus turned from where he was looking out of one of the large windows. "I'm asking you, Severus. What were you thinking?" he asked sternly.

Severus sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking" he said, "Nothing makes sense now." Albus nodded. "What did Potter tell you?"

"That a thought was placed in your head to make you believe that every one would be better off if you were dead" Albus said. Severus nodded. That was what it had felt like to him. "Why don't you go and get some sleep, Severus, or go talk to Rolanda" Albus suggested to the younger wizard.

Severus nodded and stood from his seat. "Thank you, Albus."

"I am not the one you should be thanking" the headmaster said.

Severus didn't say anything just nodded and walked to the door. "Good night Albus."

"Good night my boy" he heard Albus say before he was out the door.

When he was in the main corridor he looked between the large staircase and the ones going to the dungeons trying to decide what to do. He stood there for a few minutes before deciding against both and turned and walked down the corridor to the library.

HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP-

When dinner had finished everyone went up to the common room as usual. They all sat down and played a game, read, or talked.

After they arrived Sirius went up to see where Harry was. When he came back down alone Lupin asked where he was. Before Sirius could answer Ginny did.

"He's in the library" she said, not looking up from her book.

Everyone looked at her. "And how would you know that?" Percy asked rudely.

Ginny looked up at her older brother before standing and moving over to the notice board where a large piece of parchment read "_Don't worry, I'm not kidnapped or run away, gone_ _to library, will be back before ten. Harry._" She turned to her mother and asked with her eyes if she could leave.

Molly nodded and Ginny smiled and walked over to the portrait whole and jumped out without saying anything. Of course, she knew as soon as she was out there would be uproar from her brothers – bar the twins – but her parents would sort them all out. She hoped.

Ginny was halfway to the library when she bumped into Sophia, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Madam Hooch, Sophia" Ginny greeted.

"Miss Weasley" Ro and Minerva said.

"Ginny" Sophia said.

"Where are you off to?" Minerva asked.

"Library, Harry left a note to say he'd be there and I wanted to see what he was doing" Ginny answered.

Just then Albus rounded the corner behind the three elder witches. Ginny smiled. "Hello Professor" she said politely.

Albus nodded slightly. "Ladies" he said, smiling at the four witches.

Minerva turned to her husband. "Good or bad?" was all she asked.

"Hopefully good" he said. "If you will all excuse me I have to send a letter to the Minister."

After bidding each other good night they all went there different ways.

TBC…


	36. Chapter 36

Harry had gone up to the common room after leaving the hall but only for enough time to grab some parchment and leave a note to say where he was

Harry had gone up to the common room after leaving the hall but only for enough time to grab some parchment and leave a note to say where he was.

When he had stuck the note on the notice board he went down to the library and started to flick through a few books.

He spent the next hour doing this and taking notes until he felt someone coming up behind him, "Hello, Professor" he said, not looking up from the book in front of him.

"Potter" Snape said, sitting down across from him. He picked up one of the books on the table. Its cover said:

"_The Ministry of Magic's Magical Laws_"

"Planning on doing something illegal, Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up at the Potions master. "Depends on what you see as illegal" he said. "What you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Harry shrugged and said "Just bits of extracurricular activities." He smiled. "How are you?" he asked seriously.

Severus looked surprised for a moment. "Do you really care?"

Harry looked Snape in the eyes. "If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked."

Snape seemed to think his words through for a moment before answering. "I'm fine."

"Any side affects?"

"Like what?"

Harry shrugged. "Do you feel any different now then you did before?"

Severus shrugged and sat back on his bench lazily. Harry watched this and smiled. "What?" Snape asked.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Just never seen you so relaxed. It suits you."

Snape glared at Harry which only caused him to laugh harder. Severus tried to ignore him by picking up one of the other books that covered the table. Harry noticed and tried to grab the book before Snape could open it but the elder wizard was faster.

Severus looked at the cover of the book which read "_Mastering Potions Addition 2_"

"This is not even in your Potions curriculum for next year, or Seventh year either, for that matter."

"So? It's not like I'm doing Potions next year" Harry said, stacking up the pieces of parchment he had brought down with him.

"And what makes you think that, Potter?" Snape asked, sitting back in his chair. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at the Potions master, frowning.

"I didn't get the mark I needed to continue with Potions."

Severus shook his head. "No you didn't" he said, then paused. "But you did show me that you're not as useless as I thought at the subject."

Harry stood looking at Snape in shock for a moment before saying anything. "I think that spell messed with your head a bit more then I thought it would."

Snape rolled his eyes, put the book back down and stood up. "You assume I'm a cold hearted bastard all the time."

"It's not like you've shown many people that you're not" Harry mumbled and started to tidy up his pieces of parchment.

Snape stopped and looked up at Harry. "What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" he spat.

"Never mind" Harry said, walking off to put the books back on the shelves.

Severus didn't follow him. Instead his attention was caught by the pieces of parchment Harry had piled on the table. He reached over, picked them up and started to flick through them. He was so engrossed in what was written on the paper that he didn't notice Ginny coming up to the table.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus looked up at her with a start. "Yes, Miss Weasley?" he asked rudely.

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but is Harry still here?" she asked.

Before Snape could answer Harry came up behind her. "Yeah, I was just about to leave though" he said, causing Ginny to jump. "Sorry" he said when she hit him in the chest.

"Potter" Snape said, causing both teens to look at him. "Come to my office." He handed Harry the rolls of parchment and walked out of the library before Harry could object.

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny who shrugged and took his hand, tugging him along after the Potions master. They followed him down into the dungeons and all the way until they reached his classroom.

When they stepped inside Snape told them to stay there. Ginny looked at Harry and the two of them sat down at the front desk. Harry put the parchment in front of him. "What's that?" Ginny asked and Harry pushed them over so she could read them.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Will this work?" she asked.

"I don't know, I only just started looking into it" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Just then Snape walked in holding two books.

He walked over and stood in front of the table Harry and Ginny were at and put the books down. "I want both these books back in the same condition as they are now" he said, putting the books down.

Harry nodded and looked at the books. "What are they, sir?"

"Potions books, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I figured that myself" Harry said.

"You're getting quite cheeky, Potter" Snape spat.

"You always said I was cheeky" Harry shot back. "What are the books for, sir?" he asked.

Snape sighed, frustrated, and picked up the dark green covered book. "This is on Werewolf anatomy and everything they can and cannot take and what will kill them" he said, "and this book" he picked up the brown leather book, "is a book on every Potions ingredient there is in existence."

Harry frowned. "Why are you giving me these?" he asked.

"I want to see all the notes you do on this by Friday. Do not do anything other than research this before letting me or the headmaster know" he said sternly.

Harry sat in shock. "You're not going to try and stop me?" he asked after a minute.

"No, Potter."

"Why not?" Ginny interjected.

Snape glared at her then looked back at Harry. "Follow my instructions and I will help you if you need it" he said. "Now, it's late and the two of you should be heading back to you dorms."

They both nodded and stood up, Harry picking up the books, when there was a knock on the door. It opened and Madam Hooch walked in. She stopped when she saw Harry and Ginny. "Sorry, never mind" she said and turned and started to walk back out.

"No need to leave, Madam Hooch, we were just going" Harry said and Ginny nodded when Hooch looked at her. Harry turned to Snape. "I'll have as much as I can by Friday." Snape just nodded and both teens left the room bidding both teachers good night.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry and Ginny walked up to the common room hand in hand. When they walked through the portrait hole the first thing they heard was raised voices. Harry gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze before walking into the room.

The raised voices they could hear were Sirius, Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"She's a child!" Bill said.

"No she is not! And as I have told you all many times it is not your place to decide anything to do with Ginny!" Molly yelled at her eldest son.

No one had noticed Harry and Ginny walking in so Harry tugged on Ginny's hand and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling her onto his lap and whispering "Let's see what their argument is about, huh?" She just nodded.

"You're making a mistake by letting them date" Percy said. "Look at what happened in June!"

"That was not Harry's fault!" Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione all said at once.

"It was our own choice to go!" Ron said.

"I can't believe your siding with them" Charlie said.

"And why shouldn't we?" asked Fred.

"Harry is a good person" George said.

"He'd never do anything to harm Ginny."

"Hell, look at what he did in her first year" Ron said. "He barely knew her and he saved her life."

Harry felt Ginny tense in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"And Percy, you have no right to say anything" George said. "It's not like you cared very much last year."

"That's not fair, George, and you know it" said Bill.

"Just like it's not fair to blame Harry for what happened at the Ministry last year" Remus said.

"What if You Know Who finds out Harry and Ginny are seeing each other? Ginny will be a target." Charley asked

"Ginny is perfectly capable of taking care of herself" Molly said.

"And it's not like we're not all already targets" Arthur said "It's well known to the Death Eaters that we don't side with them and never will."

Sirius turned away from the argument and caught sight of Harry and Ginny. "How long have you two been sitting there?" he asked.

"A while" Harry said while Ginny just glared at her three eldest brothers before standing and saying she was going to bed. She kissed Harry on the cheek before giving her parents a hug and going up to the girls dorm closely followed by Hermione.

Harry stood up. "I'm turning in now as well" he said. "Night."

"Not even going to defend your side?" Charlie asked.

Harry stopped just at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys' dorm and turned looking at the three elder Weasleys. "I have no need to defend my actions as they have nothing to do with you" he said before going up the stairs.

Not long after Harry had been in his room the door opened and Ron, the twins and Sirius walked in. "That was very grown-up, what you did Harry" Sirius said as he sat down on his godson's bed.

"Thanks, I think" he said.

Sirius smiled. "So, when are you going to tell Moony what happened to all his old robes?"

Harry smiled. "I don't know, but he seems to be getting more impatient to know what happened."

"You took Lupin's cloths?" Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"Yep and he also bought him the new ones" Sirius said.

"No I didn't, he did."

"With the money you put in his vault" Sirius said. "He won't spend it you know."

Harry nodded. "That's why I bought him new robes and stole his old ones" he smiled. "Oh" he pulled out something from his trunk and flung it at Ron. "Happy belated birthday or early Christmas."

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion, looking from Harry to the package.

"Open it" Harry said. Ron shrugged and ripped it open.

Ron looked up at Harry, eyes wide while the twins jumped onto Ron's bed. "What is it?" they said together. Ron didn't say anything, just looked at his friend.

"It's his own vault key for his own vault" Harry said.

"But why?"

"I told you, it's a belated Birthday or early Christmas present" Harry said.

"Is there anything in it?" George asked hungrily.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just a small bit to start with."

Ron's mouth dropped. "How much is a small bit?" he asked.

"A quarter of what I gained from the twins' shop since signing the contract" he smiled.

"Where are the other three quarters?" Fred asked.

"Remus, Hermione and Ginny but don't tell them, it's going to be part of Ginny's birthday present and same for Hermione."

"And Lupin?"

"He doesn't know how to tell him yet" Sirius said. "Come on you lot, it's late and some of us have to go to the Ministry in the morning." He nudged Harry, who nodded. The twins and Sirius left and Harry and Ron got ready for bed.

When they were both lying there Ron spoke. "Thanks Harry" he said. "You didn't have to."

Harry looked over at Ron. "Trust me, I owe you and your family a great deal more than money can buy" he said. "Good night Ron."

"Night Harry."

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

Harry woke at five the next morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep so he decided to get up and go for a run around the Quidditch pitch

Harry woke at five the next morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep so he decided to get up and go for a run around the Quidditch pitch.

He ran around it for about three quarters of an hour before heading back up to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change. It was only six when he was finished and he knew that no-one would be up just yet so he decided to grab the folders he was given from Gringotts and headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the large wooden table that the headmaster had set up for meal time. It was smaller then the usual house tables but was still quite large.

He sat down and opened one of the files. It was to do with the properties that the Potter family had bought over the years and he was surprised when he found out that most of the holiday homes had more then six en suite bathrooms in them and a good number of acres of land surrounding them.

He had been looking at the folder for ten minutes when there was a small pop which caused him to look up. "Hello Miffy" he said to the small house elf.

The little elf bowed. "Would master like something to eat or drink?"

"If you don't mind could I have breakfast?"

The elf nodded repeatedly. "Of course, if Master needs anything house elves will get for master" she said. "Miffy will have breakfast for you as soon as possible."

"Take your time, Miffy" Harry said and the elf disappeared with a pop. Harry went back to looking at the folders but as he was reading a few elves appeared and began to set the table. Five minutes later Harry was eating his rashers, sausages, pudding, eggs and toast and drinking tea and pumpkin juice.

He was just finishing his meal when Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came in. "Mr Potter, you're up early" McGonagall said.

Harry looked up at them. "Good morning, Professors."

"Good morning Harry" Dumbledore said as they sat down. "You slept well, I hope?"

"As well as could be, sir" Harry said with a small smile.

Albus smiled sadly and nodded and he and McGonagall began to eat their meal while Harry went back to reading through the file "What is that Harry, if you don't mind me asking?" Minerva asked, looking at the file.

Harry looked up. "It's a copy of what I own, I was given it when Sirius and I went to Gringotts but I haven't had a chance to look through everything" he said. McGonagall nodded.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"You said I have to speak with the board of governors today."

"Yes, Harry."

"What do I have to do exactly?" Harry asked.

"You will have to prove that you are the heir to the four founders. I do not know how exactly, they will have you prove it though." he said.

"What about after I've proven it, what do I have to do then?"

"I know this is a lot to take on, Harry, you have enough to worry about at the moment" Albus sighed, "but as the owner and heir to the four founders' fortunes and the school you will automatically be in a place to overrule the board's disunions in any matter regarding this school."

Harry sat quietly for a moment. "So if they were to try and kick a teacher out like last year I can stop them?" Harry asked.

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes Harry."

Harry had to confirm. "Even though I'm still a student myself?"

Again Albus nodded. Harry opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when the doors opened and all the Weasleys walked in, closely followed by everyone else staying in the castle.

Harry went up to the dorm room to change into the new robes while every one was eating. When he came back down everyone was finished.

"All right Harry, we need to get going" Albus said, standing up from the table. "Sirius, Remus" he said and they both stood as well.

Arthur, Percy, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Harry all said their goodbyes and made their way out of the castle and down to the apparition point.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"We'll apparate" answered Dumbledore.

Harry frowned. "But I don't know how to" he said.

"You will side-a-long with me, Harry" Albus said as they stopped. Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin with worry. They smiled at him.

"You'll be fine, wizards and witches do it all the time" Remus said.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready, Harry?" Harry nodded again and Dumbledore looked at the other adults and nodded. The next second Harry felt a tugging sensation. After a few seconds the sensations faded and they appeared in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Within seconds people began to notice their arrival "Maybe we should stay with you, Albus" Arthur said, indicating to himself and Percy.

Albus shook his head. "We should be fine Arthur." Arthur nodded and looked at Harry.

"Good luck, my boy" he said.

"Thank you Mr Weasley" Harry said before Arthur and Percy left.

"Come, we have to be going" Dumbledore said as he started to lead the way through the crowds of people. Sirius walked next to Harry while Tonks and Remus took up the rear.

People stopped and stared at Harry and Sirius as they walked by. "I wonder which one of you they're staring at" Remus said.

"The wrongly imprisoned dead person Black or the Boy who Lived?" Tonks joked.

Both Sirius and Harry smiled then Harry thought of something. "Tonks?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are still with us? I thought you were supposed to be watching the school."

"Yes but for today, my dear godson, you have your own Auror as a body guard" Sirius said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Just then they stopped at two large, wooden doors and Dumbledore turned to Harry "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As much I'll ever be" he said nervously.

"You'll be fine" said Lupin. "We'll be right there with you."

"I will be sitting with the rest of the Wizengamot, Harry" Dumbledore said. "You should go in."

Sirius nodded and turned, leading the way into the court room with Harry behind him and Lupin and Tonks at the end.

When they walked through the doors the room was already filled with witches and wizards. Harry could hear the whispering and feel them staring at him but he ignored them and followed Sirius.

Finally they reached the front of the court room where they were to sit. Harry sat between Sirius and Tonks next to Lupin.

When they were seated Harry had a good look around the room. It was similar to the one he had been at the beginning of last year but not quite as large and there was light shining through a window above the jury's seats.

Just then the members of the Wizengamot filed into their seats. The last to enter were Dumbledore, Fudge and Madam Bones. When they were seated Albus nodded to the guards to bring in Umbridge.

She was brought in and seated in the lone seat in the middle of the room. Albus stood up and looked at her. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been brought forward today to stand trial for the misuse of your Ministry powers, position of dark art objects and use of these dark objects on a minor. Do you have anything to say before these proceedings start?" When she stayed silent Albus nodded to the guard. "You will be placed under Veritaserum."

Once she was given the Veritaserum the guards stood back and Madam Bones stepped down in front of her. "State your name to this court" she said to Umbridge.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge" she said automatically. After answering a few more routine questions Madam Bones looked up at Albus who nodded.

"Ms Umbridge, is it true that you possessed one of the two last Blood Quills that still exist?"

"Yes." the room began to buzz with murmurs and whispers.

Madam Bones continued. "Did you have this quill while you were Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year?"

"Yes" she answered again, causing the room to erupt louder with shouts of anger.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called and the room quietened down "Please continue, Madam Bones" he said.

She nodded. "Ms Umbridge, did you use this quill on any of your students last year?"

"Yes."

"How many students did you use this dark magic on?"

"One."

Madam Bones' head shot up to look at Dumbledore, who was in turn looking at her. After a moment he spoke. "Who was this student?"

Umbridge looked up into the seats directly at Harry.

"Harry James Potter."

Sirius looked at Harry who just sat straight up in his seat, looking at the wall in front of him. Sirius turned his attention back to the proceedings.

Madam Bones moved to retake her seat as Dumbledore stood, raising his hand to silence the room. Once everything was quiet he turned to the rest of the Wizengamot "Are you ready to vote?" he asked and everyone stood. Dumbledore nodded and began to leave the room followed by the rest of the Wizengamot.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"The vote will be taken in private. Once it has been tallied up they will come back and Albus will give the verdict" Tonks said. Harry nodded and was quiet again. Sirius looked at Lupin, a slightly nervous look on his face.

It was half an hour before the Wizengamot filed back into the room with Dumbledore once again taking the rear. He looked down at Umbridge who looked up at them. The Veritaserum had worn off.

Dumbledore spoke in a clear voice. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, this court has found you guilty of all charges and sentences you to life in Azkaban, to be put in effect immediately."

Four guards appeared and took Umbridge away while Albus called this trial to a close. Harry rose from his seat and moved toward the door. "Harry?" he heard Sirius and Lupin call but he didn't listen, just kept walking.

As he reached the door he was bombarded by reporters asking questions and taking pictures. Harry pushed his way through, ignoring them. Once he was in the corridor he moved quickly away from the court room.

Harry was walking through the atrium when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned quickly to see Dumbledore standing there, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius close behind.

"Harry, why did you leave?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "I needed to get out of there" he said.

"That is understandable" said Dumbledore. He looked at the clock on the wall then back to Harry.

"When are we supposed to meet them, Sir?" Harry asked.

"A little over half an hour, Harry, we should be going" Albus said.

"Do all three of them need to come?" Harry asked, indicating Tonks, Sirius and Lupin.

"Not if you don't want them to, Harry."

Harry looked at the three of them and smiled. "Sirius, will you come with us?"

Sirius nodded and Harry looked at the other two. "It's not that I don't want you to come but I thought the two of you might want to spend some time alone. Don't you agree, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. "Why not go and have a picnic down by the lake?"

"Yeah, you two have been so busy with watching me or the castle. You need a little break" Harry continued.

"I must agree" Dumbledore said, causing Tonks and Lupin to look at him. "You two should have a nice day of peace and quiet."

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, Remus. Now the two of you go back to the castle" he said then turned to Harry and Sirius. "We'd better be going as well."

They both nodded. "See you later" Harry said to Tonks and Lupin.

"Have a good day" said Sirius.

TBC…


	38. Chapter 38

Harry landed between the headmaster and Sirius in a large entryway the four walls were colours in the house colours, while the hall was filled with expensive looking relucks "Wow" Sirius said

Harry landed after taking a portkey between the headmaster and Sirius in a large hallway. The four walls were the colours of the four Hogwarts house colours and the hall was filled with expensive looking ornaments. "Wow" said Sirius.

Albus smiled. "Yes, quite magnificent isn't it."

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"This is Hogwarts house" said Dumbledore.

"What?"

"It was built by the founders not long after the school was built" Dumbledore told him.

"But why?" asked Harry. "If they had the school then what was the need for this as well?"

"That is a mystery to all wizards and witches."

Just then the door at the end of the hall opened and a young man appeared. "Headmaster" he said. "They are ready to see you."

Dumbledore nodded and began to walk towards the door, Harry and Sirius close behind. They walked into another large room but this time it was round. It was about half the size of the Great Hall and had a semi-circle shaped table on the other side of the room with a dozen witches and wizards sitting at it facing them.

The old man in the centre looked at them as they entered. "Albus" he said angrily.

A woman a few seats to his left glared at him then looked at Dumbledore. "What was it you said about finding the heir of the founders, Albus?" she asked politely. Harry noticed that she looked like one of the youngest people in the room. She was, in his opinion, about Sirius' age or maybe a bit younger.

"Yes, Clara?" Dumbledore said.

The man next to the man in the centre laughed. "And wait, let me guess, it's a Black or a Potter" he laughed.

Harry felt a rush of courage all of a sudden and stepped forward. "Yes it is" he said.

The man looked at him. "You, Mr Potter, should learn not to speak unless spoken to" he spat.

"If you speak of me then I have the right to defend myself, Sir" Harry said calmly.

The two men that had spoken rose from their seats and began to leave the room. "You may leave" the man that had spoken first said.

Just before they got to the door Harry spoke again. "I, Harry James Potter, last living heir to the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, take my rightful place in this house."

To everyone's surprise the room began to shake. All the people still sitting at the table stood up quickly and stepped back in confusion. But their attention was brought to the floor around them. It crumbled, causing them all to step back ageist the wall.

The only piece of the old stone floor in the center of the room was a circle with a diameter of about two metres. The room then became deadly silent for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to look at his headmaster. "Yes Sir?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

Harry nodded, about to speak, but before he could he was cut off by the obnoxious man from before. "What the hell do you think you are up to, Dumbledore?"

A loud roar erupted from the darkness of where the floor had once been. Harry looked up at the headmaster just as an eagle flew up out of the ground but it wasn't a real eagle. It was similar to a Patronus except it was solid-looking and was coloured as a real eagle. It landed on Harry's shoulder just as a badger sat by his feet then a snake slithered up from the opening and up his arm and finally a golden lion jumped up, stopped and sat next to Harry.

"What is going on?" one of the governors finally asked.

The answer appeared in fire behind Harry.

"_The rightful he__ir to our fortunes and legacies has taken his place."_

"But he's only a child" someone said.

"On the contrary. Harry has taken his place in the wizarding society" said Dumbledore.

"How? He's only sixteen" another voice called out.

"And he is the last living member of his family" Clara said as she smiled at Harry. "Congratulations, Mr Potter"

Harry smiled shyly. "Thank you" he said.

"_Harry James Potter is now in care of all we possessed"_ appeared in the fire then the four animals disappeared back down into the floor before reappeared as if nothing had ever happened, though instead of the table that had been there a lone chair now stood there.

Clara walked over to Harry. "Looks like we're all out of a job" she said.

Harry shook his head. "No, not all of you" he smiled. "I think I'll need some help" he said.

Dumbledore walked up behind him. "Wise idea, Harry" he said.

Clara nodded. "May I suggest choosing wisely who you wish to help" she said.

Harry nodded. "I plan to." He looked at the rest of the people in the room. There were four people that did not look very happy about this - three men and one woman. The other seven had walked over to Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore and Clara.

"I always wondered if a Potter would be the heir" a man about Dumbledore's age said.

Albus cleared his throat. "Harry, this is Allen Mosley" he said, turning to the man that had just spoken. Then he turned to a witch with long red hair and light green eyes. "And this is Madeline Coin."

"Lovely to meet you, Mr Potter" she said.

"This is Joseph Dailey." A tall man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He nodded at Harry.

"Clair Fisher." A small stumpy woman with golden hair and brown eyes.

"Maria Foster." A tall woman with short black hair that stuck up like Madam Hooch's did but her eyes were a greyish colour.

"Michel Lee." An elderly man with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Colin Thomson." A short balding man with yellow green eyes.

Dumbledore turned finally back to Clara. "This is Clara McGonagall." Harry looked up at her in surprise but before he could say anything she spoke.

"So, Mr Potter, what is you plan to do with the board?" Joseph Dailey asked.

Harry turned to the man. "To be honest with you Sir I haven't thought about what I'll do yet. Until such a time that I have thought about it the positions that you hold at this moment will stay the same, though no final decisions will be made until I have heard them" Harry said politely and loud enough so that the others could all hear.

The four board members that had not come over looked at Harry in disgust and turned and left. Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Don't worry about them" Clara said. "How about we show you around?"

Harry nodded. They spent the next hour touring the house. In respect it was a house that had been converted into an office building but with the elegance of age. There were twelve bedrooms that had been converted into offices for each of the board members, a grand library and kitchens with two dozen house elves as well as being surrounded by an acre of land.

They were standing out on the back balcony looking into the garden. "This place is amazing" Sirius said and Harry just nodded, unable to say anything.

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's lack of words. Harry shook his head and turned back to the board members. "Is there anything else I need?" he asked.

Colin nodded. "Yes, but we will need time to sort it all out and have copies sent to you" he said.

Harry nodded. "All right, if you could have what is most urgent sent to me first that would be great."

"Of course, Sir" Colin said. He and the other board members bid them good day and went back inside to get to what he asked.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and noticed he looked tired. "Shall we go back to the castle?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "If that's alright with you."

Dumbledore nodded and took hold of Harry's shoulder. The next moment they were standing on the front lawn at Hogwarts. Sirius appeared a second later. "Well, let's go on up to the castle, I believe it's nearly lunchtime" said Dumbledore as he began to walking.

Harry and Sirius nodded. "I wonder if Lupin and Tonks took up our idea of going for a picnic" Harry wondered aloud.

"I hope so" Sirius said.

Dumbledore turned to look at them. "What are the two of you up to this time?" he asked.

Harry and Sirius shared a knowing smile. "Let's just say I had one of the house elves add a little something to their picnic lunch" Sirius said, causing both godfather and godson to lapse into a fit of laughter.

They were still laughing when they reached the Great Hall and received a number of confused stares from the teachers who were the only ones in the school.

Minerva looked at Dumbledore. "What's so funny?"

"I do not know, my dear" he said.

After a moment Harry and Sirius regained their composure. "Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.

"The four younger Weasleys went to Diagon Alley along with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. Molly and Charlie went with them and I believe Tonks and Remus went for a picnic by the lake" Minerva said.

Harry and Sirius sniggered and looked down at the plates "What is so funny?" Ro asked from her seat next to Severus.

Harry looked up from his plate and looked at Severus. "I owe you a potion."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What type?" he asked.

"A sticky potion" Harry said.

Minerva looked at Harry. "Sticky as in…?"

"They'll be stuck together" Sirius said nonchalantly, digging into his food. Harry looked at Snape.

"I'll make a new one and buy the ingredients I use."

"I know you will" Snape said, not planning on letting Harry get away with it.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about this and that. Near the end a brown owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Dumbledore. He took the letter from it and read it. When he finished he sighed.

"Ministry?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have to go back for a while" he said. "If you will excuse me." He addressed the table then looked to Minerva. "I should be back by dinner."

Minerva nodded and Albus bade the rest a good day before leaving. After that everyone else started to leave in ones and twos and soon Sophia, Sirius, Snape and Harry were the last one sitting in the hall.

Harry turned to look at the Potions master. "I suppose I should go and make that potion."

"You suppose correct, Potter" he said, standing up. Harry nodded and stood up as well.

"We'll see you later Sirius, Sophia." Harry nodded to them before looking at Snape. He turned and walked out the Great Hall doors.

It wasn't until they were halfway down to his office that Snape spoke. "I know what you're up to, Potter."

"Then you know that Sirius has as much right to a second chance as you do." Severus stopped but Harry kept walking. "I gave you a second chance after what you've put me through all these years, why not give Sirius one?"

Snape stood there thinking Harry's words through. It was a moment before he realised he was still standing in the corridor.

When he reached his classroom Harry was already starting to make the sticky potion. Snape silently went through to his office.

It took Harry half an hour to make up the sticky solution. When he finished it he ended up with three phials. He corked them before going up the stairs to Snape's office and knocking on the door frame. "Finished?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir" Harry said, walking in and putting the three phials on the desk.

Snape didn't look up, just nodded. Harry shook his head before turning and walking to the door.

TBC…


	39. Chapter 39

When Harry reached the Entrance Hall he sighed

When Harry reached the Entrance Hall he sighed. The adults' stupidity was starting to annoy him. He looked around before changing into his Phoenix Animagi and flashing up to his dorm room. Grabbing the two books Snape had given him the night before he headed down to the library, thinking he might was well make a start as it was Tuesday already.

Harry ended up spending the rest of the day in the library. To his surprise he made a lot of progress on what he was doing as the books Snape had given him helped a lot.

Before long there was a little pop and Miffy appeared. "Master Potter, dinner is ready to be served" he said.

"Thank you, Miffy" Harry said. "Would you mind putting these back into my trunk in my dorm?"

The little elf nodded taking the books, parchment, quill and ink then popping away. Harry made his way to the Great Hall. Just as he reached the Entrance Hall he heard someone call his name.

Harry turned and smiled politely. "Ms McGonagall" he said to Clara.

"Mr Potter, I have the documents you wanted" she said.

Harry looked surprised. "Already? That was fast."

She nodded. "We had everyone looking for them, there's not too much, either" she said, handing him five folders full of parchment.

"Wow!" Harry said when he saw them.

"Its not as bad as it looks when you're reading them!" She smiled.

Harry nodded. "I'll take your word for that" he said, smiling too.

Just then the Great Hall doors opened and Ginny came bounding out and skidded to a stop in front of Harry and Clara. She looked at Clara and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi" Clara said.

Harry smiled. "Ginny, this is Clara McGonagall, Ms McGonagall this is Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Weasley. And please both of you call me Clara. Ms McGonagall is my mother."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Sure Clara, and its Ginny. You wouldn't by any chance be related to Professor McGonagall would you?"

Clara smiled and nodded. "She's my aunt."

"Oh, then you should stay for dinner" Harry said. "I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you."

"I don't want to intrude-" she started to say but Harry waved her off and led both witches into the Great Hall.

As they walked in Dumbledore was the first to notice them as the rest of the table was ether listening to Ron and Hermione argue with each other or Tonks and Moony yell at Sirius.

"Ah, I see Miss Weasley found you" he said. "And you seem to have found somebody yourself" he smiled at Clara. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.

"Clara!" Minerva said, smiling and walking over to hug her niece.

"Hello Auntie Minerva."

Minerva stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to drop something off for Mr Potter."

"Harry" Harry said from his seat next to Sirius. When Clara looked at him, confused, he continued. "Call me Harry, otherwise it sound like I'm you boss."

"You are my boss" she said.

Harry grinned. "Fair point" he said. "But as your boss I'm asking you to call me Harry."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Boss."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Let us eat" he said and everyone sat down and ate dinner, which was very interesting. Remus and Tonks had spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out how to unstick themselves before finally going to Snape and asking him.

Ginny, Draco, Ron and the twins had a busy day in the shop. When dinner was finished there was an Order meeting and the younger inhabitants of the castle were shipped off up to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were now sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking. "So, you're the heir to the founders?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He was sitting at one of the tables flicking through the documents Clara had given him before dinner.

"That is a lot of responsibility, Harry" Hermione said.

Harry looked up at her. "I know that, Hermione, that's why I'm going to ask Lupin, Sirius and Sophia to help me."

"Help you how?" Draco asked.

"Sort of like an aid, to help me out with stuff while I'm in classes."

"Who do you think Dumbledore will hire as the DADA teacher this year?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

Draco, Hermione and Ginny shrugged their shoulders while Harry flipped over some papers and smiled. "Abe."

Everyone looked at him. "Who?" Draco asked.

"He's planning on hiring Aberforth, he needed authorisation from the governors but from what I can see they just planed on saying no" he said.

"Really?" Ginny asked, rising from her seat on the sofa next to Hermione and went over to Harry. He nodded and showed her the piece of parchment. "He would be so much fun as a teacher."

When she finished reading it he put it in the folder and closed it. "I'll read the rest tomorrow" he said, sitting on the sofa. Ginny sat on his lap.

Ron frowned. "Just because I don't mind you dating doesn't mean I want to see that" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're snogging each other in front of you."

"So what are you all doing tomorrow?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Severus said that we have some extra classes tomorrow with McGonagall, Flitwick and himself" Draco said.

Ron groaned when Hermione began to get excited about doing work. It was over two hours before everyone else came up to the common room.

The twins were the first to come in, closely followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Charlie.

When nobody else appeared through the portrait hole Harry asked "Where're Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Bill?", pretending to miss the evil looked Percy and Charlie were giving him with Ginny sitting on his lap.

"Mission" was all the twins said.

Harry looked up at Molly and Arthur. "They'll be fine, dear" Molly said. "But it's late, you should all head up to bed."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded and Draco began to head off to the portrait hole. "Draco, why not stay here? You must get lonely down in the dungeons by yourself at night" Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of trying to convince Draco that it would be fine he agreed.

Ginny and Hermione headed up to their room while Harry, Ron and Draco went up to Harry and Ron's room and Percy and Charlie went to their own.

When Harry, Ron and Draco got to the room Harry called Taffy. "Yes Master Potter, Sir?" she said.

"Will you please make up another bed for Draco" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir" she said and began to make up the bed. Once she had finished Harry asked her to fetch Draco's nightclothes and a fresh set of robes for the morning.

When she returned with them Harry asked her to tell Snape that Draco would be staying there tonight.

Draco couldn't help but smirk as he changed. "What?" Harry asked when he saw the look.

Draco shook his head. "You own the school, Harry" he said. He looked around the room. "You're the richest sixteen-year-old in the whole of Britain, probably in the world even."

Harry sat on his bed, thinking for a minute. "I hadn't thought of that" he said.

Draco frowned "It's not a bad thing Harry, from what I've seen of you in the last few weeks you're not someone who'll do the wrong thing with that money." Ron nodded his agreement.

"You could do a lot of good with your money" Ron said. "Look at what you've done for my family already; you've helped the twins start a booming business."

Harry nodded. "Yeah" he said then yawned. "I'm knackered, let's get some sleep." Both boys nodded and soon they were all asleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry was up early again but to his surprise he was not tired. He shrugged it off and climbed out of his bed quietly so as to not wake Draco or Ron. He grabbed a pair of clothes he could go running in then headed down to the Quidditch pitch and ran for an hour this time before heading back up to the castle.

To his surprise when he walked in the Entrance Hall doors he bumped into Professor McGonagall. She frowned. "Up early again, Harry?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Wasn't tired, thought I'd go for a run" he explained.

She nodded. "You've noticed you're not as tired as you used to be?" Harry nodded. "You should have gained some strength since becoming Phoenix."

Harry nodded again. "Makes sense how Sirius can smell things so well." Minerva nodded. Harry excused himself to shower and change.

When Harry came out of the bathroom both Ron and Draco were still asleep. Harry shook his head. All those years of them hating each other and they ended up being more like each other then they thought.

Harry grabbed the documents Clara had given him last night and made his way down to the Great Hall again. This time as soon as he sat down one of the house elves appeared and asked him if he would like breakfast. He nodded and thanked him before turning to the folders.

Just as his breakfast was put in front of him Ginny walked in. He smiled up at her. "Hey Gin" he said and kissed her as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Harry, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"An hour and a half."

Ginny nodded. "You noticed that you don't need as much sleep as usual?" she asked and he nodded.

"McGonagall said it's most likely from the Phoenix powers."

"Cool!"

The little house elf that brought Harry's breakfast asked if Ginny would like hers as well. A few minutes later they were both eating and talking.

"So are you going to approve the DADA teacher?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah, professor Dumbledore wouldn't have put him down on the list if he wasn't good at it."

Ginny nodded. "I hope he's a good teacher, I'll need it after Umbridge last year." Harry nodded. "Are you going to open the DA again?"

"I think so; we have as much right to fight as the adults do. It's our future as well as theirs."

"Spoken like a true leader." Both Harry and Ginny turned to the door where the headmaster and his deputy stood.

"Good morning, Professors" Harry said sheepishly. Ginny greeted the Professors as well.

When Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting down and their food had appeared Dumbledore spoke up. "So Harry, have you had a chance to go through any of those documents?" he asked looking at the folders Clara had given him.

Harry nodded taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Yes Sir, I have, actually" he said.

"And have you decided about the DADA position?"

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded.

McGonagall and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny smiled at her head of house and answered her questioning eyes. "He's going to give the position to Mr Dumbledore."

"A wise idea, Harry, Abe was always very good at DADA" Minerva said. "Have you thought about what subjects you're going to take next year?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor. DADA, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and I think Potions but I'm not sure. I think Professor Snape may have changed his mind about letting me in."

Dumbledore frowned. "Now, why would he do that?" he asked, looking at Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape and Ro walking in.

"I keep nagging him about Padfoot and Sophia" he said.

Ro smiled. "I agree with you completely."

"Thank you" Harry said, raising his hand in triumph, gaining him a glare from Snape.

"So, Severus, will Harry be in you N.E.W.T Potions class this year?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes" Snape said before continuing to eat his meal.

Harry looked up. "Really?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No Potter, I'm getting you hopes up for no reason" he said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Harry mumbled.

TBC….


	40. Chapter 40

When breakfast finished all the Weasley guys bar Charlie and Ron left for work

When breakfast finished all the Weasley guys bar Charlie and Ron left for work. Dumbledore looked at the seven students. "You will be having some extra classes today. Transfiguration, Charms and Potions." When they nodded he continued. "You will have Transfiguration until lunch time then charms and finally Potions until dinner. Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will join the rest of you after lunch for your charms class."

Ron frowned. "How come they're not coming?"

"Both Miss Weasley and Mr Potter have already succeeded in what I am going to teach you" said Professor McGonagall.

"Do we need anything?" Hermione asked.

"Just yourselves and your wands, Miss Granger" McGonagall answered. Hermione nodded and she led the way out of the hall.

Harry turned to the headmaster. "She'll teach them to become Animagi" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "Both of you come with me, I have something to show you." He turned and walked out of the hall.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, confused, but shrugged and jogged after the headmaster.

They walked up a few staircases and down a few corridors before they finally came to a stop outside a large portrait. Harry looked at the portrait. "The four founders" he said.

Dumbledore nodded, looking at the portrait himself. It was an old painting - Rowena and Helga were sitting in two lavish throne-like chairs with Salazar and Godric standing behind them.

"I never noticed it before" Ginny said.

Dumbledore turned. "Not many do, Miss Weasley" he explained. "But this is not all I wanted to show you" he said. Harry frowned but before the headmaster could explain Godric spoke.

"So this is our heir?" He was a tall bulky man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing very elegant-looking robes in red and gold.

"We wondered when you would arrive, Mr Potter" Rowena said. She was a very beautiful woman with long brown hair that flowed down to her waist, bright blue eyes and she was wearing a long, light blue dress.

Harry noticed that, like Rowena, Helga also had long brown hair but her eyes were a light green and she was wearing a long green and yellow dress. Salazar had short black hair with grey eyes and was wearing long, dark green robes.

"Yes Godric, this is Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"Nice to meet you, Harry" Helga said.

"Nice to meet you all as well" he said politely.

Rowena went to open her mouth but Salazar cut her off. "Let them be on their way, woman, you will have plenty of time to talk to the boy again."

Rowena shot him a dangerous glare but it didn't faze him.

"Draco, dormiens, nunquam, titillandus" Dumbledore spoke and the portrait opened to reveal a staircase hidden behind it. Albus started to climb the stairs. "You should change the password to something you can remember, Harry" he said.

Harry frowned as he walked behind Ginny. "Me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, it is your office" said the headmaster.

Harry and Ginny stopped dead in their footsteps as they reached the top of the stairs. "It's my what?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore turned to smile at Harry. "Your office" he repeated and turned back to walk up to the door that was opposite the stairs.

Harry and Ginny followed him. When they walked in they were surprised to see it was almost identical to Dumbledore's though not as full of stuff. There were books on the shelves but not too many and the wall of past headmasters was not there. There was a large oak desk with a leather char behind it, a **three seat Chesterfield Sofa**,a**Queen Anne Chair and footstool, a Chesterfield Club Chair and a large coffee table. All the leather was deep red.**

"Wow" Harry breathed out. "It looks just like yours."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is based on the same layout" he said. "I thought you could use somewhere to work next year without people staring at you or distracting you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Now, it is your choice who you tell about this place but I would suggest leave it to the minimal amount of people" Albus said.

"As in the students, or the teachers as well?" Ginny asked.

"The students. The teachers will be aware of this office." Ginny nodded.

Harry was looking around the room but listening at the same time. He walked over to the large window and smiled when he saw a perfect view of the grounds.

"You may put what ever you wish into the rooms."

Harry turned. "Rooms? There're more then one?"

Dumbledore nodded and walked up the stairs where there were another two doors. "There are two bedchambers" he said, showing them the two bedrooms. Harry and Ginny were surprised to see the size of the rooms. They were bigger then their dorm rooms and had a large four poster bed, vanity table, two wardrobes and an en suite bathroom in each room.

When they walked back down into the office Harry spotted Hedwig sitting on a perch near the desk. "Hello girl" he said, rubbing her head. Then he turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you sir" he said again.

"There is no need to thank me Harry, just don't misuse the rooms and I will be happy."

"I won't, Sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll let the two of you be" he said, turning to leave.

"Erm, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore turned to look at the two of them.

"Would we be allowed to go to Diagon Ally?"

Albus looked sceptical. "I'll change looks" Harry said, "And we'll be back by lunch."

Albus looked at the clock on the wall. "Alright. It is nine now, I want both of you at lunch at one." They both nodded. "How do you plan on getting there?"

"We can use our phoenix forms of apparition and go to the twins' shop and then leave from there."

Albus nodded. "Alright, oh and what about your mother, Miss Weasley?"

"She's in the shop today as well so we'll talk to her then" Ginny said. Dumbledore nodded and allowed them to go. He waited until they'd disappeared before leaving, hoping he had done the right thing.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Ginny appeared in the back kitchen of the twins' shop. She looked around for Harry but he hadn't shown up. She frowned.

Just as she turned back around Molly walked in. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Erm… Professor Dumbledore let me and Harry come to Diagon Ally till lunch to do some shopping" she said.

"Alone?" Molly asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Erm, I don't know." Luckily just then he appeared and changed back into his human form.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" he said.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, I remembered I had to grab something out of my room" he said then turned back to Molly. "Do you mind if Ginny and I go shopping for a while? I want to get some things and then I have to go to Gringotts, we'll be there for a while as well." he paused, thinking. "But we said to the headmaster that we'd be back by one and that I'd use my metamorphic powers to change my looks so no one will know it's me with Ginny."

Molly looked sceptic for a moment then remembering that there would be Order members in Diagon Ally. She nodded. "Alright but make sure you both stay safe."

"We will Mrs Weasley" Harry said and Ginny nodded.

Then Harry shortened his hair and changed it to light brown. Adding blue eyes and vanishing his scar from view he turned to Ginny. "How do I look?"

She looked at him for a second. "I prefer how you normally look."

Molly couldn't help but notice how cute and perfect a couple they made. If only she could have her sons see this. She shook herself when she heard Ginny say something.

"Were going to head out now Mum, we'll be back before one."

Molly nodded. "Take care of her, Harry."

"I will Mrs Weasley" he said before the two walked out to the front of the shop and past the twins. Neither noticed Harry or Ginny as they were busy with customers.

When Harry and Ginny reached the street she turned to Harry. "Where to first?" she asked.

"I want to get a new trunk, one that will hold more and is lighter" Harry said and Ginny nodded, taking him by the hand and pulling him off in the direction of a shop.

After Harry had finished getting the trunk they went and got new quills, ink and parchment then to get Potions ingredients and a new cauldron and to the pet shop to get some more food for Hedwig. When they were in the shop Harry noticed how Ginny was looking at the kittens. He walked up behind her and saw that she was looking at a small tabby.

"Looks like Professor McGonagall" Harry said. Ginny chuckled.

"She does, doesn't she?" she said.

Harry went up to the counter to pay for the bird food. "I would also like to buy the kitten that my friend is holding" he said.

"Of course sir, she made a good choice. That was the only female out of the litter of seven" the man behind the counter said. "Will you need anything else for it?"

Harry nodded. "A bed, food and some toys please."

The shopkeeper went off and picked up everything Ginny would need. She came over to Harry after the man had left to get the food and other things.

"What's taking so long?" she asked.

Harry turned to her. "He went to get some things" he said. "Where'd you put the kitten?"

"Back in the box, why?"

He didn't answer. Instead he went over to the box and picked up the tabby kitten then walked back over to the desk just as the man walked back with the things they'd need.

"Is that all, sir?" the shopkeeper asked. Harry nodded. He took everything he'd bought and put it in the trunk he had bought earlier before re-shrinking it and putting it back in his robes and handed the man the money.

Ginny stood looking at Harry, confused "You need to sign these, sir" the shopkeeper said. "They're licence forms." Harry nodded and read the forms before signing them. The shopkeeper made a copy for Harry. "Thank you sir, have a good day and good luck."

"Thank you and same to you" Harry said before turning to Ginny with the kitten still in his hands and handing it to her. Without saying another word he took her hand and they walked out of the shop.

It wasn't until they were in the street before Ginny found her voice. "Why did you buy a kitten for yourself?"

"I didn't, it's for you" he said. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.

"You bought be a kitten?"

Harry nodded, took out the licence and handed it to her. She read it.

Type of Cat: Tabby

Date born: 24th of June 1996

Date bought: 3rd August 1996

Owner: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Name of Kitten:

"All you have to do is name the kitten" he said as they walked into another shop. Ginny hadn't noticed they'd started to walk again. When she looked around she realised Harry was up at the counter buying something. He came back a moment later. "Floo powder" he said. She looked at him, stunned.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He took her hand again and they made their way back down the street to the twins' shop. "We should let your mum know were okay and that we're going to Gringotts now" he said. She just nodded and looked at the little kitten.

By the time they reached the shop Ginny was talking to the little kitten. When they walked in the shop was empty and Fred and George were restocking shelves. Fred saw Ginny. "Hey Gin-Gin, what you got there?"

"A kitten" she said happily.

George turned to look at the kitten. "It looks like McGonagall!" he said.

"That's what I thought" Harry said. Both twins looked at him, confused for a moment before he changed his eyes back to the green ones.

"Harry" they said in union just as Molly came out of the back.

"Oh, you two are back sooner then I expected" Molly said, looking at the clock which read quarter past ten.

"We only came to check in, Mrs Weasley" Harry said.

"Look mum, Ginny got a kitten" George said.

Molly turned to her daughter and true enough she saw the little tabby asleep in her arms. "I bought is as part of her birthday present. I hope you don't mind" Harry said, only just realising that maybe he should have asked Molly first.

"No, of course not Harry, but you shouldn't be spending your money on any of us, you should save it-" Molly said while the twins and Ginny were distracted with the kitten.

"I don't mind and I have more money then I know what to do with. I could see she loved the kitten straight away" Harry cut off.

Molly nodded. "Ginny always loved animals" she said.

Harry smiled. "The shop keeper also told me that the little thing was the only female of a litter of seven."

Molly nodded. "It'll suit her perfectly then" she said.

Harry looked at the clock then Ginny. "I still have to go to Gringotts and that may take a while, do you want to stay here or come with?" he asked her.

"I'll come with you" she said. Looking at her mother she asked "Can you mind Midnight for me?"

"Midnight?" Harry asked.

The three Weasleys nodded. "Her eyes are midnight blue" Ginny said.

"Of course I'll mind her for you, sweetheart" Molly said, taking the little kitten from her daughter. Ginny and Harry left soon after heading for Gringotts.

TBC…


	41. Chapter 41

When Harry and Ginny walked into the lobby of Gringotts Harry made his way over to the carts that would bring him down to the vaults

When Harry and Ginny walked into the lobby of Gringotts Harry made his way over to the carts that would bring him down to the vaults. He and Ginny got into the cart and Harry frowned. "Wait, I don't know what number vault it is" Harry said suddenly.

But the goblin turned. "The Potter family vault does not have a number, Mt Potter, just a name" he said.

"Oh." The cart sped off down the corridors until it finally came to a stop. Harry stood in front of the door. "Harry James Potter" he said and the door opened after numerous clicking sounds. Harry looked at his watch. It was half past ten. He turned to the goblin. "Would you be able to return for us in an hour?" he asked.

The goblin nodded and turned, getting back into the cart. Harry turned back to look at Ginny who stood in stunned silence for a second time that day.

She turned to him. "I liked you before I knew you were this rich, remember that."

Harry chuckled and kissed her. "I know."

Then he walked into the room and began to look through everything. He and Ginny spent the next hour picking things to put into the office and other things Harry might want to keep with him.

When the hour was up the same goblin that had dropped them off returned. Harry and Ginny put every thing into the trunk and Harry shrunk it again before putting it into his pocket. Just before leaving Harry picked up some money and put it in his money pouch.

He helped Ginny into the cart when the vault was all locked up again. "Thank you" she said. Harry nodded then climbed in too.

"I would also like to go to the Hogwarts Vault" Harry said to the goblin.

He nodded and the cart sped off again, this trip even shorter. When Harry and Ginny climbed out the goblin said, "You state your name as in the Potter vault."

Harry nodded and turned to the large golden door. "Harry James Potter" he said and the door began to unlock. Harry turned to the goblin and asked him once more to return in an hour. He nodded and left them to wander in the vault.

Harry and Ginny walked into it. "Wow" was all they could say. The room was filled with beautiful objects that looked centuries old, books that were on every subject and in every languages and paintings of the founders and their family that hung on the walls.

They spent the next hour going through every thing. With the help of the founders they got things that would be of use to them. All too soon their hour was up and it was half twelve. They'd said that they'd be back by one so they put every thing into the trunk and bid the founders and their family goodbye before locking up the vault and climbing back into the cart and retuning to the lobby.

They thanked the goblin and were walking across the lobby to the exit when Harry saw something in the corner of his eyes that made him stop dead. Ginny turned when she realised Harry wasn't with her.

She frowned when she saw him just staring at something. Following his eyes she saw what he was staring at. "Oh, good Merlin" she said.

There, standing in Bill's office, was Fleur Delacour kissing Bill. Harry shook off his surprise and, taking Ginny's hand, began to lead her out of the bank and down to the twins' shop.

When they entered the shop Ginny was still in shock. Molly saw the look on her daughter's face. "Ginny! What happened?" she asked.

"Bill…" was all she said.

Harry chuckled at her shock. Molly looked up at Harry and he explained. "Ginny and I found out who this mysterious girl Bill's seeing is."

Both twins looked at them, interested. "Who?" they asked together.

"Fleur Delacour" Ginny spat.

The twins' mouths dropped open in shock, much the same way Ginny's had "Fleur Delacour? The same Fleur Delacour that was at Hogwarts last year?" Harry nodded then looked at the clock.

"Come on Ginny, we have to go or we'll be late" he said. Ginny nodded.

"We'll have to Floo, I'm not sure if it's safe the other way with Midnight." Harry nodded and the twins bade them goodbye before Harry, Ginny and Molly went into the back where Midnight was. They both took a handful of Floo Powder and Harry stepped in first.

"Hogwarts" he said and vanished.

When Harry arrived he once again fell flat on the floor, face down. He groaned and mumbled something and didn't move for a moment. Finally he rolled over and sat up slowly, his stomach turning.

"Are you alright, Mr Potter?" Harry turned to see McGonagall and Dumbledore sitting at the headmaster's desk, looking at him.

"Yes, Professor" he said before standing up and brushing the soot off his robes. "Sorry to disturb, sir."

"No matter Harry, why did you Floo back though?" Dumbledore asked.

As if on cue Ginny stepped through the fire place, smiling. "Rough arrival?" she asked. He shot her a playful glare and continued to straighten his robes. "Hello, Professors" Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley" they both said. "How did your morning go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Got every thing I needed in Diagon Ally but I still have a lot to go through in Gringotts" Harry said.

While Harry and Dumbledore had been talking Professor McGonagall had noticed Ginny fiddling with something in her robes. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the young witch pull out a small tabby kitten.

"I see you bought something for yourself, Miss Weasley" she said.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "No, Harry bought it for me as my Birthday present" she said.

McGonagall walked over and looked at the kitten. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Midnight."

McGonagall nodded. "It suits her" she smiled.

"She looks like your tabby" Dumbledore said, coming up behind her. His wife nodded. After a few minutes of discussing the morning they all headed down to lunch.

When Harry and Ginny sat down at the table with the others the girls started to talk about Midnight with Sophia, Tonks and McGonagall.

Harry looked around the table. "Where are Madam Hooch and Professor Snape?" he asked Ron and Draco, who were sitting across from him. "And Sirius and Lupin?"

"We're here but I don't know where the other two are" said Sirius as he sat down next to Harry with Lupin on his other side. "Hey, where did Ginny get the kitten?"

He looked at McGonagall and opened his mouth to say something but both Remus and Harry put their hands over his mouth.

"You'll regret saying it" said Lupin.

"And I really would like you to live" Harry said.

"Awn I never knew you both cared so much" he said jokingly in a sappy voice. Both Lupin and Harry rolled their eyes and went back to eating. "So, where did Ginny get the cat then?" Sirius asked again.

"I bought it for her a Birthday present" Harry said. "When we went to Diagon Ally this morning."

"You went alone?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and Sirius looked up at Dumbledore.

"I was fully aware of where they were" said the headmaster.

"We're both fine" Harry said, "Nothing happened; we spent most of the morning in the vaults."

Sirius and Lupin nodded. The rest of lunch was spent talking about everyone's mornings though Harry and Ginny didn't mention the office. Ron, Draco and Hermione were saying that they were making some progress with their Animagi forms though they were finding it harder then Ginny and Harry had.

Sirius and Lupin had gone back to Grimmauld place with Tonks and finished cleaning it out with the help of a house elf that Harry had sent to help them.

Soon lunch was finished and the five of them followed their Charms teacher to his classroom. Ginny left Midnight to wonder the castle as McGonagall said it would give the kitten time to adapt to its surroundings.

They had Charms from two to four thirty and Potions until dinner which was at six. They all found the Charms class difficult but it was worth it. By the end they had mastered most of the spells. Flitwick gave them home work which made Draco, Ron, Ginny and Harry moan while Hermione beamed.

They made their way down to the dungeons. On the way down Ron said "I wonder why Hooch and Snape weren't at lunch."

The others shrugged and they stopped out side the Potions lab. Ron reached to open the door but Harry stopped him. "Wait" he said then knocked.

It was a moment before the door opened and slightly dishevelled Madam Hooch stepped out, bidding them a good day, before disappearing up the stairs. Harry, Draco and Ginny were trying not to laugh. Hermione and Ron looked confused for a moment then Hermione sucked in breath in in shock, pointing to Snape's classroom then up the stairs to where Hooch went then back to the classroom before smiling.

Ginny nodded, confirming the older girl's assumption while Ron still looked confused. Before they could say anything though they saw Snape's figure coming out of the classroom.

"Are the five of you planning on standing out there all day?" he snapped.

Harry and Draco walked in first. "Sorry, Sir" they said. Snape just gave a curt nod.

"Weasley with Granger, other Weasley with Malfoy" he said, pointing to the two desks at the front of the room.

"Which Weasley?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time. Snape glared at them.

"I'll go with Hermione" Ginny said and Snape turned back to his desk and picked up two pieces of parchment, handing one to each table.

"Malfoy and Weasley, you're making a healing potion. Follow the instructions exactly" he said. "Weasley and Granger, a blood replenishing potion." The four of them nodded and began to get the ingredients.

Snape turned to Harry. "Go and get the books I gave you" he said. Harry nodded, turning into his phoenix form and disappearing. He reappeared in his dorm room and grabbed the two books and everything he'd need then turned and went back to the dungeons.

The first thing Snape said was "You could have walked."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but that was more fun and a lot faster." Snape glared at him and went back to his desk while Harry sat at the table behind Ginny and Hermione who were starting to add things to their cauldron.

After half an hour of reading and looking at the notes Harry noticed something. "Sir, what's wick illumes bone?"

"Poisonous venom" Snape said, looking up. "Why?"

"Werewolves are immune to it." Snape stood up and walked over to Harry and looked at the book then back to Harry and nodded. Harry wrote the name of the ingredients down on a piece of paper before continuing to look through the books.

Snape looked over the other's work before going back to his desk. The next hour went surprisingly quickly for all of them after Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny had put the potions into their phials and put them on Snape's desk. They were about to leave when Snape spoke.

"I gave all of you summer homework, I'd like to see it tomorrow" he said. "Assuming you've all finished it." He looked at them but they all nodded. They had finished all their homework a while ago.

Then all six of them made there way up to the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner Dumbledore told them that there was to be another Order meeting that evening so when dinner was finished the five of them were ushered out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor tower.

TBC…


	42. Chapter 42

As usual just as dinner was finished the Order members started to arrive and come into the hall and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were ushered out of the hall

As usual just as dinner was finished the Order members started to arrive and come into the hall and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were ushered out of the hall.

When they were walking up the main staircase Harry turned to Ginny. "Do you remember how to get to the portrait?" he said.

Hermione frowned. "How can you not remember how to get to the Fat Lady, Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Not that one, Dumbledore showed us something before we went to Diagon Alley that I want you all to see." He looked at Ginny again.

"To be honest I wasn't really watching where we were going" she said, blushing.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'll get the map then, I can get the rest of the stuff as well."

Ginny and Draco frowned. "Map?" Ginny asked.

"What map?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "You'll see" he said and they began to make their way up to the Fat Lady. When they got there Harry ran up to his and Ron's dorm. He came back down five minutes later and with the map in hand he moved over to one of the tables. Every one followed.

"It's a piece of parchment" Ginny said.

"Yeah, the twins gave it to me in our third year when I couldn't go to Hogsmeade" Harry said then pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"_Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail welcome the new users Mist Weasley and Mr Malfoy. Use this map well." _

The parchment filled up with ink and made a full map of the school and grounds around it. "Cool!" Ginny exclaimed. Malfoy frowned. "Padfoot and Moony?" he asked, "As in Lupin and Black?"

Harry nodded. "My father was Prongs and Wormtail was Pettigrew." Draco nodded. "Come on, lets go" said Harry.

They all started out of the portrait hole. It didn't take them long to get back to the portrait of the founders with the map. Soon enough they stopped in front.

"Ah, our young heir returns" Slytherin said.

"And he's brought friends" said Godric Gryffindor.

Harry nodded. "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" pointing to each in turn. "Meet the four founders" he said. "And you met Ginny this morning."

Rowena looked at Helga and smiled knowingly. The look was not noticed by Harry or Ginny. "Ginny what?" Salazar asked, seeing his friends look.

"Weasley" Ron said. "She's my sister."

The founders nodded. "It is lovely to meet you all" Rowena said.

"So you four are the ones we will be seeing the most of then, along with Harry?" Helga asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes" he said. "Would you mind if I cut the conversation short?"

"Of course not" said Godric.

Harry nodded. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

"Harry, what's this?" Hermione asked, following him up the stairs.

"You'll see" was all he said then they reached the top and he walked to the door and opened it. Ginny followed him.

Ron, Hermione and Draco looked around in amazement. "He gave you an office?" Draco finally said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so I can get things done in peace next year, well so we all can." He was pulling the shrunken trunk out of his robes as he spoke.

He resized it and looked at Hermione. "You might find some of this interesting" he said, pulling out some of the books and handing them to her.

When she had them he waved his hand over the trunk and all the rest of the books flew up onto the large book shelves.

"Got the wandless magic down then" Ron said.

Harry smiled and nodded and he began to place other things around the room. He had found some more pictures of his parents and grandparents as well. With everyone's help it didn't take long to get every thing settled into place.

When they were finished Harry looked around the room. "Much better" he said. It looked more homely and comforting. He pulled out another piece of parchment from his pocket, the family tree, then picked up a piece of spare parchment and changed it into a large picture frame.

It was dark oak like the desk and chair and he placed it on the wall next to a stand that he had transfigured for Hedwig.

He moved over and sat down in the club chair with Ginny on his lap. "I still can't believe Dumbledore gave you an office" Ron said.

"Well he sort of deserved one, he owns the school" said Draco.

Ron nodded. "Good point."

"Let's see the map, Harry" said Draco. Harry waved his hand once more and the map flew out of the large oak desk and onto the coffee table in front of them.

Draco sat forward and started to look it over. "There's a tunnel leading to Honeydukes?" Harry nodded. "Cool" said the Slytherin.

"Harry, what did Professor Snape have you working on this afternoon?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Harry looked up, surprised. She had been reading one of the books he gave her with a deep concentration. He cleared his throat. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." When three heads nodded he spoke again. "I'm working on upgrading the Wolfsbane potion, I'm trying to see if there's anyway to make it less painful and if possible to stop the transformation altogether."

"People have been trying to do that for years, Harry" Hermione said sceptically.

"I know that, but I found books that no one knows exist" he said. "Some of them are here" he pointed to the book shelves, "and some are still in the Hogwarts Vault. I found some interesting ones in my mum's trunk; she was trying to do the same thing before she died. And she made a good start."

"And Snape's willingly helping?" Ron asked.

"It'll benefit him as well" said Draco. Ron and Hermione frowned.

"Sophia was bitten not long before my parents died" said Harry.

"Oh" said Ron. The room was silent until Ginny spoke up.

"What classes are you taking next year?" she asked the four older students, changing the subject.

Draco answered first. "DADA, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions."

"Same as me" Harry said. "Hermione?"

"The same as you two but with History of Magic, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"I'm doing the same as you two" Ron said to Harry and Draco. "But instead of Potions I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures."

"What do you think will happen next year?" Draco asked.

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"With us."

"It will be the same as it is now" Harry said firmly.

"You'll be shunned" said Draco.

Harry shrugged. "I've got used to everyone looking at me and whispering behind my back. You're our friend and as long as you want to be you will." Ron, Hermione and Ginny all nodded.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Thank you" he said.

"Hey Ginny" Ron said. "How come you didn't have to come to Transfiguration this morning?"

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry who nodded and in a second Ginny was replaced by a red Phoenix with gold tipped feathers.

"Wow" Ron said. "When did you become an Animagi?" he asked.

Ginny turned back. "A few days ago" she said, sitting back down on Harry.

"You're both Phoenixes?" Draco asked. They both nodded. "That will come in handy" Draco added.

The five of them talked for a while before they saw that the meeting was over on the map so they decided to head back to the tower.

"Draco, you staying with us again or going back to your own room?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"Stay with us" Ron said. "Got to be boring all alone down there."

"Okay, thanks" Draco said, nodding.

The five of them reached the Fat Lady just as the adults did. "Where were you lot?" Fred asked.

"Harry's new study room" Ginny said. "Dumbledore gave it to him for next year so he can work."

"Cool, what's it like?" George asked, following them through the portrait hole.

"Identical to Dumbledore's" Ron said.

"Cool" the twins said again.

"That was nice of him" said Mrs Weasley.

"So, what were you two doing in Diagon Ally this morning?" Remus asked.

"I needed some more parchment and ink, a new trunk and some other things and to go to my vaults" Harry said.

"You were in Gringotts? Why didn't you come and say hi?" Bill asked.

"You were a little busy making out with Fleur Delacour" Ginny said, glaring at her eldest brother.

"Bus-ted!" Charlie drooled out.

Molly turned to her to eldest sons.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Sirius said, seeing the look in Molly's eyes.

"Yeah, us too" Remus said. "Draco, are you staying here?" Draco nodded and Lupin and Tonks bid every one a good night.

Every one bar Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie agreed with Sirius, saying they were going to bed, and disappeared out of the common room up to their rooms.

Ron, Harry, and Draco all went into their dorm. "Fleur Delacour as in Fleur Delacour?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep" he said, smiling.

Just then the door opened and Sirius and the twins walked in. "Fleur Delacour is the girl from Beauxbatons last year, right?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "He has good taste."

The six of them talked for a while before going to sleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

As usual Harry was the first up out of the three boys. He changed and went down to the common room to see Ginny sitting there.

"Hey" he said, walking over to her. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"No, just woke up" she said, giving him a kiss. "Where you off to?"

"Going for a run, want to come?" She nodded and he waited for her to change. When she came back down they headed for the Entrance Hall.

"Where do you want to run?" she asked.

"I was thinking around the lake for a change, I've been doing the Quidditch pitch." Ginny nodded and they jogged down to the lake.

They ran for half an hour before turning back and running for another half an hour. When they reached the castle everyone was still asleep so they went up to their dorms and showered and changed before going down to breakfast.

Harry was back down in the common room first though it didn't take long for Ginny to come down. She stopped when she saw him. He looked down at himself. "What?" he asked.

She smiled. "Green robes suit you" she said. He smiled.

"You look good yourself" he said, walking up to her and taking her hand. "Come on, I'm starved."

She smiled and shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with Ron."

Harry nodded. "Yeah but now I want to spend more time with another Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his corny statement and the two of them made their way down to the Great Hall. As usual it was empty and as soon as they were sitting one of the house elves appeared. "Master Potter, Miss Wheezy, would you like breakfast?"

"Yes please" Harry said politely. In a moment their place settings were filled with food. "Thank you" Harry and Ginny both said.

They started to eat when Ginny asked "What do you think today's agenda will be?"

"Probably the same as yesterday's" he said, "but I have to finish looking through those folders Clara gave me and make a decision on whether the board should stay the same or not."

Ginny nodded. "Are you going to ask Lupin, Sirius and Sophia?"

"Ask me what?" They spun around to see Sophia standing in the doorway. She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She walked in and sat down across from them. "So what did you want to ask me?" she said as a plate of food appeared in front of her.

Harry cleared his throat and thought of how to ask her. "He wants to ask if you would be willing to work for him as an aid with the board of governors' work" Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "What she said."

Sophia smiled at them then what Ginny said soaked in and her smile disappeared. "You want to hire me?"

Harry nodded. "I don't mean anything insulting by it" he said, suddenly realising how it might sound. "I need help while I'm here at school and I think you'd be perfect."

Sophia shook her head. "I know you didn't mean it like that" she said, "But I'm a werewolf."

Harry nodded. "I know" he said nonchalantly.

She looked at him carefully. "If you hire me and the wizarding world realises it you'll be criticized" she said.

Harry nodded. "I know that too, but I don't care."

Sophia shook her head. "You really our one for the record books" she said.

"So is that a yes?" asked Harry.

"May I have time to think?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, take as long as you need."

Sophia nodded just as people started to come into the Great Hall for breakfast.

TBC…


	43. Chapter 43

When breakfast was over as usual every one went their own ways

When breakfast was over as usual every one went their own ways. Ron, Hermione and Draco had Transfiguration again that morning so Harry and Ginny were left in the Great Hall with Lupin, Sirius and Tonks.

"So what are you two up to this morning?" Tonks asked.

"I have to sort through some things Clara gave me" Harry said. "We were going to go up to my study."

"Ah yes, this study of yours" Sirius said. "May we see it or is it only for the young 'uns?" For the last part he added a strong Scottish accent.

Harry and Ginny chuckled. "No, you can come" Harry said and the five of them made their way to the portrait of the founders.

After Harry had introduced everyone he led the way up the stairs and into the office.

"Wow, it really is the same as Dumbledore's" Tonks said.

Lupin and Sirius noticed the pictures around the room. "I remember when this was taken" Sirius said, picking up a picture of Lilly, James, Lupin and himself. "It was just after we left at a celebration party your grandparents held for us." He turned to Lupin who nodded.

There was a _tap, tap_ noise at the window and Ginny walked over and opened it. A dark brown owl flew in, landed on the desk and held out its leg for Harry to take the letter.

He untied it from the owl and it flew over to Hedwig's perch to have a drink before flying back out the window.

Harry looked at the seal. It was the Hogwarts emblem. He ripped it open and read it. It was from Clara, asking him if he had looked through the folders yet and if so had he made a decision on the DADA position?

Harry moved over to the table and looked up at the others. "Sorry, I have to send a letter, feel free to have a wonder" he said.

The others nodded and Harry sat down behind the desk and took out a piece of the parchment that he had created the day before with his family crest at the top.

_Dear Clara,_

_I have not had time to look through all the folders in detail as of yet but have decided that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher shall be Aberforth Dumbledore. If there is any more information that should be brought to my attention immediately please contact me._

_Sincerely_

_H. J. Potter _

He placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it before walking over to Hedwig. "Please give this to Clara, girl, and wait for a reply."

Hedwig nodded before flying out the window. When Harry turned back around Tonks, Sirius and Lupin were all sitting on the sofa. "So Harry, what do you plan on doing when school starts up?" Tonks asked.

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny who was sitting on the corner of his desk then back to the others. "Hopefully I'm going to hire Sophia, Sirius and Professor Lupin here to help me."

"I'll help of course, Harry, but you don't need to pay me" said Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "If you're going to work for me I'll pay you" he said.

"I'm a werewolf" was all Lupin said.

"Déjà vu" Harry said, looking at Ginny who smiled and nodded.

"Huh?" Tonks said.

"Sophia said the same thing" Ginny explained.

Lupin opened his mouth but Harry cut him off. "I know you're a werewolf and I don't care, I know the human you and that's the part that I'm asking to hire to help me out."

Lupin looked at him in the eye. "You don't know what you're doing, Harry, the wizarding world does not except werewolves. You will be criticized at every corner for hiring me."

Harry shook his head. "One, hopefully I won't be hiring a werewolf, I will be hiring two. Two, I don't care what people say, you're a wizard and you should have as much right as others."

Lupin shook his head. "I won't let you destroy your future by hiring me" he said and stood up, moving to the door.

"Then I will continue to put money into your vault for nothing" Harry said.

Lupin turned to look at Harry. "I won't spend it" he said simply.

"You may not but I can and I can take away all your old things, like your robes" Harry said.

"I knew it was one of you" he said. "I won't use anything you get me."

Harry looked him in the eyes. "I refuse to watch you live in poverty just because you change one night a month" he said forcefully.

Lupin sighed. "Harry, you have your whole life ahead of you. If you hire me people will always remember that."

"And I can live with that" Harry said.

"I will not!" said his ex-teacher.

"Remus, you're not going to win this argument and you know it" Sirius said. Harry looked at him, relieved. Sirius looked back at Harry. "Moony here had this same argument with you grandfather and then your father, both of which he lost."

"Sirius" Remus said warningly but he continued anyway.

"Your family is well known for rights. It has been for generations" Sirius said. "Look through those files you got in Gringotts, the things your money is invested in."

Harry looked at Lupin who was glaring at Sirius. "Oh, don't look at me like that, he would have found out anyway" said Sirius, "now be a good boy and take the job."

"If not for you then to help me" Harry said. Remus looked at him. "I'll need help with things next year, and there's still a lot I don't know about the wizarding world." He pouted. Please, Professor.

Lupin closed his eyes and sighed. "How is it that all the Potters can do that?" he asked. He opened his eyes. "Fine" he said.

Harry smiled brightly. "Good."

Not long after that the three adults departed, having their own things to attend to. That left Harry and Ginny in the office.

Harry set to work going through the folders Clara had given him while Ginny was reading one of the books he got from his vault.

They worked and talked up until lunch. By this time Harry had gone through most of the folders. He only had one more to look through. They both made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch and it was then that Sophia agreed to work for Harry.

After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy made their way to Charms and then to Potions before dinner. Snape took up the essays they had to have done for him for September and corrected them while they were working then gave them another one for next week.

The next few days continued like this, Harry and Ginny having the mornings off so he could work and she would help. Lupin, Sirius and Sophia were at Hogwarts house every now and then to collect things that Harry needed them to see and returning things they'd done and he was giving them more tasks to help with for when he went back to school.

Everyone was getting used to the routine. There had been a few more Order meetings and now it was the night before Ginny's Birthday and as usual when there was a meeting the five students went up to Harry's office to talk.

"It's getting worse out there" Hermione said, "you can see it in their eyes." The others nodded.

"They're trying to keep a brave face for us" Ginny said.

"Something's up, though" added Harry.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know but I can feel it" he said, "something they don't know about yet."

The others stayed silent, all thinking to themselves. Not long after this they all decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed when the adults came up.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

"_When?"__ he asked from his throne-like seat._

"_Less then two hours, My Lord" one of the Death Eaters said, "the dementors will rebel in less then two hours."_

Harry sat bolt upright in bed. That was it! The dementors were going to rebel and the Death Eaters in Azkaban would escape. Harry jumped out of bed, grabbing his glasses as he went.

"Harry?" he heard Draco say but he didn't answer. He ran out of the room and down to the common room and out through the fat lady.

He ran until he reached the top of the headmaster's stairs and knocked impatiently until finally the door opened and Minerva McGonagall appeared. She looked angry for a second before it was replaced with worry. "Harry, what on earth is the matter?"

"The dementors are going to rebel tonight" he said.

Dumbledore appeared behind Minerva. "Are you positive, Harry?" he asked. When Harry nodded the headmaster nodded and laid a hand on Minerva shoulder. "Go and wake the others and send word to the Ministry."

She nodded and turned, going back into the office. Dumbledore looked at Harry before he changed his own night robes into normal day wear. With a wave of his wand Harry's were changed as well. "Taffy" he called.

The little elf appeared. "Yes headmaster?"

"Go and fetch Mr Potter's invisibility cloak." The elf nodded and disappeared. "Come, Harry" said Dumbledore and they began to walk down the corridors.

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"To see the Minister" he said. Just as they reached the Entrance Hall Taffy appeared with Harry's cloak.

"Master Potter" she said.

"Thank you" Harry said before she disappeared. He and Dumbledore walked down to the apparition point.

"Put on the cloak, Harry" he said. Harry nodded and wrapped it around himself before his headmaster laid a hand on his shoulder and they apparated away.

When they landed at their destination Harry looked around. It was a large town square. Suddenly he realised that Dumbledore had started to walk away so he ran to catch him up, staying quiet until he was told to speak.

They walked for a minute before Albus stopped outside a large two story high Georgian house. Dumbledore knocked on the door for over a minute before they heard a voice from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Maria, I need to speak with him immediately" said Dumbledore.

The door opened and a small plump lady with blue eyes and brown hair stood holding the door open. "Come in, Albus" she said, "what on earth has you here at this hour?"

Dumbledore stepped in and Harry followed close behind. But before Dumbledore could answer the question Fudge walked down the stairs. "Albus, what is going on? Why are you here at four in the morning?"

"The dementors plan to rebel" Albus said.

The lady called Maria sucked in a sharp breath. "When?" Fudge asked.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore looked at Harry.

Harry pulled back the hood of his cloak. Fudge and Maria looked shocked. "Tonight" Harry said.

Fudge looked at his superior. "Are you positive?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Cornelius" Dumbledore's voice rang out.

Fudge nodded. "Then I will contact the Aurors immediately."

Dumbledore nodded before turning to Harry. The boy nodded, understanding that they were leaving and pulled the hood back over his head before the two of them left the house.

They walked back to the square. Harry placed his hand on Dumbledore's arm before the two disappeared.

To Harry's surprise they didn't reappear in the school but just outside a small town. This town was different from the last - it was more deserted. "Come, Harry" he heard Dumbledore say as he began to walk down an old road.

They walked down the road for a few minutes before stopping outside a small abandoned cottage that was falling apart. "Sir, where are we?" Harry asked from underneath his cloak.

"This is the residence of Marvolo Gaunt" said Dumbledore, "Tom Riddle's grandfather." Harry stayed silent while his companion began to look for something in the house.

"What are you looking for?" Harry finally asked, pulling his hood off his head.

The old wizard looked up. "Anything that is admitting a force of magic" he said.

"Like that?" Harry asked, pointing to a gold ring sitting in a cupboard. The door was on one hinge. Just as Dumbledore looked up the ring flew straight at the finger Harry was pointing at it with. The ring flew right onto his finger and locked itself around it tightly.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, moving over to him.

"Ow" Harry said in pain just as a puff of green smoke cracked out of the ring. It moved towards Harry, who stepped back and before it could reach him the smoke dissipated. Harry turned to the headmaster. "What was that?" he asked.

Dumbledore seemed surprised then looked at Harry. "Are you all right?" he asked. Harry nodded and repeated his question. "I will explain when we get back to the castle" said Dumbledore, "but I would like Poppy to have a look at you first." Harry was about to argue but a look from the other wizard silenced him.

The sun was just rising as they walked up the castle. Harry was looking at the ring that they had found. It was not a very nice ring and was badly made on what Harry thought was gold and had a black stone on it, which had cracked when the green smoke appeared.

"Sir, what is so important about this ring?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Nothing now, Harry, but it was before that green smoke appeared out of it."

Harry frowned. "Sorry about that" he mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled "Don't be sorry, Harry, that ring was a Horcrux. A Horcrux is when a person takes part of their soul and transfers it to another object."

"This was part of Voldemort's soul?" Dumbledore nodded. "How many are there?"

"Six, I believe," Albus said, "and you have destroyed two now, the diary and the ring."

"How did I destroy it though?"

"Your blood, I believe" said the headmaster, stopping and turning to look at the small prick on Harry's finger. "I want Poppy to have a look at you though because it should have been jinxed or cursed."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" a very angry Scottish voice said from the main door.

The wizard turned back to face the school. "Yes, my dear?" he said calmly.

"Don't 'yes, my dear' me" said McGonagall, walking down the steps towards them. "Where have you two been?"

Harry, who was trying to not laugh, looked away from the two of them. "We went to tell the Minister of the attack" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Two hours ago!" she said. "He came to look for you not long after the attack was thwarted an hour ago!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Think before you speak, Albus."

"I needed to retrieve some-" but he was cut off by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

Both turned sharply to see Harry lying in a heap on the ground unconscious.

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

"What do you mean, the rebellion failed

"_**What do you mean**__**, the rebellion failed?" Voldemort yelled at his Death Eaters.**_

_**One of them stepped forward. "My Lord, when the time came the Aurors had already arrived and were relinquishing the dementors" he said. "They knew of the rebellion."**_

"_**Are you telling me we have another tarter in the ranks?" Voldemort hissed.**_

"_**It would explain how the Ministry and Dumbledore have been able to thwart our plans so far" another said.**_

_**Voldemort stood up, his height rising above the Death Eaters. "Did any of my Death Eaters escape?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, my lord" the first said. He turned to the doors which opened and seven men and three women walked through the door.**_

_**Voldemort turned to one of the men. "Fenrir, what about the w**__**erewolves?" **_

_**The large man with matted, grey hair and whiskers stepped forward. "Many have agreed to join us, my Lord." **_

"_**And the others?"**_

"_**They have not decided yet, but they will." He said the last bit dangerously.**_

Harry sat bolt upright. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He realised he didn't have his glasses.

"Here, Harry" he heard Ginny say and felt the glasses being pushed into his hand.

"Thanks, Gin" he said, putting them on. She was sitting on the side of his bed in the hospital wing. He looked at her. She had Midnight on her lap. "Happy Birthday!" He leant over and kissed her.

"Thank you Harry" she said when he pulled back.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after eight, you and Dumbledore got back about two hours ago." Harry nodded "I think my Birthday beats yours!" she smiled.

Harry chuckled but stopped when he heard a very angry Minerva McGonagall yelling. Harry assumed that it was the headmaster that her anger was towards.

"She, mum and Madam Pomfrey have all had a go at him" Ginny said, looking at Pomfrey's office.

Harry pushed the blankets off him and stood up, shaking a little, Ginny close behind just in case he collapsed again.

Harry walked over to the door that was slightly ajar. McGonagall's voice getting louder as they got closer and by the time he'd opened the door she was outright yelling at him. Pomfrey, Molly, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and Arthur failed to notice him.

Harry noticed Sirius and Lupin trying not to laugh while Arthur looked slightly frightened and Molly and Madame Pomfrey looked livid.

"You took him with you to get a dark object that has now caused him to collapse and we have now idea what's -"

"It wasn't the ring that made me collapse!" Harry said. Everyone looked up at him sharply.

"Harry!" was the first thing out of their mouths. Molly embraced him in a tight hug.

"He's going a bit blue, Molly" Sirius said after a minute. Molly let him go.

"Sorry dear" she said.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley" he said. He looked at Dumbledore. "It wasn't the ring that made me collapse. My scar was the reason."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Anything useful?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "There were only ten death eaters that escaped. He thinks he has a spy in his ranks because of what I've told you." Dumbledore nodded. "And he has werewolves on his side."

Harry didn't miss the look that crossed between Dumbledore and Lupin but before he could ask about it Madame Pomfrey, Molly and McGonagall all ushered him back to bed.

While Pomfrey was looking him over Harry noticed the four wizards walking out of Pomfrey's office. Arthur and Sirius came towards Harry while Lupin and Dumbledore walked out of the wing.

When Harry was cleared he and the others made their way down to breakfast. Lupin, Dumbledore and Tonks didn't come to breakfast. Sirius said that Tonks had had to go to the Ministry and wouldn't say where Lupin and the headmaster were.

When breakfast was finished everyone went their ways as usual though they did all wish Ginny a Happy Birthday before leaving.

Harry and Ginny were the last ones left in the Great Hall. "What's wrong?" she asked when he didn't move from his seat.

Harry looked up at her. "I think he's going to send Lupin to recruit werewolves for our side."

Ginny's eyes filled with fear she shook her head. "He won't go, he can't, it's too dangerous! If Greyback finds him he'll rip him to pieces."

Harry nodded. "Miffy!" he called and the little house elf appeared. "Is Remus Lupin still in the castle?"

"No Mister Potter, Mr Lupin left not long after you awoke Sir." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Is Sophia here?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir, she is with Professor Snape in his class room."

"Thank you, Miffy." When the elf was gone Harry jumped out of his seat, took Ginny's hand and ran down to the dungeons.

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear Snape speaking. "I refuse to let you go."

"I'm not going, Snape" Sophia said, "Remus wouldn't let me either; he said he would go instead remember."

Snape sighed "Yes."

"Snape, if Greyback finds him trying to help the Order-"

"He'll kill him, I know" Snape finished. "What is he planning on doing?"

"I don't know, he can't offer what Voldemort is giving them if he wins."

"What about Wolfsbane?" Harry asked from the door, causing both of the Snapes to turn sharply.

"Weren't you ever taught it's rude to eavesdrop?" Snape said.

Harry nodded. "Yes but then again if eavesdropping is the only way I can find out the truth I will" he said. "Will they want the Wolfsbane?" he asked Sophia.

She shrugged. "I don't know. They might, but it'll be extremely expensive."

Harry turned to Snape. "How much can you make at one time?"

Snape frowned. "Depends on the amount of ingredients I have" he said, "Sophia is right though, it is a lot of money."

"And I'm the richest bachelor in all of Britain" Harry said. Ginny cleared her throat. "You know what I mean" he said, looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"You're taking a daring risk by helping them, Harry" Sophia said, "Not all werewolves are like me and Remus."

"But not all of them like what _they_ are, either" Harry said. "You and Lupin have both said that to me." Sophia nodded. "Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Potter, there is no way you are going after him" Snape said. "Minerva would kill us. And that's just Minerva."

Harry looked at Sophia. "Please, I don't know how to explain it but I can feel that he's not okay" Sophia seemed to be debating this in her head.

"Sophia" Snape said when she didn't flat out say no.

She nodded to Harry. "Okay" she agreed. "I'll take you."

"Sophia!" Snape yelled in protest.

She turned to her brother. "If something happens to Remus and we'd just sat by how would you feel afterwards?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. Harry and Ginny both stood in shock as they saw Snape's usual black eyes soften.

"Fine but I'm coming with you" he said forcefully.

Harry turned to Ginny. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I _know_, I'll stay here. Just don't get killed or hurt. I've already seen you in the hospital wing once on this Birthday" she said.

Harry nodded. "I won't, I promise."

The four of them made their way up to the Entrance Hall and Ginny left the two Snapes and Harry.

Just as they reached the apparition point Sirius stepped out from behind one of the trees. "Going somewhere, Harry?"

Harry cringed and turned. "Erm…well…you see."

"Don't be an ass, Black, you knew full well he'd go after him" Snape said. "If you hadn't you wouldn't be down here waiting for him."

Harry looked at Padfoot. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "Figured when I didn't tell you anything you'd go and ask Sophia and she never could say know to a dazzling, handsome young man." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Want to come?" Harry asked sweetly, trying to get himself out of trouble.

Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "Sure, it's not like I can talk you out of going." Harry shook his head.

Sophia told them where they were going while Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to side-along apparate him.

A second after the Hogwarts grounds had disappeared they landed in a dark wooded area. Sophia turned and began to walk, closely followed by Snape then Harry and Padfoot.

"You know Minerva will kill one of us for bringing you here" Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "I'll take the blame for it" he said.

Just then they came to a clearing where there were nearly fifty people standing facing them and one with his back to them. It was Remus.

"What can you give us, Lupin? He's promised us freedom from living like this" one of the other werewolves said.

"What do we owe the Ministry? They have done nothing for us" another said.

"Unless you can give us freedom from this curse then we won't join a side" a man standing in the front said.

"If you don't Fenrir will kill you" Moony said, "and I know I can't offer you the Wolfsbane-"

Harry stepped forward. Sirius and Snape both tried to grab him but missed. "He may not be able to but I can" Harry said.

Every one looked at him, including Lupin. "Harry? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yes young Potter, weren't you ever taught that werewolves are dangerous?" One sneered.

"Shut up, Lane" a woman said, stepping in front of them. "What did you mean you can help us?" she asked.

"I will give you Wolfsbane" Harry said.

"Yeah right, why would you help us Werewolves?" someone asked. Everyone nodded.

"Because I don't care what you are one night a month. If you don't want to have that demon in you rearing its ugly head then I'll help" Harry said.

"What's the catch?" the woman that spoke earlier asked.

"You don't join Voldemort" Harry said.

"He'll kill us" someone shouted.

"He'll kill you anyway" said Lupin. There were groans and people began to leave. A good thirty people left leaving only a handful of people.

"Sarah" said Lupin, nodding to the woman that had spoken up earlier. She walked forward.

"Remus" she nodded and looked at Harry. "We trust you, Mr Potter" she said.

Harry nodded. "And I will keep my promise" he said.

"It's not safe for you to stay here anymore" Lupin said to Sarah. She nodded, looking back at those who had stayed. There were fifteen people, all roughly between the age of twenty and thirty.

"I know" she said.

"Dumbledore has somewhere safe for you to stay" he said, "all of you go and get what you have." She nodded and told the others to get their things.

When she was out of hearing range Lupin turned to Harry. "What do you think you're doing here, Harry?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here? Sirius would have killed me if anything had happened to you."

Harry looked behind Lupin, causing the latter to turn. There stood Sophia, Snape and Sirius. Lupin looked at Snape. "Okay, I can understand why neither of them would stop him. But you?" he said.

"Actually he did try but Sophia convinced him otherwise" Harry said. "But that was after I convinced her."

"And Padfoot?" asked Lupin.

"I came to make sure my best friend and godson didn't get themselves killed" said Sirius.

"You didn't even have to try and convince him, did you?" Harry shook his head and Lupin sighed. Sarah and the others re-joined them and Lupin told them to apparate to Hogsmeade and wait for him and Dumbledore there.

When they were gone Sirius Apparated himself and Harry back, closely followed by the others. They walked up to the castle to be greeted by Ginny and Dumbledore.

"He's really good at getting you to talk" Ginny said to Harry.

"It's the eyes" said Sirius, smiling. "Never make eye contact with him."

"You would be the one to know that" said Lupin.

"You took him with you?" asked Dumbledore.

Lupin shook his head and was about to speak when Harry did. "It's my fault Professor, I was worried about Professor Lupin so I went to ask Sophia and Professor Snape where he went and then I thought of a way to get some of them on our side so I asked Sophia to take me to where he was and Professor Snape came too then we bumped into Sirius as well." Harry said all of this in one breath.

"Are you all alright?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone nodded. "Good, then we will not mention this to Minerva" he said, smiling. Then he turned to Lupin. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't until Harry showed up" answered the werewolf. "There are sixteen in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore nodded then looked at Harry.

"What did you offer them?" he asked.

"Wolfsbane. If I get the ingredients Professor Snape will make it" Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Snape who gave a small nod.

After explaining a bit more of what had happened Dumbledore and Lupin left to go down to Hogsmeade. Sophia and Snape went down to the dungeons and Harry, Ginny and Sirius went up to Harry's office.

When they were in the office Harry sat behind the desk while Ginny picked up one of the books she had been reading. Sirius looked around the room.

They were quiet for a minute until Sirius broke it by asking "What did you say to Severus?"

Harry looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sirius was looking at the bookshelves. "He's acting different."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

Sirius turned. "Because Severus would not help you with something like the Wolfsbane potion. The only reason he made it for Remus was because Albus made him."

"I honestly don't know why he's helping me. Maybe Sophia is the one you should ask" Harry said.

Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "You and Severus are up to something. I can smell it" he said. "Now spill."

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded. He stood up, walked over to the bookcase, pulled out a large stack of parchment and walked back over to the desk. Sirius sat down in one of the chairs opposite it and Harry handed the parchment to him.

While Sirius was going over the pieces of parchment Harry went back to his work. After ten minutes Sirius put the parchment down and looked at Harry. "How long have you been at this?" he asked.

"I was looking into it just after the full moon and Professor Snape found me in the library a few days after that. He gave me two books to look through then I got some out of my vaults" Harry explained.

"He's helping you?" Harry nodded. "Does Albus know?"

"I haven't told him, so unless Snape did…" Sirius nodded. "I've been working on it for a while in Potions" Harry said.

"I'm no Potions master but from what I can see you've made good progress" said Sirius.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. But can you not tell anyone, please."

"Of course, Harry" said his godfather. The rest of the morning was spent working and reading for the three of them.

TBC…


	45. Chapter 45

The rest of the day went as normal Harry and Ginny joined the others for Charms and then potions till dinner, during potions Harry showed Severus his findings and he and Harry spent most of that class going threw them while the others worked on potions

The rest of the day went by without anything interesting happening. Harry and Ginny joined the others for Charms and then Potions until dinner. During Potions Harry showed Severus his findings and he and Harry spent most of the lesson going through them while the others worked on Potions.

When the lesson was over they all made their way up to dinner. When they walked in it was much the same sight as Harry's Birthday. Most of the Order, the teachers and everyone else that had been staying in the school were there. Two people caught Harry's eye at once.

"Neville! Luna!" he said.

Ginny turned to see what he was looking at. "What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed, hugging her friends.

"We came for your birthday" Luna said, "and we're staying until school starts as well."

"That's great!" Hermione said. "How come?"

"Gran and Dumbledore thought it would be safer, what with it being just the two of us at home" Neville said.

"And Daddy had to go away for a while so Professor Dumbledore offered to let me stay" Luna said.

"How long have you four been here?" Neville asked.

Harry frowned. "Four?" he said then looked around. Neville was right. Draco was no longer with them.

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Draco" Harry said, scanning the room.

"Malfoy?" Both the newcomers looked at him just as Harry caught Snape's eye. Snape nodded to the door and Harry nodded before turning back to the others.

"Will you explain it to them?" he asked. They nodded and Harry turned to Ginny. "I'll be back in a minute" he said then kissed her before turning and leaving the Great Hall.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP- HP

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall and looked around. There was no sign of Draco. "Timpy!" Harry called and a little house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Potter."

"Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked.

"Mr Malfoy is in Slytherin common room, Sir" he said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Timpy" he said before walking down to the dungeons. He came to a stop at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"I was wondering if you would venture down here, my young heir" he said.

"Hello. Erm, is Draco in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Can I go in? I know I don't have a password-"

"If you are Harry Potter and, coincidently, my heir, you can speak Parseltongue."

Harry nodded. "I am Harry James Potter, the last living heir to Salazar Slytherin" he hissed.

The portrait smiled. "Very fitting, Mr Potter" he said and the picture swung open and he stepped in.

The room hadn't changed much since his second year. Draco sat up on the sofa. "How did you get in here?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm his heir" Harry said, shrugging.

Draco plopped back down on the sofa. "Okay, what are you doing here?"

Harry walked over and raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing" he said.

"Longbottom and Lovegood won't accept that I'm not who I was anymore" Draco said.

"Firstly, maybe you should start by calling them by their first names and secondly, didn't you say the same thing about Ron and Hermione and look at how things are now" Harry said. When Draco looked hesitant he said "Come on, its Ginny's birthday and I'm thinking I might get Sirius and you to help me with something."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Ron and Hermione" Harry said.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Okay" he said, getting up. Harry smiled and the two made their way back out of the portrait hole and up to the Great Hall.

When they walked in Snape caught Harry's eye and Harry nodded before leading Draco over to where Ginny and the others were. Ginny, Luna and Neville were talking while Hermione and Ron were fighting.

"Neville, Luna" Harry nodded, sitting down next to Ginny. Draco sat on his other side. Ginny nodded to Harry, telling him that she'd explained everything to Neville and Luna and they were fine with it.

"Harry, Draco" Luna said in her dreamy voice. Neville nodded his hello.

Just then Hermione let out a frustrated groan and stood up to walk out of the hall. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked at Ron. "What?" he asked.

"_We're_ not going to go and find her" Ginny said significantly. Ron sighed and stood up, leaving to follow after Hermione.

Half a minute after he was gone Harry looked at Draco, who nodded. "We'll be right back" Harry said, standing.

They both moved to the door. As they went Harry looked around for Sirius but noticed he wasn't in the room anymore. "Wonder where Sirius went" he said.

"Probably wherever Sophia is" Draco said.

"Nah, Snape doesn't look agitated enough for them to have gone off together" Harry said as they walked out into the corridor. He rolled his eyes when he spotted Ron and Hermione fighting again.

"Where's the nearest cupboard?" Draco asked.

"Just a bit further down and to the left" Harry said. "I'll grab their wands and shove them in if you open the door." Draco nodded. "On three. One, two, three."

The next second both Hermione and Ron's wands flew into Harry's hand as they were thrown down the corridor and into the cupboard. The door locked itself after them.

Harry cast a silencing charm around the door then he turned to Draco. "A job well done." Draco nodded. Then Harry felt a hand on his shoulders.

"What's a job well done?" asked Lupin.

Harry and Draco cringed. "Who'd you lock in there?" Tonks asked.

"Ron and Hermione" Harry admitted.

"Cool! This could turn out for the better!" she said.

"Dora…" said Lupin warningly.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"You can't really say it's unexpected of me?" Harry said. "I'm a son of a Marauder."

Lupin looked at him. "That's true. James was always the one to think up plans like this" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, it's for their own good anyway" Draco said. "They've been driving us all insane."

"What about us?" Tonks asked.

"I had nothing to do with that" Draco said.

"No he didn't" Harry said "But you two were starting to annoy me. And then Ginny pointed out something to me and when Sirius came back he was all for it."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Of course he would have been." He shook his head. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

"You're not going to make us take them out?" Draco asked.

"Well, someone needed to do it" Tonks said. "I'd planned to do it sometime if nobody else got around to it."

They laughed and walked back to the party. The rest of the evening was spent talking, laughing and having fun. When Draco and Harry had come back into the party they had told Ginny, Neville and Luna what they had done and they had all had a laugh about it. Draco was getting along with Neville and Luna really well, which didn't surprise Harry.

An hour after they had locked the Ron and Hermione in the cupboard the rest of the Weasleys came over and sat down. "Where did our baby brother go?" Fred asked.

"And Hermione?" Bill added.

George saw the evil smile on Harry's face. "What did you do to them?" he asked.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Nothing that hadn't been coming for a while now."

"He locked them in a broom cupboard" Ginny said, smiling. "At last."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

When everyone finally left at around eleven all the usual people plus Neville and Luna were left in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was about to say something to them but he suddenly stopped and looked at them. "Where are young Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?" he asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Oops!" they said together before running out of the hall and down the corridor to the cupboard door.

Harry unlocked it and opened it carefully. He smiled when he saw his two best friends curled up together, asleep.

"Aw, little Ronikins is all grown up, sleeping in a closet with a girl" Fred said from behind Harry.

"Isn't that cute" George added in a sappy voice.

Harry turned to see everyone behind him. Ginny handed him a camera and he smiled and took it, turning back around and snapping a picture. This woke the two sleepy-heads.

They both turned red when they realised what they must look like until saw Harry and Draco. "You two!" they said angrily.

"Hello" said Harry pleasantly.

"Have a good evening?" asked Draco.

"You locked us in a broom cupboard!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes" Harry said. Ron opened his mouth. "Don't bother to ask why because if you don't already know I'll just lock you back in there again."

Hermione flushed red. "Oh, don't be embarrassed Hermione" said Sirius, "we know you didn't do what Remus and Tonks did" he said, "We all know they didn't just make out."

"Sirius!" Remus and Tonks cried.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It's true."

"It is getting late, why don't we all retire for the evening?" Dumbledore cut off any argument that might have broken out. Everyone nodded and said their good nights.

All the kids along with the elder Weasley children and Sirius headed to Gryffindor common room and then to bed.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next morning Harry and Ginny went for their run around the lake while everyone was sleeping. When they arrived back in the common room they were surprised to see Ginny's three eldest brothers sitting in wait for them.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny.

"To talk to Harry" said Bill.

"Alone" added Charlie.

Ginny was about to protest when Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She sighed but turned and went up to the dorm that she was sharing with Hermione and Luna.

When she was gone Harry turned back to the three Weasleys. They all stayed quiet for a moment until Harry spoke. "Is there something you want to talk about or can I go and get changed?" he asked.

"Do you love Ginny?" Bill asked finally.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I don't know" he said.

"If you don't then don't you dare string her along into dan-" Percy began to say.

"I didn't say I didn't love her, I said I don't know and I don't for the reason that I don't know what love feels like. If it feels like you'd die to do anything to keep someone you care for safe from any harm, that you'd die if anything happened to them, that even the thought of them being in danger feels like having the Cruciatus Curse put on you then yes, I do love her very much" Harry said, looking Bill straight in the eyes. After a moment he turned and went back up to his dormitory where his three friends were still asleep.

He showered and changed. None of the others were awake yet so he made his way back down to the common room. The three Weasleys were still there talking but they stopped when he walked in. Harry didn't stop. He walked right through the common room, out the portrait hole and into the main corridor.

He decided to skip breakfast and just go to his office and work. He walked down to the portrait of the founders.

"Harry! You're here early!" said Godric Gryffindor.

"Yes, haven't you had breakfast?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not feeling very hungry."

"You should eat my boy, it's not good to starve yourself" said Salazar Slytherin.

"No, not at all" added Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry nodded. "I'll ask one of the house elves to bring me something." The others looked sceptic but nodded. "Mischief magic" Harry said and the portrait opened and Harry ascended to his office.

When he sat behind his desk he was surprised to see two letters sitting on it. One was from Gringotts and the other was from Clara. He opened that one first.

_Dear Harry, _

_We have finished going through all the work that you would need to see. You have been through all of it now and I am happy to say for the first time since I started here that we have every thing under control for the start of the next year. _

_Yours truly,_

_Clara McGonagall._

Harry smiled. He liked how Clara could keep every thing in order. He couldn't help but think she was like Professor McGonagall and he wondered if all the McGonagalls were like that.

He pulled himself from his musing and opened the letter from Gringotts. As he expected it was a list of the businesses his family had invested money in as well as his investment in the twins shop.

He spent a while looking through it. Sirius had been right, his father and the rest of his ancestors had all invested money in different things. His great great grandfather had even invested money in St. Mungo's. There was a great deal of things he had money invested in and Harry thought that this is where most of his family's money had come from.

He looked at the clock and it read eight fifteen. Then he looked at Hedwig who flew over to him. "Will you give a note to the headmaster for me, girl?"

She hooted in agreement and Harry petted her. "Thanks, girl" he said then turned and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote a note to say he had gone to Hogwarts house and would be back before lunch.

He tied the note onto Hedwig's foot and carried her over to the window. When she flew out Harry turned and walked over to the fire and, grabbing some Floo powder, he stepped in.

TBC…


	46. Chapter 46

Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to walk into the hall for breakfast and Dumbledore was surprised to see that Harry was not sitting at the table

Dumbledore and McGonagall were the last to walk into the hall for breakfast and Dumbledore was surprised to see that Harry was not sitting at the table. "Where is Harry?" he asked.

"We thought he was down here but when we saw that he wasn't we assumed he went to see you!" said Sirius.

Dumbledore frowned. "No, I haven't seen him" he said. Ginny was glaring at her three elder brothers.

"What did you do to him?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing!" they all said sharply.

"He left after changing" said Bill.

"That was three quarters of an hour ago" added Charlie.

"It's not like Harry to miss a meal" said Lupin, "he might not eat but he'd still show up."

Just then Hedwig flew in through an open window and landed on Dumbledore's arm, holding out her leg. He took the note from her then she flew off.

Dumbledore opened the letter. "He's fine" was all he said before sitting down again and beginning his breakfast.

"Where is he?" asked Lupin after a moment.

"He went to Hogwarts house and should be back by lunch" said Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts what?" Tonks asked.

"Hogwarts house. It's where the board of governors are based" he said.

Leaving it at that everyone went back to eating. Once everyone was finished the Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Draco went to their Transfiguration class. Mr Weasley and Percy had to go to the ministry and Bill to Gringotts and the teachers all went off to work on lesson plans.

Tonks and Lupin disappeared while the rest of the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley, leaving Sophia and Sirius alone in the Great Hall.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her. "Will Severus try and poison me if I say yes?" She smiled and shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him out into the front lawns.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

When Harry stepped through the fireplace he stumbled but caught himself before falling. He smiled broadly at himself.

"First time not to fall?" somebody asked, casing him to turn sharply. He relaxed when he saw Clara and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to it" he said.

She smiled. "Why not learn to apparate?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Haven't had the time." She nodded. Harry looked around the room that appeared to be her office. "Sorry for barging in."

She shook her head. "That's all right. It's your house after all; you can barge in all you want. Did you get my letter?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just now. Thought I'd come and see how things were."

She frowned. "Have you eaten yet?" When she saw him hesitate she frowned. "Sit down, I'll have one of the elves bring you something" she said.

Harry did as he was told and sat at the small, round table near the fireplace. He couldn't help but think Clara was a great deal like her aunt.

Less the five minutes later Harry was eating a large breakfast while Clara told him what had been going on around there.

When he'd finished eating Clara had finished telling him every thing he needed to know. "Thank you Clara, would I be able to use your Floo?"

"Of course, Harry" she said. He changed his looks once again. "You're a metamorphic?" she said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Would you mind keeping it to yourself?" he said.

She nodded "Thanks." he bid her good day before stepping into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" he called.

He reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding to Tom, the bar keeper, he moved out the back to the gateway to Diagon Alley. When he was safe in the Alley he made his way down to Gringotts.

He walked up to a counter. "Can I help you, Sir?" the goblin asked.

"Yes please, I would like some gold changed into muggle money please" Harry said.

The goblin nodded and five minutes later Harry was walking back out of the bank and back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he was there he stopped and transfigured his robes into jeans, a shirt and a jacket before leaving the pub and walking into muggle London.

Growing up with his aunt and uncle had come in handy in some way. Harry had learnt how to talk to muggles and to get around the shops.

He made his way to a shopping centre not far away from the pub. The first thing he did was go into the glasses shop.

"Can I help you, Sir?" one of the assistants asked.

"Erm yes, I need to get my eyes tested and get a new pair of glasses" Harry said.

"Of course Sir, come right this way" he said.

Harry spent the next half hour in the shop. He picked out a new pair of glasses – they had a rounded rectangular frame with black metal around them. They said they could have ready for him in an hour so Harry went to have a look round the town.

He went in and out of a few shops where he bought himself new trainers. Just before the hour was up Harry walked back to the optician's where he picked up his new glasses and contact lenses.

When he was finished in the shop he looked at his watch, realising that it was now coming up to eleven and that he should be getting back to the school. He made his way back to Diagon Alley.

When he got back to the Leaky Cauldron he chucked a handful of Floo powder into the fire and was transported back to Hogwarts.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and looked around, frowning. "Something the matter, Harry?" asked Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"Why do I always arrive back in your office?" he asked. Then he thought of something else. "And how did you know it was me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "To answer your first question, you will always arrive here for security reasons, but only if I am in the office. And secondly you would be the only person to step through my fireplace wearing muggle clothing."

Harry looked down then back up at his headmaster. Nodding, he pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes back to his robes then changed his appearance.

"So you went into muggle London, Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir, sorry for not informing you."

"That is quite all right, Harry, as long as you are safe and sound." Harry nodded. "Good" said Dumbledore. "Would you sit for a moment please Harry, there are a few things I must speak with you about." Again Harry nodded and took the seat opposite Dumbledore at his desk.

"There is something that I should inform you about. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He before you would have been Salazar Slytherin's heir." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Tom's mother, Merope Gaunt, was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"So I'm not the last living descendant of the four founders?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, you are the last to all four founders. Because Tom betrayed the wizarding world and split his soul into seven he is no longer fully human."

Harry nodded. "Okay then."

"Do you remember me telling you about the Horcruxes yesterday?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir."

"And that you have destroyed two already?" Harry nodded. "There are still four more out there." Again Harry just nodded. "I have reason to believe that of those four items one belongs to each founder."

"You want me to check the vault to see if there is anything of theirs that is missing?" offered Harry.

"Yes, you said that the portraits knew of everything in the vault." Harry nodded. "They should know what was not placed in the vault."

"The sword wasn't one" Harry said, nodding to Gryffindor's sword, "Nether was his hat."

"Yes, which reminds me." Dumbledore rose and took the sword from its place. "This belongs to you" he handed it to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir" he said, "when would you like me to go to Gringotts?"

"After lunch while the others are in Charms class" said Dumbledore. "Filius tells me that you all are doing quite well and advancing much faster with the less number in the class. I'm sure he won't mind if you miss this one class." Harry nodded. "Now, Severus has been telling me of a little project the two of you have been working on?" he said, looking at Harry over the top of his half moon glasses.

Harry bit his lip. "Yes Sir."

"And that you have made great progress?" Harry nodded. "I would like you to inform me when you have a product, do not just give it to Remus or Sophia."

"Yes Sir" he said then explained to Dumbledore what he had found out so far. They talked up until lunch then made their way down to the Great Hall.

It was the usual people for lunch - the teachers, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Sophia, Molly and the young witches and wizards.

Harry and Dumbledore sat down and everyone ate and talked about their morning. Ginny looked at Harry. "You got new glasses" she said.

Everyone turned to look at Harry. "Yeah, I went shopping in Muggle London this morning" he said.

McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore and Harry chuckled. McGonagall looked back at her young Gryffindor. "Something funny, Mr Potter?"

If Harry had been any other person he probably would have faded under her stare but he just smiled. "Every time I do something you look at Professor Dumbledore" he said. "Just thought it was funny."

Every one was dead quiet, looking at the young man and the deputy head. Not many people would challenge Minerva McGonagall like that.

Just as McGonagall opened her mouth to answer the Great Hall doors burst open and the two Weasley twins came skipping in, singing "_We did it, we did it we finally figured it out." _

Every one turned to look at them. "What?" Harry asked.

Fred held out his hand. In it was what looked like a piece of gum. "Eat it" he said.

"No, that's not a fair test, he can already do it" said George. Fred nodded and moved to Ginny. "Gin-Gin!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and then held out her hand. "Two Sickles" she said.

The twins looked at each other. "You drive a hard bargain."

"But we've taught you well" said Fred.

"So here" George pulled out two Sickles and handed it to her. She smiled and took the gum from Fred and stuck it in her mouth. Harry looked at Ginny and after a second her hair changed colour.

"Cool!" Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked and Harry pulled a strand of hair out so she could see it. It was bright pink, much like Tonks' hair.

"Think of it shorter" Fred said. Ginny did and it became the exact length that Tonks had too.

"It'll also change your eyes" said George. Ginny did this and they changed to bright pink, the same as her hair.

"How long will this last?" asked Ginny.

"You can change it back now if you want" said Fred.

"But if you wanted to keep it, it would last up to five hours" George finished.

"Does it change into other colours?" asked Dumbledore.

Both the twins nodded. "Any colour you want it to" they said together.

"That could come in very handy for the Order" he said.

"Tonks and Harry gave us the idea" answered George.

"We did?" they said, simultaneously.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we owe you a lot of thanks" he said.

"Very interesting" said Dumbledore. "Why don't the two of you stay for lunch? I want to talk to you." The twins nodded and joined the table and the rest of lunch was spent talking and laughing at how Ginny looked like Tonks.

When lunch was finished Dumbledore looked at Flitwick. "Harry won't be joining your class this afternoon, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, as long as he catches up on what he misses" the Charms professor said.

"I will, Sir" Harry said then Flitwick and the other students walked out of the Hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"Gringotts" Harry said, looking around. Lupin, Tonks and Sirius stood there, looking at him. "Want to come?" he asked the three of them.

"Yeah, why not" they said. They made their way down to the apparition point with the twins.

When they stopped Sirius went to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wait, I want to try something" Harry said and before anyone could ask him what he disappeared with a crack.

"Did he just apparate?" Fred asked.

"I think so" said George, grinning. The three adults just looked around the ground. "What are you looking for?"

"A toe, nose, finger - something he might have splinched" said Lupin.

"I would have thought he'd be able to apparate easily, after all he can do it in his phoenix form" said Fred then apparated away, closely followed by the others.

When they landed in the shop Harry was standing in the back. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"They were making sure you hadn't splinched yourself" said George.

"What does splinched mean?" Harry asked.

The others looked at him. "Harry, did you just apparate?" asked Lupin. Harry nodded.

"You know you need a license to do that" said Tonks.

"Oh" answered Harry.

Sirius shook his head. "So it's not like there's nothing else the ministry don't know about him" he said then looked at Harry. "Splinching is when you apparate and accidentally leave a part of you behind. By the looks of it you didn't, though." He looked Harry over. "What made you try that?"

Harry shrugged. "People kept saying that I should learn how to apparate."

"So you just decided to try it?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I read up on it a bit and what I read sounded a lot like what Fawkes told me about burning away." Nobody spoke for a moment. "Erm, maybe we should go, I don't think Snape would be as excepting as Flitwick." The two Marauders and the Auror nodded. They told the twins they'd be back soon then headed down to Gringotts to look for Horcruxes.

TBC…


	47. Chapter 47

Harry Tonks Padfoot and Moony walked into the lobby of the bank, when they reached the carts the four of them climbed in, the goblin turned to Harry "Witch vault sir

Harry, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius walked into the lobby of the bank. When they reached the carts the four of them climbed in and the goblin turned to Harry. "Which vault, Sir?"

"Oh, can I go to mine really quickly?" Tonks asked. Harry looked at the goblin and the cart sped off. After a moment it stopped and Tonks climbed out. "I'll just be a minute" she said.

Lupin looked at Harry. "Do you mind-"

"Sure, go ahead" said Harry, cutting him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" said Lupin.

Harry smiled. "You want to go to your vault to get money to get Tonks a present."

Lupin looked at Sirius. "You told him, didn't you?" Sirius just smiled as Tonks and the goblin got back into the vault and Harry asked him to take them to Lupin's vault. When the cart stopped again Lupin climbed out, leaving Tonks, Sirius and Harry in the cart.

"Wait for it" Harry said as he watched Lupin open the vault. Sirius looked around. Harry was grinning as Lupin stopped dead in his tracks.

Lupin turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter, you will take all of that back this instant" he said sternly.

Harry looked at him. "But it's your money now,-"

"No it is not!"

"Stop arguing with me about this, I'm not taking the money back. It's the money for your work with me" said Harry. "Now, will you please get what you need? I really don't want to have to argue with you _and_ Snape today."

Lupin looked at Sirius, surprised and stunned. He received the same look back. He shook his head and grabbed what he needed and got back in the cart with the goblin. "Hogwarts vault, please" said Harry.

None of them spoke while they were moving. When the cart stopped Harry thanked the goblin and they all got out. Harry asked the goblin to return in an hour.

When the goblin was gone Harry turned to the vault. "Harry James Potter" he said. The door clicked and clacked and after a moment it opened and Harry walked in.

"Ah Harry, welcome back" they heard someone say.

"Hello sir's, madams" Harry said while the three adults looked around in confusion. Harry noticed this and nodded to the paintings hanging on the wall to his left. "Moony, Padfoot, Tonks - meet the founders and their families."

The three adults looked at the large painting in the center of the wall. There were four men and four women.

"Very unusual names you three have!" said a lady with golden, waist-length hair, blue eyes and red and gold robes.

"Tonks is really Nymphadora" said Harry, "but everyone calls her by her last name. And this is Remus Lupin." Pointing to Remus

Tonks glared at him and then hit Sirius in the stomach. "Ow!" he breathed, "What was that for?"

"Teaching your godson bad manners? He used to be nice and polite" she said.

"It's a beautiful name. You shouldn't be ashamed of it" said a woman with long black hair and green eyes.

"Anyway" Harry said, "This is Sirius Black my godfather." He pointed to Sirius then nodded at the painting. "And you three know the four founders." Sirius, Tonks and Lupin nodded in confirmation. "And these are their wives and husbands. Ginevra Gryffindor -" the women in the gold and red robes, "- Sarah Slytherin -" the women with black hair and green eyes, "- Ralph Ravenclaw -" a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes, "And Henry Hufflepuff."

Lupin looked confused. "Something the matter, Mr Lupin?" asked Ginevra.

"Oh, sorry…it's just…your names are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which meant you were married before opening the school."

"Yes" said Sarah, "Why?"

"I always assumed it was after the school opened" said Lupin.

"No, not at all" answered Ginevra. "We were all married for a few years before they decided to open the school." Just then there was a loud clatter of something hitting the floor.

"Sorry, sorry" said Harry, raising his hands.

"What are you looking for?" asked Salazar Slytherin.

Harry looked up at the painting. "What of yours wasn't put into this vault?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry looked at the three adults then back to the painting. "I think a dark wizard from this time, remember, Ginny and I told you about him, Voldemort?" They nodded. "Well, I think he's used an object from each of you founders for dark magic."

"What?" Tonks, Sirius and Lupin asked, surprised. Harry looked at them and said with his eyes that he'd explain later.

"My locket" Sarah said, placing a hand on the necklace around her neck. "It was to be passed on through the family." She saw the look on Harry's face. "You don't have it, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"My cup was the same; I left it to be a family heirloom." Helga pointed to a goblet sitting on the table in the painting.

Harry turned to Sarah Slytherin. "I don't know" she said.

"It would have been something that meant a great deal to us" said Salazar.

"How so?" asked Sirius.

"The necklace was something that I gave Sarah. It was from my mother" said Salazar.

"And the cup was from my parents. It was the cup we drank from at our wedding" volunteered Henry Hufflepuff.

Harry nodded and looked at the last two founders. "My sword" said Godric.

Harry shook his head "No I have that as well as your hat" he said.

"My bracelet" Rowena said. After a moment she looked at Ralph. "The one with our names on it." He nodded." Yes" he said.

Harry turned to Godric. "Sir?"

"My broach" Ginevra said then looked at her husband. "Your mother gave it to me on our wedding day." Godric nodded in agreement.

"It had both our names engraved on it" he said.

"Did the cup and necklace?" Harry asked Helga and Sarah.

"Did they what?" asked Sarah.

"Have both your names engraved on it?" The four nodded.

"Will you have to destroy them?" Ginevra asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so." She nodded. They spent the next while talking until goblin arrived to take them back.

As they were walking across the lobby Harry could feel people looking at him and that was when he realised he looked like himself. He looked at Sirius. "What?" asked his godfather.

"Look at me."

"I am."

"What do you see?" Sirius' eyes widened as he realised it.

"Come on we need to go now" Moony said hearing there conversation they walked out the main door into the alley.

They were halfway to the twins' shop when it happened. Three spells came flying out of nowhere, hitting Tonks, Sirius and Lupin and causing them to fall to the ground. Everyone that was in the alley started to scatter into nearby shops in a frenzy to get away from whoever was casting the spells.

As the alley cleared of people Harry saw them. There were five Death Eaters all pointing their wands at people, casting spells.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus" he said, pointing his wand at a Death Eater about to cast a spell. The Death Eater in question went flying back against one of the walls and fell unconscious but another one pointed his wand at Harry. He didn't even finish his sentence before a spell flew out of Harry's wand and hit him, causing him to fall too.

The other three Death Eaters turned to Harry but just as they were about to cast spells they fell to the ground. Harry looked around to see where the spells had come from and saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the alley. He was tall and thin with long black hair that covered his face. Harry tried to see his face but all he could see was ice blue eyes. The wizard wore tattered black robes.

Harry heard someone coming up behind him and he turned to see the twins and Molly coming towards him. He remembered that Tonks, Sirius and Lupin were still unconscious and he knelt down by Sirius.

"Sirius!" he said and shook him slightly.

Sirius moaned heavily and turned to lie on his back. "What was that?" he asked.

"Stunning spell, I think" said Harry. "One of the Death Eaters hit you with it."

"Harry dear, are you all right?" Molly asked as she stood next to him. The twins went to wake Lupin and Tonks.

"Yes Mrs Weasley, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Molly, I'm fine too" Sirius said.

Molly rolled her eyes but looked at Tonks and Lupin. "We're fine, Molly" Remus said.

Just then there were a dozen cracks of people apparating in to the alley. Harry looked up to see they were Aurors. Kingsley walked over to them.

"Are you all okay?" he asked. They nodded. "What happened?"

The adults shook their heads, saying they had no idea. "The five Death Eaters stunned Sirius, Tonks and Professor Lupin then started to fire at other people" said Harry.

"You took down the five Death Eaters?" one of the other Aurors said, laughing.

"No, I got the two that are now lying against the wall in a heap" he said, pointing to the two Death Eaters against the wall, looking more then worse for wear.

Kingsley and Tonks looked at the young Auror angrily. "Go and do your job, Mulligan" said Kingsley. When the man was gone he turned to Harry. "How did you take out the other three?" he asked.

"I didn't-" he began to say, turning around, but the man was gone. Harry frowned "There was another man" he said, looking back at Kingsley.

The Auror nodded. "I believe you, don't worry about it. Come on, we should get you all back to the castle" he said.

Harry, Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius and Lupin apparated back to Hogwarts while the twins and Molly went back to the shop.

As the party was walking up to the school the adults couldn't help but notice how quiet Harry was.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked up at his godfather and gave a small smile. "Yeah sorry, I was just thinking" he said nodding.

Just as Remus was about to ask what Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. "I hope you are all well" he said. They all nodded.

"You heard, then" stated Kingsley.

Dumbledore nodded. "The Minister contacted me just after the Aurors were dispatched" he said.

Kingsley nodded. "I have to be getting back to Diagon Alley" he said, "If you'll excuse me." He turned and walked back to the apparition point.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. "I would like the three of you to go and let Poppy look you over" he said. Harry could see they wanted to protest but knew the headmaster was just being thorough. They all nodded and walked into the castle, leaving headmaster and student alone.

After a moment Dumbledore spoke. "Come up to my office, Harry" he said then turned and began to walk away, Harry jogging to catch up with him. "What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"In the Alley?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "I forgot to change my appearance when I left the twins' shop; I think a Death Eater saw me before I went into Gringotts so when we came out they were waiting for us. They hit Tonks, Remus and Sirius with stunners then started at passers by. I don't know why they didn't hit me though" he said, "I stunned two of them and then a man stunned the last three just as they were about to throw a spell at me."

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes as they walked. Finally Dumbledore spoke. "You saved a lot of lives by the way you reacted" he said, "but you should be aware that the wizarding world will know now that you are now of age."

Harry nodded. "I thought that might happen" he said. They arrived at the gargoyle. Dumbledore gave it the password and it moved aside so the two could walk up the stairs.

Nether spoke again until they were both seated in the headmaster's office. "What did you find out about the founders?" asked Dumbledore.

"Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's bracelet, Hufflepuff's goblet and Gryffindor's brooch" Harry said. "They were all the women's heirlooms." Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know where they could be hidden?"

"I'm not sure" he said "But I do have a few ideas." Harry nodded. "There is something bothering you" said Dumbledore.

Harry smiled slightly. "The man that helped me in Diagon Alley. I know him but I don't know where from" he said.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. "Then I believe this would be the best time to give you something to help" he said. He got up and walked over to a large cupboard. There he pulled out a large package and put it onto the table.

Harry looked confused and Dumbledore told him to open. When he pulled off the paper and opened the box he gasped. "It is a Pensieve" Albus said.

Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Thank you, Sir" he said. Dumbledore showed him how to use it. "What are these?" Harry asked, picking up three phials containing silver-blue worm-like things.

"They are three memories" said Dumbledore solemnly. He took one from Harry. "This was the day your parents got married from a friend of theirs" he said then took another. "The day you were born. The healer that was there gave this one." Then the last one. "This is one of your own" he said, sadly. "I took it from you the day Lily and James died." He didn't look at Harry when he passed it back. "I thought it for the best that-"

"I understand" Harry said. "I was too young to have this memory in my head." He looked at the clock. "I should go to Potions" he said.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry took the Pensieve, leaving the headmaster in his office to think. Dumbledore stayed standing by the window until he heard someone coming in through the door. "I fear, my dear, that he is growing up to fast" he said.

McGonagall moved over and stood next to her husband. "That is what happens in war" she said, taking his hand. "But we need to make sure they have fun in between."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The rest of the day went as normal as it could. Harry spent the Potions class researching while the others made potions. There was no meeting after dinner that evening so most of them just stayed in the Great Hall, talking, until they all went to bed.

As usual Harry and Ginny were the first up the next morning and they met in the common room to go for a run. After running for about twenty minutes Ginny asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I don't know, you've been really quiet since you got back from Diagon Alley yesterday" she said.

Harry slowed down and stopped. Ginny did the same and turned to face him. She walked up to him so that she stood only a few inches away. "What?" she asked carefully.

"I think Sirius' brother is still alive" he said. Ginny frowned. "I think he was the man that helped me yesterday."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Dumbledore gave me a Pensieve yesterday and when I looked at the memory of yesterday's attack I realised where I knew him from. He looked like Sirius when I first met him, except the eyes" he said. "They were icy blue."

Ginny looked into his eyes and could see that he sincerely believed it. "Are you going to tell anyone?" she asked.

He sighed. "I don't know" he said, honestly. "He must have a good reason for faking his own death."

Ginny nodded and they both stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke up. "Come on, let's finish this run and think more about it later." Harry nodded and they both started to run again.

When they arrived back in the common room they were surprised to see Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Lupin sitting there.

Lupin frowned and looked at the clock. It was only just going seven. "Where were you?" he asked.

"We went for a run" said Harry.

"How long have the two of you been up?" asked Tonks.

"I've been up since five thirty" said Harry.

"I was up at about twenty to six" said Ginny.

"Your Animagus gives you more energy" said Lupin. Harry nodded. "Funny, Sirius is the same but he's just lazier."

Harry and Ginny chuckled. "We should bring him for our runs" said Ginny.

"Good luck with waking him" said Tonks.

"Why don't you two go get changed for breakfast" said Molly. They both nodded and went up to their own dorms.

TBC…


	48. Chapter 48

After having his shower and dressing Harry walked back into his room where his three friends were still asleep

After having his shower and dressing Harry walked back into his room where his three friends were still asleep. He put his towel on the rack before leaving them to sleep and walked back down to the common room.

Lupin, Tonks and the Weasley parents were still sitting talking. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs Ginny descended from the girls' dormitories.

"Were going to go on down to breakfast if that's okay" she said.

"Of course, dear" said Molly "We'll meet you two down there."

So Harry and Ginny went down to the Great Hall to eat. It wasn't long before everyone had joined them. When they were all seated and eating Dumbledore spoke.

"You will be happy to know that you have no classes today" he said to the seven students. There was a chorus of 'Yay!'s from them then Harry asked," How come?"

"I thought that every one deserved a day off. It is Sunday after all" said Dumbledore. "That goes for staff as well" he said, looking at Snape and McGonagall.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

"Full off competition of Quidditch" said Fred.

"Adults against kids" said George.

"Hey that's not fair, there's more of you then us" said Ron.

"I think he means adults above Charlie's age" said Harry, looking at George who nodded.

"Oh" said Ron.

"Who will play?" asked Harry.

Harry looked at the raised hands around him. "Okay. We get Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Draco and me."

"And Charlie" said Hermione. Harry frowned. "It is even that way" she explained. "Neville, Luna and I will come and support you."

"Hang on, Tonks is younger them me!" protested Charlie.

"Dose it really make that much of a difference?" asked Harry.

"They have Madam Hooch." Charlie said

"And we have Harry" said Ron.

"Yeah, the only times he's ever lost a match are when he got injured" said George.

Charlie seemed to think about this for a moment. "Good point, okay."

Once everyone had finished eating they headed down to the pitch. The teams were:

_**Adults**__ - Sirius, Remus, Ro, Severus, Bill, Tonks and Sophia_

_**Students**__ - Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Charlie_

Everyone else sat up in the teachers' box. Because Madam Hooch was playing McGonagall became the referee. "Okay, no funny business. This is to be played by the rules" she said, although she was mostly looking mostly at Fred, George, Lupin and Sirius.

Sirius placed his hand over his heart and put on a pained look. "Lucky you warned me." McGonagall glared at him and continued.

"Whoever's team gets the Snitch first wins" she said. "Team captains shake, please."

The adults had voted Ro as their captain on the walk down but the students had not had a chance. It seemed that they were all thinking the same thing, though, when they shoved Harry towards the two teachers.

Harry glared at the others while walking over. He and Madam Hooch shook hands before both walking back to the rest of their teams.

"We're missing something" said Harry when he looked at his team.

"Funny," said Fred.

"We were just" continued George.

"Thinking the same thing" said Fred.

"We need a uniform" finished George.

Harry smiled and nodded, pulling out his wand and waving it over his team. Their robes changed immediately to be replaced with blood red Quidditch robes.

"Cool" said Charlie, nodding. "Very classy, Potter." He looked at the back of the robes, seeing their names on them and then a little embroidery saying 'Students' on the chest. "But I'm not a student anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes while Harry chuckled. Before he could say anything Professor McGonagall called them to mount.

The match was played through lunch as neither team had spotted the Snitch. The students were up by 350 to 300 when Harry spotted the golden ball. In an instant he was off after it, Madam Hooch not far behind.

They chased it over the grounds and finally across the lake and, at a low height, Harry was the first to reach out for it and just as he clamped his hand around it a sharp, agonising pain shot through his head. Screaming in agony he lost his balance on the broom, causing his to crash into the lake full force at the speed he was flying.

After Ro realised Harry was no longer on his broom she turned sharply, looking frantically in the water for him. But she couldn't see him anywhere. Quickly she pulled out her wand and shot up a large flare into the sky.

Dumbledore, who had seen them both flying off, was the first to see the flare. Knowing immediately what must have happened he was up in an instant. "Minerva!" he called urgently. As she turned on her broom to look at him he pointed to the red flair in the sky over the lake.

She looked at what he was pointing to and in an instant was off, knowing full well that the flare meant something was wrong and that if it was Ro hurt then Harry would have sent his Patronus.

"Albus?" asked Arthur, confused

"Something is wrong" was all the headmaster said before heading down the stairs closely followed by the others.

Every one that had been playing Quidditch realised something was wrong when Professor McGonagall flew off and they followed close behind.

When Minerva reached Ro she was still searching frantically for the young wizard. "Ro?" asked McGonagall.

"He screamed in pain then there was a splash and when I looked back he was gone" she explained quickly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Nearly three minutes."

The others arrived. "What's going on?" asked Bill.

"Harry fell into the lake" said McGonagall.

Bill and Charlie shared a look before Charlie asked "You freaked out because he fell in the lake?"

Ro turned and glared at the second eldest Weasley. "He fell in the lake nearly three minutes ago and has yet to resurface, Mr Weasley" she said sharply.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Weasley?" they heard Snape say, causing every one to look at Ginny who was now standing on her broom. In a split second she was replaced by her phoenix form and she flew up into the sky before doing a nose dive back into the water. Just before she hit the water she returned to her human form.

"GINNY!" came a bunch of yells from her brothers.

"Mum's going to freak" said Ron.

Sirius and Lupin were about to jump in when McGonagall stopped them. "Wait" she said.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sirius, "What do you mean, wait? He's been under there for over four minutes!" he yelled.

McGonagall glared at him. "I am aware of that, Sirius, but if anyone can find him it's her."

The remainders of the Weasley children and Hermione looked confused but before anyone could say anything the was a bright light from under the water before a large splash rang out and two figures appeared and flew out from the middle of the lake over to the shore.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as Ginny hit the water she felt the strong sensation pulling her in one direction. She swam in that direction and was not really surprised to see several Merpeople around Harry, keeping him breathing.

When she came close enough one of them looked up at her and nodded once before moving over to her, placing its hand over her mouth and giving her a fresh breath of air before taking her over to Harry and indicating her to wrap her arms around his waist.

When she did she gave them a look of thanks before she felt a strong push and the next thing that she registered she was lying on the lake bank with Harry wrapped in her arms, unconscious.

She gave a sigh of relief when she heard him cough and then look at her. "Hi!" he said, hoarsely.

"Hi" she said back quietly then looked up to see that everyone on the brooms were now landing on the bank.

McGonagall, Snape and Ro were the first to land and walk over to them. Ginny, who was too tired to move, laid her head back down on Harry's chest, closing her eyes.

"Hello, Professors" said Harry, hoarsely.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled there, Mr Potter" said Ro.

"Hey, you know me" he said, "I'll do anything to win a match" and he held up his right hand to reveal the golden snitch.

There were a few chuckles. "Are you all right?" asked Sophia.

Harry nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I think I'll just sleep here for a minute before Madam Pomfrey arrives to tell me off." He closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When he awoke he felt warm. It was a bright room and he automatically pulled his arm over his eyes to get away from the light.

"Ah good, you're awake" he heard someone say.

Harry moved his arm off his head and reached for the side table where his glass would be. When he'd got them on he looked around to see he was once again lying in the hospital wing. He saw that all of the Weasleys were there along with Sophia, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Draco, Neville and Luna.

"Do you remember what happened, dear?" asked Molly.

Harry sat up slowly and nodded. "I crashed into the lake and sunk."

"Erm, Harry?" said Sirius carefully, "No offence by it or anything but can you swim?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Never tried" he said.

"That's not why you sunk though" said Ginny.

"No" he said slowly. The hospital wing doors opened and every one turned to see Fudge and Dumbledore walk in.

"Ah Harry, you're awake" said Dumbledore, kindly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir" he said, "How long was I out?"

"Not long but it is coming close to dinner time" said the headmaster and looked at the others in the room. They got the hint and all rose to leave, except Ginny who moved to sit next to Harry on his bed. It wasn't until then that Harry noticed she was also wearing a hospital gown.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny smiled at how protective he had become. "Nothing, I just decided to join you on your swimming adventure" she said.

"Miss Weasley was the one that pulled you out of the lake, Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, "I remember now." He looked at the Minster and Dumbledore. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly, looking from one to the other.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry" he said.

"But I do need to speak with you in private" Fudge told him, looking from Harry to Ginny.

Harry's look hardened slightly. "If you wish to speak with me, Minister, than speak away. But Ginny will stay where she is if she wishes to" he said.

Fudge looked taken aback for a moment before nodding and continuing to speak. "As you are aware, Mr Potter, the wizarding world has yet to find out that you are of age." Harry nodded.

"Albus and I have spoken about this and I believe that you should announce to them that you are of age" he said.

Harry looked at the headmaster, who had taken the seat next to his bed. "What do you think I should do, Sir?"

Harry looked at him closely while he answered. "I believe you should do what you think is best, Harry" he said.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he looked at the Minister. "I'll think about it" he said and left it at that.

Fudge nodded. "Please do, Mr Potter" he said, "If you'll excuse me now though I must return to the Ministry" he said before leaving.

Once Harry was sure the Minister was gone he looked at his headmaster. "Why now?" he asked.

"He is planning on retiring before the end of the month" said Dumbledore wisely, "and he is hoping that your coming of age will make his departure less noticeable."

"Who will replace him?" asked Ginny.

"There are a few that could take his place. Madam Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Lydia Conway and, no doubt, myself."

Both students looked shocked. "You can't leave Hogwarts!" they said together.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I do not plan on doing so" he said, smiling.

"How will they chose?" asked Harry.

"Much the same as the muggles do, Harry" said the headmaster, "they vote. But it is only one from each family that can vote."

"So dad will for us" Ginny explained to Harry.

"And me for my family" said Harry.

"Yes, but you would have to reveal yourself to vote" said Dumbledore.

"Okay" said Harry. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. "Uh oh" he said when he saw the look on her face.

"Mr Potter" she said. When she stopped in front of him she waved her wand over him. After a minute she waved it over Ginny. "You can both leave, but I warn you both that you will be extremely tired in a few hours" she said. "And I want both of you to get a good night's sleep."

Both students nodded before going to get dressed. Ginny told Harry to change first and when he finished she went behind the curtain. Dumbledore was still sitting on the chair but had been joined by McGonagall.

"Hello Professor" said Harry.

"Mr Potter" she said, "feeling better, I hope?"

"Yes" said Harry. "Sorry about ruining the match."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't believe you ruined it at all, Harry, just made it more interesting" he said.

"Thought I do believe you nearly gave Madam Hooch a heart attack" put in McGonagall. Harry cringed and bit his lip.

"What did happen, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "It's not like you to just fall off your broom, nor to sink like that."

Harry looked back at the bathroom door to make sure Ginny couldn't hear then back to the headmaster and his deputy. "As soon as I grabbed the Snitch I felt a shooting pain in my body" he said.

"Like when you feel Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't see or hear anything like I normally do" he said.

Dumbledore nodded and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Have you had a look at those memories I gave you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No Sir, not yet," he said. Ginny walked out from behind the curtain.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "You should" he said to Harry before turning his attention to the two ladies in the room. "Shall we go to dinner?" he asked, holding his arm out to his wife. She smiled slightly and took it.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked behind the two teachers. As they walked Harry and Ginny talked quietly, hoping that the Professors were out of hearing range.

"What are you going to do about what Fudge said?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't made decision yet but I'm leaning on saying yes."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" she asked.

"If I don't tell them myself there will be more uproar about keeping it a secret, but if I tell them now…"

"You can use it to your advantage" Ginny finished and Harry nodded.

They both stayed quiet for a moment until Harry nudged Ginny. She looked at him and he nodded towards the two teachers in front of them. She smiled when she realised what he was trying to say. Both Professors were smiling and talking quietly to each other much like Harry and Ginny had been a moment ago.

TBC…


	49. Chapter 49

After dinner that evening the students were sent off to Gryffindor common room while the Order had a meeting

After dinner that evening the students were sent off to Gryffindor common room while the Order had a meeting.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in Harry's favourite chair, Ron and Draco were playing chess, and Neville, Hermione and Luna were all reading.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Harry, what-" she began to say but stopped and smiled.

Harry was asleep in the chair with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Ginny. The others looked up when Hermione stopped mid sentence. "Madam Pomfrey did say they'd get tired earlier tonight" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but if Bill, Percy and Charlie see them sleeping like that…" She trailed off.

"I don't think there'll be much trouble" Ron said, gaining confused looks from everyone. "They were talking to mum and dad about it after we left the hospital wing" he explained. "Mum and Dad know something that none of us do."

"I think all the adults do" said Neville quietly, "they've all been acting strange when it comes to Harry and Ginny." The other four nodded in agreement.

Two and a half hours after dinner everyone that was staying in the tower walked through the portrait hole. "Long meeting" said Ron.

Sirius, the first one through, nodded. "What have you lot been up to?" he asked.

"Hermione, Neville and Luna were reading, and Draco and I have been playing chess" said Ron.

"What about Ginny and Harry?" asked Bill, frowning.

"They fell asleep not long after we got back" said Hermione, nodding to the chair they were asleep in.

Bill, Charlie and Percy moved to see what she was talking about while Sirius watched them closely. But to everyone's surprise they just left them without saying a word.

Sirius looked at them, surprised, then looked at the others. "Come on, Molly said if you were all up to shift you to bed" he said.

"But Sirius…" moaned Ron.

"Don't 'but Sirius' me, I've been on your mother's bad side once tonight and I don't plan on being again. Now off to bed" he said sternly, although there was a twinkle in his eye.

Bill, who was behind Sirius, nodded to his youngest brother. When Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Draco had all gone up to bed along with the twins Bill looked at his sister and her boyfriend.

"What about them?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at them and was surprised to see Harry's green eyes looking up at him. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"I heard you come in" said Harry sleepily then shook Ginny gently. "Come on Gin, you have to go up to bed" he said.

Ginny nodded sleepily and got off of his lap, mumbling a good night to them all before heading up to the room she shared with Luna and Hermione.

When she was gone Harry looked at the four wizards in front of him. "Why is Mrs Weasley angry at you?" he asked Sirius.

"Usual reason" said Sirius, smiling. Harry smiled slightly too. "Get to bed kiddo; you look dead on your feet." Harry nodded, saying good night then going up to his dorm room.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

The next few days went back to normal routine. Harry and Ginny went for their runs, once of twice bringing Sirius along as well. It was pretty difficult to pull him out of bed but they just about managed.

On Wednesday Harry and Ginny were up first as usual. When they met down in the common room Ginny asked "will we bring Snuffles with us today?" she asked, teasingly.

Harry nodded. "I think so." He smiled and they walked up the staircase quietly so as to not wake any one else.

When they reached Sirius' room Harry opened the door quietly and peeked his head in. He frowned and stood up, looking around. "Padfoot?" he asked.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You're up early" said Harry.

Sirius smiled. "Well, I thought getting myself up would be better then you two waking me up some godforsaken way."

"Aw, I wanted to try the bucket of cold water" said Ginny. "Remus said that makes you scream like a girl."

Sirius looked from one to the other. "I was wondering how you knew how to wake me" he said then smiled evilly. "I need to make a small stop on the way outside."

Then the three of them left Gryffindor tower and Sirius led them to Tonks' room, which she had been sharing with Remus since Harry's Birthday.

"Lady Daffodil" said Sirius to the coat of arms which stepped aside.

"How did you know the password?" asked Ginny.

Sirius grinned. "I heard Dumbledore tell them."

They tiptoed into the room. The first room they walked into was a living room with a sofa, desk and fireplace. "It's nice" said Ginny.

Sirius walked over to where there was another room, poking his head around the doorway to make sure they were both still asleep. He waved Harry and Ginny to come over to him but they both shook their heads, grinning. Sirius shoulders slumped and he sighed.

He walked back over to them. "They are perfectly covered" he said. They still looked hesitant. "Oh come on, you'll never become the next generation of Marauders if you act like this" he said, mockingly.

"Fine" they said together and followed Sirius into the bedroom. The three emerged ten minutes later with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, now we can go" said Sirius, smiling.

The three of them then went down to the lake for a run with Sirius in his dog form. They ran for an hour before heading back into the castle and showering and changing.

When the three of them were dressed they headed down to the Great Hall to eat and talk. "So what are you up to today, Sirius?" asked Ginny while eating her boiled egg and toast.

"I need to go to Gringotts to work out some investments" he said. "You two got your lessons today?" They nodded. "What are you going to do for the morning?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Tell the wizarding world I'm of age" said Harry casually.

"You sure you want to do that, Harry?" Sirius asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Don't let Fudge bully you."

Harry nodded "I want to. I talked to the Headmaster last night about it and it's all set up" he said. "Will you come with me, Sirius?"

"Of course, kiddo" said his godfather.

Not long after that everyone started to come down to breakfast. Soon enough Tonks and Lupin were the only ones not at breakfast.

"Have Tonks and Lupin gone out?" asked Ro. But after a second her question was answered for her.

"SIRIUS ALPHARD BLACK" echoed through the halls.

"Nope" Sirius said, turning to the doors and waiting for his cousin. He only had to wait a second.

"Okay, the wake up call was funny" she said without even a hello to anyone. "But this," she said, pointing to her long Black hair, "This is going too far. Now fix it!"

Sirius frowned. "I didn't do that" he said. He looked at Harry and Ginny. "Did you?" They shook their heads. Just then Lupin walked through the door too. Sirius looked up at him then fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny, Padfoot" growled Lupin. Sirius looked up at his friend again which only caused him to laugh harder. There stood Remus J. Lupin with bright pink heart. "Sirius, I suggest you fix this before I kill you" he said dangerously.

"None of us did that, Remus" said Harry. "We don't know how to fix it."

"Could have to do with the full moon" said Sophia.

"But that's not till Saturday week" said Tonks then looked at Sirius who was still laughing. "Would you shut up?" she snapped.

Sirius looked up at his little cousin. "Oh, like you didn't fall into a laughing fit when you saw his hair." Tonks smiled slightly. "See." She rolled her eyes.

"Back to how to fix my hair?" Lupin reminded them.

"And mine" added Tonks.

"Can't you just morph it?" asked Hermione.

"No" Tonks sulked, sitting in the seat Sirius had fallen out of. "I can't morph everything" she said.

"I'm sure its nothing, dear, and it will just wear off" said McGonagall, reassuringly. "Maybe let Poppy have a look at the two of you after breakfast." She looked at Madame Pomfrey, who nodded.

"Good. Now both of you eat up and Sirius, get off the floor" said Dumbledore. Soon enough everyone was eating again.

Half an hour later Tonks and Lupin went up with Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing while the others headed off to work or their classes.

"Harry, we'll be leaving for the Ministry in half an hour" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "I'll meet you and Sirius in the Entrance Hall."

"Yes, Sir" said Harry and Dumbledore left. Harry turned to Sirius and Ginny.

"You should change into your green robes" said his godfather. Harry nodded. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour" he said.

"Okay" answered Harry and took Ginny's hand. They walked back up to Gryffindor tower and up to Harry's room.

As soon as they were in the room Ginny kissed Harry. "What was that for?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Hadn't done it in a while" she said.

"Well, in that case…" He leant in and kissed her. They spent the next ten minutes making out before Ginny pulled away.

"You really should get ready" she said. Harry nodded, getting off his bed where they had been lying and moved to his trunk where his green robes were neatly folded.

He went into the bathroom to change and when he came back out a few minutes later he looked at his watch. "I better get back down to the Entrance Hall" he said.

She nodded and stood up, kissing him again. "It'll be okay" she said.

Then they walked back down to the Entrance Hall where Sirius was waiting. A second later Dumbledore came down the marble staircase. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek again before the three wizards walked out of the castle.

HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP- HP-HP-

To none of their surprise as soon as they apparated into the lobby of the Ministry everyone started to stare. Dumbledore took no notice of them and began to walk over to the elevators.

After six floors the three got out and followed walked along the corridor to a large door. Before going in Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" he answered. Dumbledore smiled and nodded before walking into the room, Harry behind him and Sirius taking the rear.

As soon as he walked in Harry could feel all eyes on him. The room was about the size of Dumbledore's office and full of reporters from all the wizarding magazines. Dumbledore walked over to where the Minster was standing next to a podium.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black" he greeted them. Sirius just nodded.

"Minster" said Harry.

After a moment of talking Fudge stepped forwarded to the podium and addressed the reporters. "Good morning" he said, "I assume you are all wondering why you have been called here. Well, as of last 30th July Mr Harry Potter has been recognised by the Ministry as a legal adult."

The room erupted with voices asking questions. Fudge raised his hand to silence them and after a moment the voices died down. "I will let Mr Potter answer your questions himself" he said then looked at Harry, who steeped forward.

"Good morning" he said. "I assume you all have a lot of questions to why I, at the age of sixteen, am of legal age. Well to put it plainly I am the last living Potter. I have taken my place as my head of house in conjunction with the wizarding laws" he explained. "If any of you have any questions please raise your hand."

Many hands rose and Harry pointed to a thin man with a moustache. "Michael Lewis, _Daily Wizard_. Why have you only come out about this fact now?"

"I didn't see the need. The Minster knew, along with some other Ministry officials" answered Harry.

Harry spent the next five minutes answering questions before pointing to a young looking man at the back. "What do you plan on doing with Hogwarts?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "I don't understand what you mean" he said.

"You are the heir to the four founders are you not, Mr Potter?" the man asked.

Harry stared at him. "And who exactly are you?"

"James Tynan" the man said. "Are you discarding your claim to the Hogwarts fortune, Mr Potter?"

Harry knew that name and he smiled slightly. "No Mr Tynan, I don't plan on disowning my claim" he said calmly.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "Who is that man?" he asked.

"One of the board members' grandsons" replied Dumbledore.

"Are you saying that you are the founders' heir?" the reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ asked.

Dumbledore stepped up behind Harry. "Hogwarts has accepted him as the heir and all evidence shows that Harry is the last living member of all four founders" he said calmly.

"No offence, headmaster, but you have to admit this is a little farfetched" another reporter said.

"Actually, it's not" said a voice said from the back of the room. "Gryffindor predicted himself who the heir to the founders would be and Mr Potter fits that description perfectly." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. "Not to mention if you trace his own family back it links with all four founders."

Clara McGonagall looked up at the podium and spoke again. "And before anyone decides to take judgment on a sixteen year old taking on all that responsibility, Mr Potter has already shown he can handle it in the last few weeks."

"And you are?" one of the reporters asked.

"She is my link with the governors and governesses that control the goings on in Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Clara McGonagall" said another reporter. "So you agree with letting Mr Potter run the school?"

"Actually, the headmaster runs the school" she said. "But I agree with letting Mr Potter have control of the goings on."

"What about in the term time, Mr Potter? What will you do then?"

"I have already discussed that with the headmaster and three people that will help me out."

"Yeah, two werewolves and a Black" said Tynan, snorting.

"Is that true?" asked another reporter.

"What?" asked Harry, "that Sirius will be working for me?"

"No, that you've hired two werewolves?" asked the reporter.

"Yes" was all Harry said, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Harry looked at the woman who had spoken. "I know full well what I am doing by hiring them, Madam" he said, "and I will not judge them on something that happens to them once a month. Both of them are on the Wolfsbane potion and will remain on it as part of their contract."

"So you believe in werewolves' rights?"

"Yes" said Harry, forcefully. "You have no right to judge my decision on hiring them. Nobody does. I should not have to justify my actions to any of you. I will do what is needed to keep Hogwarts safe from Voldemort as well as ensuring it runs smoothly." He stepped away from the podium and walked out the door, ignoring the cringes at Voldemort's name and the uproar of objections and questions.

Sirius ran after Harry as he left the room, closely followed by Dumbledore and Clara. Harry kept walking until he reached the elevator. By the time it reached their floor the other three had reached the doors.

The five stepped into the lift and Sirius pushed the button in silence. None of them spoke while it moved. Harry was the first to step out of the elevator into the lobby and Sirius sent Dumbledore a worried look. Just as Sirius, Dumbledore and Clara reached the apparition point Harry disappeared in a silent pop.

When the three arrived in the Hogwarts grounds none of them were very surprised to hear Harry yelling loudly at nothing in particular.

"Harry?" said Sirius cautiously but Harry changed into his lion form and ran off in the direction on the lake. Sirius made to go after him but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Leave him be for the moment, Sirius" said the headmaster, placing a hand on the other wizard's shoulder. The three of them watched the golden lion leap across the grounds.

TBC…


	50. Chapter 50

No one saw Harry till lunch three hours later he walked into the grate hall taking his seat next to Ginny and Draco

No one saw Harry until lunch three hours later. He walked into the Great Hall taking his seat next to Ginny and Draco and everyone noticed how quiet he was during the meal. "What's wrong?" asked Ginny quietly.

He smiled at her slightly. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"They know, don't they?" said Lupin.

Harry looked up at him. "Know what?" he asked.

"That you've hired two werewolves" said Sophia, sighing. Harry didn't answer. Both Lupin and Sophia opened their mouths to speak.

"Don't" said Harry, pushing his nearly full plate of food away and leaving the room.

"Don't fight him about this, Remus" said Sirius.

"I will not let him disgrace his name-"

"That is not your choice, Remus" cut in Dumbledore, "he will stand up for your rights whether you work for him or not. It is who he is."

Lupin looked at his best friend. "This is your fault, you know."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Probably" he said.

"So why is your hair back to normal?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"We don't know, it just sort of returned to its natural colour after an hour or two" said Tonks.

Ginny sniggered slightly. Remus looked slightly antsy. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said, "just something you said reminded me of something." She finished what was on her plate. "May I be excused?" Dumbledore nodded and she jumped up and ran out of the room.

It didn't take Ginny long to find Harry as he was sitting behind his desk, reading something. She walked over to him and sat on the side of the desk, facing him. She didn't say anything - just waited for him to speak.

She didn't have to wait long before he dropped the file. "This may sound selfish but I'm really not doing it for them" he said, standing up. "I need people I can trust and I trust Sirius and Lupin with my life." He looked her in the eyes.

"I know that too, Harry" she said, "and you're not being selfish. You're only sixteen, Harry; you shouldn't have all of this on your shoulders."

She picked up a piece of parchment, scribbling a note, then went to Hedwig and tied it onto her leg. "Make sure Lupin, Sirius, Sophia, McGonagall and Dumbledore see this." The owl hooted and flew out the open window.

"Gin?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said and before he could say anything else she turned into her Animagi form and disappeared.

Harry stood in confusion for a minute before shaking his head and going back to his desk to read another file.

It was ten minutes later when Ginny walked back in through the door and Harry was just about to leave for Charms. "Where did you go?" he asked. "We're going to be late for Charms." Then he spotted McGonagall and Dumbledore behind Ginny. "Professors."

"Mr Potter" they said.

"Professor Flitwick is aware that you will be late" said Dumbledore as he took a seat on the sofa with McGonagall next to him.

Just then the door opened and Sirius walked in, closely followed by Sophia and Lupin. "What's up?" asked Sirius, looking at Harry. He looked at Ginny.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Sit down" she said, gesturing to the other seats. Lupin, Sirius and Sophia did so although they looked as confused as Dumbledore and McGonagall.

When everyone was seated Ginny spoke again, this time to Harry. "Tell them" she said. He looked hesitant but she repeated herself more forcefully. "Tell them!"

Harry sighed and turned to the adults, looking at Lupin and Sophia. "I didn't ask you to work for me as charity; I really do need your help. I need people that I can trust to keep things quiet and I know that both of you can."

Sophia was taken aback. "You haven't even known me a month."

"I know but I can see it in you. Don't ask me how, I haven't a clue, but I just know I can" he said, not noticing the look passing between Dumbledore and McGonagall. "I need the three of you to keep things going smoothly while I'm at school and I trust your judgment completely."

"But as soon as people read the newspaper this evening they'll make judgment on you" said Lupin.

"Whether you work for me or not people will always make judgment on me, I'm the Boy Who Lived for Merlin's sake." He raised his arms in the air "But for this I will be judged on something I believe in."

No one spoke for a moment. Then Lupin looked at Sophia, who nodded. "Alright, Harry" he said.

"Thank you" said Harry, relieved.

Not long after that everyone went their ways, Harry and Ginny to Charms.

The rest of the day went by normally. When dinnertime arrived as usual everyone sat down together to share the meal. They were all talking and laughing about everything and anything until a big brown owl flew in the window and dropped the evening newspaper in front of Harry.

He picked it up and untied it. He laughed at the headlines. "Harry?" asked Ginny. He looked at her and read out the headline.

"_**Minister T**__**ries To Hide Retirement Behind 'The Boy Who Lived' Revilement Of Coming Of Age"**_

"_This morning a press conference was held __at the Ministry of Magic offices in London where Harry Potter confirmed suspicions that he had indeed come of age on his 16__th__ Birthday last month. It is also believed that the Minister himself was trying to use Mr Potter's press conference to gain the public's eye so that he would leave with no notice. Though the Minister has yet to speak about this to the media there are documents already in place to confirm that he is planning on retiring before the end of the month. That raises the question: who will be our next Minister of Magic? My vote is on Madam Bones. But from all at the Daily Prophet we wish Mr Potter the best of luck in his future. Maybe now will have a fighting chance." _

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "How did you do it?" he asked.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Why do you think I had anything to do with it, Harry?"

"Because you're the only old coot that can do something like that and get away with it" came a voice from the door. Everyone looked to see a man in his late thirties with long ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail like Bill's and twinkling blue eyes. He looked older than Lupin and Sirius, maybe early to mid-forties.

Harry looked back at the headmaster and deputy, both smiling broadly though McGonagall looked slightly surprised.

"What, I come all the way from New Zealand and I don't even get a 'hello' or 'how've you been'?" said the man.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall got up and walked over, hugging the young man. All of the students except Harry and Ginny looked confused.

Everyone was looking at the newcomer and the two Professors, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry for just barging in but I received the most unusual letter from uncle Abe" said the man to Dumbledore and McGonagall, "saying something about me taking over his bar while he works here? I think he may have finally lost it."

"No, he really is going to be working here" said Harry. The man looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hello Mr Potter" he said, "very interesting letter."

Harry's eyes widened and as discreetly as he could without speaking told the man not to say anything about that.

"Well" The man clapped his hands together. "I'm being extremely rude. Most of you have no idea who I am!" He smiled. "Alexander Dumbledore" he introduced himself.

Once everyone was introduced they all sat down and ate. When dinner was finished as usual the younger residents left the hall while the Order had their meeting. Just before Harry left he caught the young Dumbledore's eye and nodded for him to follow him out.

Alexander appeared in the Entrance Hall a moment later. "Am I to assume that no one knows about your little plan?"

Harry shook his head. "Not all of them do and I want to keep it like that until I'm sure it will work, please" he said.

"Of course, Mr Potter" said Alexander.

"So you'll help us?" asked Harry. Alexander nodded. "Cool, thanks! Well I'd better go." Harry turned and made to run up the stairs but stopped. "Oh and call me Harry, Mr Potter always makes me think I'm in trouble."

Alexander smiled and nodded. "Of course, Harry, as long as you call me Alex." Harry nodded and ran on up the stairs while Alex went back into the Great Hall for the meeting.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry went up to his office where everyone was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" asked Hermione.

"I had to talk to Alex" he said, moving over to his desk and sitting down behind it.

"What did you send him a letter for?" asked Draco.

"I need his help in making the potion."

"For Lupin and Sophia?" questioned Ron. Harry nodded then stood up.

"Who want to come to my parents' wedding?" Everyone looked confused except Ginny, who chuckled. "What?" asked Harry.

"Think about what you just said" smiled Ginny.

Harry did for a second. "Oh" he said slowly. Ginny nodded. "I meant in the Pensieve" said Harry. Everyone agreed and he walked over to the cupboard and opened it. "Come here" he said as he pulled out the memory Dumbledore had given him. "Just lean forward and it'll pull you in, sort of like a Portkey."

"You don't like Portkeys" Ginny said, teasingly.

"Please don't remind me" said Harry. He put his head down and was sucked into the Pensieve.

When he landed it took him a second to regain his balance. A few seconds later Ginny landed beside him then Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Harry, "never asked where they got married." He spotted a light coming from the trees. "Come on" he said and everyone began to walk through the trees until they came to a large clearing, not too far away.

"Wow" they all said, looking around. The clearing was nearly the size of a Quidditch pitch and in the center there was an altar with seats all around it. The seats were full of people and three men stood at the altar - Dumbledore, Sirius and James.

"Harry" Ginny said, taking his hand.

"You look so like him" said Hermione, smiling at her best friend.

"And your grandfather" Draco said, pointing to a man sitting in a chair in the front row.

"Hey look there's mum!" said Ron, pointing to near the back. "And Uncles Gideon and Fabien, they really do look like the twins."

"And McGonagall" said Hermione, "she looks the same. And Lupin, he looks so much younger."

"Years have had their toil on him" said Ginny.

"Neville?" said Luna but she got no response. He was looking at two people sitting near Molly.

"That's my mum and dad" he said. Gently Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

People quietened down as the music changed and they looked back down the aisle.

"That's Sophia" said Draco. She wore a long, deep red fitted robe and carried white lilies in her hands.

When she reached the altar Harry noticed the look pass between her and Sirius and he smiled as he had seen them share that look a few times now. He turned back just in time to see Lily walking down the aisle. Harry looked from his mother to his girlfriend.

"She looks just like you, Gin" said Ron, "but older."

And it was true. Lily was dressed in a Matte Satin princess-cut gown with a square neckline that had scalloped chiffon lace over the shoulders and down into long bell sleeves. Scalloped lace also decorated the hem and chapel train and the rest of the dress was ivory. She carried a bouquet of lilies too.

The seven of them watched as she walked down the aisle towards James and how he stood, dumbstruck, looking at Lily. When she finally reached the top James took her hand and they stepped forward and stood in front of Dumbledore. He smiled at them then looked at the crowd.

"We are here today to unite these two people together." He looked back at Lily and James. "James and Lily have their own vows to read out. James?"

James smiled at Lily. "Lily, I loved you from the instant I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I knew that I would for the rest of my life and I would do anything I could to get you. Though I will admit some of my ways were…unique -" Sirius sniggered behind him but James ignored him and continued, "- and as I said I would in our first year, I will always love you and do anything to keep you safe."

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Lily. "James, what can I say but that you have proven all my doubts about you, behind that prancing pain in the arse there is a loving and caring human being and I will always love you."

"If anyone sees why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece." Nobody said anything so Dumbledore continued. "The rings?"

James turned to Sirius. Sirius reached into his front pocket. "Uh oh" he mumbled before searching his others. Then he pulled out the two rings. "Sorry." He handed them to James.

The seven of them laughed. "Must remember to remind Sirius of that later" said Harry.

James slipped the ring onto Lily's finger. "Do you, Lily Mary Evans, take James Harold Potter to be you husband?"

"I do" she said.

And then she put the ring on James' finger. "Do you, James Harold Potter, take Lily Mary Evans to be your wife?"

"I do" he said.

Then Dumbledore waved his wand and a parchment appeared with a quill next to it. James signed then Lily. Dumbledore turned to the crowd. "I present to you James and Lily Potter!" He looked at James. "You may kiss the bride."

James lent it and just as they kissed Lupin and Sirius pulled out their wands. "Amo Semper" the said in unison, pointing there wands into the air. They lit up and long white light appeared out of the ends and flew into the air before sweeping around their two friends and shooting back up to explode into fireworks.

A minute later the seven students were back in Harry's office. "That was cool!" said Ron.

Ginny was looking at Harry. He had a funny look on his face. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he smiled, "I am."

Not long after that they all headed back to the Gryffindor tower and when the Order meeting was over they went up to bed.

TBC…

Amo Semper – Love always


	51. Chapter 51

The next few weeks went quick for every one, the teaches had to prepare the school for the first of September and Harry had to make sure the Governors were sorted

The next few weeks went quickly for everyone. The teachers had to prepare the school for the first of September and Harry had to make sure the governors were sorted.

After the leak about Harry being the heir to Hogwarts he had had a long chat with the board of governors and more than one did not return to work the next day, which unfortunately put a bit more work on the others. Luckily, though, many of them were loyal to him and stood by his decisions.

Voldemort had been lying low for a while now and it was beginning to worry the Order and Ministry.

It was the day before the full moon and Harry's six friends were making their potions. Snape and Alex were both reading books behind them and Harry was sitting with his head in his arms. He had been up in his office the last three nights working on the potion for Sophia and Lupin.

"Uh, Professor?" said Ginny.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" answered Snape, although not in his usual aggressive way. He had begun to soften around them though Harry thought he hadn't realised it himself yet.

"I think your potion's done."

Snape's head shot up and looked at the large cauldron that he had been making the Wolfsbane in. He jumped up but before he could even get halfway to it the fire underneath it was extinguished and the phials he had laid on the tabletop had already begun to float over to the cauldron and fill themselves up.

Snape frowned and looked around the room, noticing Harry mumbling something. After a few minutes Harry stopped mumbling and his head shot up. "Phoenix tears" he said.

Everyone looked at him, confused. "What?" Alex asked

Harry rubbed his eyes. "It's Phoenix tears, the ingredient that we're missing. It heals all wounds; it will react with the other ingredients to make it work."

Alexander and Snape both seemed to think about this sceptically. "Come on, you're both Potions masters, think about it" said Harry. "A single Phoenix tear can heal Basilisk venom; surely it can work in this?"

"If so then why didn't anyone else think of it?" said Alex.

"Because Phoenixes are so rare" said Ginny. "The headmaster said it himself; Fawkes is the only one in all of Scotland."

"Plus the two of you that is" said Snape, nodding to Harry and Ginny.

"And a Phoenix must give its tear willingly for it to work" said Harry. "So even if you do catch one you can't force it to give you its tears."

Snape looked at Alexander. "It is possible."

Alex nodded. "Okay" he said, "so what do we do?"

Harry, Alex and Snape spent until dinner working on the potion and getting the ingredients. When dinnertime arrived they didn't stop. "Miss Granger, tell the headmaster we'll be up in a while" said Snape to Hermione.

"Yes, Professor" said Hermione and they headed on up to the Great Hall.

They were the last to arrive as usual. "Sorry we're late, Sir" said Neville as they walked in.

"That is perfectly alright, Mr Longbottom" said Dumbledore. "Where are Severus, Harry and Alex?"

"Erm, they're just finishing something up" said Ginny. "They said to start without them."

Dumbledore nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Harry not sleeping in his bed but staying in his office all night?" asked Minerva.

"Erm…" said Ginny, biting her lip.

"He's not been what?" said Sirius and Lupin at the same time.

"Erm…" Ginny said again.

"They're just trying to finish off all the Wolfsbane potions. After Remus found more werewolves to join our side they had to make lots more and it was harder then they thought" said Hermione.

Most of the table looked suspicious but left it at that and went on eating. But by the end of dinner Snape, Harry and Alex had not come up so Dumbledore said he would go down and find them.

He stood in the doorway and watched as Harry's Phoenix gave two teardrops into a cauldron then turned back into his human form. "That should be enough" he said. "Just the last ingredient then stir it six times clockwise and four anti-clockwise."

Alex nodded and put the last ingredient into the cauldron while Snape stirred it. When it was done a puff of blue smoke appeared out of it.

"Was it supposed to do that?" asked Alex.

"Yeah" mumbled Harry before his legs became weak and he began to fall to the ground. Dumbledore had foreseen that it might happen and deftly caught him as he fell.

He gently laid him on the ground while Snape and Alex moved over to them. After a minute of checking him over Dumbledore spoke. "I believe his lack of sleep has just caught up on him."

"Lack of sleep?" asked Snape and Alex at the same time.

Dumbledore nodded. "It would appear he has been working on this through the night as well."

"This explains how he got it all done so quickly!" mumbled Alex. "Where should I bring him - the hospital wing or Gryffindor tower?" he asked.

"The tower. I don't think he would like to wake to have Poppy lecturing him again" said Dumbledore. "I will bring him, you two finish off here then eat and get some sleep as well."

Both Potions masters nodded and Dumbledore levitated Harry out of the Potions lab and up to Gryffindor tower.

As soon as the portrait hole opened Dumbledore was greeted with voices talking and laughing. He stepped in and levitated Harry in behind him.

"Harry?" said Sirius, jumping from his seat and moving to his godson's side.

"He's alright, Sirius, he is merely asleep. It would seem that the lack of sleep has caught up on him" Dumbledore reassured the other wizards and witches.

"What on earth has he been doing that could make him miss so much sleep?" asked Molly.

"I'm sure Harry will tell you when he is ready."

"I'll take him up to bed" said Sirius then placed his own levitation spell on his godson.

"Thank you Sirius. Now if you will all excuse me, I bid you all a good night" said Dumbledore, backing out of the portrait hole again.

Sirius levitated Harry up to his room with Ginny close behind. When they were there Sirius turned to Ginny. "Did you know he was staying up all night?"

She shook her head. "No, he must have gone to his office after we all left" she said. "He's been trying really hard to figure out the potion with Professor Snape and Alex."

Sirius shook his head. "He's more like James then anyone could ever know" he said. At Ginny's curious look he explained. "He would do anything for his friends, it's who James was." He talked as he undressed Harry and put him in his nightclothes. "His parents were the same, they took me in when I ran away from home and when we finished Hogwarts Harold, Harry's grandfather, he offered Remus job to help him. It's funny actually, you remind me a lot of Lily." He turned to her. "And I don't mean in your looks, I mean your personality."

"You knew from the moment you met me, didn't you" said Ginny.

Sirius had finished changing Harry and turned to her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ginny raised her hand and snapped her fingers. In an instant the clothes Sirius had just taken off Harry were neatly folded on top of his trunk.

"Ah, that" said Sirius and he scratched his head. "Have you talked to Dumbledore or your parents about this?" he asked.

"No, I didn't really know how to tell them that I know I'm destined to be married to the Boy Who Lived" she said.

"I think they already know" said Sirius.

"Gryffindor made a prophecy about it" said Ginny, nodding. "I know, his portrait told me."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yeah, we discussed it a while back."

Sirius nodded. "So how strong are your powers?" he asked, smiling. She smiled at him and snapped her fingers again causing a flame to appear on her thumb. "Cool!"

Harry stirred slightly, causing them to look at him. "Come on, let's let him sleep" said Sirius.

"Okay." She moved over and kissed him on the forehead before they left him to sleep.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself in his bed but he had no memory of getting there. He was wide awake and, looking at the clock, saw that it was his usual time for waking so he got dressed and went for his usual daily run.

When he reached the common room he saw Sirius and Ginny, waiting for him. "Ah, you're up" said Sirius. "We weren't sure if you would be."

"This, coming from the one that's not supposed to be a morning person?" said Harry.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and said "It's you and Little Miss Redhead over here that are to blame, now I don't sleep as long as I used to" he said, nodding to Ginny.

"Hey!" said Ginny, "It was Lupin's idea. He said you needed to get fitter."

"Yeah Sirius, Lupin was right, you were turning into a bit of a couch potato" said Harry. They started to walk through the corridors to the Entrance Hall.

"Anyway, you can't blame us anymore" said Ginny. "You're getting yourself up before we even get a chance these days."

"I think it's because he's trying to impress a certain someone" said Harry, nodding. Ginny smiled.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be….Sophia, maybe?" she said teasingly.

Sirius ignored them. "So Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, but how did I get to bed? The last thing I remember is finishing the potion."

"Dumbledore said you fell asleep but I'm betting that you pretty much passed out from _lack of _sleep" said Sirius, looking sideways at his godson.

Harry looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry." Sirius waved it off. Soon they reached the lake and went for their run.

They were later then usual getting back to the common room and nearly everyone was up "Where were you three?" asked Draco.

"We went for a run" said Harry.

"When did this start?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed. "I was running after my Birthday. Ginny started soon after and then Sirius joined us" he said.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Harry was never in bed when you got up?" asked Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "Never thought about it."

"Anyway, you lot should get changed" said Molly. They nodded and headed up for a shower.

They were back down in less then ten minutes. "Wow, Ginny, that has to have been the quickest you've ever showered and changed!" said Fred.

"Yeah, you usually take hours" added George.

Ginny just ignored her brothers and they all went down to breakfast.

Everyone was sitting in their places when Snape walked in. "Lupin" he said and handed a potion each to him and Sophia.

"Thanks" they said. Sophia popped the cork on hers and was about to knock it back when Lupin noticed something.

"Why are they blue?" he asked. Sophia took it away from her mouth and looked at it. "They're normally green." Lupin looked at Snape. "Severus?"

"Potter" was all he said.

Harry sent a glare at the Potion's mater that could rival one of Snape's own before looking at Lupin. "Well…erm…it's not your normal Wolfsbane potion" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophia.

"It's an upgraded version" said Harry.

"Where did you get the recipe?" she asked.

"Well…I used some of my mum's notes and then I looked up the rest" answered Harry.

"So you concocted this yourself?" asked Lupin slowly, holding up the phial.

"Well no, Professor Snape helped and so did Alex, when he got here."

"The letter you sent him" said Minerva.

"Yeah" mumbled Harry.

"You were going to let us drink something that has never been tested, and not tell us?" said Lupin.

"Well no" said Harry, "I was going to tell you."

"When? Tomorrow?" asked Lupin.

"Well-"

"Harry!" he yelped.

"What will it do to us?" asked Sophia, calmly.

"Nothing, it will work just like the normal Wolfsbane" said Harry. "Just more likely to work and it will be less painful."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Charlie.

"Look, if you don't want to try it then I'll get you one of the original Wolfsbane." He got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Lupin looked at Snape. "You really have lost it, haven't you Severus!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how-"

"He has spent the last month researching and picking everything out that should not have been in it" cut in Snape. "Do you honestly think I would give anyone, let alone my own sister, something that I have not looked over and checked myself?"

"I went through all of Harry's notes as well" said Alex. "He has done a lot of work on it and I can tell you right now he will be a master at Potions. That potion will work the way he wants it to."

Remus and Sophia shared a look. "Severus is right, Harry wouldn't give you something that could harm you or anyone else, just like he wouldn't give me anything harmful" she said.

"If you wish I can place more wards around where you will both be staying" said Dumbledore.

"Why aren't you objecting?" said Lupin. "And why didn't you seem as surprised when Harry told us?"

Harry walked back in the room. "Because I asked him if I could give it to you" he said and chucked two phials at Sophia and Lupin before turning and walking back towards the door.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I have work to do" was all he said.

"You didn't eat anything!" called Sirius.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he said before disappearing out the door.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As Harry walked up to his office hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. '_How could he not trust me' 'Why would he think I'd give him something dangerous' 'I spent day and night working on that potion' _

He reached the portrait hole, gave the password and walked up the stairs. When he walked into the office he wasn't surprised to see Taffy standing at his desk with a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice sitting on the table.

"The headmaster asked Taffy to make sure Master eats all his food as he has not eaten since lunch yesterday" she said.

Harry smiled "I promise to eat all of my food, Taffy, you have nothing to worry about" he said and sat down and began to eat. He had lied earlier when he said he wasn't hungry. He was starving.

When he finished his breakfast Taffy took the plate and glass and left Harry to work. He opened the mail first. There were several from Hogwarts House just explaining things and asking questions.

He was half way through writing letters back when the door to his office opened. He knew instantly who it would be so he didn't bother to look up.

He saw out of the corner of his eye them each placing a vile of green potion on his desk then an empty one. Harry looked up at them. "Snape explained it to us" said Sophia.

"And both Alex and he believe it will work as well" said Lupin. Harry shook his head before looking back at the parchment in front of him and finishing off his letter. "I didn't mean it like that Harry." said Lupin.

"You still think I'm nothing more then a child" said Harry.

"That's not true, Harry. You know that. I have never treated you as anything less then an adult" Lupin defended himself. "You never told us. You can't expect us just to drink a potion we know nothing about."

"I was going to but you never gave me a chance!" Harry said. He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling three notebooks off the shelf, and walked back over to them. "Here" he said, handing them the three leather-bound notebooks. He picked up the letter he had been writing, walked over to Hedwig and tied it onto her leg. "Take this to Clara for me, girl" he told her and she flew off.

"What are these?" asked Sophia.

"My notes" said Harry, turning back to them. "Everything I looked up and combined or tried to."

Moony flipped open one of the notebooks "Harry, how long did you spend working on this potion?" he asked.

"I started to research it just after the last full moon" he said, walking over to the book shelf.

Lupin looked up at him in surprise. "Are any of these your mother's?" he asked.

"No" said Harry, picking up another leather-bound book. "This is hers."

Sophia opened the other two books. They were both full as well. "You really did do a lot of work on this potion, didn't you." she said.

"I wouldn't give either of you something that I didn't think was safe" he said. He looked back at them. "I would have thought you both knew me better then that." He went back to looking for something in the bookshelves.

Sophia looked at Lupin before looking back at Harry. "You're right, Harry, we should have trusted you and we should have let you explain it to us before jumping to conclusions" she said.

Lupin nodded. "From what I can see you've really spent a lot of time on this" he said. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the rush?" Harry froze from where he was reaching for a book.

"We know you passed out late night due to lack of sleep" said Sophia, "and Severus said you'd been working day and night on it."

"Of course he did" Harry mumbled under his breath. He dropped his arms to his side and turned back to them. "I wanted to make sure you were both safe" he said.

"That is very caring of you, Harry" Sophia said. Harry blushed slightly. They talked for a while about the potion they had taken and then the two left to sort things out with Dumbledore, leaving Harry to finish off some charms homework.

TBC…


	52. Chapter 52

The rest of the day went fine that was till dinner anyway, as usual the teens and Severus were the last into the grate hall for dinner

The rest of the day went fine, until dinner anyway. As usual the students, Alex and Snape were the last going up for dinner. But as soon as they reached the Entrance Hall they heard people arguing.

"It's Tonks and Lupin" said Harry and, sure enough, as soon as they walked into the Great Hall Lupin and Tonks were standing arguing. She was having a go at her boyfriend.

"Remus, I refuse to just sit in the castle" she said.

"And I refuse to let you come" he said calmly. She opened her mouth to object again but he raised his hand. "I will stun you again if I have to."

"You wouldn't get a chance" she said, pulling out her own wand.

The twins, who were sitting on one of the benches, started calling for any bets until Molly told them to be quiet. "Have some respect, the both of you!" she said.

"Sirius?" asked Lupin.

"She's your Mate, mate" said Sirius then turned to the twins. "My money's on Remus" he said.

"I don't know" said Fred, "she's got to be prepared for something this time." George nodded in agreement.

Harry was listening to them and watching Lupin and Tonks. "You are not coming, 'Dora" said the ex-teacher sternly.

"You can't stop me!" she said. "Harry said that this potion is more likely to work-"

"Actually that's if I made it right" cut in Harry.

"See!" said Lupin. "You are not coming."

Of course this set Tonks off once again and the two continued to argue. It wasn't long before both were yelling at each other.

Suddenly they both stopped. Their mouths moved but nothing came out. They both realised this and glared at Dumbledore. "I had nothing to do with that" he said then looked at Harry.

Everyone followed suit but Harry just ignored them and walked over to the table. The others followed him. Dinner was spent as usual talking about the days events, though Harry did watch Sophia, Tonks and Lupin. Sophia and Lupin finished first closely followed by Sirius and Snape.

Dumbledore nodded to them when they looked up at him so Snape and Sophia rose from their seats, then Lupin and Sirius. Tonks moved to follow but found she couldn't move. She looked up and glared at Harry. "What?" he asked.

She made to speak but her voice was still gone "I think she's glaring at you because she's stuck" said Hermione.

"Oh" he said then looked back at Tonks. "I didn't do that" he said.

"Harry!" called Sirius, "give Remus back his voice."

Harry nodded and the next thing they heard was Lupin calling from the Entrance Hall "Thank you!"

"Welcome." Tonks glared at him and pointed to herself, but Harry shook his head. "No, you'll just go after him."

She glared at him so hard her pink hair turned to red and orange flames. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

When dinner was finished he turned to Tonks. "I'll let you go if you promise me you'll stay in the castle itself and not go and find Remus and Sirius" he said.

She sighed and nodded. Harry pulled his wand out and waved it at her. "You're a bully, you know that" she said.

"No I'm not" he said "I just don't like seeing you and Remus fight." You could hear the sadness in his voice. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hadn't thought of that, had you?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't…I thought…" Tonks stuttered while watching Ginny walk out after Harry.

Tonks looked back at the others "I don't understand" she said.

"Think about it, Tonks" said Ro. "Think about what he's lived through and then having to listen to two of his closest friends argue about something stupid like what you and Remus have been." Tonks stayed quiet, realising her mistake.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry walked out into the foyer. A few minutes after he exited the school Ginny walked out and sat beside him. "You okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah" he said quietly.

He and Ginny watched as the sun set. "Come on" he said, "I want to check on Lupin and then Sophia."

Ginny nodded and the two got up and walked down towards the Whomping Willow. Harry cast a spell to immobilise the tree before he helped Ginny climb through the hole underneath it. Once he was down he turned to her. "Change into your Phoenix, the full moon is already up." Ginny nodded and changed into her Animagi form.

Once she was finished Harry decided to take the form of his Lion. It was fully grown and had gold fur and a brown mane.

He nodded his head towards the tunnel and started to walk down it. Ginny flew just above him.

It didn't take them long to reach the stairs that led them to the Shrieking Shack. Harry walked up first but his weight made the floors creak more then usual and halfway up he stopped and looked into the room. He could see Lupin sitting in a large cage while Sirius sat on the floor outside it.

Both looked up when they heard the floor creak. Harry smiled when he saw Lupin's usual chocolate brown eyes.

Sirius walked over to him and whined at him but Harry just playfully nudged him in the side with his head. Ginny, who was sitting on a table in the corner, sang a beautiful soothing song and Harry watched as Lupin relaxed and soon fell asleep. Once he was out Harry turned back into his human form closely followed by Sirius. Ginny flew over onto Harry's shoulder.

"There will be hell to pay when he wakes in the morning and remembers seeing you two" said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "I know" he said. "How did the potion work?"

"Okay I think, but I can't be sure" said Sirius. "His eyes stayed the same and the wolf seemed to be at bay."

Harry nodded. "Good, Ginny says he should sleep through the night now. So you can get some sleep as well."

Sirius nodded "Cool, thanks. Now both of you, go."

"We will but I want to check on Sophia" said Harry.

"Severus will not let you off as easily as I have" warned Sirius.

"We know" he said before walking back down through the Shack and back into the tunnel. Once safe in the tunnel Harry changed into his Phoenix and he and Ginny disappeared.

They reappeared outside a small cottage near the sea. They both flew towards the cottage and landed on one of the window sills, looking in through into the living room window.

Harry smiled at the scene. Snape was sitting in one of the chairs while Sophia, transformed into a werewolf, lay asleep by his feet. Snape seemed to sense someone watching him as he turned and looked out the window at them. He nodded at Harry and Ginny and Harry nodded his head back before flying back off and he and Ginny returned to Hogwarts.

They flew around the grounds for a while before flying up into his office window and returning to their human forms.

"Are we to assume Ms Snape and Mr Lupin are well, then?" they heard a voice ask.

Harry turned to see the headmaster and their head of house sitting on the sofa. "Yes Sir, the potion seemed to work fine" said Harry. "And both Professor Snape and Padfoot are fine as well."

"Good, good" he said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know where we were?" asked Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled. "I may be old but I still have my own tricks up my sleeve. It's getting late, you two should be heading back to the tower."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Erm, Sir?" said Harry.

Dumbledore turned and looked back at the younger wizard. "Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering if I could go and see my properties tomorrow."

"You do not need my permission Harry, you are of age and it is not the school term" said the headmaster.

Harry nodded. "I know but I thought it would be rude just to up and leave without telling you" he said.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "That is very considerate of you, Harry," he said. "When do you plan on going?"

"As soon as Lupin and Sirius are up" said Harry. "The three-" Ginny poked him in the side, "-four of us might be gone for a while."

McGonagall smiled at Ginny while Dumbledore answered. "That's alright, the others will most likely be in their Animagi classes when you leave and both Severus and Filius have asked to postpone your classes as it is getting closer to the start of term and they need the time to prepare."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Sir." Albus nodded and he and Minerva made their way out of the room, bidding the two good night.

Harry and Ginny didn't stay in the office much longer before heading back to the common room.

When they walked through the portrait hole they were surprised to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Tonks sitting around talking.

"Where were you two?" asked Molly as soon as she saw them.

"Erm…" said Harry.

"Making out in a closet" said Bill, smiling.

"How's Fleur?" asked Ginny casually, causing her brother to blush. She smiled at her accomplishment.

"You have yet to answer my question" said Molly.

"We were talking to the headmaster" said Harry.

"For that long?" asked Charlie.

"No, we went for a walk and then flying for a while as well" said Harry then yawned.

"Alright, both of you off to bed" said Molly. "It's late."

Harry and Ginny nodded and bid the adults goodnight before heading up to their own dorms.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry woke at his usual time. After getting dressed he made his way down to the common room to wait for Ginny. He didn't have to wait long. She soon came down and the two of them went for their run.

They had been running for a while when Ginny spoke. "I think Bill is going to ask her to marry him."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can see it too."

"It's a little weird, don't you think?" said Ginny..

"What?"

"That we can see what they feel, that when I look at someone I can tell if I can trust them or that I can tell how deeply in love with someone they are."

Harry nodded. "Like McGonagall and Dumbledore." Ginny nodded.

"Theirs has to be the strongest" she said.

"Yeah, I think it's because they've been in love for so long" said Harry.

Ginny nodded. They both fell into a comfortable silence and ran along the beach by the lake for a while before turning back and heading back towards the castle.

As usual they were the only ones up so they had first dibs on the shower and were showered and changed in no time.

As Harry walked out of the bathroom something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over to Draco's bed and noticed he wasn't in it. He frowned and looked around. Neville and Ron were still in bed but there was no sign of Draco and his robes were gone as well.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He'd probably gone down to the common room. After hanging his towel up to dry he left the room and headed down the stairs.

As he expected, Draco was sitting on one of the sofas, staring into space. "Draco?" said Harry quietly.

The young wizard didn't look up when he heard his classmate speak. "He's dead" was all he said.

Harry frowned. "Who?" he asked gently.

Draco looked up at Harry, who was now standing in front of him. "My father" he said and held up the letter. "Minster Fudge sent this to me this morning." Harry took the letter out of his friend's hand to read it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that your father, Lucius Malfoy's death sentence was carried out last night. As you are the last living heir to the Malfoy family you have been declared of age from your sixteenth birthday by the Ministry._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

Harry looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco." Draco just nodded then rubbed his hands across his face. "Let's go find Professor Snape" said Harry. "I think he should be back by now."

Draco just nodded and let Harry put his hand on his shoulder and direct him out of the common room. As they left he turned to see Ginny walking down the stairs. She frowned but he shook his head and mouthed that she should stay and wait for the others. She nodded and he walked out through the portrait.

Harry and Draco walked in silence. Harry could see that Draco was in a world of his own. Just as they reached the bottom of the marble staircase Snape, Sophia, Lupin and Sirius walked through the Entrance Hall.

Sophia saw them first and saw the sad looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked, causing the others to look at them.

Draco seemed to drag himself out of his daze long enough to bury himself in Snape. "Draco?" he asked, confused, as he held his godson but when he didn't answer Snape looked up at Harry.

Harry passed him the letter that the Minister had sent Draco. Snape opened it with one hand and read it. His look darkened as he read and when he was finished he manoeuvred Draco so he could walk. "Come on, Draco" he said and they began to head down to the dungeons.

Sophia, Lupin and Sirius looked at Harry, confused. "Harry?" asked Sirius.

But Harry didn't say anything, just walked past them and out of the castle. "Harry!" they called after him but Harry kept walking. They followed him down to the apparition spot.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked Sirius, grabbing his godson's arm.

"The Ministry" Harry said then pulled his arm out of Sirius' grip and disapparated.

Sirius looked at Lupin. They both nodded and then apparated themselves after Harry. They appeared in the atrium. It was practically empty at this time so it was easy to spot Harry. He was standing at a newsstand and they watched him hand the man money and take a newspaper before continuing up to the elevators. Sirius and Lupin jogged to catch up with him before the elevator doors closed.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry was looking at the front of the Daily Prophet. He flipped it over so Sirius and Lupin could see the headline that read:

_**Several known Death Eaters death sentence carried out last night. **_

And then below it:

_Draco Malfoy, last living __heir to the Malfoy fortune, comes of age a year early after the death of his father last night._

The elevator doors opened and Harry walked out. "So we're here so you can yell at Fudge?" asked Sirius.

"No."

"So you can kill Fudge?" asked Lupin.

"Yes."

"Harry!" they both said.

"Okay, I won't kill him" said Harry. "But he and I will have a nice chat."

They came to a door that had _Minister of Magic_ written on it. Harry opened the door and walked into a lobby area where a young witch sat behind a desk.

She looked up when they walked in. "May…may I help you, Mr Potter?" she stuttered.

"Yes" he said. "I need to speak with the Minister." He smiled at her.

"He's busy at the moment, Sir-" Harry cut her off.

"It won't take long, just a few minutes of the Minister's time" he said.

She smiled at him, nodded and walked over to the door to her left. "Sir, Mr Potter is here wishing to speak with you. He said it will only take a moment."

Harry, Lupin and Sirius could hear the Minister speak. "Alright, let him in."

Harry walked up to the door and went in. He held up his hand to tell Lupin and Sirius to stay where they were.

TBC…


	53. Chapter 53

The three landed back in the Hogwarts grounds as they walked Harry looked at Moony "So I assume the potion worked like it was supposed to

When Harry walked into the room and waited until Fudge's secretary had left. Closing the door behind him, he spoke to the Minister.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" he asked, standing up.

"Well, you could explain this to me for a start." Harry threw the paper onto the Minister's desk.

"Those Death Eaters were going to be killed any-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Harry cut in. "You had no right to post Draco's name in the article or his status in the wizarding world without his promotion, or at least his guardian." Fudge opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off. "And don't claim you did either, because Professor Snape was not pleased when he found out about the letter you sent Draco this morning."

"You have some nerve, coming here and quoting laws to me Mr Potter" said Fudge.

"Well, maybe if you knew some of the laws yourself then other people wouldn't always have to bail you out of your messes" shot back Harry. "I want Mr Malfoy's remains sent to Malfoy Manner before the end of the day and in perfect condition." He turned and walked back out of the office. "Good day, Minister" he called after him.

Sirius and Lupin followed him out of the office block. When they reached the atrium it was busier then before, this time with reporters.

"Mr Potter! What brings you to the Ministry?" the reporter from the Daily Profit asked.

"Does it have anything to do with the headlines this morning?" shouted someone from another paper.

Harry smiled at the reporters. "I was simply wishing the Minister good look in his upcoming retirement" he said angelically.

"So you agree with the Minister's retirement?" asked a reporter.

"If the Minister believes himself unfit to run our country then I don't see why we should keep him in office" answered Harry.

"Who do you think should become the next Minister?"

"Someone that can lead us through this war so we come out on top."

"Anyone in particular you'll vote for, Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not to sure at the moment but I will know before I vote tomorrow." he said. "Now if you'll all excuse me I must be going." He made his way across the room to the apparition point with Sirius and Lupin acting as bodyguards. And they apparated back to the school.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The three arrived back in the Hogwarts grounds. As they walked Harry looked at Lupin. "So, I assume the potion worked like it was supposed to?"

Lupin looked at him. "That potion works perfectly, Harry, I've never had a transformation that painless. I barely felt anything and now I don't feel a bit tired!" He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Though I think that may have something to do with that beautiful song your girlfriend sang last night."

Harry chuckled. "So you do remember then" he said, biting his lip slightly. Lupin nodded.

"Please don't tell Mrs Weasley, I think she might kill me" Harry pleaded with him.

"I would have thought Minerva would kill you more" said Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "No, she seemed fine about it last night." They looked at him, confused. "She and Dumbledore were in my office when we got back and he guessed where we were."

"Yes, he always did have a way of knowing things like that" Sirius mused.

"No he didn't, Sirius, you were just being paranoid" said Lupin.

The reached the front door and entered the castle. The entrance hall was empty so they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone except Draco and Snape were sitting around the large table.

"How was the Ministry?" asked Albus.

Sirius looked at Lupin. "See!" he said, "I was not being paranoid, he knows where we go and we're not even his students anymore!"

Lupin didn't say anything because he couldn't explain it. Harry grinned at his godfather and surrogate Uncle before looking back at the Headmaster. "It was the same as usual" he said then took his usual seat.

"And what is the matter with the two of them?" asked McGonagall, nodding towards Lupin who took his seat next to Tonks and Sirius, next to the twins.

"Nothing, just discussing how Professor Dumbledore seems to always know where we are" Harry answered, smiling.

"Ah, as I told you last night Harry."

Harry smiled at him and nodded. They ate, talking about how the potion worked and that Sirius, Lupin, Harry and Ginny were planning on going to see some of the Potter estates. Nobody mentioned the lack of Snape or Draco.

Harry was the first to finish eating. He looked up at Dumbledore and asked to be excused. The Headmaster nodded and Harry vacated his seat and left the hall.

He made his way down to the dungeons and stopped outside the portrait of Slytherin. "Good day, Harry" said the portrait.

"Hello Sir" said Harry. "Are Draco and Professor Snape in there?"

"Yes Harry."

"Thank you." He spoke his own name in Parseltongue and the portrait swung open and Harry stepped in.

He looked around and saw no sign of his friend or Potions master so he walked over to the stairs leading to the boy's dorms. Halfway across the common room he stopped when he heard footsteps coming down. A moment later Snape came into view.

He stopped when he saw Harry. "Potter" he said, causing Harry to cringe slightly. He'd got used to the nice Snape but he was again replaced with the old Professor Snape. "How did you get down here?"

"The portrait likes me" Harry said, smiling. He saw Snape's eyes flare with anger but before the Professor could speak Harry cut him off. "Don't yell at me for this, I was just as surprised as you were and just as pissed off."

Snape seemed to contemplate his words for a second before nodding. "How's Draco?" Harry asked.

"I gave him a mild sleeping potion" said Snape. "I was slightly surprised you hadn't come down sooner."

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, I had to go and sort something out and then had to eat."

Severus frowned and crossed his arms. "Where exactly did you go?" he asked.

"The Ministry" said Harry. "I thought it better if I ripped one into Fudge then you did. The last thing Draco needs now is you killing the Minister three days before he's replaced."

"Wise idea" said Snape. "Though I doubt I would have killed him."

"You haven't seen the paper this morning, then" mumbled Harry. Snape's eyes turned dangerous. "Mr Malfoy's body will be brought to Malfoy Manor by the end of the day."

"I'm not sure that's wise, Harry" said Snape "Lucius was a Death Eater and Malfoy Manor was used in dark matters."

"Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick might be able to change the words" Harry said.

"I'll ask them" said a voice from behind Snape. Both looked to see Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry smiled at him slightly. "Hey."

"Hi" Draco said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked. "I didn't really do anything."

"I heard what you said" admitted Draco. "All of it."

"Oh." Just then a Patronus of a wolf came through the door.

"I believe Lupin is looking for you" said Snape.

Harry looked at the Patronus. "Actually I think that's Padfoot" he said.

"It's a wolf" Draco said.

Snape looked at the wolf more closely. Harry saw the look creping across the Professors face. "Remember, Tonks' Patronus changed before she and Lupin got together" said Harry, "just because Sirius has a wolf that looks identical to Sophia doesn't mean anything."

Snape glared at Harry but Harry just smiled at him then looked at Draco. "If you want I can ask Lupin and Sirius if we can postpone the trip until this afternoon and I'll come with you to ask Dumbledore" he said.

"Would you mind?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

"Thanks."

The three of them made their way out of the Slytherin common room. "I'll talk to the two of you later" said Snape then looked at Draco. "If you need my help then just ask."

Draco nodded. "I will" he said. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape nodded and gave Harry a look before heading down to his office while the boys made their way up to the Entrance Hall.

Sirius, Lupin and Ginny were waiting at the top. Harry and Draco walked over to them. "Would you mind if I postponed our trip until later?" asked Harry.

"No, of course not Harry" said Lupin.

"Yeah, I'm sure he and Tonks have some making up to do-" Sirius began to say before Lupin whacked him in the stomach.

Harry looked at Ginny. She smiled at him. "Of course not, mum wanted me to go to Diagon Alley with her anyway." She leant in and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at lunch?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, should do."

"Okay, bye" she said before running out the front doors after her mother and brothers.

"I'm going to go and change then" said Lupin. "See you all later." He climbed the marble staircase.

"Well, I'm going to go and annoy Minerva" said Sirius, smiling.

"Don't get yourself killed!" said Harry as he watched his godfather walk away.

"I won't" he called back.

Harry turned to Draco. He saw the sad look in his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "They're your family as well now, Draco. Remember that."

Draco nodded and then the two made their way up to the headmaster's office. "What was in the newspaper?" Draco asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. He handed it to Draco. The young wizard read it as he walked. "Great" mumbled Draco as they reached the statue of the gargoyle.

Harry gave the password and they walked up the stairs. Just as Harry was about to knock Dumbledore's voice was heard. "Come in Draco, Harry."

"How does he always do that?" asked Draco. Harry smiled then opened the door and the two walked in.

Dumbledore was standing by the window with an owl sitting on the ledge. He was taking a letter off its leg. When he turned he smiled at them slightly. "I thought you would be gone by now, Harry" he said.

Harry nodded. "We decided to postpone the trip until later, Sir. Lupin wanted to see Tonks, Ginny wanted to go to Diagon Ally with Mrs Weasley and Sirius wanted to…well, I think he just agreed anyway."

"And you wanted to make sure Draco was well" Dumbledore smiled at him. They both nodded. "Good, I like to hear things like that" he said. "Now, I assume you're here for a reason."

Draco nodded. "Yes Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible for you and Professor Flitwick to change the words around Malfoy Manor and maybe put a Fidelius charm on it" he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure that can be done, Mr Malfoy" he said. "I assume you would like to get it done with sooner rather then later?"

Draco nodded. "My father's body is to be sent to the Manor before the end of the day…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Then let's go and get things sorted first. You will also need to speak with the goblins." Draco nodded. "Come, let us go and find Filius."

"Filius?" called Dumbledore when they walked into the Charms classroom.

"Yes, Albus?" they heard him answer. He walked out of his office.

"Mr Malfoy has a favour to ask you" said Dumbledore.

Flitwick looked at the young wizard who stepped forward. "I was wondering if you would be able to re-do the words around Malfoy manor as well as a Fidelius charm" said Draco. "So that none of the Death Eaters can get in."

Flitwick nodded. "Of course, Mr Malfoy" he said. "When would you like to do this?"

"Now, if that would be possible."

Flitwick nodded. "Of course" he said then went back into his office. Then he walked back out.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Dumbledore apparated Draco and himself while Flitwick and Harry did themselves. They all landed outside the grounds of a large Manor.

Draco walked up to the front gates. "Dollid!" he called and a small pop brought forth a small house elf.

"Master Malfoy!" it said then opened the gates and they all walked in.

"Thank you, Dollid" said Draco. The little elf looked startled by the kind words from his master. "Has anyone been in the Manor since Severus Snape and I last visited?"

The elf shook its head. "No, Master." Draco nodded and thanked the elf before dismissing it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Draco. "If you wish you can go into the house. It may take some time for us to complete the words" he said. Draco and Harry nodded. "Also, Mr Malfoy, have you thought of who should be the secret keeper?"

Draco frowned. "I forgot about that."

Dumbledore nodded. "If you wish I can take it until you find someone" he said.

"Thank you, Professor" Draco said. Dumbledore nodded and then the two boys walked up to the large manor.

"You okay?" asked Harry as they walked.

"As can be" said Draco.

Harry nodded. "Just remember, you're not alone."

Draco looked over to him and smiled. "Thanks." They walked through the large doors into the Entrance Hall.

It was dark and bleak looking. Harry noticed Draco looking at a spot on the floor and he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on" he said.

Draco nodded then called all the house elves. Ten appeared and they were asked to clean and air out the house.

When they had all disappeared Harry turned to Draco. "What now?"

"I need to get some things from my room" said Draco. Harry nodded and the two of them made their way up to the second floor.

"This place is huge!" Harry said as they walked.

Draco snorted. "Wait until you see yours" he said, smiling. "From stories I've heard it's as big as Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "I spent the first eleven years of my life living in a closet under the stairs and now look at me! I have over half a dozen houses!"

Draco stopped dead in his steps and turned to Harry. "You lived where?"

"Under the stares in a cupboard" Harry shrugged. "Snape gave me the same look when he figured it out."

"I didn't know." They began to walk again, this time stopping at a door and walking in.

"I know, most people assume because I'm 'The Boy Who Lived' that I was brought up in the higher class and was spoilt rotten" Harry said, looking around the room which was decorated with loads of bits and bobs. Draco was bent over a desk, collecting things.

"Why didn't you ever set people straight?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "What, that my only relatives hated me and what I am and therefore neglected me?" he said. "Might I remind you that I only found out about Sirius in our third year?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose you have a point."

"You know, you can use magic" Harry pointed out. Draco stopped and thought about it. "The Ministry has declared you of age" Harry reminded him.

"Yeah I forgot about that, lot of other things going through my head" Draco said.

"Understandable." They spent the next half an hour in Draco's room before moving down to his father's office. When they went back downstairs Harry was surprised to see how much of a difference the house elves had made in less than an hour.

The heavy curtains that had covered the large windows had been pulled back, letting light into the house and the windows were open, letting the summer breezes fly in.

It was the same in the living room. The sun was shining through the large bay windows. Harry and Draco walked towards Lucius' study.

It had not been touched and it was still dark and gloomy. Draco walked towards the large desk. "Be careful what you touch" he warned. Harry nodded and walked over to the bookshelves.

"There's quite a collection of books here" commented Harry.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, some of them have been in the family for years. If you see anything of interest feel free to borrow it."

"Thanks." They spent a good hour looking through the rest of the house before the Headmaster walked in.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" he said. "Everything is complete."

Draco looked up at him. "Thank you, Sir" he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "You're very welcome, Mr Malfoy" he said. "How long do the two of you plan on being?"

Draco looked around. "I'll be a while" he said, "but I can Floo back to the school later if the three of you need to get back."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to be back until lunch" he said.

"Alright, the two of you stay but Filius and I must get back to the school. Kingsley and Alastor should drop by before lunch."

Harry and Draco nodded, understanding that the two order members would be bringing Draco's father.

Dumbledore explained that Alastor would send a Patronus when they arrived. Not long after this he and Flitwick left the two of them to work.

After a moment of silence Harry tried to get Draco talking. "Who are you going to vote for?"

"Madam Bones" Draco said. "The other two are idiots." Harry laughed. "Why do you ask?" asked Draco.

"Just trying to get you to talk" Harry said, shrugging. Draco smiled weakly at his openness.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Same, Madam Bones would make a good leader" said Harry.

Draco stood up, nodding. "Clada" he called and a pop brought forth a house elf.

"Yes, Master" she squeaked.

"Please clean the office" Draco said nicely. "And air it out as well."

"Yes, Master." Then she began to clean the room.

They looked around the house for a bit, Draco collecting the things he needed at Hogwarts. Harry was amazed at how composed he was.

TBC…


	54. Chapter 54

It was two and a half hours after they had arrived at the Manor when a Patronus flew threough house before stopping in front of where they were sitting, having a rest

It was two and a half hours after they had arrived at the Manor when a Patronus flew threough house before stopping in front of where they were sitting, having a rest.

"Moody and Kingsley are here" said Harry.

Draco nodded and they both got up and made their way to the front door and down the lawn to the gates.

As they got closer the two wizards came into view. Moody nodded to them. "Potter, Malfoy."

"Mr Moody, Kingsley" said Harry while Draco just stared at the coffin that was on the ground next to them. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated the box upwards.

"Will you two be okay?" Kinsley asked.

Harry looked at Draco who nodded. "Yes, thanks" he said.

Moody nodded curtly. "Dumbledore said to contact him if you need anything. Remember, _constant vigilance_ now."

"Thank you" Harry said before the two Aurors apparated away.

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He'd paled a bit more since the Patronus had arrived "I'll send an owl to Snape" he said.

Draco shook his head. "No, I want to get this over with now."

"Okay" said Harry. The two of them walked back towards the house but instead of going in the front door they walked around the side and into the back.

They walked in silence until they reached a large graveyard at the far end of the garden. Draco walked over to two headstones. One of the graves had been filled while the other was recently dug up.

The one that had been filled read

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Mother and wife_

_May death bring you new life._

Draco turned to Harry and nodded. Harry levitated the coffin into the open grave while Draco put the soil back over the grave. Then Harry left Draco to himself at his parents' graves.

He was sitting in the library reading when Snape stepped through the fire "Where is he?" he asked.

Harry looked out of the window where he could see Draco sitting quietly.

"How long has he been out there?" asked Snape.

"About half an hour. I think he wanted to get it over and done with. I sent the owl just after I got back in."

Snape nodded. "Thank you."

Harry nodded. "I'm going back to the castle" he said as he walked over to the fire place and disappeared into the green flames.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As usual Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the headmaster's office and fell on the ground. A Phoenix song filled the air. "It's not that funny, Fawkes" said Harry, pushing himself off the ground and glaring at the bird. But this just caused the bird to shrill louder and incline his head towards Dumbledore's desk.

Harry turned to see the headmaster, two Aurors and Fudge sitting there. Dumbledore looked more then unhappy at the Minister's presence.

Harry nodded. "Headmaster."

"Harry."

"I'm sorry for just appearing without warning."

"That is alright, Harry, though I do believe Professor McGonagall was looking for you" said the headmaster.

Harry nodded. "I'll go and find her then, Sir." He nodded at him and the two Aurors, not even acknowledging the Minister.

As he got closer to the Transfiguration class room he could hear a very angry voice yelling. Harry groaned and jogged to the door and, as he'd expected, Sirius was hanging from his feet by the ceiling and Professor McGonagall was yelling at him.

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron were all trying not to laugh. Harry cleared his throat, causing McGonagall to turn to him. "Mr Potter" she said dangerously. "Where have you been? And why has your godfather not been with you?"

"I went with Draco to Malfoy Manor" said Harry. McGonagall's anger dropped. Harry looked at Sirius and waved his hand and the older wizard fell to the ground gently.

"Is Draco okay?" asked Hermione.

"He will be" said Harry then looked back at Sirius. "Come on, let them finish their lesson."

Sirius jumped to his feet, moving to the door. "By Minnie!" he called. As he passed the door a spell just missed him. "You'll set a bad example for the youngsters!" called Sirius, grinning at Harry.

Harry looked at his head of house. "Sorry for whatever he did."

"It's not your responsibility to keep him in order, Harry. He's a grown man and should know better. Just keep him out of my classroom. Seven years was bad enough." Harry smiled and nodded.

"You know you loved it!" called Sirius from the corridor. Harry shook his head before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He tuned to his godfather. "So…what did you do?" he asked.

Sirius smiled. "Nothing much, just nagged." Harry shook his head. "So, how is young Mr Malfoy really?"

They were walking towards Harry's office. "Not too good, Snape's with him now." Sirius nodded. "I think he'll be okay though, as long as he knows we're all here. Like you all are for me."

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "You really are a Potter" he said.

They reached the portrait of the founders and walked up the stairs. "So, where's Lupin?" asked Harry.

"He and Tonks have been in their rooms since you last saw him" said Sirius.

"When is he going to ask her?" inquired Harry.

Sirius shrugged. "Whenever he plucks up the courage, I suppose" he said.

Harry nodded and sat down behind his desk. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven. He looked at Sirius. "I'm bored."

Sirius nodded. "Me too" he said. "Do you want to go to Potter Manor?"

"What about Ginny and Lupin?"

Sirius jumped up from his seat. "We'll go and get Lupin then go to Diagon Alley to pick Ginny up. Then we can go to your parents' house."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He stood up and the two of them walked back out of the office and back down the stairs.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It had been interesting waking Remus and Tonks. The latter was less interested in an excursion and very annoyed at being woken so Lupin, Sirius and Harry were walking down to the apparition point.

"What's Tonks going to do?" asked Harry.

Lupin rubbed his face. "She has to go to the Ministry in a while" he said, "and report in. They're upping the security on platform 9 ¾ on 1st September, she'll be one of the Aurors on the train with you."

"Hermione, Draco and Ron are all prefects as well so that should help" said Harry.

They stopped at the apparition spot and disappeared in small cracks.

They reappeared in the back of the twins shop. Harry turned when he heard someone scream. Ginny had jumped from her seat when she heard three cracks. "Harry!" she said with a gasp.

"Sorry" he apologised when he realised it was him that had caused her to scream.

"It's cool. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're kidnapping you to go to Potter Manor" said Sirius. Lupin walked through the door to the front of the shop to tell Molly that they were taking Ginny.

"Okay" said Ginny as Molly and Lupin came into the back of the shop.

"I assume you'll be back in the castle by dinner?" said Molly.

"Yes ma'am" said Lupin with authority. She nodded and they apparated away.

They arrived in a large field. Harry turned around and his mouth drooped open. "Holy crap."

The other three turned to see what he was talking about. Ginny agreed with Harry.

Sirius and Lupin chuckled. "That's what we said the first time we saw it" said Lupin.

He looked up at the Manor. It was massive and, from the look of it, it was nearly half the size of Hogwarts. "Holy crap" he said again.

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't seen half of it yet" he said and they all approached the front door.

When they walked into the front hall there were fifteen house elves standing in waiting for them. One the oldest of them all stepped forward. "Master Potter." He bowed and the others followed suit. "Welcome to Potter Manor. I am Bando, the eldest of the elves and we are all at your service."

Harry stepped forward. "Thank you Bando, it is lovely to finally be here. I would like to have a look around so you may all go back to doing whatever you wish."

Bando nodded and turned to the others, who disappeared, before turning back to Harry. "Will you all be staying for lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so" said Harry. The elf nodded before disappearing. Then Harry turned to the others. "So, want to go for a wander?" The three of them nodded.

For the next hour and a half they explored the first floor, which consisted of a large dining room, parlour, two living rooms, greenhouse, ten bedrooms, a large ballroom, an indoor swimming pool, a sun room, a games room and kitchen.

They had also found that the basement had a large Potions lab as well as a few other rooms plus the house elves quarters and kitchen. It was much like the Hogwarts one.

They had all been introduced to a few house elves on the way. Just before they were about to go up to the second floor Bando appeared again. "Lunch is served in the sun room, Master" he said.

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you Bando" he said gratefully.

While they were eating they talked. "So how large is the land surrounding the Manor?" asked Harry.

"A good 60 Acres" said Sirius.

"_60 Acres?_" Harry said with wide eyes. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, about that, you can see it from the roof" said Lupin. "We'll look at it in a while."

They talked and ate for a while longer before continuing their tour. The second floor consisted of about 30 en suite bedrooms, one Sirius pointed out was James' old room, a large library, another living room, what looked like a child's playroom, a sewing room and two studies.

The third floor had two offices, an upper part of the library, a fully furnished gym, dueling room, an Owlery, and another living room and another 30 en suite bedrooms, one of which was the master bedroom and another a nursery. As soon as Ginny saw it she fell in love with it.

"It's beautiful" she said. The walls were enchanted and there was a person flying around the room after a golden snitch in the sky. Every few minutes it would catch it. The ceiling was like the Great Hall in Hogwarts. There was a lovely old wooden crib, changing table and everything you needed for a baby boy.

"Lilly did it when she found out she was pregnant with you, Harry" said Lupin.

"She knew Harry was going to be a boy?" asked Ginny.

Sirius shook his head. "No" he said and walked over to another door. The room beyond it was nearly the same but the walls that the female seeker was flying around were a sunset orange/pink colour and every thing in the room was perfect for a baby girl.

"Oh, they're both beautiful" exclaimed Ginny.

They spent a few more minutes looking around before heading up to the roof. Lupin had been right - you could see for miles up. "Okay, so over there is the lake" Sirius said pointing to the south. "Its great in winter and summer" he said. "Over there is all forest, you can see the boundary wall surrounding the land."

Harry nodded, barely seeing the large old stone wall. "The Quidditch pitch" Sirius pointed, "and there are a few other little cottages placed around the land."

Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and smiled sweetly at him. Getting what she was thinking he nodded.

They both started to run. Just as they were about to jump off the edge of the roof Harry shouted back "We'll be back in a while!"

But nether adult realised what they meant so when they saw Harry and Ginny jump off the roof they both yelled at the top of their lungs "HARRY!" "GINNY!"

The next second two Phoenixes flew back up, over them and then off into the grounds.

Both the adults fell to the ground. "I think I'm having a heart attack" said Sirius.

"Me too" said Lupin then lay down on the ground, trying to calm his down his heart.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Ginny flew around the grounds for over an hour before going back to the house. They landed on the ground before turning back into their human forms. "Do you think they'll be angry?" asked Ginny.

"About being gone so long or that we jumped off the roof?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, I already know the answer" she said. They went back into the house and bumped into a small house elf.

"Master Potter!" it squeaked.

"Hello there, I'm sorry but I don't know your name" said Harry.

"My…my name is Kandy" she said.

"Hello Kandy, this is Ginny" he said.

"Hello" said Ginny.

The little elf bowed. "Hello, Miss Ginny" she said.

"Kandy, do you know where the other two that were with us this morning are?" Harry asked.

The little elf nodded. "Yes master, they are in the library."

"Thank you, Kandy." The little elf nodded and ran off. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"She was sweet" she said. Harry nodded and they made their way to the library.

Sirius and Lupin were sitting in the library. Both had a book in their hands and were reading. Neither seemed to notice them. Harry cleared his throat gently. "We come in peace" he said.

Both wizards looked up. "Ah well, if it isn't our two daredevils" said Sirius. "Were you two planning on trying to give us both heart attacks?" he asked.

"Sorry" said Harry. "We didn't think about that."

Sirius chuckled. "It's all right, just don't do it again. Or if you do, please tell us first."

They nodded. "Are you ready to go back?" They nodded again.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Harry.

Lupin nodded. "I picked up a few books I thought you might like" he said, holding up a school bag.

"Cool, thanks" said Harry. Then they went back to the school.

TBC…


	55. Chapter 55

By the time they reached the school it was nearly time for dinner so they went on into the Great Hall, where nearly every one was already seated

By the time they reached the school it was nearly time for dinner so they went on into the Great Hall, where nearly every one was already seated.

Harry sat down between Draco and Ginny. "Hey Draco" said Harry.

"Hey. How was Potter Manor?" asked Draco.

"You know how you said you'd heard it was huge?" said Harry.

"Yeah."

"Huge doesn't even come close" grinned Harry.

Draco smiled. "Told you so."

"Yeah" agreed Harry. He was happy that Draco seemed to be doing better although he did notice that he didn't eat very much and that Professor Snape was keeping a close eye on him as well.

When dinner was finished the students went up to the common room while the meeting was on.

"So the two of you are going to the Ministry tomorrow?" Neville asked Draco and Harry.

"Yep" answered Harry.

"The security's going to be tight" said Ron. "All wizards and witches eligible to vote will be in the Ministry."

Just then Fawkes appeared next to Harry.

"Hello Fawkes" greeted Harry.

'_Hello__, youngling' said Fawkes, 'Albus wishes you and the young Malfoy to go to the Great Hall immediately.'_

"Why?"

'_He did not say__. You should not keep him waiting.'_

Harry nodded. "Okay, thank you Fawkes." The bird disappeared and Harry looked at Draco. "Dumbledore wants us to go to the meeting."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"He didn't say" said Harry, getting up. "We'll be back in a while" He looked at the others.

Then he and Draco made their way down to the Great Hall. As they reached the top of the stairs they could hear raised voices coming from the slightly open door.

"You can't be serious, Albus" said a voice.

"Their only children!" said another.

"On the contrary. They are both of age in the Magical world" came Dumbledore's regal voice.

Harry and Draco walked up to the door and slipped into the back where no one could see them.

"They're still only 16" said a man. "You can't honestly let them join the Order, they both still have two years of school left ahead of them."

"They are too young to fight" said a woman.

"Not to mention Malfoy" said a wizard.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Alex.

"He's a Malfoy! You can't honestly expect me to trust-" he was cut off when he went flying from his chair and hitthe wall.

The other occupants turned to see Harry with his wand drawn.

"Harry" said Dumbledore warningly but Harry ignored him, looking at the man lying on the floor.

"Duel me" said Harry. "If I win you will apologise to Draco."

The man stood up. "And if I win?" he asked.

"Then neither of us will join the Order until we're 17" said Harry.

"Deal" said the man.

"Jason" warned Dumbledore.

But the man, Jason, ignored him and stared at Harry, drawing his wand.

"Albus!" hissed Minerva.

Dumbledore looked at his wife. "You know full well I cannot stop this" he said. By the time he looked back to Harry he and Jason were already in position.

They both turned their backs to each other. The second they turned spells went flying at each other but Harry had the upper hand with his wordless magic. He threw a shield around himself before Jason even had a spell out of his mouth.

The spell Jason threw at him was absorbed by Harry's shield. The more spells he shot at Harry the stronger the shield became. After a few minutes Jason began to falter. This was when Harry took his first strike, throwing several spells at him before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry removed the shield. Most of the Order members looked at Harry in shock. "What?" he asked.

Sirius smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "He's an Auror" he said "He trained with me and Prongs" Harry still looked confused.

"You just beat one of the top Aurors in Britain, Harry" said Tonks, smiling at Harry's astonishment.

"Well, he's not very good then" said Harry. He turned to Dumbledore. "Did you want to see us?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, about tomorrow" he said then looked at Jason who was regaining consciousness.

Jason groaned. "A bit of warning would have been nice."

"Oh by the way, Harry's pretty good at duelling" Sirius said. Jason glared at him. "Well, you should have known better then to pick a fight with a Potter" said Sirius, smiling. "And over the same thing, Jason." He shook his head.

"What?" asked Draco.

Remus smiled. "James did the same thing to him when they were in Auror training, when he cut Sirius one for being a Black."

Harry turned and glared at Jason who was standing again. He raised his hands. "I've learnt my lesson" he said. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" prompted Harry.

Jason turned to Draco. "I'm sorry for judging you before I even know you" he said.

Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Good. Now that this is all settled shall we continue with the meeting?" asked Dumbledore.

Everyone re-took their seats. Harry and Draco sat next to each other between Sirius and Severus.

"Now, the voting will start at 11. Harry and Draco, you both will be coming with me, Alex and Minerva at ten." Dumbledore looked at them. They nodded and he went on to explain the security that the Order would have placed around the hall that would be used.

Half an hour later Albus finished explaining everything. He called the meeting to a close and most of the Order members left the castle by either Floo or apparition.

Soon all that were left were the people staying in the castle. Bill turned to Draco and Harry. "Do you two want to join the Order?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No" he said. Bill and most of the adults looked confused.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tonks. Harry shook his head and began to walk out of the hall.

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, surely you want to know what goes on?" asked Fred.

"You flipped about it last year" said George.

Harry stopped and turned. "What makes you think I don't know what goes on?" he asked, smiling sweetly at them before turning back around. "Good night" he called.

Draco looked at the stunned adults and gave an amused laugh. Snape looked at him. "What?" asked Draco. "Didn't you find it at all surprising that we always left without complaining?" He laughed again then ran to catch up with Harry. "Goodnight!" he shouted back.

McGonagall turned to look at Dumbledore. "You don't really think they've been spying on us, do you?" she asked.

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment before waving his wand around the hall, revealing three microphones.

"Well, I take that at as yes" said Alex, smiling. "I must say, he's a smart kid if you're only realising this now." Dumbledore looked at his son and smiled. "Of course, you already knew, didn't you" said Alex

"It seemed only fair to let them in on a bit" said Dumbledore.

"Albus!" said McGonagall angrily.

Alex chuckled at his mother scolding his father. It always was funny.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Draco caught up with Harry at the top of the marble staircase. "You sure that was a wise idea?" he asked.

Harry nodded and smiled "He already knew it was there" he said. "And it's not like they can have the meetings here when school starts."

"So are you going to bug wherever they go next?" asked Draco.

"Yep!" Harry smiled back.

When they got back up to the common room they explained to the others what had happened. Then they all went to bed.

The next morning when Harry got up he saw that Draco's bed was empty again. He frowned and looked around the room. Seeing no sign of him he got dressed for going running then went down to the common room where Draco was sitting, talking to Sirius.

"You know you're not alone, Draco" said Sirius. "None of them will abandon you just because school is going to start up again. When a Potter puts his mind to something he will see it through."

"Yeah, and when a Malfoy puts his mind to it he cheats to get what he wants" said Draco.

"Okay, so be a Black" said Sirius. "And not like Bella, like me or Andromeda."

Draco looked up at Sirius. "I don't think Severus would be happy if I turned in to you" he said.

Sirius chuckled. "No, I don't think so either" he said. "But you are what you make yourself." He shook his head. "I think I've been spending too much time with Remus." Draco grinned. "Anyway, you have a bigger family now then you did before and we're all here to help, just remember that."

"I will" said Draco. "Thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome, little cuz." Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

Harry tip-toed back up the stairs and made it look like he had just come down. "Hey, you two" he said then looked at Draco. "Want to come for a run with us?" he asked.

"Us?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, me, Ginny and Sirius" said Harry.

"Sure." Draco smiled and ran back upstairs to change.

Harry sat down next to Sirius. "So how much did you hear?" asked his godfather. Harry looked up, confused, but Sirius tweaked his ear. "I can hear very well."

"Just the end" said Harry. Sirius nodded and Ginny came downstairs with Draco.

The four of them went for their run. When they got back an hour later and were changed and showered they headed down to the Great Hall. "So you do that every morning?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"We're awake anyway" said Ginny. Draco nodded in understanding.

"So Draco, any idea what your Animagi is?" asked Sirius.

Draco stopped and a second later a snow-white husky stood in his place. The other three stood in astonishment, looking at him. After a moment Draco changed back. "Cool, huh?" he said.

"When did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Just the other day" said Draco. "I'd say the others will have it soon enough."

"What are they?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled. "They can tell you" he said.

"Aw." They sulked and continued on their way to the Great Hall.

When they walked in the Dumbledore family was already sitting eating breakfast. "Morning" said Harry when they walked in.

"Good morning" they all said.

Harry looked at Alex. "How come you don't teach Potions?" he asked.

Alex smiled. "I did in New Zealand."

Harry bit his lip. "Before I asked for your help?"

Alex nodded "Yes, but Uncle Abe asked me to come back before I got your letter so don't blame yourself."

"Okay" said Harry. They talked while they ate and soon enough everyone was there. Due to the voting no one had to go into work until after lunch.

When Harry and Draco had finished eating they excused themselves and went up to change into their formal robes. Harry's were a dark green while Draco's were black. They were much like their school robes but made from better quality material and they didn't have the Hogwarts crest on them.

When they got back to the Great Hall everyone was there. "Who's going to stay in the school?" asked Ginny.

"Hagrid will be staying, Ms Weasley" said Dumbledore, looking over his half moon glasses. "Just to make sure you don't get up to anything."

Not long after that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Alex, Harry and Draco walked down to the apparition point. Alex walked up to Harry and Draco. "Remember not to say my last name is Dumbledore." They both nodded.

Albus turned to Draco "Can you apparate?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Father insisted that I learnt when I was younger."

Albus nodded. "Than both you and Harry can take the test this afternoon."

Draco looked at Harry. "You haven't done the test yet?" Harry shook his head. "And you're apparating around the place?"

"Yep." He nodded. "They don't really seem to care."

"Cool" said Draco. The five of them stopped.

"Do you wish to apparate yourself?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Albus nodded and apparated away, closely followed by McGonagall.

Alex nodded to the two of them to go first. Harry and Draco appeared in the atrium near the large fountain.

It didn't take the press long to appear but before they had a chance to start bombarding them with questions Professor McGonagall appeared and ushered the Harry and Draco over to the lifts. With Alex behind them they all got into the elevator and McGonagall pushed one of the buttons.

"Well, that was fun" Draco muttered and Harry nodded. "Where are we going, Professor?" asked Malfoy.

"One of the waiting rooms" she said. "Albus will be joining us when the others arrive."

"How come we had to come first again?" asked Harry.

"To get it over and done with" said Alex, smiling. The elevator doors opened and the four occupants stepped out.

McGonagall led them down the hall and into a room that had a table, chairs and a sofa. There was food and drink sitting on a counter in the corner and a small coffee table with a chess board and deck of exploding snap.

Half an hour later, Alex and Draco were playing chess and McGonagall and Harry were reading books that she had brought with her.

Alex sat back and groaned. "Ok I give up." Draco smiled triumphantly and Alex looked at McGonagall. "Mum, come and defend the Dumbledore name. I'm too rusty at chess" he said.

McGonagall smiled up at him. "Why should I do that? And don't blame the fact that you're losing on being rusty. You inherited your chess playing from your father."

Alex smiled. "Yeah but he lets you win" he said. "Draco won't." He looked back at Draco. "Will you?"

Draco smiled at him. "Nope."

McGonagall, never one to back down from a challenge, stood up to take the seat her son had been sitting in.

It was nearly three quarters of an hour later when the others walked in, led by Dumbledore. He observed the four occupants of the room who were now all sitting around the table and watched as Draco made his move.

Alex noticed his father and nodded to him before looking back at the chess board. "What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Playing chess" said McGonagall.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I can see that, my dear" he said.

"We're trying to see if you let mum win or if she can do it on her own" said Alex.

"They've been playing for nearly three quarters of an hour now" added Harry.

"Who's winning?" asked Sirius.

"Draco" said Harry and Alex together.

"Or not" said Draco as McGonagall's queen killed his king.

"Check mate" she said.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at his son. "You are aware that I am not the only one she can beat at chess" he said.

"I am now." He sighed and flicked a coin to Harry, who was smiling triumphantly.

"You bet against me?" asked Draco.

"No, he bet they'd arrive before you two finished the game" said Alex.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Come on, we should be getting down there" he said.

The others nodded and they picked up their things. "You should play against Ron, Professor" said Draco. "You and he are the only people that can beat me."

McGonagall smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I've heard Mr Weasley is quite good."

They gathered their things and made their way down to the atrium again.

TBC…


	56. Chapter 56

When they reached the atrium Albus walked ahead with Mr Weasley and some of the other teachers, Bill, Charley, Percy and the twins behind them then Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Tonks and Remus and then Sophia, Alex, Minerva and Madam Hooch

When they reached the atrium Dumbledore walked ahead with Mr Weasley and some of the other teachers. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins were behind them then Harry, Draco, Snape, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin. Sophia, Alex, McGonagall and Madam Hooch brought up the rear.

They came to a large room. It was much larger then either of the court rooms Harry had been in before and bigger then the Great Hall.

Dumbledore led the way to their seats. He had organised it so they were all seated together.

He himself had to sit with the other Wizengamot though so he left them to be seated and made his way to the front of the large hall.

At exactly 11 o'clock the doors were closed and everyone was asked to be seated. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the room. "Today's proceedings will now begin" he said. "When your name is called out you will stand and say the name of who you are voting for. This is, as usual, non-confidential and if there is no objection to that then we shall begin." When no one said anything he began to call out names.

After ten minutes and a good few names Sirius was called out. "Black, Sirius."

Sirius stood up "Madam Bones" he said clearly and another mark appeared on the floating names above Dumbledore's head.

The wizard made his way through the names and everything was going smoothly until he spoke one name: "Malfoy, Draco."

Every one looked silently over at the group. Draco got up from his seat between Harry and Snape. "Madam Bones." He spoke clearly and calmly, to many people's surprise.

Dumbledore continued and when he reached Harry's name much the same thing happened. "Potter, Harry."

Harry stood up and ignored the looks people were giving him. He looked directly at Madam Bones. "Madam Bones" he said.

As soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth everyone started to whisper. Harry nodded to his choice of Minister and re-took his seat.

All of the voting took nearly two hours and when the final vote was announced Dumbledore looked up at the floating numbers. "By a win of two points, I present to you our new Minister of Magic, Madam Amelia Bones!" he said.

Everyone stood up and either and congratulated her or left the large hall. Harry and Draco stayed seated while the others went off to talk with people.

"I'm glad she won" said Harry.

Draco nodded. "You know, if we hadn't voted it would have been a draw" he said, looking up at the board.

"You created quite an uproar there, Mr Potter" a said a voice from behind them.

Harry turned. "Hello Madam- sorry, Minister Bones" he corrected himself.

She smiled at them. "Yes, I believe that take a bit of getting used to, for me as well" she said. "Thank you both for voting for me."

Harry and Draco smiled. "You are the only one that can take control of this situation" said Harry. "And can keep it all going."

"You have a lot of faith in me, Mr Potter, yet we have only met briefly" she said.

Harry stood up and looked at her. "If you think you can win, you can win. Faith is necessary to victory" he said.

Just then several reporters appeared. "Mr Potter, you recently said that you hoped someone that could fill the shoes of Minister would get the place. Do you believe that Minister Bones is capable?" one asked.

Harry smiled. "If I didn't I would not have voted for her" he said.

"What about you, Mr Malfoy?" asked another.

"Madam Bones is the perfect person to run our society at this time of war. She is and I hope will be a great part in the defeat of Voldemort." The reporters cringed as Draco said the feared name

"If you fear the name then there's no chance of defeating the man" said Harry.

"Mr Potter?" asked one with a purple cap on his head.

"You shouldn't fear his name. That's what makes him stronger" said Harry before turning back to the newly appointed Minister. "If you'll excuse us, Minister" he said. Madam Bones nodded, "and congratulations again." Then Harry and Draco made their way over to where Dumbledore was standing.

"Boys" he greeted them.

"Headmaster" they said. "Where is everyone?" asked Harry.

"They have returned back to the castle or work" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "When are we going to do the test?" asked Draco.

"Not long now" he said and led the way out of the large hall.

"What will happen today?" asked Harry "With the Minister?"

"Amelia is the Minister as soon as the press conference is finished. She will begin the task as of this afternoon" said Dumbledore. "And Cornelius, I believe, has already left and is on his way out of the country."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How did he become Minister in the first place?" he asked.

"It was just after the last war. People thought he would be good for the nation."

"Well, he wasn't" put in Draco.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. Five minutes later they stood outside a door. "Good luck, you two" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Sir." They walked into the room.

It was close to half an hour later when they came back out. Dumbledore rose from the seat he had been occupying across from the door. The first thing he noticed was the sad looks on their faces and how their heads were dipped low. "How did it go?" he asked.

Both boys looked up and smiled, pulling pieces of paper from behind their backs. "We both passed!" they said in union.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Well done, both of you" he said.

"Thank you, Sir" said Harry. Draco nodded. A man came towards them from down the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he said.

Dumbledore turned to him. "Yes, Mallet?"

"Minister Bones was wondering if she could speak with you" he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll be up in a moment" he said. The man nodded and walked away and Dumbledore turned to the two boys.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. "We'll check in with Mrs Weasley."

"I need to see the goblins" said Draco.

"And we'll be careful" added Harry.

Dumbledore held up his hand as Draco was about to speak. "You may go, of course, but please do keep on guard and make sure that Molly knows you're there."

"We will" they said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked them to the elevator. He rode down to the atrium with them and once they had apparated away he went to see the newly appointed Minister.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Draco apparated into the back of the twins' shop. They walked up into the front and found the shop full of customers of all ages.

"Mrs Weasley" Harry said, stepping up behind the desk.

"Oh! Harry dear, and Draco too. What are the two of you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to go to my vault" said Draco.

"And I need to get some things" said Harry.

"Dumbledore said it would be alright" said Draco "If we check in with you."

"We won't be long, maybe an hour, no more then two" said Harry, looking at Mrs Weasley.

Just then a customer came up to pay. When he walked away Molly turned to the two students.

"Alright, you can go. But no more than two hours and keep an eye on each other" she said sternly.

"We will, Mrs Weasley, thanks" they said, smiling.

They made their way out of the shop and into the busy Alley "Everyone doing there last minute shopping, I suppose" said Draco.

Harry nodded. "Stick close, please" he said as they climbed up the steps into Gringotts. "If you go missing I think I'd rather go with you. Somehow I don't think I'd live very long in this crowd."

"Ditto" said Draco. "I don't think anyone would let me live."

Harry chuckled and they walked into the back. "I wonder where Bill is" said Harry, looking around.

"There he is" said Draco, pointing into Bill's office. "Let's go and visit him."

Harry nodded. "Sure." They made their way over to the office door and Harry reached up to knock. They heard voices from inside.

"I just 'ont understand why 'oo cannot 'ell zem, Bill" said a sing-song voice.

"I will, Fleur" said Bill "I'm just not sure how they'll take it."

"If zey love 'oo zen zey will be 'appy for us" said Fleur.

"Ooh, Merlin, you're engaged!" said Harry, pushing the door open. Both occupants of the room looked back at them. "Oops" he muttered.

"Harry, Draco!" said Bill, jumping from his seat. Harry waved his hand and walked into the room, closely followed by Draco who closed the door behind him.

"'Ello, 'arry, Draco" said Fleur, kissing them on their cheeks.

"Hello Fleur" said Harry. Then he saw the ring on Fleur's hand. "So I'm right."

"Harry…" Bill began to say but Harry waved him off.

"I'm happy for you" he said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"You're not the ones I'm worried about" murmured Bill.

Harry looked at Fleur. "'e is worried zat 'is family will 'ate eet" she said.

"They'll love it" said Harry. "I know they will."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Bill, burying his head in his hands.

Harry smiled. "Because I owe Charlie, the twins, Ginny and Ron two Galleons each" he said.

"Me too" said Draco.

Bill looked up at them. "You what?"

Harry coughed. "Well, we'll be going" he said. "You know, leave you two to do…whatever." He turned to the door.

"Harry, Draco don't-"

"Our lips are sealed" they said simultaneously.

"Thanks, guys" said Bill.

They nodded. "It was lovely seeing you again, Fleur" said Harry.

"And 'oo too,'arry, Draco" sang Fleur.

They walked back into the lobby. "I hope they tell the others soon" said Harry. Draco nodded and the two made their way over to one of the desks.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy" one of the goblins greeted them. "Mr Morph is expecting you." He hopped down from his stool and Harry and Draco followed him into the same office that Harry and Sirius had been in.

Morph was sitting behind the table and stood up when they walked in. "Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Good to see you both." He indicated for them to sit.

"Now, am I to assume, Mr Malfoy, that you are here to discuses the matter of your estates?" he asked.

"Yes, and the status of my vaults."

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and wait outside" he said.

Draco shook his head. "You can stay if you want" he said. Harry saw the look in his eye, asking him to stay.

"You sure?" Draco nodded. "Okay" said Harry and sat back in his seat.

They spent the next twenty minutes going through everything, much as Harry and Sirius had been through a couple of weeks before. Harry was calculating things in his head when Draco poked him. "We're finished" he said.

"Oh, sorry" said Harry, standing.

"I just need to go to my vault to get money" said Draco.

Harry nodded. "Me too." They made their way out of the office, thanking Mr Morph, and went over to the carts.

They went to Draco's vault first then to Harry's. When Harry had finished in there he looked at Draco. "Can we make one more stop?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"You put up with me for twenty minutes; I think I can deal with one more stop."

"Hogwarts' vault, please" Harry said to the goblin. It nodded and the cart sped off.

At the vault Harry beckoned Draco to come in with him. "Ah Harry, back so soon?" a voice asked, causing Draco to look around in surprise.

"Yes ma'am" said Harry. "Just needed to grab something, if you don't mind" he said.

"Why would we?" another woman's voice said. "It belongs to you now."

"And it's not like you'll use it unwisely" said a man.

Draco was trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. Eventually he spotted the painting of the four founders and their families.

"Everyone this is Draco, Draco these are the founders and their partners" said Harry, rummaging through a few boxes.

"Hello" said Draco. They all introduced themselves properly.

Not long after they went back to the cart, bidding the founders goodbye and locking the vault back up.

"You're minted" said Draco.

Harry shook his head. "You're not the bad off yourself" he retorted.

Draco nodded. "We're the two richest teenagers in all of Britain" he said. "Well, you're the richest person."

"No, I'd say Dumbledore is" said Harry, climbing back into the cart.

"It's a toss up."

They spent the next hour in the Alley, shopping for school supplies and other essentials.

Just as their two hours were up they walked back into the twins' shop. "Oh boys, there you are" said Mrs Weasley.

"Is everything okay, Mrs Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore was just wondering if everything was alright" she said.

"That, plus Snape and Sirius sort of freaked out at him when you didn't return with him" said Fred while George nodded.

"We'll head back now" said Draco.

"You can use the Floo" offered George.

"No it's okay, we'll apparate" said Harry.

"You know, I don't think Minister Bones would be too pleased, you doing it illegally" said Fred.

"The only reason Fudge didn't know is because he's an idiot" added George.

Harry and Draco smiled and each pulled out a piece of parchment. "We're not doing it illegally" said Harry, grinning.

"As of lunchtime this afternoon we are fully qualified to apparate" finished Draco.

"Oh, well done, boys" said Mrs Weasley, hugging them tightly.

"Mum, I think you're killing them" said Fred after a moment. Mrs Weasley released them.

"Sorry, dears" she said.

"S'alright, Mrs Weasley" said Harry. Draco smiled and nodded. "We'd better get back to the castle" Harry said. They said goodbye to the three Weasleys and apparated back to Hogwarts.

TBC…

'If you think you can win, you can win. Faith is necessary to victory.'

William Hazlitt

_English essayist (1778 - 1830)_


	57. Chapter 57

The next few days were very hectic for every one, all the Weasley were moved back to the now spottily clean Grimmauld, thanks to Dobby and a few other Hogwarts house elves

The next few days were very hectic for everyone. All the Weasley were moved back to the now completely clean Grimmauld Place. Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Sophia were also moved back into the house although Snape wasn't too pleased about leaving Sophia that close to Sirius.

It was the day before school started and everyone was sitting around the table in the kitchen of Number 12.

"Can we eat yet?" moaned Ron.

"No!" said Mrs Weasley for the tenth time.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" groaned Charlie, expressing the absence of Bill, who they were waiting for.

"Probably making out in a cupboard with Fleur" whispered Ginny to Harry. He grinned, knowing full well that it was possible.

Just then the kitchen door opened and Bill stepped through. He coughed slightly. "Sorry I'm late" he said.

"That's perfectly all right, Bill dear" said Mrs Weasley distractedly. "Now come and sit." She turned and began to pick things up.

"Actually, mum, I have something to tell you all" said Bill.

Mrs Weasley stopped and turned to look at her eldest son, along with everyone else in the room. "I asked Fleur to marry me" he blurted out.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ginny asked "I assume she said yes?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, about two weeks ago" he mumbled.

There was an uproar of congratulations, hugs and calls of 'why didn't you tell us sooner' Molly ushered every one to sit and they all eat and talking about Bill and Fleur.

Just as dinner finished Alex, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Hooch walked into the kitchen. "Good evening" greeted Dumbledore.

Everyone looked up at them and said their hellos. Bill told them all the happy news and they all talked for a while before Molly ushered the students up to bed as they had to be up early the next morning.

Ron, Neville, Harry and Draco were all sharing the room Sirius had given the four of them. It had four large four poster beds. They all changed and climbed into bed.

"Is it just me or does it feel weird that we're staying here for one night just to go back to the castle tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Yeah" were the three responses before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Harry asked. Sirius poked his head in the door. "Sirius?"

"Shh" he said, putting his finger to his mouth and going into the room. When he was inside he turned and pulled Lupin in with the girls close behind and shut the door before placing a silencing charm around the room.

"Sirius!" said Harry again.

Lupin smiled at them but waited until Sirius was ready to speak. Ginny sat on Harry's bed, Hermione on Ron's and Luna on Neville's.

"Okay" Sirius said, smiling evilly and looking at Lupin, who nodded.

"We, as the last to survivors of the Marauders, pass on our legacy to the next generation" he said.

"Pass on your legacy?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Harry already has the book of everything we have done. We give you full permission to use any ideas" Sirius told them.

"Don't forget the map" said Lupin.

"They're both in my trunk" said Harry, grinning.

"Good, use them wisely." Sirius winked at him.

"Oh, we will" grinned Ginny, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Lupin and Sirius shared a look. "What?" they asked.

"Nothing" said Harry. "It's late and I'm sure Mrs Weasley will be up to check on us at any minute."

The two older marauders hesitated a moment before nodding and leaving. As they walked out the door Lupin said in a low voice, "They have something planed already."

"What do you expect, putting the seven of them together" said Sirius. Lupin laughed and nodded.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next morning wasn't as hectic as usual because everyone's things were already at Hogwarts and they were getting ministry cars to take them from Number 12 to Kings cross.

"Okay everyone, you ready?" asked Sirius. Everyone nodded. "Good, Alastor and a few Aurors will be on the platform just in case anything does happen" he said.

Ten minutes later they were all in a Ministry car with Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Charlie and Lupin. Harry was surprised at the amount of space left in the car after they had all got in.

It didn't take long to get to the train station and when they got there they all piled out. Mrs Weasley and Charlie took the lead while Sirius and Lupin took up the rear just behind Harry and Draco.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry looked back and smiled. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it" he said.

Sirius pouted. "Please?" he asked.

Harry shared a look with Draco. "Do you think we can trust them?" he asked.

"Uh…maybe?" he answered, pretending to be serious.

"Hey!" said Sirius, "we're the original Marauders."

"We've pulled more pranks then you've seen." added Lupin.

"You can trust us not to rat you out" pleaded Sirius.

"I dunno" said Harry.

"I'm your godfather, tell me this instant" Sirius said.

Harry smiled at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Sirius listened for a minute then threw his head back, weak with laughter and having to hold onto Lupin to stay upright.

Mrs Weasley walked over to them. "Harry, Draco, both of you go on through" she said, giving Sirius a strange look.

Both boys nodded. "Yes, Mrs Weasley" they said and made their way over to the gateway.

When they reached the other side the noise level increased as all the students greeted each other after the summer. Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Lupin came through after the boys. "Come on boys, this way" said Mrs Weasley and she led them over to Tonks, Charlie and Kingsley, who were keeping an eye on the others.

"What took you so long?" Tonks asked Lupin.

"We were talking" said Remus, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, well, we're late" said Mrs Weasley. "The train will be leaving any minute, you lot should be getting on."

They nodded then Molly hugged them all goodbye. Sirius and Lupin did the same.

"Good luck" whispered Sirius when he went to hug Harry. "I hope it works."

Harry stepped back. "Oh, it will" he said smiling. "How can it not?"

Moody and Kingsley ushered the kids onto the train before it pulled away. They waved until the train disappeared around the bend.

"We have to go to a prefect meeting" said Hermione, pointing to herself, Ron and Draco.

Harry nodded. "We'll grab a compartment and see you later" he said. They nodded and went their separate ways.

He, Neville, Ginny and Luna found an empty compartment near the end of the train. They were an hour into the journey when the others finally arrived back. "How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

Draco and Ron shrugged while Hermione went into explain all about it. Half an hour later the food trolley came by and Harry bought loads of sweets and drinks for everyone.

They were all talking when the compartment door opened. "Well look who it is, Potter and his friends and the blood traitor." Everyone looked up to see Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson standing in the door way.

"Oh, go screw Voldemort, Nott" said Harry, standing up and pushing him out the door, closing it and locking it before pulling the blinds down.

He sat back down. "I just remembered something" said Draco. "Isn't Voldemort a half-blood?"

Harry nodded. "His father was a Muggle."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

Harry picked up one of the sweets. "Dumbledore told me" he said. "So how do you think the prank will work?" he asked, changing the subject.

It worked. They spent the rest of the trip talking and laughing. Just before they arrived in Hogsmeade they all changed into their school robes.

When they climbed out of the train they heard Hagrid calling for the first years. "Hey Hagrid" called Harry.

"All righ', you lot?" Hagrid nodded to them all before guiding the first years to the boats. The older students made their way to the carriages and were taken up to the castle.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As they walked back into the castle Professors Snape and McGonagall were talking outside the Great Hall doors.

"You'd better go on in" said Minerva as the first years walked into the Entrance Hall.

They nodded and made their way into the Great Hall, Luna going to the Ravenclaw table, Draco to the Slytherin and the others to the Gryffindor. Harry looked up at the teachers' table and saw Abe sitting on Dumbledore's left and McGonagall's empty seat to the right.

No more then five minutes later McGonagall and all the first years walked in. She placed the stool and the sorting hat at the top of the hall. The hat, as if waking from a deep sleep, moved and began to sing;

Dark times lie ahead for

Those so young,

One will stand and unite,

One of great Courage, Loyalty,

Wit and Cunning

Will reunite the four houses

And bring light back

To where darkness has taken over.

Step forward now and

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So I ask you now to step forward

I will sit on your head,

And let a new year begin,

A year to re-unite the four houses,

The way they were before.

The room was silent for a minute before people began to cheer and whistle. When the sorting was over and McGonagall had moved the hat and stool Dumbledore rose and began to speak.

"I am happy to welcome all new and old students to another year at Hogwarts" he said. "Let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and the tables filled with food.

As usual at the end of the feast He got up again to go through the rules and announcements. "…I would also like you all to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dumbledore." Everyone clapped and cheered when Abe stood up and bowed slightly. "Now, it is late and you should all-" he was cut of by a loud bang before several different colours of paint fell on top of the teachers with a loud splat. The whole school erupted into laughter.

Harry and the others all smiled greatly. Harry looked back to where Draco was and nodded slightly to him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised his hand to silence the students. "I think that is enough excitement for this evening" he said with a smile on his blue, paint-covered face. "Prefects, please show your first years to their common rooms."

Every one left and went to their beds. The teachers waited until they were all gone before anyone said anything.

"Well, we all know full well who did this" said Madam Hooch, wiping paint off her face.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it would seem Remus and Sirius have passed on their legacy" he said. He pulled out his wand, waving it over them all, but nothing happened. He frowned.

"Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"It would seem, my dear, that I can not use magic to get rid of it" he said, The other teachers pulled out their wands and tried to use magic to get rid of it but all got the same response as Albus.

"They're a smart lot of buggers" said Abe, smiling. "You have to give them that."

The teachers then bid each other a goodnight before heading to their own room.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry, Ginny and Neville made their way up to the common room slowly. "Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled. "Don't think so, they seemed to find it just as funny as we did" he said. They reached the Fat Lady. "Puff skein" said Harry and the portrait hole flung open.

Hermione and Ron were sitting waiting for them while others went on up to bed. "What took you so long?" asked Ron.

"We just walked up slowly" said Harry. "Didn't see the need to rush." He yawned.

"Its late, we should head to bed" said Hermione. The others nodded and the boys headed up to their room. Hermione and Ginny went on up as well.

When Harry, Ron and Neville walked into their room Dean and Seamus were already changed and talking quietly to each other. They both went silent when the other three walked into the room.

"We're not going to start this again, are we?" asked Ron.

Dean and Seamus looked up at him then at Harry. "What's the deal with Malfoy?" Seamus asked.

Harry turned to look at them. "His name is Draco, and I'm going to tell you this once. If you have a problem with him being my friend keep it to yourself" he said.

"Ha Malfoy, your friend, that's good Harry" said Dean.

"He's not joking" said Ron from his bed. He had changed and climbed in.

"No way, this is Malfoy were talking about, the son of a Death Eater" said Seamus.

"That doesn't mean anything about him" Harry said, turning back to them. "Draco is not a Death Eater nor is he his father. And I wouldn't say that near me again." He looked at Neville and Ron. "Night" he said and climbed into his bed, pulling the curtains around it shut.

The other two followed suit, leaving Dean and Seamus to look confused and angry.

TBC….


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning Ginny and Harry walked down to the entrance hall where they said they'd meet Draco to go for a run

The next morning Ginny and Harry walked down to the Entrance Hall where they'd said they'd meet Draco to go for a run.

They weren't waiting long when he came up the stairs from the dungeons. "Hey, sorry I'm late" he said.

"Its okay, we weren't waiting long" said Ginny. They went out the doors and down to the lake.

When they got back to the school most of the students were still in bed. Harry and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower while Draco went down to the dungeons to get ready for lessons.

When Harry walked into the dormitory Ron and Neville were both up and getting dressed.

"Good run?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I missed it yesterday" said Harry. "I'm just going to shower and change." They nodded and Harry went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As it was only just coming up to seven o' clock there was hardly anyone sitting there. Luna and Draco arrived in the Hall at the same time as the others.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat, none noticing the strange looks they were getting from the students that were already in the hall.

As they were finishing their meal Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape walked over to them.

"Trying to make a statement?" asked Snape, though not in his usual cruel manner.

Harry looked up, confused, then realised what Snape meant. "Didn't think about it" he said.

"We're used to having meals together now" said Ginny. "We just all sat down here automatically."

The three Professors nodded in understanding and passed out the timetables to their students.

"What've you got first?" Ginny asked them.

"Double Potions, then DADA" said Harry, the same as Hermione and Draco.

"I have two frees then DADA" Ron said. Neville nodded in agreement.

"You?" asked Harry.

"Double DADA then Charms" answered Ginny.

"Luna?" Neville asked.

"Transfiguration, Divination and Potions" she said.

"Not a bad morning" said Harry. "Ron's got it the easiest."

They all sat talking and ignoring the looks people were giving them. When they finished eating they started towards their lessons.

"Use the office if you want" Harry told Ron, "just don't tell anyone."

Ron nodded. "I won't and thanks" he said before he and Neville left them. The remaining five left to go to their lessons as well.

Harry, Hermione and Draco went down to the dungeons, Hermione leading the way. "This should be interesting" said Harry.

"I wonder if he'll give you something harder to make" said Draco.

"Nah, people will think he's favouring me or something" said Harry. "And we all know it's you he favours the most." He patted Draco on the shoulder, causing his friens to flinch. "Draco?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing, I just slept on it in a funny position" said Draco, quickly rubbing it slightly.

Hermione had stopped and turned to them. "Draco-" she began.

"It's nothing" he said again.

Just then Snape came down the stairs. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"No, Sir" said Draco before Harry or Hermione could say anything.

Snape nodded and walked on down the corridor, closely followed by Draco. Harry looked at Hermione. "Something's wrong" she said.

"Yeah, but what?" Harry asked. They both decided to leave it be for the time being and made their way into the lab.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When they walked in Draco was the only one in the classroom. Harry moved and sat in the seat next to him while Hermione took the one behind them.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked.

"His office" said Draco. Harry nodded and pulled out his books.

Not long after that the other students began to file into the room. One of the other Gryffindor girls sat down next to Hermione and started talking to her while Harry and Draco continued to talk. There class was fairly small, four Gryffindors, four Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs.

At exactly nine Snape billowed into the classroom. "Take out your books and turn to page twenty seven" he said and began the lesson.

They spent most of the class going through old things and taking notes. When the bell finally went Snape gave them an essay to have done for the next lesson before dismissing them.

Harry, Hermione and Draco went up to the DADA classroom where they met up with Ron and Neville. "How was your free time?" Harry asked them.

"Grand" said Ron. "How was Potions?"

"Interesting" said Harry slowly.

"How so?" asked Neville.

"I didn't lose any points for us" he said.

"He gained a few though" said Draco, smiling.

"Just proves he is a real softy if you get to know him" said Harry. The five of them laughed.

Ginny walked out of the classroom "What's so funny?" she asked.

Harry smiled and told her quietly. "Snape's a softy, Hooch has a really good effect on him" she said. "I'd better go or I'll be late" she said, kissing Harry before dashing off towards her next class.

The others all filed into the DADA classroom. They were the last to arrive and took their seats quickly, sitting in pairs.

When everyone was ready Abe stood at the front of the classroom "Now, as you know, I am Aberforth Dumbledore and I am your new DADA teacher and yes, I have heard about the position being cursed and I do hope to be the one to break it as I don't plan on dying, losing my memory or becoming a complete psychopath."

He had the class' attention.

"Now, I've had a look through your syllabus from last year, which made me shudder at the thought of how boring those classes must have been." There were a few chuckles around the room.

"Any way, I've heard from a reliable source that a group was formed because of this. So who can tell me who was the founder of this Club and what you did?" asked Abe.

All the students that had been in the DA last year pointed to Harry. He looked around. "Thanks" he muttered sarcastically before looking back at Abe.

"I suspected it might be you, Mr Potter, so what have you been teaching them?" asked Abe.

"We did the basics - shields, stunners and what not. Before it got banned we started to learn the Patronus charm" explained Harry.

Abe nodded "And how many of you can create a corporal Patronus?" he asked. Five people raised their hands - Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Ron and Draco. "Well, that's a good start," he said.

"Now, can any of you tell me the uses of a Patronus charm?"

Several hands were raised. "Miss Brown?"

"To ward off Dementors" she said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor" he said, smiling. "And who can tell me how a Patronus is created?" he asked. "Mr Goyle?" Goyle looked up, surprised, and slipped over his words before Abe took pity on him. "Mr Malfoy, maybe you can save your house from utter dismay" he said.

"Something that makes you really happy, like a good memory" said Draco.

"Well done Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin" said Abe. For the rest of the class Abe had the students practise the Patronus charm.

Harry smiled when he saw some of the corporal ones. Ron and Hermione's were Otters. Neville, who had finally managed to get it, was an Eagle. Harry turned to Draco. "Is that a cheetah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" said Draco. "Pretty cool, hey?"

Harry smiled. "It'll run fast as well."

Abe came up behind them. "So Mr Potter, you have yet to show me yours" he said.

Harry turned and smiled. "Sorry Sir." He pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Alastor would have your ear for that, Harry" said Abe.

Harry smiled again. "I know, he has a few times" he said. "Expecto Patronum!"

The large Stag appeared in the space. "Quite magnificent, Mr Potter" said Abe. "How long have you been able to create a corporal?" he asked.

"Professor Lupin taught me in my third year" said Harry.

Abe looked surprised. "A 13 year old!" he said. Harry nodded. "Hmm" said the new teacher. Then the bell rang. "All right, you may all go. Your homework is to practise the Patronus charm" he called as they left.

Harry and the others were soon the last in the room. Abe turned to Harry. "So, how did I do?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Very well" he said. Abe smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." They all went down to the Great Hall.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few weeks went well. Everyone was settling into their routines and by the Friday two weeks after term started it felt as though the summer holidays had never happened. Harry and Ginny were waiting for Draco as usual in the Entrance Hall.

"Where is he?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. There was a pop and Taffy appeared. "Master Potter?"

"Taffy, what can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"Mr Malfoy asked Taffy to inform master and Miss Weazy that Mr Malfoy has homework to finish and will not be able to join you for your run."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Thank you, Taffy." The elf disappeared.

"Harry?" asked Ginny when she saw the frown on his face.

Harry shook his head. "It's probably nothing" he said and they went for their run.

Draco still hadn't surfaced by the time everyone had finished eating breakfast. "Where is Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Taffy said he had homework to do" said Ginny.

"I thought he finished it all with you" Hermione said to Harry.

"Me too" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the Slytherin table where Nott sat smiling and laughing about something with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry got up. "I'll be back in a minute" he said and walked out of the Great Hall.

He walked down to the portrait of Slytherin himself. "Mr Potter" he greeted.

"Hello, Sir" said Harry. "Has Draco come out yet?"

Slytherin nodded. "Yes, nearly two hours ago now" he said, frowning. "Not long after that those two idiots that he used to be friends with came out with another boy."

"Thank you Sir" said Harry then turned and walked back through the dungeons. "Taffy" he called.

"Yes, Master Potter" said Taffy when she appeared.

"Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked. The elf seemed to think about this for a moment then spoke.

"Mr Malfoy is down by the lake" she said. Harry thanked her and went to find Draco.

He walked quickly to where Taffy said Draco was. As he came up on the spot he called out. "Draco! You here?" when he got no response he began to look around.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Ginny looked around. "Where did Harry go?" she asked.

"He said he'd be back in a few minutes" said Ron.

"That was nearly fifteen minutes ago" commented Hermione.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a Patronus of a large Stag came charging into the Great Hall and went straight up to the teachers' table.

All the teachers that were in the hall stood up to see what was going on. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Keep all of the students in the hall" he said before he strode out of the hall, Snape and Abe close on his heel.

McGonagall rose. "Everyone, stay in your seats" she said. Flitwick and Sprout moved to their house tables to calm the chatter down while McGonagall tried to keep order at the Gryffindor table.

She walked down to where Ginny and the others were sitting. "Where did Harry go?" she asked quietly.

"To find Draco" said Ron.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The three wizards rushed to follow the Patronus that had come to guide them to Harry. They ran quickly after it but Snape, being the youngest and in slightly better shape than the two Dumbledores, reached them first.

They were behind the underbrush close to one of the pathways and were both covered in what looked like blood. Harry's head shot up when he heard twigs snapping under Snape's weight. "Professor" he said in a shaky breath.

"Potter, what's going on?" he asked, kneeling down next to his godson which was, at closer inspection, where all the blood was coming from. "Potter!" yelled Snape when Harry had not answered.

"When he didn't show up for our run this morning Taffy said he had homework so Ginny and I just thought it was the truth that he did. When he still hadn't made an appearance at breakfast I went looking for him. Salazar Slytherin said he'd left to go up to breakfast but he hadn't showed up so I asked Taffy if she knew where Draco was. She said he was by the lake."

The two older wizards had arrived just as Harry began to explain it. "I don't know what's wrong" said Harry. "He was bleeding when I found him and I can't stop it."

Dumbledore stepped forward and kneeled down near him. "It's all right, Harry, he'll be fine" he said. But Harry just shook his head and mumbled to himself. Dumbledore stunned him to keep him from worrying.

Abe and Snape were both looking at Draco. "Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's a cutting curse" said Snape. "A very dark one." He waved his wand over Draco, sealing the open wound. "We need to get him to the hospital wing and give him a blood-replenishing potion."

Dumbledore nodded while Snape levitated Draco. He did the same to Harry and Abe walked behind them. He stopped when he saw something lying on the ground where Draco's body had been and reached down to pick it up, looking at it before placing it in his pocket and following the others.

TBC…


	59. Chapter 59

Albus and Severus maid there way up to the hospital wing while Abe walked into the grate hall where now all the students had been assembled

Dumbledore and Snape made their way up to the hospital wing while Abe walked into the Great Hall where all the students had been assembled.

Poppy was already waiting for them. "Place them on the two beds there" she said.

"Draco needs a blood-replenishing potion" said Snape. "And Harry needs a calming potion." He looked at the black-haired boy who was begging to wake.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Go and get the potions, Severus" she said. "You know where they are." Snape nodded and walked back to her office.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Dumbledore. "What happened?" she asked. Dumbledore explained while she saw to the boys.

Snape came back just as Dumbledore finished speaking. "Here, Poppy" he said.

"I need to see the other students" said Dumbledore. "I will be back to check on Harry and Draco later." Madam Pomfrey nodded, concentrating on her two patients.

The headmaster left the wing and headed down to the Great Hall. As soon as he walked through the large wooden doors all chatter ceased. Everyone watched him to the top of the hall.

When he reached the top he turned to students. "You may all return to your classes" he said before turning back to the teachers.

"Albus, you cannot be serious" said Abe.

Dumbledore looked at his younger brother. "I have no other choice" he said. "We have no idea who did this and will not until Draco wakes up. If they ask you what happened do not tell them."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep it from those five." Abe nodded to the four Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw that were still in the hall, not far away from the teachers.

Dumbledore turned to them but before he could speak Ginny spoke up. "Is Draco okay?"

"What makes you think it Draco, and not Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"If Harry was hurt it would have been Draco's Patronus" said Hermione.

"And Snape is still gone" put in Ron.

"Professor Snape" McGonagall corrected him.

"And Harry went to look for Draco in the first place" said Neville.

Dumbledore smiled at how observant they were. "To answer your question, Miss Weasley, yes, Draco is fine and to answer your next so is Harry, though I suspect Madam Pomfrey will keep them both in until lunch if not dinner." He looked at them kindly. "Now, you should all go to class." He looked at the teachers as well at this.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

_**Har**__**ry looked around the room. It looked like a dormitory but a muggle one, with toys around the room. He looked at the name on one of the walls. 'St James' Orphanage for Boys and Girls.'**_

_**H**__**e turned when he heard footsteps approaching. A young man walked in, not seeing Harry. He looked around then proceeded into the room and over to the corner.**_

_**He pulled up one of the loose floorboards and placed a small box from his pocket into the space under the floor. The young man placed the floorboard back before an older looking woman walked in.**_

"_**Tom**__**!" she called.**_

_**The young man looked up. "Yes, Miss?"**_

"_**What are you doing in here?" she asked.**_

_**The young man smiled. "Just wanted to see the old room one more time, Miss" he said.**_

_**She shook her head. "You will never cease to amaze me, Tom Riddle." She smiled at him. **_

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Harry?" he heard Sirius say from his right. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Then someone on his left handed him his glasses and he put them on gladly and saw that it was Lupin who had given them to him. "You okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah I think…" he trailed off as the memory of the morning's events came back to him.

Both Sirius and Lupin saw Harry's change of attitude. "He's fine, kiddo" said Sirius, placing a hand back on his shoulder. "Snape and Madam Pomfrey gave him a blood-replenishing potion and that healed most of his wounds."

Lupin moved so Harry could see Draco lying on the bed next to him, Snape by his side. "He'll be fine, Harry" he said reassuringly.

Harry nodded slowly and for the first time realised he was shaking uncontrollably. Madam Pomfrey waked out of her office and over to him. "Here Mr Potter, drink this, it'll help" she said handing him a tumbler.

Harry took it shakily, knocking it back in one swig and handing the tumbler back to her. "I need to speak to Dumbledore" he said sleepily.

Sirius nodded. "When you wake up you can talk to him" he said. Harry lay back down. Sirius sighed heavily. When he was sure Harry was asleep he looked over at his cousin.

"They'll be fine, Padfoot" said Lupin. Sirius just nodded his head, sitting back in his chair.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It was dinner time before either Harry or Draco woke again. Draco woke first and he moaned and pulled his right arm to cover his head, causing Severus to sit up quickly. "Draco?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?" asked Sirius.

"Like I had shards of glass splintered through my skin" Draco mumbled.

"Close" said Lupin.

"It was a spell to make cuts as if you had been" Snape told him. Draco moved his arm off his face. "You okay?" asked Sirius.

Draco sat up slowly. "Yeah" he said as Snape helped him sit up. He looked over at Sirius and Lupin who were now standing at his bedside. "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked.

Lupin cleared his throat and moved aside, revealing Harry. Draco's head shot round. "What happened? They said they'd leave them alone!" he said without thinking.

"They?" asked the three adults. Draco quietened suddenly. "Draco?" asked Snape.

"It's nothing" he mumbled.

"Let me guess, this 'nothing' includes those bruises on you back and ribs" said Snape. Draco cringed at the anger in his voice.

"Severus" said Lupin calmly but before he could finish what he was about to say Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.

"I thought I heard voices" she said, smiling at Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"A tingling sensation on my skin" he said truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "That's the healing potion. It will wear off soon." She began to examine him. "You'll be a bit tired for the next few days but I believe you will be fine by Monday."

Draco nodded and then looked over to Harry. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Mr Potter became quite distressed when he found you" said Madam Pomfrey. "But the calming potion will help, as well as seeing you awake." She left the room to go back to her office.

As soon as her door closed behind her Draco felt Severus looking at him once again. "Draco?" he asked again but this time more gently. "Who attacked you?"

There was a long pause before Draco spoke. "I don't know."

"Draco" said Sirius, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"I don't" he said, more forcefully. "I didn't see who it was." He glared at Sirius and Snape. "The spell hit me from behind, the last thing I remember is falling to the ground in pain." Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Harry!" he said.

"Yeah" he moaned, pulling the pillow over his head. Then he sat bolt upright and looked over at Draco, who was sitting with his back against the headboard. He sighed when he saw him awake. "You okay?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah" he said.

"Good" said Harry then looked around the room.

"She's in her office" said Sirius.

Harry looked over to the office. Seeing the door closed he smiled, pulled the covers off him and transfigured his pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a top. He jumped out of bed.

He'd failed to see Dumbledore and McGonagall walk into the hospital wing though. "Going somewhere, Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "No…" he said slowly.

"Good, then I suggest you get back in that bed before Poppy sees you trying to escape" she said.

Harry nodded and climbed back onto the bed. Lupin had just sat down at the foot of the bed when Madam Pomfrey walked back out of her office. "Ah good, you're awake Mr Potter" she said, walking over to his bed. After a few spells she stepped back. "Alright, the two of you are free to go" she said. "I suggest both of you get a good meal into you."

Both boys nodded and jumped out of bed to get changed. When they reappeared a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey had gone back into her office and everyone else was waiting for them.

"Ready to go to dinner?" asked Dumbledore. They both nodded enthusiastically as they were starving. Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Lupin. "You're both welcome to stay" he said.

"I'm not sure" said Lupin. "It might create a bit of an uproar."

"Yeah, like my Patronus running into the Great Hall didn't" said Harry. "Have you seen Ginny and the others?" he asked.

"No" said Sirius.

"If you don't stay Ginny will hurt me" Harry said.

Sirius looked at Lupin with a puppy dog look. "Please, Moony" he pouted.

Lupin cracked a small smile. "You can, but I already have plans, remember…" he said.

Every frowned slightly before Harry smiled happily. "You're going to ask her" he said.

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Tonks to marry him" said Sirius, patting his best mate on the back.

"Sirius!" he said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then, I wish you luck Remus, though I doubt you will need it."

Lupin turned to look at him. "Thank you, Albus" he said. A few minutes later he excused himself to leave.

Dumbledore looked at Draco. Suddenly, out of the blue, he asked "How long have the Slytherins been bullying you?"

Draco was caught off guard and he tripped over his words when finally he looked into the headmaster's eye. "Since the beginning of the term" he said, looking at the floor.

"And why did you not tell one of the teachers?" asked Dumbledore.

Draco looked away down to the floor and didn't answer. "They threatened to hurt Harry and the others" said Sirius. "Didn't they." Draco nodded slightly.

"And is this how the bruising came about?" asked Snape. Again Draco just nodded.

"You should have told us, Draco, keeping it bundled up like that is not good for you" McGonagall reprimanded him.

"Sirius, why don't you and the boys go on down to dinner." said Dumbledore.

It was a rhetorical question and Sirius nodded. "Come on kiddoes, shall we go and scare a few unsuspecting students?"

"Sirius!" said Dumbledore and McGonagall, warningly. Sirius just smiled and guided both Harry and Draco out of the door.

Once they were gone Snape spoke. "I've never been more disgusted with my own house" he said.

"We can't let him stay down there if this is going to keep happening" stated McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and said he would think about a place where he could stay. They all went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry, Draco and Sirius were walking down the corridors in silence until finally Sirius broke it. "Okay, so how much do you want to bet that Remus will chicken out?" he asked.

"Sirius!" said Harry.

"What?"

"He's your best friend, how can you bet against him?"

"Easily" said Sirius, grinning evilly.

"I doubt he'll make a fool of himself" said Draco. "I'll place three Galleons that he'll ask her and she'll say yes."

"Me too" said Harry.

"Aw, you two are boring" moaned Sirius. The two boys grinned.

They were just coming to the Great Hall doors when Sirius turned himself into Padfoot and slowly crept into the Hall.

Harry and Draco quickly walked in after him but no one seemed to notice him as he was down low on the ground and inching towards Ginny who was sitting close to the doors with the others.

They watched as he crawled up to the bench and then jumped onto it, causing Ginny to scream. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to look at her. "_That was not_ _funny!_" she said angrily to the dog. He whined and lay down on the bench, placing both paws over his nose.

He continued to whine until finally Ginny broke and patted his head. He jumped up and licked her face happily and she pushed the large dog back. "Get off me, Sirius" she said.

"Sirius" said Dumbledore from behind them.

The dog turned to look at the headmaster, before turning back into himself. "I'll behave" he said.

Snape snorted. "Fat chance" he said then put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Go and eat" he said quietly. Draco nodded and he and Harry made their way over to where the others were sitting.

The rest of dinner was spent caching up with Sirius, telling him about the prank they had played at the opening feast, and Sirius telling them the goings on at Number 12, all the while ignoring the looks people were giving them.

By the time they were finished they were the last ones in the hall. "So, how's Sophia?" Harry asked.

"She's fine, misses all of you, but the twins seem to be keeping her occupied, as well as her helping you" said Sirius.

"What do you mean, the twins are keeping her occupied?" asked Draco.

"They hired us to help in the shop a little" said Sirius. "Just when we get bored, you know."

Everyone looked at Harry. "And you don't mind, what with being their financial aid?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "They asked if they could."

Just then Snape and Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. "I thought we'd find you all hear" said Dumbledore. They all looked at him.

"Draco, go and get your things out of your room" said Snape.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"You're moving me out of the dungeons?" Snape nodded.

"It's a good idea" said Harry. "But where's he going to stay then?"

"In a room close to mine" said Snape. He and Draco then went to get his things to move. The others went up to Harry's office and when Draco was finished moving he came and joined them.

Sirius turned to Harry when they were all in his office. "You have Floo powder, right?"

"Yep."

"Want to pay a little visit to Grimmauld place? I'm sure Sophia and Molly would love to see you all."

"Yeah!" said everyone happily.

They all walked over to the fireplace. "Harry, you first" said Sirius. "You'll soften the fall for any of us" he said, grinning.

Harry glared at him playfully and stepped into the fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmauld place" he said clearly.

The next thing he knew he was standing in the library in the House of Black. Soon they were all there.

"Come on, you lot" said Sirius, walking out of the room and down the stairs. They were interrupted on the second landing when they heard a bang and Mrs Black started up her wailing.

Harry and Sirius jumped down the last few stairs and tried to pull the curtains across the portrait. After a moment of unsuccessful attempts Harry stepped back, brandishing his wand. Mrs Black stopped screaming when he gave it a wave.

Sirius stepped back, confused, and looking around he saw that most of the occupants of the house were now in the hallway. Harry didn't seem to notice, though, as he was inspecting the painting and how it was stuck to the wall. Once again he pointed his wand at her.

The painting fell off the wall onto the ground. Harry turned to see everyone looking at him. "Hi!" he said.

"How'd you do that, boy?" asked Moody.

"Freezing spell, Sir" said Harry. "It froze the glue and caused it to crack and fall off."

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Sirius, hitting his head with his hand.

"What are you all doing here?" Molly asked the students who were standing on the stairs.

"They came to visit" said Sirius, smiling "Are Tonks and Remus back?"

"No" said Charlie. They all moved into the kitchen and sat down, talking.

It was about half an hour later when a loud bang was heard from the front hall. "Tonks is home" said Sirius, smiling at his cousin's clumsiness.

It was a minute later when Lupin and Tonks walked through the door. "Where's-" Lupin began to say but stopped when he saw the students sitting at the kitchen table. "Sirius!"

"What, they're fine and in one piece" said Sirius.

"Does Albus know they're here?"

"Oops…" Sirius said slowly.

"Sirius!" yelled most of the adults.

"What!" said Sirius. "I'm sure he knows where they are, don't you Albus?"

Everyone turned to see the headmaster standing in the doorway. "Yes Sirius" he said, looking over his glasses at him. "Though it would have been nice for you to leave a note, as having both Minerva and Severus yelling at me is not something I enjoy."

"Sorry" said Hermione and Sirius together.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, looking at Tonks.

"What's what?" she smiled, noticing everyone staring at her.

"_Ha!_" said both Harry and Draco, pointing at Sirius. "You owe us both three Galleons!" pointed out Harry.

"Dam" said Sirius. "Why is it the one time you don't chicken out I bet you will?"

"Chicken out of what?" asked Sophia.

Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a spell to make Tonks' left hand come out from where she was hiding it behind her back, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was a white gold band in a Celtic design with a diamond encased by two emeralds.

As expected all the witches moved to look at it and congratulate Tonks. It was a half an hour before Dumbledore and the students returned to school, promising to come back and see them tomorrow as it was the weekend.

TBC…


	60. Chapter 60

Hey every one! I am so so so so so sorry about the delay with this chapter! things have been hell for me the last few weeks, I got a viral flue just before my mock exams and couldn't sit half of them! then my beta and I have had trouble trying to get the chapters to one another because of the two windows vista and trying to convert it from the old windows shy's heavily just plain been hell.

But on a happier note here chapter 60!!! Hope you all like and that you forgive me for the delay looking guilty Let me know what you thought!

* * *

The next few weeks went quickly for everyone. Harry had told Dumbledore about his dream and Albus had explained to Harry about Voldemort's past and how he had once been a boy the orphanage.

Albus told Harry that he would go and see if whatever Tom had left there was still there. When he had returned he called Harry to his office and placed the box on the table in front of Harry.

"That's it!" said Harry. He reached over and opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet. "It's Ravenclaw's!" said Harry, picking it up. Like before, as soon as he touched it green smoke swirled around him. "Three down, three to go," said Harry.

Nothing much had happened over the weeks except the Quidditch teams being picked. Harry was the captain of Gryffindor as Katie had declined due to her N.E.W.T.s.

She had agreed to play though and she and Harry were the last of the team that Harry had first joined. He had to find two beaters, two chasers and a keeper.

He had held tryouts and, with the help of Katie, chose Ron as keeper, Ginny and two others as chasers and two boys for beaters.

The classes had begun to get harder for some but Potions was becoming one of Harry's favourite subjects, along with DADA. Other then that the last few weeks had been going quite well.

Now it was three weeks before Halloween. Albus stud up at the end of dinner and everyone looked up at him. "I am happy to inform you that this year Hogwarts will be holding a Halloween Costume Party." The whole hall erupted into chatter. Dumbledore went on to explain that the third years and above would be allowed to go and get their costumes from Hogsmeade on the coming weekend and that the younger students should send owls to their parents.

The next few days were filled with chatter about what people were going to wear. It was Saturday morning and Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I don't know yet," she said, "but mum said that I can get something new." Mr Weasley had been promoted two weeks before which took a lot of money pressure off him.

Draco nudged Harry. "Didn't you give her her Birthday present?" he asked.

Harry had to think what he was talking about but then it hit him. "What?" asked Ginny. "He gave me Midnight."

Harry nodded. "Yeah but I had a bigger present and I forgot about it," he said. "I'll give it to you for Christmas."

"Can I have it now?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded. "It's in my trunk," he said. "I'll get it when I go back up."

They all talked about what they were planning on looking for but the girls kept to themselves a bit more then the guys. Once they were finished Harry ran back up to his room to get Ginny's present and his money.

He met the others in the Entrance Hall. "Here" he said, handing Ginny a box.

Ginny frowned and opened it. "It's a Gringotts key" she said. Harry nodded. "You're giving me a vault and money?" He nodded again. "Why?" she asked, confused. He answered her by leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Because you deserve more than money can buy," he said after he'd pulled back. He took her hand. "Now shall we go?" Everyone nodded and they made their way down to main gates.

"Do you think the teachers will dress up?" asked Hermione.

"I think Dumbledore is making them," said Harry.

"That should be interesting." Ginny giggled.

"I wonder if Snape will dress up," Ron said, laughing.

"Probably, I think Ro is making him," Draco chimed in.

"Who am I making do what, Mr Malfoy?" said a voice said from behind them. They all stopped and turned to see Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall walking not far behind them.

"You're making Professor Snape dress up," said Harry, smiling.

"Ha," laughed Ro, "fat chance. Not even I can convince the man to change his style."

"Do you all know what you're going to wear?" Minerva asked. They all walked down to Hogsmeade, talking about their costumes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking around. The students had left the three professors soon after arriving in Hogsmeade and wandered off into shops then stopped for lunch in the Three Broomsticks, all having been successful and bought costumes for themselves but the girls refused to let them see, saying they'd have to wait till Halloween.

It was close to five in the evening when they started to make their way back up to the school. They were just coming up to the gates when they saw Katie Bell arguing with one of her friends. As they were walking past them Katie dropped the package in her hand.

"Now look what you made me do!" said Katie to her friend.

"Well you shouldn't be taking it anyway, you don't know where it's from" said her friend, who Harry remembered was called Leanne.

Harry, who had been right next to them, knelt down to help Katie pick up her things. "Thanks, Harry" she said.

"S'okay," he said and reached for the necklaces that had fallen out of a package. As soon as he picked it up he knew he shouldn't have.

Within seconds he was in severe pain. The others stood in shock as Harry floated in mid air, scared to do anything.

Ginny was the first to snap out of it. "Harry!" she quickly ran to him but just before she reached him Draco pulled her back.

"Don't touch him, we don't know what's wrong" he said. Ginny nodded slowly. Draco could feel her shaking and he handed her over to Hermione and Luna before looking around. There was no one around. He turned to the others. "Stay here and don't touch him." They nodded and he turned into his Animagus form and ran up to the school as fast as he could.

He reached the front doors in no time. Looking around frantically in his husky form he saw no teachers so he ran to the staff room door. Luckily it opened just as he skidded to a stop in front of it.

"Mr Malfoy!" said Minerva, recognising the Animagus.

Draco changed back into his human form, panting hard. "Harry…cursed…don't…know what it... is" he said.

"Where?" Draco didn't answer he just jumped back up, changed back into his Animagus form and ran back off, Minerva, Severus and Aberforth close behind.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

It was five minutes after Draco had run off when he reappeared, running at a high speed. Harry had been screaming in pain all the time he had been gone and Ron was now trying to hold Ginny back from touching Harry. She was crying uncontrollably.

As soon as Draco stopped running he changed back into his human form. Minerva was close behind and she followed suit. "What happened?" she asked.

Neville explained to her what had happened and just as he finished Abe and Severus came up. Severus walked over to Ginny. "Drink this" he said, handing her a calming potion before walking over to Abe, who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

"Severus" Abe said and pointed to the Necklace hanging in Harry's hand. Snape paled greatly when he saw the necklace and he turned to Draco to whisper something into his ear. The young man nodded and apparated away.

"Severus?" Asked Minerva.

Snape didn't answer her but turned to the others. "Who gave this to you?" Everyone turned to Katie.

"Madam Rosmerta" she said. Draco apparated back.

"It's the same one," he said, "someone bought it but he wouldn't tell me who."

"Severus!" said Minerva more forcefully but once again he didn't answer her but turned to the students.

"All of you, go back to the castle now," he said, "take Miss Weasley to her room and get her to sleep." Draco made to argue but Snape gave him a look that caused him to stop.

When they were out of sight he moved towards Harry. "Don't touch it, Severus" said Abe.

"What are the two of you on about?" asked McGonagall.

"The necklace," said Abe, "look at it and tell me what it is."

"I need to get it out of his hand," said Severus and muttered a spell. The necklace flew out of Harry's hand and fell to the ground. All the while Harry groaned in pain and continued to twitch violently six feet in the air.

"Abe." The two men reached up and pulled him down. It took a second but then suddenly he fell. They both caught him before he hit the ground.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," said Abe. Severus nodded and, picking the boy up, began to walk back to the castle.

"Abe" said McGonagall, pointing to the necklace. He nodded then transfigured a rock into a wooden box before putting the necklace into it and they both jogged to catch up with Severus.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

As soon as Severus walked into the hospital wing Poppy was at his side, guiding him to a bed in which to place Harry while he explained what had happened.

She immediately began to cast spells on him, as did Abe, while Severus looked for potions and Minerva went to get Albus.

Less than ten minutes later he arrived. "What happened?" he asked.

"Miss Bell is under the Imperius curse," said Severus as he tried to get Harry to drink a potion.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked. Both Severus and Abe nodded.

"You can see it in her eyes," said Abe.

Albus turned to Minerva who nodded and rushed out of the room to find the seventh year. "What about Harry?" he asked.

"I've given him an antidote for the Opal necklace," Severus said, "he's doing well but I'm not sure how long he'll last."

It was another twenty minutes before the three of them stepped back. "He's resting now but he's buried in his mind," said Severus. "It's up to him to wake."

Just then Katie and McGonagall walked in. "Miss Bell" said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" she said, nodding.

"Please sit down, Miss Bell" said Snape, pointing to one of the beds and handing her a potion. "Drink this." She looked hesitant but then knocked it back.

She seemed to become dizzy for a moment before shaking it off and looking up at the teachers. "Welcome back, Miss Bell" said Abe.

"Professor?" she said.

"What is the last thing you remember, Miss Bell?" asked Albus.

"Going into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks, Professor," she said. "What happened?"

"You were placed under the Imperius Curse," said Dumbledore. Katie was in shock at what he had said and Poppy was forced to give her a calming potion and send her off to dinner.

"What about Rosmerta?" Severus asked.

"I will go and see her, the three of you should get to dinner," said Albus. They nodded and the four of them left while Poppy went back into her office.

She was still there ten minutes later when Ginny tip-toed into the wing and over to Harry's bed. She hadn't been able to sleep when the others had left to go down to dinner so she came to check on Harry.

She sat down on his bed, placing her hand on his cheek. "Please Harry, be okay" she whispered. She gently kissed his lips before lying down with her head on his chest and she fell asleep within minutes.

That was how Poppy found them ten minutes later when she came to check on Harry. She smiled sadly at them. "You wake up soon, Mr Potter" she said before walking back into her office.

The next time Ginny woke she was on her side with someone propped up behind her and their arms draped over her waste. She also noticed she was now in nightclothes under the covers.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to look. It was Harry who was behind her asleep.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley." Ginny turned back to see Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair by Harry's bed.

"Good morning, Professor," said Ginny sleepily.

"Ah, Gin-gin's awake!" she heard Fred say.

"Good!" said George then Ginny heard footsteps that she assumed were her mother's.

"Ginny dear, you're awake!" said Molly.

"Why do you all sound so surprised?" asked Ginny after a pause.

"It's Tuesday," she felt Harry mumble into her back and then tighten his arms around her.

"It's what?"

"Tuesday," Harry repeated, sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"'Bout an hour now" he said sheepishly.

"Telling us would have been nice," said Fred.

"Sorry."

"What's this about it being Tuesday?" Ginny asked again.

"Both of you have been asleep since Saturday evening, Miss Weasley," said McGonagall.

"We still don't understand why you slept that long, Gin," said Remus, walking into the hospital wing.

"Hey Remus!" said Harry then looked around the room to see Fred, George, Charlie, Mrs Weasley, Remus and Professor McGonagall sitting or standing around the bed. He frowned when he noticed that Sirius was missing.

"He's down teaching Minerva's third years," said Remus.

Minerva got up. "That delinquent's doing what?" she asked.

"Albus asked him to cover while he had to go to the Ministry and he didn't want to wake you" said Remus. Minerva mumbled something to herself in Scottish before excusing herself and leaving the wing.

Poppy walked out of her office. "Ah, you're both awake then!" she said, smiling. "I think you deserve your own bed, Mr Potter." Ginny climbed out of bed and walked over to her mother, who hugged her.

"Why did you let me stay in bed?" Ginny asked while Madam Pomfrey was busy checking Harry.

"We couldn't move you!" said Fred.

"Why?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"He wouldn't let you go" said George, smiling.

"You had a good grip on him as well," Fred said, causing Ginny to blush.

"Miss Weasley!" said Madam Pomfrey. Ginny turned and sat down on one of the beds and Poppy checked her over. When she had finished she stepped back, frowning. "Your Phoenix forms seemed to have kept you both in good shape," she said, "I can't see anything wrong with either of you other than that you're both hungry."

"So we can go?" asked Harry.

Poppy looked at him. "Yes Mr Potter, you can leave, but-"

"Get a good meal, don't overdo it and get some sleep later," said Harry, grinning. "Can you tell I've been in here too much?" The twins laughed and Harry jumped out of the bed before going to get changed.

When he came back Ginny was dressed and waiting with Molly and the twins. "We have to go back to the shop" said Fred. Harry and Ginny nodded, hugged Molly and said goodbye to the others. That left them with Remus.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Just after lunch," said Remus.

"I have Potions," Harry realised.

"And I have Charms."

"You're not hungry?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Not really," they said together.

Remus shrugged. "I'll walk you to your classes if you want" he said.

"I need to get my bag," said Ginny. Harry agreed so the three of them made their way up to the Fat Lady and Remus waited in the common room while they ran up to get their school bags.

When they came back down they made their way down to the Charms classroom. "I'll see you later," said Ginny, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "Thanks Gin." She kissed him.

"Always" she said before turning and walking into her classroom.

"What was that about?" Remus asked as they walked down the corridors.

Harry looked up at Remus. "The necklace creates a reality in your mind where everything is bad," he said, "she helped me out of it."

"When you say really bad, you mean…"

"Nearly everyone was dead," said Harry quietly. "And if they weren't already I watched them die."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're all still alive," he said. "Don't worry about that." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Remus" he said then stopped walking and turned.

"Harry?" asked Remus and looked to what Harry was looking at. Minerva was standing outside the door of her classroom. "Minerva?" asked Remus.

She turned and beckoned them over. They looked into the classroom to see Sirius sitting on the teacher's desk, answering questions.

"Is it true that you were one of the Marauders?" asked a young girl.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"And Professor Lupin was as well?"

"Yep" said Sirius. "You know that this has nothing to do with this class, right?" They all nodded. "Okay." Sirius shrugged.

"Did Professor McGonagall teach you?" asked someone.

Sirius laughed. "Oh yes, although she believes she didn't!"

"Who were the other two Marauders?"

"How did you all hear about the Marauders? I would have thought the headmaster would have destroyed all evidence. Well, maybe he wouldn't but McGonagall would have."

"Oh no, there's still loads of stuff going around about you. Peeves always talks about you," said a young girl.

"So who were the other two Marauders?"

"James Potter and Peter Pettigrew" said Sirius.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter?"

"His dad, yeah" said Sirius.

"How long have you been an Animagus?" asked someone.

"Since I was 15."

"Was it hard?"

"Well, James and I taught ourselves to, yeah, but if you want to become an Animagus I suggest you ask Professor McGonagall to teach you. It'll make life easier on you. And she won't yell at you when she finds out fifteen years later." Sirius grinned.

"I did not yell at you," said Minerva, walking in. "And you better not be teaching my class bad habits, Sirius."

Sirius jumped off the desk. "Me? Never!" he said, smiling at her. He said goodbye to the class before walking out into the hall where Remus and Harry were waiting for him.

TBC…


	61. Chapter 61

Hey every one! Look I have another chapter Blushing guiltily sorry about the delay in all of this! Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!

Little Miss

* * *

"Harry! You're up!" he said, hugging his godson.

"Yeah, so is Ginny," said Harry. "Apparently our Phoenix helped us greatly."

Sirius nodded. "Good," he said. "Where are you off to?"

"Potions. I need to catch up on what I've missed. I didn't get any of my work for this week done."

Sirius nodded. "Alright, we'll walk you down," he said.

The three of them made their way down to the dungeons and Harry said that he'd send an owl to them later. Then he walked into the Potions class.

"Ah, Potter, nice of you to join us," said Severus, not even looking up from his desk.

Everyone else looked up and saw Harry. "Sorry sir, Madam Pomfrey just released me" he said.

Severus looked up. "Sit with Malfoy and complete the task on the board." Harry nodded and took his usual seat next to Draco. Draco mouthed to him, asking him if he was okay. Harry nodded and smiled and they went on to completing the potion Severus had set the class to make.

With the two of them making it they were finished in no time. Harry poured the potion into three phials and put them on Severus' desk while Draco started to clean up the table. When the table was clean they both sat down and Draco gave Harry the notes he'd missed from the day before. "So, did I miss much?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shook his head. "Not really, you scared a lot of people though."

"Sorry 'bout that" said Harry, smiling. "I'll try not to touch cursed items again."

"You do that," said Draco.

"Potter, Malfoy" came Snape's voice.

"Yes Professor?" they said together.

"Shut up."

"Yes Professor." Twenty minutes later the bell went.

Everyone except Harry, Draco and Hermione had left the room. Hermione and Draco were waiting for Harry by the door.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Snape.

"Thank you," said Harry. Severus looked at him and nodded.

Harry and Ginny caught up on the work they had missed with the help of the others in no time and by the time Halloween came they were both back on schedule. Harry had bounced back from the curse to most of the teachers' surprise and was back to his usual self.

It was the morning of Halloween. Dumbledore had decided to give to school the afternoon off and Draco and Harry had no classes till third period anyway so they were sitting in Harry's office, finishing off a DADA essay Abe had set them to do.

"What do you think the girls will wear?" asked Draco.

"Dunno," said Harry, "they were extremely secretive about it this morning. What about you? You find anyone to go with?"

"Ha!"said Draco sarcastically. "Who would want to go with me? The Slytherins treat me like a traitor and everyone else hates me for what I was like before."

"Come on, not everyone's like that," said Harry. "What about Susan Bones? She's always looking at you in Charms." He nudged Draco in the ribs.

Draco rolled his eyes. "More likely she was looking at you."

"You should ask her," said Harry.

"No way! She probably has a date already, anyway." Draco looked up at the clock. "Come on, or we'll be late for Charms."

"Fine!" said Harry and they made their way down to the Charms classroom just in time to greet the others before Professor Flitwick walked in and started the call.

As promised, classes ended at lunch to give everyone time to prepare for the party. Harry was sitting on his bed when there was a knock on the door. Ron got off his bed and walked over to open the door. "Ginny?" he said.

"Hey Ron, is Harry here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here!" said Harry, walking over to the door.

"I need a favour," she said, "Well; Hermione, Luna and I need a favour."

"Okay" he said slowly.

"Can we use one of the rooms in your office to change?" she asked. "It's hectic as hell in our dormitories."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Ron, Draco, Neville and I had the same idea. We'll use the other one."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she said happily, kissing him on the lips.

Someone wolf whistled from the staircase and Harry and Ginny both pulled back. "You can go on up. We'll be there in a while" he said.

"Thanks again" she said before sprinting back down the stairs.

Harry walked back into the dorm room, smiling. Half an hour later Harry, Ron and Neville made their way out of the Gryffindor common room and towards Harry's office.

When they reached it Draco was already there, sitting on the sofa. "You been waiting long?" asked Ron.

"Nah," he said. "The girls are up stairs though." He pointed to one of the doors.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they asked to change here as well," he said.

"We still have an hour to kill," said Ron, "Anyone want to play chess?" Draco nodded and the two of them sat down at Harry's chess board and began to play a game. Neville picked up a book on Herbology and began to read.

Harry went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Santa, who do you think?" said Harry, laughing.

"Shut up, Harry," said Ginny. "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you three something."

"So ask away!" said Hermione.

"I need to ask you in private." He heard two heavy sighs and sounds of shuffling around before the door opened and Ginny pulled him in. "Well, hello to you to" he said as she shoved him to sit on the bed.

"You wanted to ask us something?" asked Hermione.

"Okay, yeah, Susan Bones."

"What about her?" asked Luna.

"Who does she like?" he asked. The girls frowned. "Draco seems to like her," he explained.

"Oh. We'll ask her later," said Hermione. "But I don't think she has a date tonight."

"Hmm." Hermione whacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't lock them in a broom cupboard," she said, "Now get out!" and Harry was shooed out of the room. He walked back down to his desk.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The guys went up to change one at a time. Harry was the last to change. He was dressed in a Peter Pan costume, Ron was a pirate, Draco was Julius Cesar and Neville was a three musketeer.

"I don't think we did too badly!" said Harry, admiring his friends.

They all turned when they heard the other bedroom door open. Luna was the first to walk out and she was dressed in a long gown, accented by lace sleeves with flowing bell cuffs and an elegant crown.

Hermione was next. She, like Ron, was wearing a pirate costume but hers was a skirt with a petticoat underneath it. She walked over to Ron and turned back to the stairs, waiting for Ginny to walk down.

When Ginny came into view Harry's heart stopped. She was wearing a one-piece short dress in baby blue with wings attached to the back. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and that had flowers and ribbons coming out of it. She looked stunning.

Harry didn't move till she stopped in front of him. "You don't like?" she asked shyly.

"You look beautiful!" he breathed. She smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. Then the seven of them made their way down to the Great Hall where everyone was already starting to arrive.

The hall was decorated. "Look at everyone's costumes!" said Ginny, smiling. "You were right; the teachers did have to dress up."

Harry laughed. Poppy was wearing a Queen of Hearts costume and Flitwick was wearing an Oompa Loompa costume. "Look at Hooch!" Ginny pointed her out to Harry. She was wearing a Little Bo Peep outfit.

"Wotcher!" said a voice from behind them.

"Tonks!" exclaimed Ginny, turning around and hugging the witch. When she stepped back she looked at her costume. "Very good, Little red riding hood." she said, "Where's your Big Bad Wolf?"

"Talking with Abe," said Tonks smiling "You all look wonderful!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Supposed to be keeping an eye on all you hormonal teenagers," said Sirius, walking up behind them.

They all turned again, this time to see Sirius dressed in a Phantom of the Opera costume. "Who else came?" asked Hermione.

"Just Remus, Tonks, me and Sophia. Your mum and dad had to go to a Ministry thing, Ginny, and the others were going to a Halloween party."

"Where's Sophia?" asked Draco.

"Over with Severus." Tonks pointed her out. She was wearing a fairy costume but the wings were different to Ginny's as well as the colour. Sophia's was dark red and back.

Just then Albus stood up and spoke. "I'm glad to see so many, interesting costumes. Now, let the fun begin!" He clapped his hands and music began to play and food and drinks appeared.

The evening was going great. Everyone was having a good time dancing, talking, eating and drinking.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the round tables Dumbledore had conjured. "Where's Draco?" asked Harry, suddenly realising that he hadn't seen him in a while.

The others looked around the room. "I don't see him," said Ginny. "Maybe he went out to get some air."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, with Bones," he said. "I'm sure that's what they're doing."

"Susan Bones?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they were dancing with each other earlier when you and Ginny were off snogging."

Harry and Ginny blushed. Then Ginny dragged Harry off to dance again.

The rest of the night went well and it was late when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got back to the common room.

"Well, that was fun!" said Harry.

"Just what we all needed," agreed Ginny, smiling. She kissed Harry goodnight and she and Hermione went up the stairs to their dormitory.

The next morning, when Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione – who had started to go running with them a while back – walked into the Entrance Hall, they were surprised to see Sirius and Sophia standing with Draco.

"I thought you were going home last night," said Harry.

"Nah," Sirius said. "To tired to bother. Albus gave us rooms." Harry and Draco shared a smile. "Separate rooms," said Sirius, nudging Harry.

"Sure."

"You've become very cheeky," said Sirius, "And Tonks can't blame it on me anymore."

"Sure I can," came a voice from the stairs. "He's still your Godson." Everyone looked up at Tonks and Remus

"You coming as well?" asked Harry. They both nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

They ran down to the gates and back, which didn't take very long, so when the others decided to go in Harry said he was going to go for a bit longer.

He spent another half an hour running before going up for a shower and as he expected everyone was already having breakfast so he was the last to walk into the Hall. He smiled when he saw Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Sophia sitting at the staff table.

As he walked down the centre of the room towards the others Hedwig flew over to him. "Hey girl" he said and she landed on his shoulder and held out her leg. "Thanks" he said, taking the letter of her leg.

When it was off she flew away and Harry, who had stopped walking, opened the envelope. A coin dropped out and he picked it up along with the piece of paper. All it said was;

_9: 10 am _

Harry frowned and looked at his watch. It was just 9:10. Just then he felt a tugging sensation on his navel. "SHIT!" He cursed as he felt himself being pulled away.

Everyone turned when they heard Harry swear, just in time to see him disappear. Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment before Sirius spoke. "Did he just Portkey away?" he asked.

"It would appear so," said Albus, standing from his seat and walking out of the hall quickly.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry fell to the ground with a loud thump that knocked the wind out of him. He lay on the ground for a few minutes, regaining his breath, before sitting up slowly. He took in his surroundings as he assumed he was no longer in the Great Hall, nor did he think he was in Hogwarts at all.

He was in a small living room slash kitchen. He got up, pulling out his wand before walking further around the room. He appeared to be the only one in the one story cottage so he walked over to the door and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. Walking out into the front garden he saw that the cottage was near the top of a cliff looking over the sea.

He stood looking around him. There were plain flat lands to the north, a large wooded area to the east and south of the cottage and the cliff to the west.

"We're two hours outside of Bristol," said a voice from the trees. Harry turned sharply, pointing his wand at the person who had spoken.

"Hello Mr Potter." Harry didn't say anything he just continued to point his wand at the man. "I assume you already know who I am then" said the man, sighing.

The man walked out further towards the cottage, Harry following his every move. "You might want to come in, I have a lot to tell you," he said.

Harry hesitated before lowering his wand and following him into the cottage. Then man nodded for him to the seat at the table. "So," said Harry, "How did you do it?"

"Do what, Mr Potter?"

"How did you make everyone think you were dead, Mr Black?"

TBC…

Please review! I miss reviews :'(

Thank you!!!!!

P.S Hehehehehe It's a cliff :P Don't you just love me and my cliffs hehehehehe I do!!

Ok I promos not to leave you to long in suspense of this one! but at least a day or two :P   



	62. Chapter 62

All the students were sent off when breakfast was finished. As it was a Saturday there were no classes. The teachers were all in the hall with Sirius, Sophia, Tonks and Remus when Albus walked back.

"Albus?" asked Sirius, worried.

"The Ministry haven't got a clue," he said, sighing. "And neither do I."

"Who the hell could have sent that Portkey?" asked Aberforth worriedly.

"A number of people could have," said Severus. Albus looked up at him. "Voldemort?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "I don't think so, it's not his style," he said. "If he wanted Harry, he'd call him out, not kidnap him. He wants people to see Harry die."

"He won't die," said Sirius.

"We know that, Sirius," said Albus. "And Severus is right, he wouldn't kidnap Harry."

"So who took him?" asked Minerva.

"And where is he?" said Ro.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

"So, how did you do it?" Harry asked again.

Regulus poured them a cup of tea each before sitting down. "That was actually pretty easy," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "After I deserted the Death Eaters I faked my death by using Polyjuice potion on an already dead body."

"It stays longer on the dead than the living," said Harry, smiling. "Why?"

"I saw things that I didn't agree with," he said, looking down at the cup in his hands. "I realised Sirius was right all along that Voldemort would never last and I didn't want to die with him."

"Why come back now?" asked Harry. "Why not tell Dumbledore you are alive? He could have helped you."

Regulus shook his head. "He had enough on his plate."

"You could have helped in the first war," said Harry.

Regulus shook his head again. "The Death Eaters caught on to me pretty quickly. Voldemort wanted me dead before I could even get a chance so I stole the Polyjuice from Severus and then disappeared."

Harry looked him in the eye for a few moments before sitting back and taking a drink of his tea. "What are you doing?" asked Regulus.

"Making sure I can trust you. So, why did you bring me here?"

Regulus stood up, walked over to a trunk in the corner and pulled out a wooden box. He walked back over and placed it in front of Harry. "I believe you've been looking for this," he said.

Harry opened up the box and was surprised at what he saw. "It's Slytherin's locket!" he said.

"Yeah," said Regulus. Harry picked it up and, like the previous Horcruxes, as soon as his fingers touched it green smoke appeared out of it. "Wow!" said Regulus, edging back a little.

"It won't do anything to you," said Harry, "it's dead." Regulus nodded. "Where did you find this?" Harry asked.

Regulus explained it all to Harry. When he found out the truth about everything he went after the Horcruxes and, that same day, he faked his own death. Just as he finished Harry's stomach rumbled and for the first time since he'd arrived he realised hadn't eaten since the night before.

"You hungry?" asked Regulus.

Harry nodded. "I didn't get to eat before your letter arrived."

"Sorry," said Regulus, walking over to the cupboards

"Do you know where the last two are?" asked Harry as Regulus made food.

Regulus stopped and turned to him. "You only have two left?"

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor's brooch and Hufflepuff's cup," he said. Regulus walked over and put a plate of food in front of Harry.

"Sorry I can't offer you more" he said, looking at the plain cheese sandwich.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine," he said, smiling reassuringly, and they began to talk about Voldemort and his followers.

It was just coming up to lunch when Harry asked, "how long am I staying here?"

Regulus looked up at the clock. "Not that long, the Portkey will bring you back," he said. "You still have it, right?" Harry nodded and pulled the coin out of his robes. "Good."

Regulus stood up, walked into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of tea. As he was walking back he dropped the mug with a loud thump on the wooden floor and Harry looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Regulus through gritted teeth and Harry noticed him cradling his left arm. He got up and moved over to Regulus. "Let me see it," he said. Regulus hesitated but then gave in. He let Harry take his arm in his hand and pull up the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"I'll have it until the day I die," he said.

"No you won't" said Harry, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the wizard's arm. '_Servant that has saved and redeemed himself be free of the curse placed upon you. Be free to live as you should,__'_he hissed in Parseltongue

Just like with Snape a blue light flew out of his wand and wrapped itself around Regulus. Harry stood back unsteadily before falling to the floor.

Regulus watched the light wrap around him before he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Then he blacked out.

When he gained consciousness he was surprised at how relaxed his body felt. He sat up and looked around and, seeing Harry on the ground, he moved to the young wizard's side, checked for a pulse and sighed when he found a strong one. "Potter!" he said, shaking him, but Harry didn't wake.

Regulus had his hand on Harry's shoulder when he felt a pulling sensation on his navel. Mentally kicking himself for not checking the time, he was pulled away from his home by the Portkey.

The next thing he saw was the marble floor of the Great Hall. "Harry!" shouted a voice. And then Regulus looked up into a pair of familiar eyes.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Sirius, Remus and Sophia were sitting around the Great Hall along with a few of the teachers and Order members. All the students were either in their dorms or outside in the warm autumn weather.

Moody was talking to Albus about the likelihood of who would take Harry when suddenly Sirius jumped off the table. "Harry!" he said, running to him, but he stopped short of him when he saw Harry's companion. "Regulus?" he asked, gasping.

Sirius drew his wand and Regulus jumped from the ground to back away from Harry, pulling his own wand out, and the two Blacks pointed their wands at each other. "Who are you?" asked Sirius.

Regulus snorted. "Forget me already, bro?" he asked.

Sirius glared at him. "My brother is dead," he said. "You might as well put your wand down, you won't be leaving anytime soon." Regulus didn't obey. Just as Sirius was about to cast a spell on him, Harry appeared in between them. "Harry!" said Sirius.

Harry ignored Sirius and turned to Regulus. "Take this," he said, handing him a quill. Regulus hesitated. "Take it!" said Harry again, more forcefully this time. "And stay there, don't run."

Regulus was about to object when Harry grabbed his robe. "Don't argue with me about this, Regulus, if you run you _will_ die." He shoved the quill into his hand and let him go and Regulus disappeared.

When he'd gone the bubble around them faded and Harry fell to his knees. Sirius and Remus moved to his side. "Harry?" Remus asked, before carefully touching him. Harry keeled over and passed out against Sirius.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It was dinnertime before Harry woke again. He was not surprised to find himself once again in the hospital wing with Sirius and Remus on either side of him.

"Hey!" he said, sitting up.

"Harry!" they said at the same time.

"How are you?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Sirius passed him his glasses.

"Poppy said you used up a lot of energy," said Remus. "What on we have no idea, though I think Severus might." Harry nodded.

"Was it him?" asked Sirius, after a moment of silence.

"Was who who?"

"Was it Regulus?"

Harry looked out one of the windows for a moment before nodding. "Yes," he said. "Who saw him?"

"Minerva, Albus, Sophia, Moody, Abe, Ro, Severus, Sophia, Charlie and us," said Remus.

Harry pushed back the blankets. "Where do you think you're going?" Sirius said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone he's alive," said Harry.

"We're not going to," said Remus. "No one knows it's him for sure, anyway." He was helping Sirius to hold Harry down. "Harry, please stop, we're not going to tell anyone, okay? None of us are."

Sirius grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "We're not."

Harry could see it in his eyes and nodded slowly, feeling tired all of a sudden. "I need to talk to the Dumbledore," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Harry?" The three of them looked up and saw Albus, Minerva and Severus standing in the doorway.

"In my robe pocket," Harry mumbled, leaning on Sirius.

Albus walked forward and picked up the robes Harry had been wearing that day. He put his hand in the pockets and pulled out the wooden box. "Slytherin's necklace," he said.

Harry nodded. "It's dead now" he said before promptly falling asleep.

"Albus?" asked Minerva.

"There are two Horcruxes left." Albus looked at Sirius and Remus who were placing Harry back in the bed. "Was it him?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "He said it was. None of us can say anything, though."

"What about where he was?" Minerva asked. Remus and Sirius shook their heads so Minerva continued. "Has Poppy figured out what caused him to use up his energy like this?"

"No, Minerva, I have not, although I suspect he will tell us when he wakes," said Poppy, walking out of her office. "Now, you lot all go and get some dinner. I know for a fact that none of you have eaten all day."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next morning Harry woke early to an empty hospital wing, feeling much better than the night before. Stretching, he climbed quietly out of bed and picked up his robes to change. Then he picked up the rest of his belongings and tiptoed out of the wing, hoping that the early hour meant it was less likely that he'd get caught.

It was just coming up to six when he walked into the Entrance Hall. He was just about to walk out of the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Going somewhere, Potter?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Would you believe me if I said I was just going for some air?" he asked.

"No," said Severus. Harry turned to him and sighed.

"I need to check on him," he said.

"Why?" asked Snape. "He's a grown man."

"Yes, but I used the same spell on him as I did you," he said, pointing to Severus' arm. "And I need to make sure there're no side effects."

"I was fine."

"Yes, but that was under different circumstances-"

"Wait until the Headmaster says it's alright," said Severus.

"But I'll be back before anyone knows I've gone."

"On the contrary, Potter, Poppy has most likely already realised you are gone," said Severus.

Harry huffed. "Well, I'm not going all the way back up to the Headmaster's office just to come all the way back down."

"You do not need to, Harry." Harry looked up to see Albus and Sirius standing at the top of the staircase.

Harry looked at Severus. "You were sent to slow me down?" he said. Severus didn't say anything and Harry looked back at the others. "May I go and check on Regulus?" he asked.

"You may go, of course, but I do ask that you be back before breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Sir," he said and he turned and went to walk out the door. "Are you coming, Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled happily and nodded to Albus and Severus before jogging out after Harry. "Thank you, Severus," said Albus. "I will see you at breakfast."

Harry and Sirius walked down to the apparition point. "You gonna tell me where we're going?" asked Sirius.

"Nope," said Harry. "I'll apparate us."

"You can trust me, you know," said Sirius, slightly hurt.

"I know I can, but I don't think Regulus will be very pleased when he sees you're with me."

"So you're feeling better?" said Sirius after a pause.

"Yeah, not half as long as last time," said Harry. Sirius frowned as they reached the apparition point.

"Not as long as when?" he asked but Harry didn't answer, just put a hand on his godfather's arm and the two apparated away.

They reappeared on the edge of the trees facing the cottage. It was raining now and the sky was dark and thundery-looking.

They ran towards the cottage. Harry reached it first and knocked on the door. "Regulus, open up, it's me and I'm wet and cold!" he yelled. When Regulus didn't answer Harry began to worry. He pushed it open and walked in. "Regulus!" he called again, pushing open the door.

"He's not here, Harry," said Sirius.

"He was," said Harry, picking up the quill he'd used as a portkey the day before. "I told him to stay here." Harry felt angry and walked back out into the rain.

Looking around in all directions he finally spotted something on the ground near the cliff. "Padfoot!" he called to his godfather. Sirius looked at what Harry was running to and soon caught up with him, skidding to a stop on the wet grass and falling to his knees.

"Regulus!" said Sirius, checking for a pulse and sighing in relief when he found it. "We need to get him inside." Harry nodded and Sirius pulled out his wand, levitating him back into the cottage.

They placed him on the bed and Harry lit the fire. "What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius, looking at Harry.

"I don't know. It could be the spell I used on him." Harry pulled out his wand and began to cast spells.

"Spell? What spell?"

"The same one I cast on Professor Snape," said Harry.

"I'm still not getting it, Harry." Harry reached over and pulled up Regulus' left sleeve. Sirius stood in shock as Harry continued to examine Regulus. Finally something caught his eye on the counter and he sighed.

"He's passed out drunk!" he said, pointing to the empty bottle of Firewhiskey. "Regulus!" said Harry, shaking the younger Black.

"What-" he mumbled.

"You're drunk," said Sirius.

"So?" he slurred and fell back asleep.

"We can't leave him here," said Harry. Sirius nodded.

"I'll take him back to Number 12 with me. You should get back to school." Harry nodded and Sirius picked up the quill Harry had given Regulus the day before. "Take this" he said.

Harry took it before thinking and the next thing he knew he was being pulled away from the little cottage and was standing in the Great Hall, in front of the teachers' table, soaking wet.

"Bugger" he muttered.

TBC…

Once again I'm really sorry about the delay!! I only have this chapter and the next chapter Beta'd and My beta I don't think will be able to get the next lot back to me till for a week or two :( so so so so sorry about all of this!! I'm really great full of all your reviews!! There lovely to get and always make me smile and boost my confidents about writing!! So please stick with me! There's only 80 chapters in total and were on 62 at the mo so with any luck I'll have them all up in about a Month, fingers crossed

So Please keep reviewing!!!  



	63. Chapter 63

"Bugger!" muttered Harry, looking around to see the Hall full of students. 

"Mr Potter!" 

"Oh bugger!" he said again before turning to face the teachers. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" he said, smiling innocently. 

"How is it that, in the period of an hour, you can escape from the hospital wing and appear here, soaking wet, when it's not even raining outside?" asked Poppy. 

Harry's answer was cut off by a seventh-year student bursting into the Hall. "Professor Dumbledore? There are a dozen Aurors coming up to the school," she said, just as the Aurors approached the door.

Albus stood up and walked over in front of Harry. "What can I do for you, Mr Collins?" he asked the head Auror. 

"We're here to take Professor Snape into custody," answered the man.

Albus frowned. "On what grounds?" he asked. 

"The kidnapping of Harry James Potter," Harry heard Kingsley say sadly.

Harry was hidden behind Albus and Minerva and he stepped out from behind them. "Sorry to disappoint you all but Professor Snape did not kidnap me. I'm right here."

Collins, along with several of the other Aurors, looked confused. Tonks and Kingsley looked happily relieved. Collins shook off his surprise. "Your being here does not mean he will not be taken into custody. All known Death Eaters are to be arrested." 

The students all looked around and began to whisper while two Aurors took Severus by the arms. Harry moved towards Collins. "You have no right to arrest him." 

Harry could see Collins patience was wearing thin. "He is a Death Eater," said the Auror.

"Prove it," said Harry daringly, stepping forward. 

"You're begging to get on my nerves, Mr Potter," said Collins.

"Prove to me he's a Death Eater and I'll let you take him," said Harry. The Aurors paused. "But if you can't prove it then he stays here."

"For the 'Boy-Who-Lived' you're not the smartest of them, Potter. Everyone knows that all Death Eaters are marked and there's no way to remove it." The Aurors on either side of Snape sniggered, before pulling up Snape's left sleeve. "See, Mr Potter," said Collins, not even looking at Severus. 

"Oh yeah," said Harry sarcastically. "I see a whole lot of nothing." He saw Tonks and Kingsley trying not to laugh. Collins looked at Severus then back to Harry, who smiled innocently. "You said it yourself," he said. "All the Death Eaters are marked and there's no way to remove it.'" 

Collins was about to say something when Albus cut him off. "I believe it's time for you to leave," he said to the Aurors. Kingsley nodded to the two holding Severus.

"We're sorry for the intrusion, Sir," said Kingsley. He nodded for the other Aurors to leave and grabbed Collins by the arm, pulling him out of the Hall.

When they were gone Harry shivered and realised he was still soaking wet and dripping on the floor. He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor." Albus nodded and Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall as Albus told everyone to return to their meals.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny was sitting on his bed. "Hi," he said. She looked up at him and Harry could see she was about to cry. "Gin?" he said, moving towards her. 

"Where did you go yesterday?" she asked. He pulled her into his arms. 

"I'm sorry! I'm fine, nothing happened."

"You were in the hospital wing," she said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know." He told her a shortened version of what had happened the day before. By the end she had stopped crying and was leaning against him on his bed. "I'm sorry Gin, I thought Sirius or Remus would have told you," he said, kissing the top of her head. 

They sat in silence for a while before Ginny sat back up and kissed him on the lips. "As long as you're okay," she said. He smiled and nodded. 

"I am hungry, though," he said.

She laughed. "Come on, the others are in your office," she said, hopping of the bed and pulling him out of the room.

When Harry and Ginny reached the office Ginny called a house elf to bring Harry some breakfast. It wasn't till he was finished that he asked, "Where's Draco?"

The others shrugged. "He left soon after you did. I don't know where to," said Ginny.

"Taffy!" called Harry 

"Yes, Master Potter?" said the elf said when she appeared.

"Do you know where Draco is?"

"Mr Malfoy is down by the lake, Master," said Taffy. Harry nodded his thanks and she disappeared again. 

Harry smiled. "I'm going to go and see what he's up to. Anyone want to come?" he asked. Ginny was the only one who nodded as the others all said they had work to finish. 

They walked down to the lake where Taffy had told them Draco was and as they got closer Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder to stop her. He grinned at the sight afore them. "Aw, aren't you two cute!"

Draco and Susan, who had been making out up against a tree, jumped apart. Harry laughed at their embarrassment before Ginny hit him. "You're such a prat," she said. 

Harry stopped laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." 

Susan blushed and looked at Harry. "I'm warning you, you'll get paid back."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I thought I would." He grabbed Ginny's hand. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone," he said, smiling at Draco before he and Ginny disappeared.

After lunch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practised on the pitch till dinner. For the last hour it poured down and when they walked back into the castle they were all soaked to the skin.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- 

Harry was walking down to dinner that night, the others having gone on ahead of him. He was just walking down the marble staircase when he began to sneeze. He sneezed five times before finally stopping.

"Walking around in wet robes seems to have taken its effect on you," said a voice from his right.

Harry turned to see Madam Hooch and Professor Snape standing there. He nodded. "I think so t-" he was cut off when he sneezed again. "Too" he finished. He saw Madam Hooch trying to hide a smile. "What?" he asked. 

"Your hair is green" she said. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and changed it back to black. "Maybe you should go and see Poppy" said Hooch. 

Harry shook his head, causing himself to become dizzy and lose his balance but Severus grabbed him before he fell. "Here," he said, handing him a vile from his robe. "It's a flu potion." 

"Thanks," said Harry and knocked it back in one go. 

"Severus," said Ro, hitting him. "You should send him to Poppy."

Again Harry shook his head. "I'm not going. The last thing I need is to go back there again."

"Feeling better?" Severus asked. 

"Yeah," said Harry slowly. 

"Good." Severus hit him across the back of the head. "That was for the stunt you pulled this morning."

Harry nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, thought as much."

"Come on, you two, before we miss dinner." Ro pushed the two of them towards the Great Hall door.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next day went surprisingly slowly for Harry and Draco, who were sitting in Harry's office while the others were in Herbology. Harry was lying on the floor and Draco was on the sofa. "I'm bored!" said Draco for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I know," said Harry. "So am I." They were silent for a minute before Harry sat up. "Let's go to Grimmauld place."

Draco sat up as well and nodded. Harry jumped up and went over to the table to write a note for Dumbledore to tell him that he and Draco were going to see Sirius and would be back for their next class. When he finished he gave the note to Hedwig and they used the Floo Network to get to Number 12.

Molly and Sophia were sitting in the kitchen when Draco stepped through the fire. "Draco!" said Sophia happily. 

"Hello," he said, stepping out of the way so Harry could come through. It was a second before Harry stumbled through.

"Harry, Draco!" said Mrs Weasley, hugging the two boys. "What are you two doing here?" 

"We were bored so we thought we'd come and visit. The others are all in their classes," Harry explained. He looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked. 

"Remus and Charlie are in the shop with the twins and Tonks, Bill, Percy and Arthur are working," said Molly. "And Sirius is up in his room." She frowned. "He has been all morning." 

Sophia nodded. "I'm beginning to worry about him," she said. "He's had one of the house elves bring up enough food to feed an army." 

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'll go and check on him, he said, nodding towards the door. As soon as he was out the door he sprinted up the stairs and stopped when he reached Sirius room. "Sirius, open up! It's me!" he said. 

A second later Sirius' head popped around the door and looked around before opening the door and letting Harry in. 

Regulus was sitting on the large four poster bed with plates of food around him. "Hungry?" asked Harry. 

Regulus looked up. "Hello, Harry!" he said. 

"How's the head?" 

Regulus groaned and Sirius chuckled. "I've been annoying him about that for a while now," he said. 

"Well, at least you two aren't killing each other," said Harry. "That was what I was more worried about." 

Both the Blacks looked at him. "We never really hated each other, Harry, Regulus and I were quite close when we were kids," said Sirius. 

"Yeah, we only really drifted apart when I went to Hogwarts." 

"Oh." Regulus and Sirius picked at their food and Harry listened to them banter back and forth. 

"I never got a chance to thank you," said Regulus, looking up at Harry and pulling up his sleeve. "I haven't felt this relaxed in years!" 

Harry nodded. "Professor Snape said the same thing. I think the Dark Mark is literally burned into your blood system, causing you to…" Harry trailed off when he saw the look in Sirius' eyes. "What?" he asked. 

"Did you just say that you removed Severus' Dark Mark?" asked Sirius. 

"Erm…yeah," said Harry. 

Whatever Sirius was about to say was cut off by a knock on the door and Draco poking his head through. "Harry, Dumbledore-" he stopped speaking when he saw the two Blacks sitting on the bed.

"Holy crap!" he said but before he could say anything else Harry pulled him into the room. 

"Shh" he said, looking back out of the door before closing and locking it and then looking at Draco, who was just staring at Regulus. 

"Draco," said Regulus, nodding at him. 

"Mother said you were dead," was all Draco could say. 

Regulus smiled. "Yeah, that's what I was going for!" he said. 

Draco looked at Harry and Sirius. "How long have you known?" 

Harry explained what had happened over the last few days. "You can't tell anyone," said Harry when he was finished. Draco just nodded silently.

Once again there was a knock on the door. Draco looked at Harry. "Dumbledore's here, he needs to talk to you about something. That's why I came up." 

Harry nodded and Regulus got up from the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind him before Harry opened the main door, revealing the Headmaster.

"Sorry Sir, I was just about to come down," said Harry. 

Albus smiled and nodded. "Alright, Harry," he said. "You may come out, Regulus." he looked at the bathroom door. A moment later the door opened and Regulus stepped out. 

"Headmaster," he said. 

"Mr Black! Nice to see you again," said Dumbledore, nodding to him. "But who knows you are here?" he asked. 

"Sirius, Harry, Draco and you," said Regulus. 

"And Ginny," said Harry sheepishly. 

Albus nodded. "You may not be able to keep it from everyone for long," he said. 

Regulus nodded. "That's why I'm going back to my cottage." 

"No you're not!" yelled Harry and Sirius. 

Regulus frowned at them. "I'm not staying here," he said. 

"And you can't go back to that cottage," said Harry. "It's damp, it leaks and it's about to fall down." 

"Well, I can't stay here," he said. "I refuse to stay locked up in this room. I'll go crazy." 

"You won't have to," said Harry then looked at Sirius. "I have three properties in the UK, right?" 

Sirius nodded. "Potter Manor in Scotland, Godric's Hollow in a small town outside London and Little House in Wales." He looked sad. "I'm not sure what condition Godric's Hollow is though."

Harry nodded. "Little House it is then," he said. Regulus frowned but Harry grabbed his hands to apparate them both to Wales.

"I should have seen that one coming," said Sirius. Albus nodded in agreement before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and following in Harry's wake..

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

"Wow!" said Regulus. 

"Little House my ass," said Harry, "there's nothing little about this house." He surveyed the house and the grounds surrounding it and realised that the house was about the same size as Grimmauld Place but was, like Potter Manor, surrounded by large open greens.

They turned when they heard people apparating and Sirius, Draco and Albus stood there. "How did it get the name "Little House"?" asked Harry. 

Sirius smiled. "It's smaller then the Manor."

"I can't stay here," said Regulus in awe. 

"Yes you can," said Harry, leaving no room for argument. He walked up to the front door and, opening it, walked in.

Regulus looked at his older brother, who smiled. "Oh, I know," he said in answer to Regulus' unspoken words. They followed Harry into the house.

When Harry walked into the house there were two house elves waiting. "Master Potter!" they said, bowing. One stepped forward. "Welcome to Little House, Master Potter!" he said. "I am Rimi and this is Mindy. We are the Little Houses house elves" he said. 

Harry smiled at them. "It's lovely to meet you, Rimi and Mindy," he said and turned to the others. "This is Draco Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius and Regulus Black." He nodded to them all in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet Master's guests!" said Mindy.

"Actually, Regulus will be living here," said Harry. Rimi and Mindy both looked extremely happy about this and Harry realised that it was probably the first time in years that they had had someone to serve. 

The house elves began to talk to Harry about what would be needed. Regulus looked at the other wizards and waved his hands in the air. "He won't take no for an answer, will he?" 

"Nope."

"No."

They spent half an hour there before Albus, Draco and Harry had to return to Hogwarts. Sirius said he would stay for a while longer and set every thing up with Regulus.

TBC…

Once again sorry about the long gap between chapters :( I ment to post last night but was so tired I forgot :( 

Hope you liked it! More exciting things to come in the next few chapters! 

Please Reveiw!


	64. Chapter 64

**I am so sorry!! Every one who was reading this before and found it again I am soooooooooo sorry! I was trying to fix the first few chapters - now Beta'd - and I deleated the sotry :'( **

**I hope you guys stick with me even though I'm soooooo stupid!**

* * *

The next few weeks went well. Harry kept in contact with Sirius and he learned that Sirius was visiting his brother on a regular basis. He had picked out new robes for him and Rimi and Mandy were fattening him up to help him regain the weight he'd lost over the years of having to scavenge food.

Now it was the day of the first Quidditch match - Gryffindor V Slytherin. The Slytherins were not pleased that Draco was still on the team and they were always making snide or harsh comments towards him.

Harry and his team were in their changing room. "Harry? You okay?" asked Ginny, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry jumped slightly and looked up at her. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking," he said and smiled. She was about to say something when Madam Hooch called them out to toss.

They had been playing for an hour and the sky was dark, although not raining – always a plus in Harry's eyes.

Neither Harry nor Draco had seen the Snitch. Draco flew up to Harry. "I'm getting bored," he said. Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Me too," he said, smiling. Then he saw it, the flicker of gold. He was off in a second with Draco close on his tail and he could just about hear Zacharias Smith commentating on their speedy getaway.

Harry and Draco raced right around to the other side of the school before Harry got close enough to reach out and grab it in his hand. He slowed down to a stop and turned to Draco, smiling. "Not surprised," said Draco, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter about the broom, it's who rides it that counts."

Harry smiled but it faded instantly as he looked up into the sky in the distance. "Draco!" he said. Draco looked up to see at least twenty Dementors heading over to the pitch.

"Something's wrong!" said Draco. They both flew off as fast as they could towards the Quidditch pitch.

They flew straight to the teachers' box. "There are at lest twenty Dementors approaching the school!" said Harry to Dumbledore.

The headmaster turned quickly to see that Harry was indeed telling the truth. When he turned back to the pitch he waved his wand, recalling all the balls back into the box. Every one stopped and looked at him in confusion. "All students are to report to the Great Hall immediately!" he said, magnifying his voice.

Everyone did as he said and all around him students were rising from their seats, moving down the stairs and up to the castle.

Madam Hooch flew over to them. "What's going on?" she asked. Severus pointed towards the Dementors. "Oh shit!" she muttered.

"Ro, go up to the school with the students," said McGonagall. "Help to do a head count to make sure everyone's there."

Ro nodded and flew off. "We can help!" said Harry. Albus looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

Severus, Minerva, Abe and Albus all walked down the stairs. "What do you plan on doing?" Abe asked Albus.

"Banishing them away," he said then called Fawkes, pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes then sending the bird to the Ministry. Both Harry and Draco flew down on their brooms. "Try and keep them away from the school boys," Albus said to them.

The two of them nodded before flying back up and they moved over to between the school and the Dementors. They began to attack before all the students were inside and Ron and Ginny, who were making sure everyone was on their way in, flew over to help them.

The Aurors arrived within ten minutes and helped to fend off the Dementors. It wasn't long before they turned and fled the grounds.

Draco, Ron and Ginny looked relived. "That was too easy," said Harry.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"That was too easy," he said again before flying down to Dumbledore, who was talking to the Aurors.

"I don't understand," said one to him. "Why would they come and attack like that?"

"You're right, it makes no sense," said Albus. "They did no harm to anyone."

"It was a distraction," said Harry, more to himself then anyone else.

"Potter?" asked Severus.

"Shit!" said Harry before jumping back onto his broom and speeding off towards the castle. "IT WAS A BLOODY DISTRACTION!!" he screamed.

He flew right up to the castle, only jumping off his broom when he was in the Entrance Hall. He ran on into the Great Hall where everyone was sitting silently in their houses. He looked at Hermione. "Who's not here?" he asked her.

"You, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Dumbledore, Abe, McGonagall, Snape and Hooch," she said. "We figured they were all outside," she added.

Harry looked around the room frantically. "Harry?" asked Hermione but he didn't say anything to her. She looked for him and saw him just running out of the Hall, jumping back onto his broom and flying out of the school.

Jumping back off his broom after landing in his office he let it fall to the ground. He moved to the desk and pulled out a large piece of parchment. "_I solemnly swear I__m up to no good_." He frantically scanned the map.

"Shit."

After closing the map he picked up his broom and flew back out of the window and over to where he'd left the others. Albus was still talking to the Aurors so Abe was the first to see him flying back to them.

"Harry!" he called as Harry landed on the ground.

"What was that you were screaming about, Mr Potter?" asked and Auror.

Harry sighed. "The Dementors were a distraction, Sir."

"A distraction for what, Harry?" asked Albus

Harry looked up at Severus, not fully making eye contact. "No!" said the Potions master before grabbing Harry's broom and flying off to the castle.

"Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Madam Hooch never showed up in the Great Hall," said Harry, turning back to face them. "And she's no longer on school grounds."

"Are you saying that the Death Eaters kidnapped her?" asked an Auror. Harry nodded. "Why?" asked the Auror.

"She may not have been the one that they wanted, just the one closest to them." Said Harry, knowing full well that Madam Hooch was the one they wanted. Harry looked at Albus. "All the others are in the Great Hall waiting for you, Sir."

Albus nodded and turned to the Aurors. "Thank you for your help," he said.

The leader nodded. "We'll put a missing persons report out for Madam Hooch," he said. Albus nodded and the seven Aurors walked back down the lawn to the apparition point.

When they were well out of hearing range Abe turned to Harry. Before he could even ask Harry spoke. "It was too easy," he said. "They weren't attacking us, just keeping us occupied."

"How did they get her out?" asked Minerva.

"Floo? Portkey?" said Harry, shaking his head.

"Apparition?" added Abe.

Harry shook his head. "Draco and I had a clear view of the apparition point," he said. "The only people to come or go were the Aurors." Draco nodded in agreement then slowly made his way back up to the castle.

"We should go and talk to the students," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron nodded. Harry turned to Ginny who had her back to them, looking out over the lake. "Gin?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Harry saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Gin," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I can feel it," she whispered. "He's dying inside." She buried her face in his chest.

Harry sighed. "I know." He picked her up and put her on her broom before climbing on himself and, with Ginny wrapped around him, they flew off up to the castle.

When they landed Harry helped her off the broom and into the castle, where Poppy and Hermione were waiting.

"What happened?" asked Poppy. "Severus ran in and then Draco."

Harry nodded. "Madam Hooch is missing," he said. "Dumbledore is on his way up." Ron came in just then. "Can you give Ginny a sleeping draught?" he asked, as Draco's Patronus came up from the dungeons towards Harry.

Harry quickly handed Ginny to Ron. "Keep her here," he said. Ron nodded and Harry ran off towards the dungeons.

He ran down, following the Patronus until it stopped at Severus' quarters. The door was open and Draco was standing, looking in. He turned when he heard Harry coming. "What?" asked Harry. Draco stepped out of the way so that Harry could see in.

The dark room had been torn apart. Everything was lying in messy heaps around the room. Then Harry saw what was written on the wall in what looked like blood.

"_WHAT IS YOURS IS THE DARK LORD'S." _

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to think what it meant. He opened them a moment later, sighing and looking around the room again, this time seeing Severus sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Don't let him leave," said Harry to Draco. His friend nodded and Harry walked back out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a vile in his hand and moving over to Severus. "Drink this!" he said.

Severus didn't even look up. "No."

Harry looked over at Draco. "Please, Uncle Sev," he pleaded, moving over to him. Severus seemed to hesitate before putting out his hand to Harry, taking the vile and knocking it back.

Both teens were watching Severus. When the potion finally took effect and he fell asleep Harry called Taffy. "Please take Professor Snape to the hospital wing," he said. The little elf nodded and the two of them disappeared.

"They had help from the inside," said Draco. Harry nodded.

"Miffy?" he called and another house elf appeared. "Has anyone other then Madam Hooch or Professor Snape been in here in the last few hours?" he asked.

"Yes Master Potter, Mr Nott and Miss Parkinson," she said.

"Do you have any proof, other than your word?" asked Draco. The little elf nodded.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" she said. "Their house elves keep records for the teachers of who goes into the rooms."

Harry nodded. "Could you bring that record up to Dumbledore, please? He should be in the Great Hall." She nodded and disappeared. "Come on, let's get up to the Great Hall," said Harry.

Draco nodded and they walked back up. When they reached the Hall the door was open and they heard Dumbledore speaking. "Mr Nott and Miss Parkinson, please come to my office immediately," he said angrily.

Draco saw Miffy by Albus' side and looked quickly to see Parkinson and Nott standing close to the door. Both turned quickly to try and flee the Hall, only to come face to face with Harry and Draco's wands. "I dare you to try and run," said Harry dangerously.

Both seemed about to test Harry's threat but just then a raven flew in, bearing a ribbon. Parkinson and Nott reached out to grab it.

"Incendio!" yelled Draco and the ribbon disappeared into a ball of flames. Harry pointed his wand at the raven and froze it in mid air before turning his wand back to Nott. "Stupefy!" Both Parkinson and Nott fell to the ground in a heap.

The whole school sat in shock, looking at Harry and Draco. "How much are you willing to bet that that's not a real raven?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded, reaching up and grabbing it roughly by the wing. He muttered a spell at it and, neither to his nor anyone else's surprise, the raven turned into a wizard.

Dumbledore walked down quickly to the two boys. Upon seeing what happened he turned to Minerva, who had followed him. "Send a letter to the Ministry, tell them we need those Aurors back." She nodded and ran out of the room.

"It's coming up to dinner time," said Harry to Albus. The headmaster looked at him and nodded, understanding where he was going.

"Taffy!" he called. "Please ensure dinner is ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, Headmaster," she said before disappearing.

"Take the three of them to an empty classroom and keep an eye on them," said Dumbledore to Harry and Draco. "I'll be along in a moment."

Both nodded and levitated the three of them out of the hall and down the corridor to an empty classroom, where they placed the body bind-curse on them. It was nearly ten minutes before Albus walked into the classroom. "Thank you, both," he said.

Harry and Draco nodded slightly. "Professor Snape is in the hospital wing, Sir," said Harry.

Albus looked at the older wizard.

"It's Mr Nott, Sir," said Draco.

Albus nodded. "That's right," he said. It was half an hour before the Aurors arrived to take Pansy Parkinson and both the Notts away.

Harry and Draco excused themselves and went up to the hospital wing to check on the Severus and their friends.

TBC…

**Please Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

It had been a week since the Dementors had attacked and Madam Hooch had been kidnapped. Severus had reverted to his old nasty self - if possible even meaner – and he refused to speak to anyone, excepting only when he could make it as cruel and harsh as possible. Albus had been bombarded with letters from parents, wanting to know what was happening in the school, and he had no choice but to ask them all to come to the school so he could explain it all at once.

This meeting was set for after dinner. All the students were to return to their house common rooms once the meal was finished so everyone left and Albus rearranged the seating so that there was enough space for everyone who was coming.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore got up and spoke. "I have asked you all here so I can answer all your questions at once," he said. "Last week about two dozen Dementors attacked the school. None of the students were hurt in any way as the Dementors were to distract us from another attack that was taking place in the castle. Again, none of the students were hurt, although one of the staff has been taken by Lord Voldemort."

Everyone in the room shuddered at the name. "Yeah, we've heard all this before, but how did they get in?" asked a man.

"Two students helped them gain entrance," said Albus gravely.

"How do we know this won't happen again?" asked a woman. "How do we know that our children will be safe here?"

"This is the safest place for your children to be at the moment," said Abe from his seat.

"Yet you admit yourselves that one of your own staff has been kidnapped from the school," said a man.

"Something like that will never happen again," said Dumbledore.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The wards around the school have been enhanced as well as constant Auror surveillance on the school, as ordered by the Minister of Magic," said Albus.

This went on for nearly two hours until, finally, most of the parents agreed to keep their children at Hogwarts, though four or five did decide to take their kids out.

Once all of the adults had departed Minerva, Abe and Albus were left in the Great Hall. "You can take them off now," said Albus, seemingly to nothing but then two figures appeared from under invisibility cloaks.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry.

Albus smiled wearily. "Years of practice," he said.

"That didn't go as badly as I thought it would," said Harry.

Draco sat down in one of the seats. "How is Severus?" Minerva asked him.

"Mean," Draco mumbled then looked at Harry. "Is this how he used to treat you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he used to be a bit nicer." He took the seat next to Draco and looked at the Dumbledore.

"How is Miss Weasley?" asked Abe. "She didn't look too well in class this morning."

"She's learning to control it," said Harry, "but it's still hard on her, especially the painful emotions of people." Abe nodded. They were silent for a moment before Harry spoke. "I want to start up the DA again," he said.

Albus looked up at him. "I was wondering when you'd come to me about that," he said. He nodded. "I think it's a very good idea."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

"You two should head off to bed, it's late and you have classes in the morning," said Dumbledore, getting up.

Harry and Draco nodded and left the Great Hall.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

_Harry looked around. He was standing in what looked like a large bed-chamber but the only furniture was a large four poster bed in the center of the room._

_He looked around, not seeing anyone in the room. Not a first, anyway, until a second glance told him she was sitting in the corner in a ball, keeping herself as tight as she could._

_Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and he saw her begin to shake uncontrollably. Knowing full well what was about to happen, he caught his breath in horror. The door flew open with a bang and three men walked in. Harry recognised them immediately - Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Greyback and Lord Voldemort himself. _

"_Good evening, Madam," said Voldemort. Karkaroff and Greyback moved towards her, grabbed her roughly and dragged her towards the bed before tying her naked body to it._

Harry woke up and jumped out of bed, running towards the bathroom before emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. Five minutes later he walked back out of the bathroom, relived to see he hadn't woken anyone.

He moved over to his trunk and quietly changed then quickly grabbed some robes and his invisibility cloak and shoved them into one of his spare backpacks before walking out of the room.

As he walked down to the common room he looked at his watch and saw that it was just coming up to six and that the others would not be up for a half an hour at least. Sighing, he picked up a piece of parchment, leaving them a note to say he'd meet them later, before pulling his cloak over himself and walking out into the corridors.

He walked down to the Entrance Hall and down to the dungeons to the statue hiding Draco's room. "Suckling pig," he said and it stepped aside to let him through. Harry walked into the room. It was much the same size as his dorm room but it only had one bed and a desk.

Harry walked over to the bed where the blond wizard was sleeping. "Draco?" he said, shaking him. "Wake up."

"What?" mumbled Draco into his pillow.

"I found her," said Harry. "I know where Madam Hooch is."

At this Draco sat bolt upright. "Where? Is she okay?"

"In a small Manor in Wales and no, we need to go now."

Draco nodded, pulling on his clothes. "Have you told Dumbledore?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he said. "Not until I'm sure."

"What about the others?"

"None of them can use magic outside the school. It would be pointless." Draco nodded, understanding that he wanted to involve the least amount of people as possible.

"I need to grab some potions from Snape's store cupboard as well," said Harry.

Draco nodded and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Then they grabbed some potions and made their way to the apparition point.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. "Where're Harry and Draco this morning?" asked Luna.

"Harry wasn't in bed when I got up and then Ginny found a note saying he'd meet us later. I'd say Draco's probably with him," said Ron. They talked and ate till it was time to go to class.

Ron, Hermione and Neville had Transfiguration first. When they walked into the classroom McGonagall walked out of her office.

"Now, today we will be-," she began to say but she cut herself short. "Where are Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy?" she asked, looking at the empty desks.

"They weren't at breakfast this morning," said Hermione, shrugging. "They said they'd meet us later." Minerva frowned but nodded, making a mental note to ask Albus about it later.

By lunchtime Hermione and the others were beginning to worry. Harry and Draco had not shown up for any of their classes that morning and nobody could recall seeing them that morning.

"Where could they be?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, Gin" said Ron, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure they're fine."

Just as the words were out of his mouth the Great Hall doors opened and Minister Bones, along with four Aurors, walked in. Albus got up from his seat, smiling. "Minister," he said, bowing his head in greeting. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Amelia smiled slightly but still looked stern. "Are Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy here?" she asked.

Albus frowned and looked towards the Gryffindor table. He couldn't see them there. "Miss Weasley?" he asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"He wasn't in class this morning," said McGonagall.

"Nor mine," added Aberforth and Professor Flitwick.

"Not to mention he 'borrowed' a number of potions from my store," said Snape.

"What did they do?" Ginny asked the Minister.

Before Madam Bones could answer the two wizards in question came running into the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore!" they said simultaneously.

Amelia turned to face them and both boys skidded to a stop in front of her. "Minister," said Harry, sheepishly. "What brings you Hogwarts?"

Amelia smiled at them. "I was just looking for the two of you."

"Really? What can we do for you?" asked Harry.

"Well, you see, it's a funny story actually," she said. "I was having a meeting just an hour ago and the most amazing thing happened. Seven Death Eaters appeared in my office, probably by portkey, unconscious and in body binds."

"Really? Wow, how lucky is that!" said Draco. "Seven less to hunt down."

"Hmm," she said. "That's what I was thinking." She paused. "You're probably wondering what this has to do with the two of you." They didn't say or do anything. She continued. "Well, with the Death Eaters came a note." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "It wasn't signed. It's funny, actually, because I would never have thought about it if I hadn't noticed something on the paper."

She held it up so they could see it. "Hey! That's my note paper!" said Harry, looking at the family crest at the top. "I could have sworn that I used it all up last week!" He nodded. "Yeah I did, I had to send an owl for more but now I think about it the owl never came back."

"Really?" asked Bones. Harry nodded. "It must have gotten into someone else's hands then," she said. "Well, it's good to know that neither of you would do anything as irresponsible as to leave the castle grounds and get into an argument with Death Eaters."

Both shook their heads. "No Minister, we're only allowed to leave with permission anyway," said Harry. "And I don't think any of the teachers would let us leave."

Amelia smiled at them and nodded before turning back to Albus. "I'm very sorry to take up your time," she said.

"It's no problem, Amelia," he said.

"We'll show ourselves out," she said. Albus nodded and she turned around. As she walked past the two boys she whispered softly, "w_ell done._"

They smiled then Draco got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, aren't we allowed to leave anyway? We're of age."

"Hmm," wondered Harry out loud, scratching his head. "That's a good question."

Unfortunately for both of them neither noticed that Severus had left the table and walked down to them. "Ow!" they said in pain as Severus pushed them out of the Hall.

"No, wait!" said Harry.

"We have good news!" added Draco.

"What, that both of you will be spending the next week in detention remaking the potions you stole from my store?"

"Yeah, well, we figured that would happen," said Harry.

"But really, we have good news," Draco assured his godfather.

"Great news!" said Harry, but Severus continued to pull them out of the Hall by their hair until a shadow loomed over them. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Severus," said the wizard, pausing for a moment. "Take them up to my office." Severus nodded and they exited the hall.

"Professor-" Harry began to say but Severus placed a silencing charm on him and Draco before walking them up to Albus' office.

Five minutes later Dumbledore, Minerva and Abe walked in. Harry and Draco were sitting in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Now you two, both of you have-" this time Dumbledore was cut off by Sophia stepping through the fire and glaring at Harry and Draco.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" she asked.

Harry began to explain but no sound came out. He pointed angrily at Severus and Sophia shook her head and waved her wand at him and Draco. Instantly they were bombarded by loud, angry voices.

"Quiet!" said Albus. Both of the students shut up. "Would one of you please explain what is going on?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"We found her!" said Harry.

"Found who?" asked Abe.

"Madam Hooch," said Draco. "She's at Grimmauld Place right now."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Earlier...

Harry and Draco apparated to a small, deserted town. It was still dark and the streets were not lit very well. "Where to?" asked Draco from under his cloak.

"The last one on the left," said Harry. He was happy that he'd insisted on teaching the others to learn how to do wordless magic. He'd known it would come in handy.

They came to the door of the house. From what Harry had learned from his dream there were only five Death Eaters watching her. Harry could see four through the kitchen window.

One of them looked up as if hearing the two invisible wizards moving towards the door and out into the garden. "Mick?" asked another.

"I thought I heard something," he said, shrugging and walking back into the house. Just before he reached the threshold Harry waved his wand at him, stunning him. The Death Eater fell to the floor in a heap, causing the other three to jump from their seats and draw their wands. Before any of them had managed to get them out though Harry and Draco had already cast spells which all hit their targets.

"There's still one more," said Harry. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he was hit with a spell and went flying back against the wall behind him, his cloak falling from his head as he slid to the floor.

"Harry Potter" the Death Eater said

Harry looked up just as Draco's spell hit the man. Draco pulled off his hood and walked over to Harry. "You ok?" he asked.

Harry nodded and looked at the Death Eater, lying at the bottom of the stairs, with pure hatred in his eyes. "Yeah," he said, wiping the blood from his mouth and standing up, swearing when he felt the twinge in his ribs. "Can you bind them up?"

Draco nodded and Harry moved over to the stairs of the large house. He cast a locating spell which directed him up to the second floor and down to the last door on the right. When he reached the door he stopped and tried to prepare himself before opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was the smell, of blood and sweat. Then he saw the bed and saw that she was lying on it, unconscious. Quickly he moved over to it.

"Madam Hooch," he said gently, grateful for the blankets covering her. She pulled away from him. "Madam Hooch, it's me, Harry," he said again, pulling out a potion from his pocket. "I need you to drink this."

She opened her eyes slightly. "Potter?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah," he said. "I need you to drink this. It'll help." She looked hesitant. "Please Madam Hooch, the sooner you take them the sooner we can get out of here."

She nodded slowly and let him give her the five vials of potion. She improved with each of them and by the time she'd finished them her eyes were open completely. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "We're here to get you home," he said. "Snape's starting to get on everyone's nerves." She smiled slightly. "All he does is mope around and yell at us all. You have no idea how close I am to actually cursing him,"

She nodded slowly. "I know what you mean," she said quietly. "Where are the others?" Harry didn't make eye contact with her. "Harry?"

"Draco's downstairs," he said, handing her the robes he'd grabbed earlier. "Put these on."

"Harry!" he heard Draco call. "I need your help!"

He looked at Ro. "I'll be back in a minute." Harry could see the fear in her eyes. Pulling out his wand he cast a spell around the bed. "Nothing can hurt you in here," he said, before turning and jogging out of the room down to the kitchen where Draco was. "What?" he asked.

"We need to go," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry.

"No, you don't." Draco pointed out of the window. Three more Death Eaters were walking towards the house.

"Oh shit." Harry pulled Draco back to the kitchen door. "Is that all?" Draco nodded. "Good, we can take them." They pulled on their cloaks.

Less then a minute later the three Death Eaters walked into the room. None of them were prepared for Harry and Draco and as soon as they got into the hall they were on the floor, out cold. "Bind them up as well and write a note to Minister Bones," said Harry, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco nodded and took both while Harry ran back upstairs.

Madam Hooch was sitting on the bed, dressed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just some unexpected guests but they've been taken care of." He waved his wand and the smoky wall disappeared. He walked over to her. "Can you stand?" he asked, knowing she was still in a lot of pain and still had a number of cuts and bruises.

She nodded and pushed herself off the bed, standing unsteadily for a moment before losing her balance. Harry gently grabbed her slim body. "Let me help you," he said. Ro nodded and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up. "Okay, let's go."

It took them a few minutes before they reached the kitchen where Draco was still watching the Death Eaters. As soon as Ro saw Karkaroff she instinctively began to back away.

"It's ok, he's been knocked out," said Harry. "He can't do anything. Draco has their wands, see?" He pointed to Draco, who had seven wands in his hand. She was shaking but she nodded.

"I need you to make a Portkey," said Draco to Harry. Harry nodded and Draco moved to take Ro's waist so Harry could walk get to work.

"Give me their wands," said Harry. Draco threw them to him and he picked up the note Draco had written and tied them all together with a piece of string. Then he put them on one of the Death Eaters' laps and turned the fork into a Portkey.

The seven wizards were all bound together in a circle so Harry put it in one of their hands before activating it. They disappeared a moment later and Harry turned back to the others. "Come on, let's get back to HQ," he said and helped Draco walk Ro out of the house and away from the anti-apparition wards.

They stopped when they reached the spot where Harry and Draco had apparated to. "Ready?" Harry asked Ro. "I'll Apparate both of us."

Ro nodded slowly and Harry saw that the potions were beginning to wear off. Draco apparated first then Harry and Ro.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sirius, Tonks, Sophia and Remus were all sitting down having lunch when Draco apparated into the kitchen.

They all stopped eating and stared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sophia asked.

Draco didn't answer as Harry appeared with Ro at his side. "Ro!" said Sophia, jumping up to help Harry.

The next few moments were a blur to the Harry and Draco. Molly and Sophia took Madam Hooch upstairs to a bedroom with the help of Tonks and Fleur while the others bombarded Harry and Draco with questions. Before they could even answer though Sophia came back downstairs. "Go and get Severus," she said. "And Madam Pomfrey."

They both nodded and apparated away.

TBC…

Hope you liked! Remember I love to hear when people liked it!!


	66. Chapter 66

It was the day after Harry and Draco's adventure and the two of them were sitting in the Great Hall with their friends. They had explained everything the night before and though they were upset at not being told they understood Harry's reasons.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Ron. "It's Saturday."

"We have detention," said Harry, playing with his food.

"With whom?" asked Ginny.

"McGonagall, Flitwick, Abe and then, later, Severus," grumbled Draco.

"All of them!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall walked down to them.

"Come along now," she said to them.

"Yes, Professor," they said, standing up and following her out of the Great Hall to, to their surprise, up to Dumbledore's office. Draco shot Harry a questioning look but Harry just shrugged.

They walked up the stairs and Albus called them in. He was standing next to the fireplace. "Boys," he said.

"Sir," they said in unison. Harry stepped forward. "It's not Draco's fault, any of it. I made him come with me," he said.

Albus smiled. "I am fully aware that both of you went willingly, but that is not why you are here," he said. He picked up the pot of Floo powder. "Go to Grimmauld Place," he said.

Harry and Draco did as they were told. Taking some Floo powder Harry went first, followed by Draco.

As usual Harry stumbled through the fireplace in the kitchen, grumbling under his breath at the uncomfortable of the Floo network. He heard someone chuckle and looked up to see Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Sophia sitting at the kitchen table.

Draco arrived as well then Albus and Minerva, too. "Albus," greeted Remus. "What brings the four of you here?"

Severus answered that when he walked in the kitchen door. "Both of you come with me, now," he said to Harry and Draco before walking back out.

Draco looked at Harry. "I thought finding her was supposed to have made him less aggressive."

Harry cocked his head. "He didn't seem that bad," he said, shrugging.

"POTTER, MALFOY!" They sighed.

"Never mind," said Harry and they jogged to catch up with Snape.

Dumbledore sat down with McGonagall and the others. "How has she been?" asked McGonagall.

"Alright," said Tonks.

"Poppy checked her out yesterday - gave her a few healing potions and healed the cuts - but I'm not too sure how she is up here," said Sophia, tapping her head. "She won't speak about what happened."

"Neither will Harry or Draco," said Albus. "I don't believe Draco even knows the full story, though."

"Harry must, though," said Sirius. Everyone frowned, looking at him. "He wouldn't have up and left like that so quickly if he didn't have a good reason."

Albus nodded. "Yes, I must agree with Sirius," he said. They continued to talk for fifteen minutes before Harry came storming back into the kitchen.

As he walked past the table he slammed what looked like a jam jar onto the table but it didn't smash. Then he continued over to the fire, grabbing Floo powder, and jumped in to get back to Hogwarts.

Sirius reached out to pick up the jar. Poking around in it he saw a black beetle. He was inspecting it when Draco walked through the door. "Oh good, he left him here!" he said.

"Left who here?" asked Remus.

Draco pointed to the jar. "Uncle Severus."

Sirius looked closely at the bug before bursting into laughter, causing him to fall off his chair. "He…turned….him….into a….beetle!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Draco, taking the jar out of his cousin's hand and handing it to McGonagall.

"What did Severus do?" asked Dumbledore.

"Let's just say this has been coming on since this whole thing started," said Draco. "I'm gonna go back up to Madam Hooch. Maybe you should keep him like that for a while." He pointed to Severus in the jar then turned and walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry landed back in Dumbledore's office in a livid mood. He stomped out of the room and by the time he reached Flitwick's classroom he had cooled off considerably.

"Professor," said Harry, walking into the classroom.

"Ah, Mr Potter," said Flitwick. "What can I do for you?"

"I have detention with you, Sir," said Harry.

"It's not detention, Mr Potter, just a chance for you and Mr Malfoy to catch up on what you missed."

Harry nodded "Okay, thanks, but Draco's still seeing Madam Hooch and I think he will be there for a while."

Flitwick nodded. "That's alright, I'm sure you or one of your friends will help him catch up later," he said.

Harry spent the next hour practising the charms the others had learned. "There's an essay due on Monday, Mr Potter," said Flitwick after checking the time.

"I'll have it done by then, Sir," said Harry.

"Good. I will see you later, Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. His meeting with Abe was much the same although he found the lesson a little easier. Abe had also given an essay that was due on Monday.

When he was finished he went up to his office and was not surprised to find it empty as it was a lovely day and he figured that the others were outside.

He walked behind his desk and down the steps. He had realised a few weeks back that if he asked the castle nicely it could add on a new room for him. He thought it was amazing.

No-one knew about this room though, not even Ginny. It was his own Potions lab, smaller then the potions classroom but still large enough. He's stocked it up over the last few weeks with more than enough ingredients but he just hadn't had a chance to make anything yet. So he decided to give it a go.

He had six cauldrons going and he spent the whole day in there. When dinner time came he was finally finished with all the potions he had taken from Snape.

"Taffy!" he called.

"Yes, Master Potter?" she said.

"Will you please leave this on Professor Snape's desk in his classroom?" he asked, handing her a small black velvet bag filled with the potions and a note.

"Yes, Sir!" she said happily.

"Thank you Taffy, you're a life saver," he said. Then he yawned and left the lab, going back into his office.

Picking up a piece of parchment he sat down and began to do his Charms essay. He was just finishing it when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he called, not looking up.

The person walked up to the desk and set a black velvet bag down in front of him. "Where did you make all of these?" asked Severus.

Harry didn't look up. "What do you care? I made them," he said, flicking his hand. A book flew from the shelf onto the table and opened onto a page which Harry then looked over before turning back to his essay.

"None of my ingredients are missing, nor was my lab used today," said Snape.

Harry snorted. "Of course I didn't use any of your ingredients, that would be defeating the purpose of saying I had borrowed them." He finished writing his essay before putting his quill back in the ink pot, closing the books and picking them up. He walked up to the book shelves and began to put them back. "Is there something else I can do for you, Professor?"

There was a pause before Severus spoke. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" he asked in a curious voice. "Do you honestly get a kick out of getting your name on the front page of the paper?"

Harry turned to him but instead of saying anything he grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him towards the Pensieve. "I think it's only fair that since I saw your worst memory, you see mine," said Harry before shoving him in.

It was nearly an hour later when Severus pulled his head out. He looked, if possible, even paler then he normally did. "Just because I didn't tell everyone it doesn't mean I didn't see it," said Harry, sitting down behind his desk.

Severus looked up at him. "Why don't you just block him out?" he asked, his voice softer then Harry had ever heard.

"Because if I do that then I wouldn't be able to 'be the hero', as you put it," he said.

Severus just looked at Harry, completely stunned. "You're sixteen!" he said finally.

Harry snorted again. "Perceptive tonight, aren't we?" he said, standing up.

"Potter, you're sixteen. I know you've had a shit childhood but why keep putting yourself through it? Why not let us fight this war?"

Harry turned to look him angrily straight in the eyes. "'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defeated him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...__'_ I don't have a choice. I am the hero because that is what I was born to be." He turned away from Severus. "One of us has to die. And I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone I love will be safe for as long as I can." He picked up the bag of potions and chucked them at Snape. "These are yours," he said before walking back upstairs and out of sight.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville were sitting in the common room, waiting for Harry. Hermione looked up at the clock. "It's nearly midnight," she said. "Where could he be?"

"Maybe he went to Number 12 and stayed the night," said Ron then yawned and stretched. "I'm going to head up to bed." he said. Hermione and Neville nodded in agreement. "Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I'm gonna stay for a while longer," she said. The others nodded and went up to their dormitories. Ginny sat for a while, looking out the window. She could feel him, she knew where he was and that he wanted to be left alone but she didn't know why.

Before long she felt herself drifting off to sleep on the couch. She was woken by someone calling her name and shaking her lightly. "Ginny!"

"What?" she said sleepily, opening her eyes to see Ron standing there?

"Did you sleep here all night?" he asked. She nodded, sitting up.

"I fell asleep not long after you all left," she said, sitting up. "Did Harry come back?" Ron shook his head just as Hermione walked down the stairs.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Gin slept down here all night," he said.

Ginny sighed and got up. "I'll be back down in a minute." When she came back down Ron, Hermione and Neville were waiting for her to come for their run.

The four made their way down to the Entrance Hall where Draco, Luna and, to their surprise, Susan were waiting. "Hey, Susan!" said Hermione.

"Hey!" she said. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along?"

"No, of course not!" said Ginny. "The more the merrier!"

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked.

"We thought you might know," said Neville. "He never came back to the tower after your detention with Snape."

Draco frowned. "I spent most of the day at Number 12, Harry only spent twenty minutes before coming back here," he said. "And, when I went to go to Potions with Snape, all the potions were already made."

"So where is he?" asked Ron, just as Hedwig flew over to Ginny, landing on her shoulder and holding out her leg to her.

Ginny took the letter and thanked the Snowy owl before opening the note. She sighed. "He says he'll meet us later, that he has work to finish," she said with a dark look on her face before shoving the letter in her pocket and turning angrily to walk outside.

"Oh no," said Ron.

"What?" asked the others.

Ron sighed. "You know how Ginny has a temper?" They nodded. "Well, don't be too surprised if you see her yelling at Harry today," continued Ron. "Or if he ends up in the hospital wing."

The others looked at him, confused, but just nodded and started their run.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry had still not been seen when breakfast time came around. Albus walked in and took his usual seat, greeted the others then noticed the look on Severus' face. The man seemed lost in his thoughts. "Severus?" he asked.

Severus looked up "Sorry?"

"Is everything alright, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "No," he said. "May I speak with you after breakfast?" Albus frowned but nodded.

When the two finished eating Albus led the way up to his office and sat down behind his desk. "Severus?" he asked.

Snape didn't look at Albus when he spoke. "He showed me his worst memory last night," he said.

"Who?" asked Albus.

"Potter," he said. "It wasn't just one memory, though."

Albus frowned and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He's not blocking anything Voldemort does out?"

"No," said Snape.

"How bad are they?" asked Albus.

"Ro's was the worst, in my opinion, but he may not have shown me all of them," he said, sitting down in a chair opposite Albus.

"He saw what happened to her, then?"

"We knew he had to have seen something," said Severus. "I just never expected it to be that." He rubbed his hands over his face. "You need to talk to him about this. He's sixteen. His mind cannot handle this. It shouldn't have to."

Albus sighed. "I am aware of that, Severus," he said. They sat, engaged in their own thoughts, for quite some time.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When everyone had finished breakfast Ron and Hermione went to the library to finish some homework. Neville and Luna were going for a walk by the lake and Draco and Susan had just disappeared.

Ginny sat at the table, thinking for a few minutes before getting up and walking out of the hall.

She walked until she stopped at a classroom and knocked on the door.

"Miss Weasley," said McGonagall, looking up at her. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Ginny stepped forward, biting her lip. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "Something personal. You're the only one I can ask."

Minerva could see in the young witch's eyes that something was bothering her. Laying down her quill she stood up. "Of course, Ginny," she said. "What do you wish to know?"

"You knew Professor Dumbledore before he defeated Grindelwald?"

Minerva frowned and nodded. "Yes, I was a student." Ginny bit her lip. "That is not what you meant," said Minerva, smiling. "But yes is still the answer to your question."

Ginny nodded. "Did he try and push you away to keep you safe?" she asked.

"Harry is pushing you away?" said the older witch. Ginny nodded and McGonagall smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, Albus did try the same with me, but at that time things were different." She leaned back against the table. "I was an Auror; I had finished my training a year before he was defeated."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Thank you, Professor," she said. "I'm sorry to take up your time." Turned and walked towards the door.

"Miss Weasley!" called McGonagall. Ginny stopped and turned. "Harry is only doing what he believes to be best for your safety. You need to see it from his perspective. He has lost a lot in his life. He's most likely under the impression that pushing his loved ones away will save them from all the pain he has had to endure. You need to talk to him about this, and do not give in."

Ginny nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Professor." Minerva nodded and watched the young redhead walk out of her classroom before she herself went to speak to her husband.

TBC…

_**I was feeling generous and thought I'd give you another chapter! But I want reviews! Pretty please! It would only take a Minis!! PLEASE! down on knees begging with big puppy dog eyes Hope you liked!**_  
_**LittleMiss**_


	67. Chapter 67

Ginny thought about what to say while she walked up to Harry's office. When she walked in she saw him sitting behind his desk, his head resting on the surface with his arms above it.

She just stood there, looking at him for a while. She jumped when she heard his voice. "Please don't argue with my decision."

"Harry-"

He looked up at her, dark circles around his eyes. "Please," he begged. "I can't. I just can't."

"Can't what?" she asked, walking around the desk to him and kneeling in front of him. "You can't what?"

"Watch you go through all that," he said quietly.

Ginny frowned, not understanding him, but then it clicked. "What happened to Madam Hooch," she said. At those words Harry stood up and walked away from her. "That's it," said Ginny. "You're afraid of what could happen to me."

Harry spun around. "No, I know what could happen to you!" he yelled at her. "They would rip you to shreds, mentally and physically." His shoulders heaved. "And they wouldn't stop until you lay, broken."

Ginny could feel the fear and anger in Harry and didn't know what to say. He walked up to her. "Please don't make me have to save you."

She looked up into his green eyes, putting a hand on his cheek. "I will not let you push me away, Harry," she said. "You can't push me away. I am with you forever."

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew she wouldn't give in till she got her way but he couldn't risk her getting hurt. He closed his eyes and stepped back out of her reach. It took immense will power but he had to do it. "I'm sorry," he said then waved his hand, casting a spell on her.

She slowly fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry moved over to her and placed three letters in her hand before kissing her on the top of the head then turned and picked up the bag by the fireplace and stepped in, disappearing in a green flash.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Minerva reached Albus' office he and Severus were sitting in silence. "What can I do for you, my dear?" asked Albus.

She frowned. "I just had a talk with Miss Weasley," she said. "She is under the impression that Harry will push everyone away from him and I'm getting the same feeling."

Albus sighed. "Sit down, Minerva," he said. "We have much to discuss." Minerva's frown deepened but she did as he said.

The three of them had been in the office for close to an hour when the door opened and Ginny came in, eyes red from tears. "Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall, standing up.

"He's gone!" she said then handed Albus one of the envelopes Harry had left. Minerva sat her down in the seat she had been occupying while Albus opened the envelope.

"Drink this," said Snape, handing Ginny a potion.

She shook her head. "I don't want it," she said, not looking up from her hands.

"It will help," said Minerva.

"It won't bring him back," said Ginny. This silenced both Severus and Minerva. Minerva looked up at Albus, who had just finished reading the letter.

"Take the calming potion, Miss Weasley," he said. Ginny was about to protest again when she just held out her hand and took the potion. "Did he say anything else, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and told them about her and Harry's conversation. When she finished Albus could see that she was growing tired and asked Minerva to take her to her dorm.

When they were gone Albus picked up the letter Harry had left him and handed it to Severus, who read it straight away.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_By the time you read this I'll be well out of the school. I know you may not agree with my decision but I need to do this myself. Professor Snape remained me of that last night. I have left a letter for Padfoot and Moony but there are also several letters in my desk as well as my living will, should anything happen to me. _

_I suggest you also have a look in my Pensieve; it might help you to understand why I am doing this so out of the blue._

_I will keep in contact with you whenever I can and with any luck will be back soon._

_Yours Respectfully, _

_Harry J. Potter _

"What did you remind him of, Severus?" asked Dumbledore when Snape put the letter down.

"He told me all of the prophecy," said Severus, rubbing his face. "That he is the only one who can kill Voldemort." They were silent for a few minutes.

"What will you do?" asked Snape after a pause.

"There is nothing I can do," said Albus. "He is of age." He sighed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few weeks were a muddle for everyone. The news about Harry's leaving did not stay quiet for long and his friends took it hard, especially Ginny who retreated away from everything. Sirius and Remus had been upset as well.

It was the first day of December, the day that Madam Hooch was returning to the school to take back her place on the staff. As planned she took the Floo network to Albus' office before dinner, where he and Minerva were waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Ro" said McGonagall, hugging her friend.

Ro smiled. "It's good to be back. I was beginning to understand why Sirius hated being locked up there last year," she said. "How have things been around here?"

"Quiet," said Minerva, sadly.

"Still no word from him then?" said Ro. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore shook their heads and Ro sighed. "How is Miss Weasley?"

"Not too good. Poppy is beginning to get worried," said Minerva.

Ro nodded. "Her brothers are beginning to get angry, too," she said.

"Come; let us go down to dinner. There is a feast for your return," said Albus.

The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall, where all the students were waiting for the feast to begin. Albus waved his hands and the tables were filled with food.

Ro sat next to Severus, who was relieved to see how well she was, and the two talked. Ro couldn't help but look down and see Harry's friends and, to her surprise, Susan Bones sitting next to a certain pale blond boy. She smiled at this but frowned when she saw how pale Ginny looked. "She's refusing to eat now," said Poppy from beside her.

Ro looked up at her friend. "He better get his ass back here soon," she said. Poppy nodded in agreement.

When everyone had finished eating Albus stood up. "I hope you've all had an enjoyable evening and I am very glad to welcome Madam Hooch back." The room erupted into cheers and applause. "On another note-" he began but stopped when the Great Hall doors opened. "Minister," he said, frowning.

Amelia Bones looked up at him. He instantly saw the look of pain in her eyes. "I am sorry to interrupt, Headmaster, but it is urgent that I speak with you," she said.

"Of course," he said, nodding.

"Aunty Amelia?" asked Susan, not far from where the Minister stood.

Madam Bones looked at her niece and immediately regretted it, knowing full well that Susan could sense what the news was.

And she was correct. Susan gasped and put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "It can't be possible!" she said.

Albus was now standing in front of the Minister. "Amelia," he said quietly when she didn't move.

"He's dead!" said Susan, not taking her eyes off her aunt's.

"Who?" asked Draco from beside her.

"Harry," she said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the room erupted into whispers.

"Quiet!" called Dumbledore. The room fell into silence.

"I'm sorry, Albus," said Bones.

"It is true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Mr Potter was found dead this morning, just outside Bordeaux in France," she said.

"It wasn't Harry."

Albus and Amelia turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley?" asked the Minister.

Ginny looked up from her plate. "It wasn't Harry that was found dead," she said.

Amelia frowned. "I know this may be hard-"

Ginny rose. "If it had been Harry then Voldemort would be in full rise and attacking left, right and centre," she said.

"She's right," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see none other than the supposedly dead Harry Potter standing there, alive, clad in dark green tattered robes, a shield wrapped around his chest and leaning heavily on Gryffindor's sword.

"Hi," he said.

Ginny glared at him before walking past him out of the Hall, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Susan and Luna close behind her.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the Minister. "I'm sorry for making you think I was dead," he said.

She sighed. "You have no idea how relieved I am I don't have to tell your godfather."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah," he said then looked at Albus. "I'm gonna…" he said, pointing his thumb at the door.

Albus nodded. "Just don't leave the castle," he said.

"I won't," promised Harry, nodding before turning and walking away.

Amelia turned to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry for worrying-"

"It is completely understandable."

Amelia nodded. "Now, I should go and speak to the press before tomorrow's edition is out," she said then left the Great Hall.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as Harry was out of the sight of the Great Hall he felt his energy reserves getting lower and he grew more tired. He leaned more heavily on the sword to take the pressure off his right leg and walked up to the founders.

"Harry!" said Helena.

"You're back!" said Rowena.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said drowsily.

"You look like crap," said Salazar.

"Is that my shield and sword?" asked Gryffindor.

"Yeah," he said. "Do you mind if we talk later? I need a shower." The founders nodded. "Ginny Molly Weasley," said Harry. The portrait swung open and Harry limped up the stairs to his office.

He walked through the door and up to the desk, dropping the sword onto it. Then he removed the shield, trying as hard as possible not to bump his left arm.

His whole body ached as he reached into his robes and pulled out two objects. Laying them on the table he slowly walked up to the main bedroom and stumbled into the shower.

He spent a good half hour in there, just letting the hot water loosen his tight muscles. When he finally got out he dried off, pulled on a loose top and sweatpants and walked back down and into the Potions lab hidden behind his desk.

He walked back up with three vials in his hand. "That explains how you remade my potions."

The voice startled Harry, causing him to drop one of the vials and tweak his already sore ribs. He wrapped his left arm around them, which only caused him more pain. His body was too tired to handle all this pain and he fell to the floor.

Minerva, Albus, Abe, Ro and Severus were instantly at his side. "Where does it hurt?" asked McGonagall. Harry shook his head, causing her to frown.

"Wrong question," said Ro. "Where doesn't it hurt?" she asked. Again Harry shook his head. "Everywhere, then," she said.

Severus frowned. "You're wearing a glimmer, aren't you," he said.

Harry looked up at Albus. "Please, just let me take the potions and sleep." It was all he wanted to do.

Albus sighed and shook his head. "We'll take you to the hospital-"

"No," said Harry hoarsely and tried to get up. Snape stopped him, which caused him even more pain, and Ro jumped up and ran to the fire to fetch Poppy.

"Harry! Please stop struggling," said Abe. "You're only making it more painful for yourself. We're not going to hurt you; we're just trying to help."

Harry suddenly fell limp. "Albus!" said Minerva. Harry's eyes were closed and there was blood dripping out of his mouth. Quickly checking his pulse she sighed in relief when she felt one as although it was weak it was still there.

Madam Pomfrey stepped through the fire and rushed over to them. "He looks fine," said Poppy.

Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over the young man. Minerva, Ro and Poppy gasped. Harry had placed a glimmer on himself and he looked anything but alright. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked as if he'd lost over half of his body weight. That wasn't the worst of it though; he was covered in small gashes and bruises.

"I need to get him to the hospital wing," said Poppy.

"Go on ahead. We'll bring him up," said Aberforth.

Poppy nodded, taking Ro and Minerva to help her set up. They stepped into the fire and vanished.

Severus gently tucked his arms under Harry's knees and back to pick him up. "We can't take him by Floo," he said. "He's not stable enough."

Both the Dumbledore's nodded and they walked over to the door and down and out into the corridors as quickly as was possible.

Unfortunately there were still a few students wandering the corridors but the three wizards soon made it to the hospital wing.

"Lay him on the bed, Severus," said Poppy. Snape did as he was told and went off to fetch more potions she needed from the dungeons.

It was after midnight before Poppy was sure Harry was going to pull through. Walking into her office where Albus, Abe, Minerva, Severus and Ro were she sighed. "He has several broken ribs and he appears to have dislocated his left shoulder recently, most likely having re-set it himself, his knee is severely swollen, he was bleeding internally for a few hours before arriving back to the school, and then there're the cuts and bruises."

"Will he be alright?" asked Minerva after a pause.

Poppy nodded. "Give him a few weeks and he'll be back to his old self," she said. "I've mended the ribs and arms and got rid of the swelling around his knee and the internal bleeding."

Severus snorted. "And here he was, saying he'd take a few potions and be fine." he said. "What an idiot."

"He has a lot of explaining to do," said Abe.

"Like where he's been," added McGonagall.

"And how he got those injuries." Poppy looked out of the door. "Miss Weasley!" she said, causing everyone to look up at the door where Ginny was now standing.

"Why are you not in bed?" asked Minerva. "It's well past curfew."

Ginny bit her lip, stepping forward to Albus and handing him a large bunch of letters. "These should answer your questions," she said before turning and walking out into the hospital wing and over to Harry's bed, sitting in the seat beside him.

The others looked at Albus who was flicking through the envelopes. "That's Harry's handwriting," commented Abe.

Albus nodded. "And they're all addressed to Ginny," he said. "The first is dated two days after he left."

"She wasn't becoming sick because she was angry at him, it was because she was worried," said Poppy.

Albus pulled out the first letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you will no doubt be angry with me for the way I left but I had no choice. If I had told you then you would have insisted on coming with me and I can't risk you life or anyone else's on this mission. I can't hide from you that it will be dangerous and there is a very high chance that it could take me years to finish it._

_I need you to know that no matter what happens I'll always love you. _

_I will try and write soon, _

_Harry xxx_

Ro frowned. "What mission?" she asked. Albus didn't answer her but picked out the last letter Harry had sent. It was dated three days ago.

_Gin,_

_I hope all is well at school and that everyone is well. I'm fine so you have no need to worry. I'm still looking for the last one; wherever Tom hid it he hid it well. I'm beginning to get the feeling that this one will be harder to get to as well._

_The first ones were not hidden in such a way as the last one I found and from what Regulus has told me the necklace was hard to get to as well. But don't worry, I'll find it soon and be back at school in no time so you can kick my ass in person._

_Love you,_

_Harry xxx _

"Albus?" asked Minerva.

Again he said nothing but looked at Harry. "You don't think he found both of them, do you?" asked Snape. Dumbledore handed the pile of letters to Minerva before quickly moving to the fire and disappearing.

"Severus?" said Ro.

Snape was lost in his thoughts for a moment before snapping out of them. "Sorry?" he said.

"What are you and Albus talking about?" asked Minerva.

"The Horcruxes," said Albus, stepping back out of the fire.

"What!" yelled Poppy, Ro and Minerva.

"He went after them himself?" said Minerva.

"It would appear so." Dumbledore held up a golden cup and a brooch in the shape of a small dagger.

"He's found them all," said Abe. "He wanted to get them out of the way before starting up the DA again."

Albus nodded and looked over at Harry and Ginny. "Now all he has to do is prepare them for a war."

TBC…

_**Well?? What did you think?? **_

_**:D Hope you all liked it! Loving the reviews! keep them coming! **_

_**Oh and heleri1605 Happy Birthday!!**_

_**Little Miss Scifi!!**_


	68. Chapter 68

Ginny awoke to sunlight shining into her face. She tried to roll over only to find her body extremely stiff and she realised it was because she had spent most of the night curled up in a chair.

"Stiff?" asked a deep voice, causing her to jump. "Sorry." Ginny turned to see Sirius standing at the end of Harry's bed.

"S'all right, Padfoot," she said rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Not that long. Dumbledore waited until this morning to send us a letter."

"Makes sense," she said, standing up and stretching. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after nine," he said. "You slept through the night, according to Poppy."

Ginny nodded. "Is mum here?"

Sirius cringed slightly. "Yeah, I think she's up in Dumbledore's office."

"Shh, some people are trying to sleep," said a sleepy voice from the bed, causing the two to look up.

"Harry?" asked Sirius, moving to one side of the bed and Ginny to the other.

"Yeah," he said again in a sleepy voice, trying hard to open his eyes. When he finally did Sirius handed him his glasses but he looked around he flopped back down and sighed.

"Don't you dare complain, Harry James Potter," said Ginny. "You nearly died last night with all those wounds." You could hear the despair in her voice. "Fine my ass," she muttered.

Harry looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but I was fine when I sent you the letters. The brooch was pretty hard to get to," he said, taking her hand in his.

She sighed. "Four weeks, Harry," she said quietly, "you were gone for over four weeks."

"I know," he said quietly, tugging her hand gently. She climbed onto the bed beside him and rested her head on his chest, being careful of his still tender wounds.

Sirius smiled and stood up and backed away from the two of them, an letting them be alone for a while.

It didn't take them long to drift into the first restful sleep they'd both had in weeks.

The next time Harry woke he heard raised voices. "Stop it right now, Bill!" he heard Ginny say.

"I will not!" came Bill's voice. "I don't care if he's already hurt; I'm going to hurt him even more."

Harry looked around, thankful that his glasses were still on. The voices were coming from the other side of the privacy curtains. Gently pushing back the covers he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the source of noise. Not to his surprise he saw Bill, Charlie and Percy standing there, looking very angry, while the rest of the Weasley family watched, not far back, with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan, Draco, Tonks, Sirius, Sophia and Remus as well.

Harry looked over and saw that Professors McGonagall, Snape, both Dumbledores and Madams Hooch and Pomfrey were standing by Poppy's office.

"Stop it right now, Bill, or I'll hex you," said Ginny. "All three of you." She glared at her three eldest brothers. "And you get back into that bed before you get yourself killed," she said loudly, turning to face Harry and drawing everyone's attention to him.

Harry smiled at her. "Getting better at that whole 'sensing people' thing, then," he said before he began to cough uncontrollably. Instantly Ginny was by his side, taking his weight so he didn't fall.

"Bed, Mr Potter," he heard Poppy say. Nodding and with the help of Ginny he walked back to the bed and lay back down.

The coughing eased off as he lay down. "Drink this," said Madam Pomfrey, handing him a potion. As soon as he swallowed the potion the pain in his chest eased and he began to relax.

"You are to stay in that bed until I tell you otherwise, Mr Potter," she said sternly. "And if you do not I will find the most grilling detention for you to do."

Harry just nodded, drifting back to sleep while Ginny gently brushed his hair with her hand.

When she was sure he was asleep she turned to her three eldest brothers and glared at them. "How ill is he?" asked Bill quietly.

"He'll have to stay here for at least week before I can let him leave," replied Poppy.

"How the hell did he let himself get that bad?" asked Charlie.

"He didn't do it on purpose," said Ginny, looking back down at Harry.

"How can you be so sure? He also promised never to hurt you," said Percy.

Ginny turned back to them and stood up. "I told you he didn't hurt me, nor would he ever."

"I'm sorry but have you noticed your depressing behaviour the last few weeks?" Bill said.

"I wasn't sad, I was _worried,_" said Ginny.

"You knew what he was doing?"

"Of course I knew, he sent me over a dozen letters telling me he was fine and that he was getting closer to coming home," fumed Ginny. "He told me when he was hurt, when he was tired and when he wanted nothing more than to just come home!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Fred and George stepped up to Ginny to hug her. "We have to go to the shop," said Fred.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later" added George, hugging her after his twin stepped back. Then the two left the wing, followed by the others. Soon only the six students, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Sophia, Poppy, Albus and Minerva were left.

"Miss Weasley, I want you to eat something," said Pomfrey. Ginny nodded and Poppy walked away into her office.

"Taffy!" called Dumbledore. He asked the elf to bring up some food for the students before he, Minerva and the others left them alone.

They were all picking at their food when Ron finally asked "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Ginny didn't look up. "I don't know," she sighed. "I really don't. I just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. There was another pause then Draco asked "Did he find what he was looking for?"

Ginny smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah," she said.

"What now?" asked Hermione, and the others all fell silent, thinking it over.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few days went well. Harry continued to get visits from his friends though he had yet to tell them what happened. Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Sophia would come as well every now and then. Most of the teachers were also giving him work to catch up on from when he was away. To their surprise he managed to finish all the work he'd missed in less then four days.

By Wednesday he was feeling much better and was fairly bored. He was sitting on his bed looking out of the window, alone in the wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called.

"You are not leaving, Mr Potter!" she called back from her office.

Harry sighed. "Please!" he called, smiling.

She walked out of her office and looked at him. "No, Harry," she said. "I am sorry, I know you would prefer to be anywhere but here right now but I need to make sure you are alright," she said. "You put your body through a great deal over the four weeks you were gone and you need rest."

Harry looked down at his hands. Over the last few days he had realised the amount of worry he had put everyone while he was gone and was feeling guilty for it. That was one of the main reasons he had not attempted to flee the wing.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he said.

"If you want you can ask Taffy or one of the other house elves to get you something from your office to do," she suggested.

Harry looked up and nodded. "I might just do that," he said. She nodded before going back into her office to work.

"Taffy!" called Harry.

"Yes, Master Potter?"

"Would you be able to get me some things from my office?" The little elf nodded eagerly and Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote down what he needed and handed it to her.

She popped back nearly ten minutes later. "Taffy is sorry for taking so long, Master, Taffy was not able to find some of Master's books at first. Mr Malfoy helped Taffy."

"That's alright, Taffy," said Harry, smiling at the little elf. "Is Draco still in my office?"

"No, Master Mr Malfoy is on his way to see Master." Harry nodded, thanking the elf, and Taffy disappeared.

Draco walked into the wing ten minutes later. Harry was flicking through a few books and scribbling things onto a piece of parchment. "What took you so long?" asked Harry, not looking up.

"The staircases decided to take me on a little adventure," said Draco. "What are you doing?" he asked, picking up one of the books.

"Preparing lesson plans," said Harry. "As soon as I'm out of here we need to start up the DA again."

"Want a hand?" asked Draco. Harry nodded and they spent the next hour working before Draco had to go to his next class, leaving Harry to work.

By Friday morning both Harry and Poppy were tired of him being in the wing. Just before breakfast Poppy walked out of her office. "Alright, Potter, I think we've both suffered you being in this wing long enough," she said.

Harry smiled. "Aw, I was just getting used to it," he said sweetly.

She glared at him but smiled slightly. "Off to breakfast, Mr Potter," she said. Harry jumped up from bed and she watched as he moved to go and change. He had regained most of his body weight, though he still had a bit more to get back to what he was before, and all the bruises and cuts had healed as well.

When Harry reappeared Madam Pomfrey told him to go on down and to make sure to eat enough food. He nodded and disappeared out of the room.

By the time he reached the Great Hall most of the students were already there. Walking over to the Gryffindor table he plonked himself down next to Ginny. "So…" he said, smiling. "What gossip have I missed?"

"Harry!" said the girls, hugging him.

"Why aren't you in the Hospital wing?" asked Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey let me go; I think she's had enough of me."

"Who wouldn't," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Snape standing there.

"You look like crap," said Harry, then realised he'd said that out loud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Snape glared at him and continued to the head table. Harry looked at the others. "What haven't you been telling me?" he asked.

"Madam Hooch," said Draco.

Harry realised immediately what he meant. "Shit," he said then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Under no circumstances are you to do anything that will end you back up in the Hospital wing, Harry," said Ginny sternly.

"Would I?" said Harry, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to look offended. She rewarded him by pulling his ear. "Okay, okay" he said. "I won't." The rest of the meal was spent talking and laughing.

Harry couldn't help but notice how his friends had grown closer over the last few weeks. Ron and Hermione were smiling and flirting with each other, Luna and Neville were talking quietly about things Harry had no idea about and Susan and Draco were both just happy to be with each other.

When breakfast was finished Harry and Draco were the only ones to have a free class so the others headed off.

"So, you and Susan seem to be getting along quite well," said Harry, nudging his friend in the ribs. Draco glared at him.

"So how was your little adventure?" he asked, not responding to Harry.

"Tiring," said Harry said.

"We know, you spent a lot of time sleeping," said Draco. "Though you managed to catch up pretty fast," he added.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I did that," said Harry. "I was going to ask Dumbledore about it, actually."

"Which one?" asked Draco, smiling.

"I haven't decided," Harry responded. Then he frowned and looked around the hall to see it nearly empty. "What's wrong with Madam Hooch?" he asked quietly.

"From what I've been able to get from some of their minds she's not able to sleep and when she does she wakes up, screaming," said Draco. "Severus has no idea what to do. She can't take any more dreamless sleep potion, it's too addictive, and nothing else is strong enough."

"Your Legilimency must be getting better if you could get that from them," said Harry.

Draco nodded. "You'd be surprised. I don't think you're the only one picking things up," he said. "Susan has been saying it as well as the others."

Harry frowned. "I think I should have a talk with the Headmaster about this, then," he said. "But first things first. Where is she?"

"In Severus' rooms, she usually stays there," said Draco. They got up and made their way down to Snape's personal quarters. Harry knocked on the door and a moment late Ro opened it.

"Boys!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to help you," said Harry, waving his hand in front of her. She began to fall to the ground but Harry and Draco caught her.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" asked Draco. "If Uncle Severus finds out we'll be scrubbing the potions room floor with a toothbrush for weeks."

Harry smiled. "No we won't. Or I might but you won't," he said. "Come on, move her to the bed."

Once she was on the bed Draco went back and looked out the door before shutting it. "Now what?" he asked. As he turned around Harry was already busy casting spells over her.

He continued to do this for nearly ten minutes before he finally stepped back. "You okay?" asked Draco.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said.

"And her?"

"She'll be fine as well." He looked sharply to the door. "Oh, shit."

"What the hell are the two of you doing in here?" asked a very angry Severus Snape.

Draco cringed, turning slowly. "Hi Uncle Severus," he said. Severus just glared at the two boys. "We just came to see how Madam Hooch was," he said.

"And we were talking when she fell asleep," Harry added quickly then moved to grab Draco's arm. "Well, we best be off. We don't want to be late for our first lesson," he said and he and Draco quickly fled the room before Severus could utter a word.

"He's gonna kill us," said Draco matter-of-factly.

"Yep."

TBC…

:P hope you liked!! Let me know! I'll try post more soon :)

Little Miss


	69. Chapter 69

Harry and Draco had Charms and then double Transfiguration before lunch. Time went pretty fast for both of them.

They were sitting in the Great Hall with the others, eating lunch, when Severus came into the room and over to them. Neither noticed him until he pulled them both up from their seats by their hair. "Up now, both of you," he hissed.

"Owwwww!" they both exclaimed in surprise. Severus proceeded to pull them out of the hall.

"That is attached to my head, you know!" Harry's voice echoed through the Great Hall as they left.

Abe, who was sitting at the head table, looked at his brother and sister-in-law. "I wonder what they did this time."

Albus sighed. "I don't believe I really want to know," he said, returning to his lunch.

"You're not going to go after them?" asked Minerva. Albus just shook his head.

Ten minutes after being dragged out of the hall Harry and Draco walked back in. "Seriously, why does he always have to go for the hair?" asked Harry, rubbing his head. "Can't he just pull us by the robes?"

"That would defeat the purpose of causing us pain without getting into trouble for it," answered Draco.

Harry thought about it. "I see your point," he said.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione when they took their seats at the table again.

Harry smiled. "Oh, just a little experiment that he wanted to know about," he said, looking at Draco who was also smiling.

Albus walked up behind them. "Am I to assume Severus will not be taking any of his afternoon classes today?" he said.

Harry looked up. "He was feeling a little tired and decided to take a nap, Sir."

Albus' eyes twinkled at the two boys. "Well, best not disturb him then," he said before departing.

"He knows," said Draco.

Harry watched the Headmaster leave. "Yeah," he said. "Come on, we have DADA."

They all got up and went to their lessons. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Susan were walking down to Potions. "Severus isn't back yet," said Draco quietly to Harry as they walked down. "So who will take us?"

Harry just shrugged and walked into the classroom. Everyone took their seats and five minutes after the bell went Alex walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, class," he said. "I'm Alex; I'll be taking your class for today seeing as Professor Snape is unwell." Harry and Draco sniggered. "So, anyone want to tell me what you've been doing?" He looked around the room. "Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up. "Erm, they've been preparing to make Everlasting Elixir," he said.

Alex nodded. "Alright. Well I think it would be best to wait until Severus gets back to actually make it," he said. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "You have exams coming up. Why not just study, and if you need any help I'm here to assist."

Every one looked relieved about this and pulled out books to begin to work. Alex walked over to Harry and Draco. "So, what did you do to dear old Severus?" he asked them quietly.

"Nothing," said Draco. "He's simply asleep."

"What about Rolanda?" asked Alex.

"That's harder to explain," said Harry, "but let's just say if it worked then she'll be back to her old self in no time." He smiled.

Alex looked at him for a moment. "You have a good heart, Harry," he said before someone called him for help.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Dinner that night was quite interesting as well. Severus and Ro had not shown up at the beginning of the meal. Harry looked up at the head table. Alex was sitting next to Abe and the two wizards were talking and laughing with each other.

When dinner was finished Harry and Draco said they'd meet everyone in the office. Then they disappeared before anyone could say anything.

They two teens walked down to the dungeons and over to Severus' private rooms. They knocked but did not receive an answer. "The spells should have worn off by now," said Draco. Harry nodded.

"Taffy?"

"Yes, Master Potter?" said the elf, appearing out of thin air.

"Are Professor Snape and Madam Hooch still asleep?" he asked.

"No Master, they is still in bed hav-" she began to say.

"That's fine, I don't need any more details," said Harry, quickly cutting her off. She nodded and disappeared.

Harry and Draco made their way up to his office. After walking through the door Harry went straight over to his Pensieve, muttering "Need to get that thought out of my head!"

"Definitely," muttered Draco, shuddering.

"What happened?" asked Susan.

"You don't want to know!" said Harry and Draco together.

"But-" Ginny began.

"Trust me, Gin" said Harry, pulling it from his mind. "You really don't want to know." He stood back and locked up the Pensieve and turned to the others who were sitting around on the sofas and chairs.

Ginny got up and he sat down. She sat on his lap. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"The DA meeting is set for just after lunch in the Room of Requirement," said Harry. "Everyone who was in it last time who's still in school has been sent a letter telling them. If they still wish to come then they are more than welcome."

"We've been looking up ways to keep in touch with each other," said Hermione. "The coins aren't secure enough. But it looks like that's the only way."

Harry nodded. They spent the next hour going through things before they all headed to their dorms to go to bed.

Draco said he'd walk Susan to her common room and Neville Luna to hers before turning in. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed up to the Fat Lady.

Harry and Ron said goodnight to the girls before going up to their room. Seamus and Dean were sitting up, talking, when they walked in. Both fell silent when they saw Harry.

"So you're starting up the DA again?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"What good will it do?" said Seamus, snorting. "You'll do everything yourself or you'll have your little Slytherin do it for you."

"Shut up, Finnegan," said Ron, frowning.

"Why should I? You've said the same things before." Seamus scowled. "You used to hate Malfoy just as much as any of us, now you're all pally with a Death Eater."

"Draco is not a Death Eater!" said Harry angrily. "And the sooner you realise that, the better." He turned and stormed out of the room.

By the time Ron made it down to the common room Harry was already gone and Neville had walked in. "Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked him.

"No," Neville said. "Why?"

"Finnegan is an ass," muttered Ron before he and Neville went back up to their room, ignoring both Dean and Seamus.

When Harry stormed out of the common room he stomped all the way back up to his office. "Why aren't you in bed?" asked Rowena.

"I'm not staying there anymore," said Harry.

"Why? What happened?" asked Helga, worried.

"One of my room mates is an ass," he said.

"I'm assuming it's because of Draco?" said Salazar Slytherin. Harry nodded.

"What happened to our school being united as one?" Godric asked his friends.

"That went down the drain when Salazar left," said Harry.

"I'm confused," said Rowena, frowning.

Harry looked at them and explained what had happened. When he finished the four founders where frowning. "That's not what happened at all," said Godric. "We never had a falling out."

"I went out of the country for a trip. I never came back because I was killed while away," said Salazar.

"There are documents of all of this in the vault," added Rowena.

"But everyone said that's what happened" said Harry. "It's in all the history books as what happened."

"So that's what's created the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin" said Helga. "That's ridiculous."

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry, who was now sitting in the middle of the corridor talking to the portrait, turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at him, frowning.

"Erm…talking to the founders, Professor," he said, standing up.

"I can see that, Mr Potter," she said. "But why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't want to stay in my dorm room anymore, Professor," he said. "I was going to ask you and the Headmaster in the morning if I could move into my room in my office."

This only caused her to frown more. "And why do you not wish to stay in your dorm room?" she asked.

Reluctantly Harry explained what had happened earlier and since the beginning of the year. She was silent for a moment before nodding. "I will speak to Albus about it. For now you may stay in your office rooms," she said. "Now it's late and you really should be resting or Poppy will drag you back to the Hospital wing."

Harry nodded repeatedly. "I'll go to bed," he said. He quickly hissed his password to Salazar and the founder smiled at him and opened the portrait. "Good night, Professor," Harry called.

"Good night, Mr Potter," she said before he disappeared up the stairs.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry woke the next morning he made his way down to the Entrance Hall where Draco, Susan and Luna were already waiting for him. "Where are the others?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, I didn't stay in the tower," said Harry at their confused looks. "I didn't get the best welcome back from Seamus and Dean so I decided to stay in my office," he explained.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the top of the stairs, Ron, Hermione and Neville at her side. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You know Madam Pomfrey said you're to rest? As in, not do anything too much for your body?"

"I know, and if I get tired I'll stop," he said. Ginny was about to protest when he pouted at her.

"Fine," she said, giving in. "But if you get tired, stop. Okay?" Harry nodded and they all went for their run.

To all of their surprise Harry was fin, as fit as a fiddle. They were walking into the Entrance Hall and Harry was the first to enter. He was confronted with a wrong end of a wand.

Stopping dead in his tracks Harry smiled at the Potions master. "Ah Professor, you're awake." Severus glared at him. "So…?"

"Severus, leave him be," said Ro, coming up beside him pushing his wand down. "Hello everyone."

"Hello, Madam," they said. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you," she said. "And not just for asking."

"It worked?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Was it not supposed to?"

"Truth be told, I just guessed it."

"WHAT??" yelled Severus, his face not the usual white anymore.

Harry clapped his hands together. "Well…I'm gone." He pointed towards the stairs and before Severus had a chance to curse him he ran off up the stairs.

By the time he made it back down to breakfast the others were already there. Carefully looking around for Snape and not seeing him he sat down next to his friends.

He was just settling down when he felt what felt like a book hit him on the back of the head, hard. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the back of his head and looking around to see Severus standing there.

"If you think I'm going to let you away scot free you can think again, Potter," he hissed before walking up to the head table.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he let his head fall to the table with a bang. Turning his head to look at Draco he mumbled "Why is it that every time I try to help him he gets angry at me?" he asked.

Draco patted him on the back. "If it makes you feel any better he said the same thing to me after you left earlier."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "It does actually. Thanks." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to eating. When they had all finished they went up to Harry's office and went through what they needed for the DA meeting after lunch.

The eight of them ate in the office before heading down to the Room of Requirement where Harry created the familiar large room.

It was as Harry had asked - a large round table with seats around it. Within twenty minutes all of the DA members were sitting around the table minus one or two who didn't show up.

Harry stood up from his seat. "I'm glad you could all make it. If you are wondering why I've asked you here it is as most of you suspect. I am reopening the DA," he said. "Though this year it is not for studying in secret."

"You want us to fight?" asked Katie Bell.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything. It is completely up to all of you. Dumbledore wants you all to learn to protect yourselves, and others, if the need arises," he said. "The DA will be opened to third years and above."

"What about the younger?" asked Lavender Brown. "Surely they should learn?"

Harry shook his head. "They're too young to worry about it," he said.

"You sound like the adults," said Katie.

"Their DADA training will do them enough, not to mention they are the first ones to be sent away if anything is to happen in the school," said Harry.

"You really have this all thought out," said Cho.

"Yes," he said curtly. "If you don't want to be a part of this then you can leave. I'm not forcing any of you to join again." No one moved to leave.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Katie, leaning back in her seat.

Harry sighed. "Recruit," he said, sitting down. "People you trust and are willing to help, and keep it quiet. Same as last year in that no one that doesn't need to know shouldn't know."

Everyone nodded. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "What's that?" asked Hannah Abbott.

"Basically, a register," said Hermione. "If you sign it will keep a roll of when you come and when you can't so if you miss anything we can figure out what you may have missed and help you catch up."

"Okay," said Harry. He passed the quill and parchment around the table before sitting back down.

"When's the next meeting?" asked Parvati.

"Wednesday evening after dinner," Harry said. They spent the next hour going through rules and stuff before leaving Harry and the others to sit back and relax.

TBC…

_**Sorry about the delay! Haven't had much of the chance to get up this chapter - I'm sick Again and then there the fact I only have about four weeks of school then two weeks of and then my final Exams. :S**_

I'll try my hardest to get the next few chapters up soon! Only a few more!! 11 after this one!!

Tell me what you though!


	70. Chapter 70

The next few days went fast for Harry and his friends. Dumbledore had given Harry permission to move into his office so that kept them busy for a few bit.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Susan were walking down to Potions, their last lesson, on Wednesday. Harry and Draco walked into the classroom first and saw that Severus was sitting behind his table. They all walked in and took their usual seats.

Harry didn't really take any notice of Severus until he was sitting down. He sat in shock for a moment before nudging Draco. "What?" asked Malfoy. Harry nodded to Snape. "Wow," said Draco. They both stared at Snape for a moment.

"What?" Severus finally asked, glaring up at them.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "You just look…different."

"Good different though," added Draco. Severus raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Harry and Draco shared a look. "Well, there's your skin. It's not its usual pale colour," said Draco.

"And then your hair's not looking greasy, as well," added Harry.

"And your robes aren't your usual ones," Draco finished. By now both Susan and Hermione were looking at Severus as well, nodding in agreement with Harry and Draco.

"Ten points each for Gryffindor and Slytherin for being observant," said Snape.

"We're your last lesson of the day," said Hermione. "Surely someone else noticed?"

"Get on with the task on the board," was all Severus said before returning to his correcting.

The four of them frowned but went on to making the potion. The rest of the students arrived and the class begun with Harry, Draco, Hermione and Susan having had a head start.

After dinner that evening Harry told the others to go on up to the Room of Requirement while he grabbed something out of his office. To his surprise, when he walked into the Room of Requirement he was presented with over thirty students.

"Wow!" he said before walking up to his seat. He looked around the room in surprise.

"You did say to recruit," said Katie Bell.

Harry nodded. "I did." He looked around the table. "I'm assuming you all know why you're here," he said. Everyone nodded and Harry passed the parchment around so the newcomers could sign it.

When that was finished he asked them all to stand in a line and he got rid of the table and chairs. "I want to see what level everyone is at," he said. He spent the next hour giving them spells and tasks to complete.

When he called the meeting to an end he told them all that there would be another on Saturday.

"That went well!" said Ginny, walking up to Harry when it was just them, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco and Susan.

"Yeah, but a lot of them need some work," he said. "Come on, it's late," and they all went to bed.

The next two weeks went fairly fast for them all and before anyone knew it McGonagall was asking who was going home for Christmas.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast, when she walked up to them. "All of you are on the list to go home for Christmas. Is that okay?" she asked.

They looked up. "I'm not," said Susan. "Aunty Amelia said I had to stay."

McGonagall frowned and checked something on her parchment. "No, Miss Bones, you're all going to Number 12," she said, raising her hand before Harry could speak. "Yes, all of you. Albus will explain it to you later." She walked off to check with other students.

"Wait a minute, the train leaves in two days," said Ginny. "Why are we only being told about it now?"

"And why am I going with you?" asked Susan.

Harry shrugged, looking up at the head table. Dumbledore had left a few moments ago. "I don't know but I'm gonna go and ask," he said, jumping out of his seat and he strode out of the Hall.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office, stopping when he reached the door to knock. "Come in, Harry," called the headmaster.

Harry walked in. "Good morning, Sir," he said.

"Good morning, Harry," said Albus from behind his desk. "Am I to assume you are here to ask about the arrangements for Christmas?"

"Yes, Sir," said Harry.

"The eight of you will be staying in Number 12 for the holidays, mainly so you can have the enjoyment of each other's company and have fun, not grow up too quickly," said Dumbledore. Harry was about to object when Albus raised his hand to silence him. "That _is_ the case, Harry, for you most of all." Dumbledore got up and walked over to look out of the window. He sighed, looking out over the snow-covered grounds. "You and your friends deserve a break and I know for a fact that if you stay here you will do nothing but work," he said, turning to look at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "Am I correct?"

Harry, unable to lie to him, nodded. "That is what I suspected," said Albus, a twinkle in his eye.

"Erm…how many people are going to stay at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Well, the eight of you, the rest of the Weasleys, Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks, Miss Snape and the two Mr Blacks," he said. "There will probably be a few of the other Order members popping in from time to time as well." He looked at Harry. "Why?"

"That's a lot of people for one little house," said Harry.

Albus moved back to his desk. "What are you suggesting, Harry?" he asked.

"Use Potter Manor," he said. "There's plenty of room to give everyone privacy if they want it and when there are Order meetings you don't have to worry about us underage lot being around Number 12."

Albus thought about it for a moment. "Thank you, Harry, that is a noble suggestion. I will suggest it to the Order," he said. "Meanwhile you should get going or you'll be late for your first lesson."

Harry looked at his watch. "Oops!" he said. He hastily wished Dumbledore a good day and rushed off to Transfiguration.

Before they knew it the eight of them were boarding the Hogwarts Express to head back to London. When they found an empty compartment and were all settled in Ginny asked "So we're staying at Potter Manor?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore told me this morning, but were all heading to Number 12 first," he said.

"Did you ask your aunt about all of this?" Draco asked Susan.

She nodded. "Yeah, she discussed it with Dumbledore. She agreed it would be safer for me to stay with you lot and with the Order close by," she said. The others nodded.

When the train pulled into Platform 9¾ Harry and the others disembarked and made their way through the barrier, having sent their trunks on ahead that morning. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Molly were waiting for them when they arrived.

"How was the trip?" asked Sirius.

"Uneventful," replied Draco.

"Come on, less chit chat and more moving," Tonks said. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later." The others nodded.

"We're apparating," said Remus. "Harry take Ginny, Draco take Miss Bones," he said. "I'll take Neville, Tonks Luna, Molly Hermione and Sirius Ron."

"Yes, Sir," Sirius teased, saluting. Everyone chuckled before pairing up and apparating away.

They all landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place just as Bill walked in. "Hey, you're back!" he said, hugging his little sister.

"Are you all packed?" asked Molly.

"Err…"

"I told you yesterday to be packed before you left for work this morning," said Molly. "What about the others?"

Bill didn't say anything.

"Go and finish packing," she said before walking out the kitchen door and calling up the stairs, "You all better be finished packing!"

"Uh oh" Sirius mumbled before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Remus shook his head. "He hasn't even started," he said then noticed Tonks biting her lip. "Dora?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said before disappearing in the same manner as Sirius.

"Dora!?" yelled Remus.

"I was _distracted,_" she said, emphasizing the last word. Bill left just behind her and Harry looked at Remus.

"Would you mind if I went on ahead?" he asked. "I want to check in with Bando."

Remus nodded. "We'll follow when they're all ready," he said.

Harry nodded and turned to the others. "Ready?" They nodded and walked over to the fireplace and Harry stepped in. "Potter Manor!" he called clearly and disappeared into a green flame.

Harry stumbled through into the main living room on the first floor. Of course he tripped over the grate but caught himself before falling. Ginny appeared as he was dusting himself off. "You fell?" she asked, grinning.

"No," he said innocently. Soon enough they were all standing in the living room.

"Wow," said Ron, looking around.

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it yet!" said Ginny.

The door opened and Bando walked in. "Welcome home, Master," he greeted them, bowing to Harry.

"Hello Bando," said Harry. "I would like you to meet Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones and you've met Ginny," he said, pointing them all out.

Bando bowed again. "Welcome to Potter Manor," he said before turning to Harry. "As per your letter all the rooms have been cleaned and set up for guests, Sir," he said.

"Thank you, Bando, and I'm sorry for the short notice," said Harry. "The others should be arriving soon as well."

Bando nodded. "Yes Master, dinner will be served at eight in the dining room," he said.

As soon as Bando was gone Harry felt someone punch him in the arm. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You have house elves!" said Hermione angrily.

"Oh, here we go again," Ron muttered.

"Yes," said Harry. "Well paid and cared for house elves." Hermione was about to say something but Harry cut her off angrily. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you now, Hermione, so just drop it." He sighed. "Come on, I'll show you around," and he walked out the door.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "What?" asked the latter.

"Do you honestly think Harry would mistreat a house elf after how he was treated by his aunt and uncle?" she said angrily. Hermione had the grace to look embarrassed.

Ginny walked away from Hermione and out after Harry. The others followed close behind with Ron and Hermione taking up the rear. "I didn't…" whispered Hermione.

"I know," said Ron, taking her hand. "Come on." They followed everyone out.

Harry showed them around the house and their rooms on the third floor, each having their own. Bando had put their trunks away for them. Hermione, Luna and Susan had loved the library immediately while Neville fell in love with the greenhouses. Ron and Draco loved the games room.

By the time Harry had finished showing them around it had been nearly two hours. "I wonder what's taking everyone so long," said Ginny as they walked back down the stairs.

As if on cue a house elf appeared. "Your other guests are arriving in the main living room, Master," he said.

"Thank you, Millie," said Harry. They all made their way down to the living room to greet the others.

Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Sophia, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy were all standing in the middle of the room. "Hi!" said Harry.

Everyone turned to him. "This place is huge," said Ron.

"That's an understatement," said Sirius. He looked at Harry. "Can I have my old room?" he asked, smiling like a child in a sweet shop.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure," he said, smiling. "Will you be sharing it?"

Sirius picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry, who dodged it, still smiling. "Master Potter," a voice called from behind him.

"Yes, Cindy?" he said, turning to the small house elf.

"This just arrived for you, Master," she said, handing him a letter.

"Thank you," he said, taking the envelope. The little elf left the room and Harry turned the envelope over, frowning.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Yeah?" he said, shoving the envelope into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it?" asked Charlie.

Harry shook his head. "I already know what it says," he said. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Turning towards the door he saw Cindy standing there.

"Dinner is served," she squeaked.

"Thank you," said Harry politely. He turned to the others. "I'll show you around after dinner if that's okay," he said.

"That's fine, Harry dear," said Molly. Harry led everyone into the dining room where they all sat down to eat. The meal was spent catching up on everything that had been going on over the last few weeks.

When they were finished Harry showed everyone to their rooms. Charlie, Percy and the twins were staying on the same floor as Harry and the others while the adults were staying on the second floor. It was late by the time Harry had shown them around the house so after bidding each other goodnight they all headed off to bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry was alone in his room he pulled out the letter from his pocket. Frowning, he opened it and pulled out the letter reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I no u hav every right 2 not want anything 2 do with me 4 the way I've treated you over r childhood but I woz hopping I cood tork 2 u, in person. Pls Harry, it's v. important. _

_Dudley._

Harry was confused. Why would Dudley be sending him a letter? But something inside him knew that Dudley was telling the truth - he needed to talk to Harry. Sighing, he got up and walked down to the office he'd set up for himself and picked up a piece of parchment.

_Dear Dudley,_

_Meet me in the park at 7am tomorrow._

_Harry._

He walked down to the Owlery. "Hedwig, come here, girl," he said. She landed on his shoulder. "Would you take this to Dudley and make sure no one else sees you?" She hooted and flew out the window.

Harry went back to his room but he didn't sleep very well that night as he was trying to figure out why his cousin wanted to talk to him all of a sudden.

TBC…

**:P Hope you all liked!! Remember to Review!!**

_**Little Miss **_


	71. Chapter 71

Harry got up at six o' clock the next morning, happy that they had decided not to go running that morning. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper and quietly walked down to the kitchen. "Master Potter," said Millie when he walked in.

"Hello Millie," he greeted.

"Would Master like something to eat?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you, just a glass of pumpkin juice please," he said. She nodded and handed him a glass of juice.

"Thank you." Harry sat down at the table, thinking. For the first time he had noticed that the house elves wore not pillow cases or towels but little dresses or trousers and shirts. "Millie?" he said.

Millie turned to Harry. "Yes Sir?"

"How long have you been a house elf for the Potter family?" he asked.

"Millie has been in service of the Potter family since Master James was a baby, Master Harry," she said. "Bando has been in service to the Potters since Mister Harold was a baby."

Harry nodded. "And how long have you been wearing uniforms?" he asked.

"Millie has always been wearing them, Sir. Does Master Harry not wish Millie to wear-?"

"No no, Millie, it's just that I've never known a house elf to wear clothes," he said.

"Master Sean, your great-grandfather, preferred us to wear them, Sir," said Bando, walking into the room. "Master Sean did not believe in mistreating of house elves. None of the Potter family have."

Harry nodded. "And neither do I." He looked up at the clock. "I have to go," he said. "If the others are up before I get back tell them I won't be long." Bando nodded and Harry walked out, picking up one of his new winter coats and scarf before walking out into the front garden and apparating away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry looked around the small park. A lot had changed since he'd been here last. He walked over and sat down in the winter morning sun on a wooden bench. He had been sitting there for nearly five minutes when two figures walked into the park - a young woman and man.

The young man walked over to Harry while his friend walked over to the swings and sat down on them. Harry didn't move from his spot as the man walked up to him from the left. "Hello Dudley," said Harry.

The young man stopped when he came close enough. "Hey Harry," he said quietly. It wasn't until now that Harry looked up and took in his cousin. To his surprise he looked nothing like he had a few months earlier. Instead of the fat teenager, in front of him stood a slim, muscly young man.

Neither spoke for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "Was there a reason you wanted to see me?" he asked.

Dudley flushed. "I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you while we were growing up," he said. "I realise now that I was a jerk and I never should have done it. I was following dad's ways when I should have been doing what I wanted to do." He looked around. "I'm not trying to blame mum and dad for all of it-"

"You should," said Harry. Dudley frowned. "I don't blame you for what they taught you, Dudley, you were only a child. They spoilt you rotten and created what you were." He stood up. "They were the ones that beat me and that taught you that you could do it as well."

Dudley stood in confusion for a moment. "You don't hate me?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said. "But I do want to know, why now? What made you change so suddenly?"

Dudley looked to the swings. "I don't want to turn into my father," he said then looked back at his cousin. Harry was looking at the young brunette swinging on the swings. "Her name is Maria," said Dudley. "We got married two weeks ago."

Harry looked up at Dudley in surprise. "Can I meet her?" he asked. Dudley smiled and nodded and the two of them walked over to the swings.

"Maria, this is my cousin Harry. Harry, my wife Maria," Dudley introduced them.

"It's lovely to meet you," said Maria. Harry noticed she seemed a bit unsure of herself.

"It's lovely to meet you too," said Harry, politely. "So you're married?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Harry looked at Dudley. "They didn't take it too well, then?"

Dudley shook his head. "They kicked me out," he said.

"What about your folks?" Harry asked, looking at Maria. She shook her head.

"They freaked when they found out I was pregnant and kicked me out straight away," she said.

"Where have the two of you been living?" Harry asked, only now realising the lack of clothes on them and that Maria was shaking slightly.

"In a shelter," said Dudley quietly, as Maria began to cough. Instinctively Harry took off his coat to wrap it around her. Dudley sat her down on the swing and after a moment she stopped coughing was leant heavily on Dudley.

"Does she know?" Harry asked his cousin.

"Know what?" Dudley asked.

"What I am."

"I don't understand," said Maria, still shivering. Dudley shook his head to answer Harry's question. "Dudley, I don't feel well," she said quietly before passing out.

"Maria!" said Dudley frantically. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder before looking around and, not seeing anyone in the park, apparating the three of them away.

He took them to one of the small cottages on the land surrounding Potter Manor. Dudley looked around, confused, but Harry didn't pay him any attention.

"Bando, Millie, Toddy," he called. There were three pops.

"Yes, Master Harry?" said Bando.

Harry turned to them. "Bando, please go to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey. Millie, Toddy, please clean out the cottage and build a fire," he said. The three elves nodded and did as they were ordered.

Bando disappeared in a small pop while Millie went about cleaning and Toddy made a fire. The little elf had it lit in no time and he went to clean out the bedroom. "The bed is changed, Master Harry," he said, five minutes later.

"Thank you Toddy, please help Millie with the rest of the cottage." Harry turned to Dudley. "Bring her in here," he said. Dudley picked up his young wife and they walked into the bedroom, which was spotless, and laid her on the bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Everyone was in the kitchen when Poppy arrived. "Alright, why did a house elf insist I come here?" she asked.

Everyone looked up at her in confusion. "Poppy?" asked Molly.

"One of Mr Potter's house elves insisted that I come to Potter Manor immediately," she said.

There was a small pop and Bando appeared next to her. "Master Harry is in one of the cottages with the young lady, he requested you come immediately," he said. "Bando will take you there now," he said then snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

"Did he say Harry was in a cottage with a young woman?" asked Remus.

"Yep," confirmed Sirius. "He did."

Poppy and Bando appeared in the small living room of the cottage. Bando looked at Millie. "Where is Master Harry?" he asked her.

"He and the two others are in the bedroom," she said. Bando nodded and led Poppy upstairs.

Poppy was surprised to say the least when she saw the thin, pale young woman lying on the large bed with Harry and another young man sitting on either side of her. "Mr Potter?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her. "Madam Pomfrey, thank Merlin you're here," he said. "She passed out about half an hour ago. She was coughing and was quite weak beforehand." He tried to explain everything to her.

When he finished Poppy walked forward. "Harry?" Dudley asked.

"It's fine," he said. "She's the school's medical witch. She's going to make sure Maria and the baby are okay," he explained.

Poppy's head shot up to look at Harry. "Baby?" she asked.

Dudley nodded. "She's nearly two months," he said. Poppy nodded and went back to her examination.

Harry stood at the end of the four poster bed while Dudley sat next to his wife. After five minutes Madam Pomfrey stepped back. "She is dehydrated and malnourished," she said. "She also has a mild cough." She pulled out a few vials of potion from a small bag she had with her.

She turned to Harry. "I need to get her to drink them," she said.

"She's a Muggle," said Harry. "Will that make any difference?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "No."

"Dudley," said Harry. "You need to let us give the potions to Maria." Dudley just nodded. Poppy gave Maria the potions. "She'll be fine. Just make sure that she eats and drinks plenty of fluids," she said before turning to Harry and nodding for him to go down into the living room with her.

"I'll be back in a minute, Dud," he said. Dudley nodded but didn't look up from his wife's face.

When they were alone in the living room Poppy looked at Harry for an explanation. "That's my cousin Dudley and his wife, Maria," he said.

"Your cousin?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He knew that Pomfrey knew more about him then she let on. "Things have changed. My aunt and uncle kicked him out and so did her folks. They were living in a shelter," he said.

Bando walked up to Harry. "Master Harry?" Harry looked at him. "The cottage is cleaned. Would Master Harry like Bando, Millie and Toddy to do anything more?"

"Yes please, would you be able to stock up the pantry with food and make sure there's enough firewood?" he asked nicely. The elf nodded and went off with his task.

"You're letting them stay?" asked Poppy.

"I don't blame him for what he used to do. They were the ones that taught him to do it. It means more to me that he's realised what he did was wrong," Harry explained. "And I can see he has. I won't let my family live in poverty while I have enough to keep them on their feet as long as they need it."

Poppy looked at him for a long moment. "I know you hear this all the time, but you are your father's son."

"It's still nice to hear it," said Harry, smiling.

"Come on, I need to get back to the school before they send out a search party for me," she said. Harry nodded and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Dud, I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need anything ask Toddy, he's the little house elf, okay?" he asked. Dudley looked up and nodded before looking back at his wife.

Harry walked back out to the living room. "Millie, can you send us back to the living room of the Manor?"

"Of course, Master Harry," she said and snapped her fingers. Harry and Madam Pomfrey disappeared.

Harry and Poppy landed back in the living room. "I'll come and check on her again in a few days. If she doesn't improve, contact me immediately. And make sure she eats. The baby needs plenty of food," she said.

Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything he went flying into the air and fell against the wall. Madam Pomfrey looked up to see Bill and Charlie standing in the door way, wands drawn. "Hey!" she yelled angrily at them before going to check on Harry, who was sitting up holding his head.

The loud racket had brought forth the others in the house. "What was that for?" Harry asked Bill and Charlie.

"What did you do, go and knock some poor girl up while you were off on your little vacation a month ago?" spat Charlie.

"We told you if you ever even thought about hurting Ginny we would kill you," said Bill.

Harry, who was now standing up, had fire burning in his eyes. "How dare you accuse me of doing something like that!" he said angrily. "I would never do anything of the sort. You have no right to stand in my house and accuse me of anything. If you must know, the woman Madam Pomfrey was referring to is my cousin's wife Maria and the baby is theirs." He breathed heavily. "Maria collapsed this morning when I went to meet her and Dudley. Although that's none of your business anyway."

He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you for your help. I'll make sure to contact you if anything happens," he said before turning and walking out one of the side doors.

"Oops," said Charlie.

"Oops! _Oops!_" screamed Ginny. "You accuse him of cheating on me and getting someone pregnant and all you have to say is OOPS?"

"In our defence-" Bill began.

"In your defence nothing," said Ginny, cutting him off. "Stop trying to see the bad in him, because there is none," she said dangerously before leaving the room.

Charlie looked at Bill. "We really need to stop doing this," he said.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

When Harry walked out of the room he walked into the kitchen and out into the garden. Changing into his Phoenix form he flew over the grounds a few times, trying to calm his temper before going to see Dudley.

He was flying over the Quidditch pitch when another Phoenix flew up beside him. He landed on the ground, turning back to himself. Ginny flowed suit. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just a lot to take in." He rubbed his face.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. He nodded and told her everything that had happened. "And you know he's telling the truth?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I can see it," he said. "He's not the spoilt rotten Dudley that used to pick on me. He's the Dudley that's going to be a father in a few months and has no money to support his family."

There was a soft pop. "Master Harry, Miss Maria is awake," said Millie.

"Thank you Millie. Could you take us to the cottage, please?" Harry asked. The elf nodded and the three disappeared.

They reappeared in the living room of the cottage. After drying himself off Harry walked over to the bedroom door. "Dudley?" he called, seeing his cousin still sitting on the bed. This time Maria was awake.

Dudley turned to look at him. "Hey, you're back," he said. Harry could see he was still worried but looked much calmer then he had a while ago.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked Maria.

"Better, thank you," she said. "Where are we?"

"Scotland," said Harry.

Maria frowned. "You said I was only out for an hour, though," she said to Dudley.

"You were," said Harry, looking at Dudley, who nodded. "I want to tell you something," he said to Maria. She nodded slowly. "I'm a wizard," he said. She looked at him sceptically.

"He is," said Dudley. "That's why mum and dad hate him so much."

Harry waved his hand and transfigured a chair to sit down on. "Oh my god," said Maria.

"Brilliant way to freak her out, Harry," said Ginny from the doorway. Both Maria and Dudley looked up. "Hi there," she said.

"Dudley, Maria, this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend. Gin, this is my cousin Dudley and his wife Maria."

"Hi," said Dudley. Maria continued to look at Harry in shock.

"You're serious?" she said. Harry nodded.

"I go to a wizard school in Scotland called Hogwarts. I have since I turned 11," he said.

Maria looked at Ginny. "And you're a witch?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, but unlike Harry I can't do magic here yet. I'm only 15," she said.

Dudley frowned. "I thought you couldn't do magic outside school till you're 17?" he said to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry, "usually, but because I'm the last living heir to the Potter family I became of age at 16." He started to say more but Toddy walked in. Both Maria and Dudley looked utterly petrified.

"It's alright, his name is Toddy. He's a house elf," said Ginny.

"Toddy is sorry for frightening Sir and Miss," said Toddy. "Toddy was sent to tell Master Potter that Mr Padfoot and Mr Lupin are looking for Master and Miss Ginny."

"Where are they, Toddy?" asked Harry.

"We're in the living room!" called Sirius. Then they heard the sound of someone getting hit. "OW! What was that for!" he yelled.

"Stop being so bloody rude, Padfoot," said Remus' voice.

Harry stifled a laugh and looked at Maria. "Do you want to get up?" She nodded and Dudley helped her out of the bed. Harry was pleased to see she was looking a lot better.

They walked into the living room. "Hello kids," said Sirius when they walked in. "Sorry to just barge in but Molly was going to make us help her do something," he said. "So we thought we'd go for a walk and ended up here."

Harry frowned. "It would take about half an hour to walk here and I only left the Manor about twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Okay, so we got lazy and asked Wendy to bring us here," said Sirius. He looked behind Harry and Ginny to Dudley and Maria. "Hi," he said, smiling.

Harry introduced the newcomers to everyone.

"It's lovely to meet you," said Remus.

"And you," said Maria. "Are you all wizards as well?" she asked.

Remus smiled. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "Has Harry told you much?" Dudley and Maria shook their heads.

"Oh, then we better," said Sirius.

"How about while we eat," said Harry, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry, and Madam Pomfrey said you're to eat as well," he said to Maria.The six of them sat down at the kitchen table and Toddy made them breakfast. While they ate Harry, Ginny, Remus and Sirius took turns at telling Maria and Dudley all about the magical world.

After two hours they noticed that Maria was getting tired. "Why don't we let you get some rest," said Harry.

Dudley looked confused. "We should be getting back to Surrey," he said.

Harry shook his head. "No, I want the two of you to stay here," he said. "This cottage is your home for now," he said. "I won't take no for an answer. If you don't believe me ask Remus here."

"He won't" confirmed Remus. "Stubborn as his mother."

"Huh, I always though he got it from James," said Sirius.

"Either way he's too stubborn," said Ginny. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

"You two get settled in. There's a fully fitted bathroom off your bedroom and if you need anything just call Toddy and he'll come to help you," said Harry.

Dudley nodded. "Thank you, Harry," he said sincerely. "I have no idea how I'll ever repay you though."

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Don't turn into him," he said before walking over to the others and Toddy and disappeared.

TBC…

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE!!**

Ok I know that the whole Marriage thing isn't actually legal with out parental consent - but I didn't find this out until I finished writing the fic and it now fits into the story and I'm not changing it. Hope you all liked anyway and please remember to review!!

**Little Miss**


	72. Chapter 72

"Thank you, Toddy," said Harry when they reappeared in the kitchen. "Keep an ear out for them, will you."

"Toddy will do as Master Harry requests," said Toddy.

"Thank you," Harry said again, smiling.

"So, what you up to for the rest of the day?" Sirius asked Harry and Ginny.

"I'm going to pay my aunt and uncle a little visit," said Harry.

Remus looked at him. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" he said.

"They kicked him out of the house with nothing!" said Harry. "Their own son! I could understand if it was me, but their own child! He said that some of Maria's stuff was there as well."

"Where the hell did you two disappear to!" said a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Sophia standing there.

"We went to find Harry and Ginny," said Remus sheepishly.

"And to avoid Molly," added Sirius. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.

"Molly went to Diagon Alley with the twins, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Tonks, Arthur went to work and Charlie and the others are upstairs in the duelling room," she said.

"I'll go up and see them, then," Ginny said to Harry. "You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna go to my aunt and uncle's. I'll be back later," he said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll be fine," he said. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before going up to the others.

"Want us to come?" asked Sirius. Harry shrugged.

"Come on Sophia," said his godfather. "We're going to go and ki -, I mean, _see_ the Dursleys," he said, catching himself.

"Maybe Padfoot shouldn't come," said Remus.

"Hey! I'll behave, I promise!" he said.

Harry snorted. "I won't" he said before walking out into the hall and grabbing one of his coats, making a mental note to get the other one from Maria later. Then he walked out into the front garden and apparated away to Surrey. The others had only just grabbed their coats when they heard realised he had already gone.

Harry apparated into one of the side alleys near Little Whinging and walked down the road to Number Four, Privet Drive. He walked right up to the door and knocked on it. It was a moment before Petunia opened it. "Hello, Aunt Petunia," he said.

"Harry!" she said. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him nastily. "One of your freakish kind sent us a letter saying we never had to see you again."

"Oh, and you have no idea how pleased I am about that," said Harry, pushing past her into the house. "I'm not here to see you. I came to get Dudley and Maria's things." He walked past her up the stairs and went into Dudley's room.

"Get out of my house!" yelled Petunia.

"I will when I get everything," he said, pulling out his wand. He waved it over the room and everything began to fold itself into piles and then into boxes Harry had transfigured from old toys. He packed up everything in the room then shrunk the boxes and put them into his pocket before walking back out of the room and down the stairs.

"Get out of my house," said Aunt Petunia, once again.

Harry stopped at the door, turning to her. "You don't even care, do you?" he asked. "You disowned your own son, your only child. You just kicked him out onto the streets."

"He and that little tramp deserved it," she said angrily. Harry couldn't hold his temper anymore and pulled out his wand. Before he could do anything, though, Sirius and Remus were there to stop him.

"Don't Harry, she's not worth it. She has to live with the fact she'll most likely never see her son or grandchild again," said Remus. Harry nodded and lowered his wand.

"Come on, let's get back to the Manor," said Sirius.

Harry glared at his aunt once more. "Good riddance," he said before walking out of the house and into the drive where Sophia stood waiting for them. Harry walked past her; she looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Come on," said Sirius, laying a hand on her shoulder, and they followed Harry to the Alley then apparated back to Potter Manor.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry apparated to just outside the house and stormed inside just as Ginny and the others were walking down the stairs.

"Harry?" asked Draco, frowning.

"Stupid, evil, horse-faced," he muttered, cursing Petunia under his breath. His friends looked at Sirius, Remus and Sophia, who had just walked in.

"Didn't go well then?" Ginny asked after Harry had stomped past them up the stairs.

"He tried to curse her," said Sirius. Ginny went to follow Harry. "Leave him alone for a while, love," he said. "Let him cool off." Ginny nodded.

No one saw Harry till he came down for lunch. "You okay?" asked Draco as they sat down.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I just hate that woman so much."

While they were eating Harry turned to Sirius. "You been to see him recently?" he asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I can't get away without them asking questions. Moony's the worst."

"What about me?" asked Lupin, looking up at them.

"Nothing," they both said.

Remus squinted at them. "You two have been keeping something from us. What is it?" he asked.

Harry jumped up from his seat. "I'm going to go and check on Dudley and Maria," he said, biting his lip.

"I'll come with you!" Sirius jumped up to follow his godson.

"Sirius! Harry!" called Remus but they were already gone. "What are they up to?" he asked the others. They all shrugged.

"Haven't a clue," said Ginny.

Harry and Sirius walked out to the living room. "His wolf hearing is good," said Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Need to remember that."

"Come on, let's go and check on him first before we go and see Dudley," said Harry, walking over to the fire.

They arrived in Little House living room. "Rimi!" called Harry.

"Yes Master Harry," he said popping up.

"Where is Regulus?" asked Sirius.

"Mr Black is in his room," said Rimi, but before he could continue Harry and Sirius were off.

"Thanks, Rimi," Harry called back as they ran up the stairs.

Sirius reached the door first. He grasped the handle and when he went to turn it he found the door locked. "Why would he lock the door…" he trailed off and turned his head to Harry. "You don't think…"

Harry pulled out his wand. "Alohomora," he said and the door clicked open. He carefully pushed it wider to look into the room and sure enough there, tangled in sheets, positioned in the middle of the bed was Regulus with a young woman.

Sirius was about to call out when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder nodding for him to follow him out. When they were back in the corridor and the door was closed Sirius spoke. "Why didn't you let me wake them," he whined. "It would have been fun."

"Because we have no idea who she is," said Harry. "And I don't really want to scare the crap out of them." He looked at his godfather. "Let's just go and wait for them in the kitchen." Sirius nodded reluctantly and they went down to the kitchen.

They only had to wait half an hour before Regulus and the mysterious woman walked in. Harry and Sirius were playing chess.

"Sirius, Harry!" said Regulus in surprise, automatically trying to hide the woman behind him.

Harry felt a tug of magic. "You can't apparate out so there's no point in trying," he said.

"Damn it," said the woman.

"Hey, we now know she's a witch!" said Sirius.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he didn't pick her up at some bar," said Harry.

"Or even a street corner."

Harry could see the woman was about to step out from behind Regulus but he stopped her. When he went to hold her back though she moved to the other side of him and Harry saw who it was.

In shock Harry dropped the glass he was just about to take a swig from. "Holy shit!" he yelled. "You're sleeping with Professor McGonagall's NIECE!"

"What!" said Sirius.

Regulus groaned and stepped aside. Sure enough, there stood Clara McGonagall, her long raven hair pulled back into plait and clad in a long green gown. "Hello Harry, Sirius," she said, blushing.

Both Sirius and Harry just sat in shock for a moment before Harry spoke. "How long have you two…" he asked, pointing his finger from one to the other.

"A while," said Regulus, walking into the kitchen and getting out some food.

"Before or after you moved here?" asked Sirius.

Regulus didn't answer so Sirius and Harry looked at Clara. "Before," she said quietly.

Sirius rubbed his face. "Explain," he said. "And all of it, not just snippets."

Regulus and Clara sat down, Regulus holding the plate of food. "When you escaped from Azkaban I received a letter from Albus," said Clara. "He was the only one that knew that Regulus and I went out when we were at school." She looked at Regulus then back to Harry and Sirius. "Anyway, when you escaped Albus asked me if I had heard from Regulus."

"Dumbledore knew you weren't dead?" Harry asked Regulus.

"He wasn't sure," said Clara. "He was one of the few that never fully believed it. Either way he wanted to make sure that Regulus was dead because if not Sirius might go for him to help." She thought. "I told him I thought Regulus was dead, but after a while something in the back of my mind began to bug me. Finally I gave in to my suspicions and wrote a letter to Regulus, asking Fawkes to bring it to him. And, to my surprise, Fawkes came back with a letter addressed to me."

"That bird knows more then he lets on," Harry mumbled, frowning.

"So you two started a relationship after that?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said Regulus.

Harry looked up at the clock. "Here, we better be getting back to the Manor," he said. Standing up he looked at Clara and Regulus. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with us. Right, Padfoot?"

"Yep," said Sirius, patting his brother on the back. "I'll come and visit again soon."

"Thanks," said Regulus.

Harry and Sirius used the Floo network out of the kitchen in The Little House and into the drawing room of Potter Manor. "Hey, I just realised something," said Harry.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"That means you're the only one that's single," said Harry, laughing. "Who would have thought!"

Sirius glared at him. "Weren't you going to check on your cousin?" he said.

Harry, still laughing, nodded and disappeared. He reappeared outside the cottage and realised it was snowing and he'd forgotten his coat. He knocked on the door and although it took a moment before Dudley opened it he hurried into the warmth.

"Hey, Dudley," said Harry, brushing the snow off himself. "I thought it would be rude to just pop into the living room."

"S'okay, thanks for the stuff," he said, pointing to the boxes.

"Oh good, Toddy gave them to you," said Harry.

"Yeah. Did you go and get them yourself?" Harry nodded and Dudley asked him, "How did it go?"

"He wasn't there. She was though and she tried to kick me out as soon as she opened the door," said Harry. He looked around. "Where's Maria?"

"Taking a nap," said Dudley. "I was just about to start unpacking."

"Want a hand?" Harry asked. Dudley smiled and the two started to unpack and talk at the same time. Dudley explained how he and Maria had met. She went to an all-girls school not far from Dudley's school and the two had met at some joint school festival the previous year. They'd hit it off really fast and from the way Dudley was talking about her Harry could tell he loved her deeply.

He could also feel that Dudley was worried about what they would do. "You know you can stay here as long as you want to," he offered.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Harry, but I need to get a job and start saving," said Dudley.

"What about school?" Harry asked. "You're only 16."

"I know but I need to-"

"Dudley, I want you to finish school," said Harry. "I'll help you and Maria until you get yourselves on your feet."

"I can't ask you to support us while we're at school," said Dudley.

"Trust me, Dud, I have enough money to support half of England," said Harry. "You're my family. You can pay me back whenever you're able to."

Dudley stood in silence for a few minutes before speaking. "I don't deserve your help."

"The past is the past. Let's leave it there," said Harry. "Look at the future."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

They finished unpacking an hour before dinnertime. Dudley was just putting the last thing in place when Maria walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi Harry," she said, smiling.

"Hey Maria," he said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thanks. Whatever that lady gave me really helped," she said.

"Madam Pomfrey's our medical witch at Hogwarts," said Harry. "She's fixed me up enough times to be a fully-fledged doctor."

"Accident prone?" asked Dudley.

"You could say I have a tendency to get myself into situations where I get hurt," said Harry, smiling. "I have my own bed in the hospital wing." The others laughed.

There was a small pop. "Master Harry, dinner will be served in half an hour," said Bando.

"Thank you, Bando," said Harry before he disappeared.

"How many, er, what did you call them, house elves?" Maria asked. Harry nodded. "How many house elves do you have?" she asked.

"There are fifteen in the Manor, two in Little House," he said, thinking. "And I think technically I own the ones in Hogwarts and there're hundreds of them," he said.

"Wow," said Dudley.

"Why don't the two of you come to the Manor to dinner? Everyone would like to meet you," said Harry.

"I have nothing to wear," said Maria. "All I have is these." She pointed to the clothes she was wearing, which were a pair of torn jeans and a small top.

"Ah, but that is where I come in," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned from their seats to see Ginny standing in the door way. "We're about the same size so I thought you could use some clothes until we convince Harry to let us go shopping," she said, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. "Now come on, mum will be most displeased if we hold up dinner."

Maria looked sceptical but finally got up from the sofa and walked with Ginny into the bedroom. When the door closed behind them Dudley turned to Harry. "You're all being too nice to us."

"Oh, you haven't met Molly yet. She'll practically adopt you as her own," said Harry. "She's already got seven, plus me and Hermione. Though be warned, if any of them give you sour looks it's because they kind of hold a grudge against you. I'm sure it'll wear off when they get to know you."

Dudley nodded. "I suspected as much," he said, sitting back. "So how rich are you?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "I'm the richest sixteen-year-old in Britain." Dudley let out a low whistle.

"Actually, according to the papers he's the richest bachelor in all of Britain," said Ginny, walking out of the bathroom. She looked at Harry. "And that includes Dumbledore."

This time Harry let out the low whistle. At Dudley's confused look Ginny explained. "Professor Dumbledore, our Headmaster, has been the richest bachelor for over fifty years."

"Like I need more publicity," groaned Harry. He saw Maria walk out of the bedroom wearing a knee length black skirt, a white shirt and a cosy looking cardigan and a pair of dainty little black ballerina shoes.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"You're not going to apparate us all at the same time, are you?" asked Ginny but Harry didn't answer, just grabbed hold of the other three and disappeared. When they reappeared in the hallway of the Manor Ginny, Dudley and Maria all looked sick, especially the muggles. Ginny whacked Harry in the stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"You know full well it's not good for you to apparate that many people," she said angrily.

"You know if we keep this fighting thing up we'll turn into Ron and Hermione," Harry said. This only earned him another thump in the ribs. "Okay, okay, I'll be quiet," he said.

"Good choice, Potter," said Ginny then kissed him. "Come on, they're probably in the living room." Dudley and Maria smiled at them and followed Harry and Ginny down the corridor.

Ginny was right - everyone was sitting in the living room, talking. Harry walked in with Ginny at his side.

"Harry!" said Fred.

"Where have you been?" asked George.

"We've been trying to find you-"

"We're starving-"

"And it's not polite to let your guests starve," finished Fred.

"Fred and George Weasley!" said Molly angrily. "Be quiet this instant."

"It's alright, Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "I'm sorry I'm late for dinner." He turned to Dudley and Maria. "Everyone, this is my cousin Dudley and his wife Maria. Dudley, Maria, this is..." he said, turning. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, their children are all the red heads. The eldest Bill and his fiancée Fleur, then Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ron and Hermione next to him, and their last child is Ginny," he said. "The blond is Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones next to him, Neville and Luna next and you've met Moony and his fiancée Nymph-"

"I'm warning you, Potter," said Tonks, glaring at him.

Harry just smiled and continued. "Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to go by Tonks. And you know Sirius and the woman next to him is hopefully his-" Harry was cut off when Sirius cast a silencing charm on him.

"Sophia Snape," she said herself, smiling.

"I was going to say that," said Harry.

"Sure you were," said Sirius and Sophia together, rolling their eyes.

"Mater Harry, dinner is ready, Sir," said Wendy from the doorway.

"Thank you Wendy, we'll be in now," said Harry. They all went into the dining room and sat down to eat.

As Harry had expected, Molly had warmed to his cousin and his wife immediately, as had most of the others. Most of the mealtime was spent clarifying the differences between wizards and muggles, a conversation that Mr Weasley took great pleasure in.

When they had finished eating they all moved into the living room and continued to talk. Harry was in the middle of saying something when Bando appeared next to him. "Yes, Bando?" said Harry.

"This just arrived for Master, Sir," Bando said, handing Harry a letter.

"Thank you, Bando," said Harry, turning the letter over and frowning at the seal then opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

By the time he finished reading the letter his eyes were burning with anger. Furiously he got up. "Bando, please go and fetch my travelling cloak," said Harry before walking out of the door, leaving the others in complete confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Draco after a few moments.

"Very good question," said Sirius, jumping up from his seat and moving to the door.

Harry was just walking back downstairs, wearing his plain dark green robes. "Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I'll be back in a while," he said, taking his cloak from Bando and thanking him.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus. Harry didn't answer.

TBC…

Hehehehe another cliff :P I'm mean I know will post another chapter in a few days :) Keep those reviews coming!!


	73. Chapter 73

"I don't understand," said Dudley. "Why would he just up and leave like that?"

"Oh, it's not the first time he's done this. It could be for any number of reasons," said Charlie.

"Yeah, but 'why' is the question this time," said Ginny.

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when Professor McGonagall appeared in the fire place. "Albus had called a meeting of the Order," she said.

The Order members nodded and walked over to the fireplace. "All of you stay here," said Molly to the younger ones before disappearing.

She was the last to step through to Number Twelve and was not surprised to see nearly all of the Order members sitting around the room. When everyone was seated Albus stood.

"We received a most unwelcome visitor in the school this evening," he said. "A visitor that has made quite an impression in the Ministry since September. Rufus Scrimgeour, as most of you are aware, is still working as Head Auror after losing his vote for Minister in August."

The people in the room nodded. "I don't understand where this is going," said someone.

Albus nodded. "He has taken it upon himself to take into custody all known Death Eaters and question them."

"Severus!" said Sophia. Albus nodded.

"You don't think he's just going to question him, do you?" said Sirius.

"No, I don't believe so," said Albus sadly.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry apparated to the Ministry atrium and to his surprise there were still a few people there. He walked quickly over to the elevator and got in to move up a few floors.

The elevator sped off and not long later it stopped. Harry stepped off and stormed down the hall until he reached the office he intended. "I need to speak with the Minister," he said to the young witch behind her desk."

"She's expecting you, Mr Potter," she replied.

"Thank you," he said before walking over to the door and into the large office.

"Hello Mr Potter," said Madam Bones from behind her desk.

"Please tell me you didn't authorise this," said Harry. "Because I really don't want to have to go home and tell Susan that her aunt betrayed my trust and could very well have put our Potions teacher in Azkaban for the rest of his life." He paused for breath. "Not to mention it's her boyfriend's godfather," he added as an afterthought.

Amelia sighed. "I can understand why you would be angry at me, Mr Potter, but I did not give them the go ahead on this nor had I ever planned to."

Harry sighed. "Good," he muttered.

"I myself only just found out about it and that was when Albus questioned me on when he could have his Potions teacher back," she said.

"I'm sorry for accusing you," said Harry. "Where is he now?"

Amelia sighed. "That is the problem," she said. "I do not know where he is. There were only three Aurors in Hogwarts, one of them being Scrimgeour, and all three of them are missing."

Harry nodded. "Taffy!" he called.

"Yes, Master Potter?" said the Hogwarts house elf.

"Can you tell me where Professor Snape is?" Harry asked it.

"Professor Snape is in the Ministry of Magic," said Taffy.

"He's here?" asked Amelia, surprised.

"Yes, Minister," said Taffy.

"Where?" asked Harry. "Can you show us?"

"Taffy will do as Master Potter asks." The elf walked out of the office and Amelia and Harry followed close behind. Taffy brought them to an empty part of the Ministry and stopped outside a door. "Professor Snape is in there, Master."

"Thank you, Taffy," said Harry before she disappeared. Harry turned to the Minister, who had her wand drawn. Harry did the same before opening the door.

"Did you really think you'd just be able to leave, Severus?" asked one of the Aurors. "Just give up when things got bad for your side?"

The room was darkly lit but Harry could make out three figures. Severus was tied to a chair in the centre of the room. No one had seen himself or Amelia walk in.

"Just because Dumbledore, Potter and now Bones believe your lies it doesn't mean everyone else does," the man continued. Harry realised it was Scrimgeour. "You will suffer what we have had to," he said. "Crucio!"

Severus tried his hardest not to scream out in pain as his whole body writhed in pain. Harry stepped into the light. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled. The three Aurors flew across the room, hitting the wall at full pelt and collapsing unconscious due to the force.

Harry took the Cruciatus Curse off Severus while Amelia put body binds on the Aurors, took their wands and sent a Patronus off to get more Aurors to take them into custody.

Harry knelt in front of Severus to untie his restraints. Severus lost his balance on the seat but Harry caught him before he fell off. Snape was shaking uncontrollably. "I need to get him back to Hogwarts," said Harry to Amelia.

She nodded just as five Aurors came running in. "Take those three into custody," she said. "And do not, under any circumstances, leave them alone." The Aurors nodded and she turned to Harry. "You'll have to take him to the atrium. It's the only place to Apparate out," she said.

"What about a Portkey?" Harry asked. She shook her head. He sighed and nodded. "Come on Professor, time to get up," he said and hoisted Severus up. One of the Aurors came over and helped take Severus' other side. "Thanks," said Harry.

It took them nearly ten minutes to reach the atrium, Amelia close behind. Unfortunately for them the atrium was now filled with the media. "They must have seen your Patronus, ma'am," said the Auror.

"Shit," said Harry. "Let go, I can take him from here," he said. The Auror nodded. "Thank you," said Harry before apparating away.

Harry apparated them to the front gates and to his surprise Fawkes was there, flying above them. "Fawkes, will you take us to the hospital wing?" he asked.

'_Of course, youngling__'_ said the bird before swooping down and picking them up. Harry held tightly to Snape. They arrived in the school in no time, much to Harry's delight, but found the wing empty and no sign of Poppy.

"Oh, come on!" muttered Harry. He realised he would have to make up a potion and racked his brains quickly before setting himself to work.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It was late in the morning by the time Albus, Minerva, Ro and Poppy arrived back at the Headmaster's office. Albus sat down behind his desk and let out a heavy sigh when something caught his eye. Frowning, he picked up a piece of parchment on his desk. "Albus?" asked Minerva.

He read over the note before jumping up and over to the fire. "Hogwarts hospital wing," he said, the three witches close behind him.

When he stepped out of the fire he walked over to the beds. He stopped when he saw the sight before him and Minerva, Poppy and Ro stopped next to him in shock. There lay Severus Snape in one of the beds, asleep peacefully, and there, asleep in the chair next to the bed, was none other than Harry Potter.

Harry seemed to have felt them watching as he stirred and looked up. "Professor Dumbledore!" he said, sitting up and stretching.

"When did you find him?" asked Albus.

"And where?" Minerva asked. "Amelia didn't know where he was being held."

Harry rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. "A while ago," he said.

"Before or after midnight?" Poppy asked, waving her wand over Severus.

"Before," said Harry sleepily.

"Where?" asked Ro.

Harry rubbed his face. "He was in the Ministry, unbeknownst to Minister Bones or anyone else for that matter." He yawned.

"You should get some rest, Harry," said Albus.

Harry nodded. "I'll go back to the Manor," he said.

"No Harry, stay here. You're too tired to travel now and the last thing we need is you splinching yourself or ending up in the wrong place," said Albus. Harry just nodded and let Minerva guide him to one of the beds and sit him down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out for the night.

"I'll send an owl to Sirius to tell them he's here," said Albus. "How is Severus?" he asked.

"Better than I thought he would be," she said. "It would appear Mr Potter knows his healing potions very well." Her face saddened slightly. "From what I can see he was under the Cruciatus curse for a while," she said.

"But he'll be alright, won't he?" asked Ro from her seat next to Severus.

Poppy nodded. "I believe so. It wasn't long enough to cause him permanent damage, just to cause him severe pain," she said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left the hospital wing not long after that while Ro settled into her seat next to Severus' bed and Poppy went into her office.

When Harry woke the next morning he was slightly confused about where he was and why he was there. It took a moment for everything to fall into place but when it dawned on him he sat up in his bed and looked around to see Severus lying in the bed across the room, Madam Hooch still in the chair next to him.

Quietly Harry got out of bed and walked over to Severus. "He'll sleep for a while yet," said Ro, opening her eyes to look at Harry.

"Then you should probably get some sleep as well," said Harry. "Preferably in a bed!"

She smiled up at him. "I will," she said. They were both silent for a moment. "Why do you do it?" she asked suddenly. At his confused look she continued. "You know - help us, take it upon yourself to do something."

Harry shrugged. "I don't like seeing people hurt," he said. "Sirius says it's because my heart is as big as my mum's."

"Why do you do it yourself, though?" she asked.

"I don't really do it on purpose," he said. "Sometimes I use help, like when Draco and I went to find you. I didn't tell Dumbledore because I wasn't sure if it was a trap. The reason I brought Draco was because I knew he'd be able to get out quicker than anyone else and if you were there he'd get you out as well." He thought for a moment. "The other times I knew it would be safer if I did it myself."

After a moment she nodded. "I understand," she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly. "I expected it to be harder to deal with but whatever you did…" she trailed off, shrugging. Not looking at him she asked "How much did you see?"

Harry didn't know what to say.

"You never told anyone," Madam Hooch continued.

"No I didn't," he said, quietly. "I saw enough to know where to find you and know that you needed to be found quickly." She looked into his eyes and knew that he'd seen more than he should have had to.

"Thank you," she said. They were both quiet for a few moments before Albus and Minerva walked back into the wing.

"Ah good, Harry you're awake," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, turning to the Headmaster.

"Good. Then both of you can come down to breakfast," said Minerva. Ro was about to protest but she gave up when she saw the determined look on her friend's face.

The four of them made their way down to the Great Hall where the students that were staying for Christmas were having breakfast. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table while the adults went to their table.

Harry was just putting food onto his plate when someone sat down next to him. "What brings you back to our fair school so soon?" asked Katie Bell.

Harry looked up and smiled. "I missed it so much I thought I'd come back to visit?" he said.

"Ha," said Lavender Brown, sitting down on his other side. "You have a big ass Manor and you came back to school?"

"I wouldn't leave a Manor," said Hannah Abbott, sitting across from him.

Harry smiled. "I just came to visit," he said. "I'll be leaving just after I finish eating and will go back to my lovely Manor," he said. "Why are you all still here?"

"Folks are away," said Lavender. Hannah and Katie nodded the same and the post arrived a moment later.

A copy of the Daily Prophet landed in Katy's hands. She untied it. "Just came for a visit, hey?!" she said, showing him the front page of the paper.

There, in the centre, was a picture of himself and the Auror holding up Snape and then him apparating away while holding Severus up. "Oh crap," said Harry, pulling the paper out of her hands and reading it.

'_Last night Harry Potter apparated out of the Ministry with Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master and former Death Eater. The Potions Master looked more than worse for wear as thy two apparated away. It is still a mystery what the Potions Master had been doing in the Ministry at the late hour and why young Mr Potter was there as well, although sources say it has something to do with the arrest of head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and two other major Aurors. Minister Bones has yet to give a formal report of this subject but has called a press conference for this afternoon.__'_

Harry finished reading the paper, closed his eyes and let out a long groan. "So much for pretending I didn't do it," he muttered.

Katie patted him on the back. "It could be worse, Harry," she said.

Harry looked up at her. "How?"

She was silent for a moment. "Okay, I can't think of anything at this particular moment in time but I'm sure there is something."

"You don't sound very optimistic," he said before going back to his food. They ate in silence for a moment or two while the girls thought it over.

"What actually happened?" asked Lavender finally. Harry waved it off and told them to just leave it that Bones would probably explain it all later. The girls nodded and they all went back to eating.

"So how have things been here, other than Snape being arrested?" asked Harry.

"Pretty boring, actually" said Katie. "Though this whole N.E.W.T. thing is taking its toll on people."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "You're bloody smart enough."

"How about you?" asked Katie.

Harry smiled. "Oh my life will never be normal and I'm finally getting used to that," he said then told them what everyone had been up to.

When breakfast was finished Albus walked down to Harry, who nodded and bid his friends goodbye before he walked out of the Great Hall with Dumbledore. Taffy was waiting in the Entrance Hall with Harry's cloak. "Thank you, Taffy," said Harry. The elf bowed and disappeared.

"I'll walk with you down to the apparition point," said Dumbledore. "I need to go to the Ministry." Harry nodded. As they walked Harry told the Headmaster what had happened over the last few days.

"So your cousin is living with you?" he asked.

"Sort of," said Harry. "He's living with Maria in one of the cottages at the moment."

"Yes, I remember Poppy saying something about it, now I come to think about it," said Albus.

"I was wondering if there was any way to help them," said Harry.

"How so?" asked Albus.

"Well, Dudley wants to get a job. But I want him to finish school. I know he's not really as dumb as people think and I can help them with the money and everything, but he's reluctant to take it," explained Harry. "And if I do convince him to go back to school, where would he go?"

"I believe there is a muggle school not far from the Black residence," said Albus. "Speak to your cousin about it more, Harry," he said as they stopped. "And tell Draco and Sophia they are welcome to come and see Severus if they wish."

"I will. Thank you, Sir," said Harry before apparating away.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry apparated into the main entrance way of the Manor. Bando was standing there, waiting for him. "Welcome home, Master Harry," he greeted, taking Harry's cloak.

"Thank you, Bando," said Harry. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, Sir." Harry nodded and Bando went on with his work.

Harry walked down the hall to the kitchen where Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sophia, Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Draco were eating breakfast. When he walked in it took a moment for anyone to realise he was there. Millie was the first. "Would Master Harry like breakfast?" she asked, causing everyone to look up at him.

"No thank you Millie, I've already eaten," he said to her.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been?" asked Sirius, giving him a manly hug.

"I was at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"I know that, Albus sent an owl, but where did you disappear to last night?" asked Sirius. "You scared me deathless."

Harry frowned. "You haven't seen the newspaper, then," he said. This only caused the others to frown as well. Harry pulled out the copy Albus had given him and handed it to Sirius.

"You found him!" said Sophia, jumping up and hugging Harry tightly.

"Can't breathe," he said. She let him go.

"Sorry," she said. "Just glad he's alright."

"It's fine, and yes I found him. He's in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Dumbledore said you and Draco were welcome to…" he trailed off as the two in question disappeared out of the kitchen door. "...visit him," he finished.

"Were they?" asked Tonks.

"Were they what?"

"Were Rufus Scrimgeour and the other two Aurors part of it?" she asked. Harry nodded. "What did you do to them?" she asked.

Harry smiled slightly. "Let's just say my Expelliarmus spell can be a tad strong," he said.

"How strong?" asked Remus slowly.

"Strong enough to send them flying through the air against a wall and not able to get back up again," said Harry.

"I'm sorry to cut you off, Harry," said Mr Weasley. "But we best be off to work."

"That's fine, Mr Weasley, I was just about to say I was going to go and change," said Harry.

Arthur and Tonks departed to go to work and Harry went up to shower and change.

When he walked back downstairs and into the living room he was bombarded by Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Susan.

"Hi," he said. They all smiled sweetly at him. "What do you want?" he said, knowing full well what was about to come.

"To take Maria shopping in muggle London," said Ginny sweetly.

Harry looked around the room. Sirius, Remus and Molly were the only ones there. "Where'd the others go?" he asked.

"To help the twins," said Sirius, smiling.

"Please, Harry," Ginny begged.

"She has nothing to wear," said Hermione.

"And you can't keep her cooped up in that cottage forever," added Susan. They continued to point things out to him before he finally stopped them.

"Stop!" he said, raising his hands and waving them in the air. When the girls were silent he spoke. "First of all I know she has nothing to wear and secondly did I say I wasn't willing to take you all?" They shook their heads. "The main problem is convincing Dudley and Maria," he said.

"Yes!" said Ginny, smiling. "Millie!" she called, and in an instant Harry and the girls were standing outside Dudley and Maria's cottage.

"Stop abusing my house elves for your own means!" Harry said loudly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and knocked on the door.

A moment later Dudley opened it and frowned. "Harry?" he asked, confused.

"Is Maria here?" asked Ginny.

"Where else would she be?" Harry asked, earning himself three punches.

"Yeah, come on in," said Dudley, stepping back.

Maria was sitting curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. "Hey Maria," said Harry, smiling at her.

She looked up at them and smiled. "What brings you all here?" she asked.

"We're going shopping," said Luna.

"So up you get and get dressed," said Ginny, smiling and moving over to the young woman. The five of them disappeared into the bedroom.

"Harry?" asked Dudley.

"I got bombarded and I can't say no to her," said Harry, pointing to where Ginny had gone.

Dudley smiled. "I know what you mean," he said. When the five girls emerged they all went back to the Manor.

TBC…

Ok only seven more!! Hope you liked it! Keep the revies coming please!! Pretty please!!


	74. Chapter 74

When they walked into the living room Sirius, Remus and Molly were still there. "Going shopping then?" Remus asked Harry, smiling.

Harry glared at him. Remus seemed to just smile wider.

"Where are you going?" asked Molly.

"Muggle London," answered Hermione.

"You're not coming?" Harry asked Mrs Weasley.

"No dear, though Remus and Sirius have offered their services."

"We what?" said the two Marauders.

"You're going with them," said Molly. "I will not let them wonder around muggle London by themselves and I can't go with them." She looked at Sirius and Lupin sternly. "So you both will go?"

"Who's going where?" Sophia asked as she and Draco walked in.

"We're going shopping and Sirius and Remus are joining us," said Harry, smiling innocently at them. "You and Draco are welcome to come with us too," he said to them.

"Sure, though I need to go to Gringotts," said Sophia.

"Me too," added Draco.

Harry nodded. "I think most of us do," he said. "We're going shopping in muggle London though so you'll have to change it into Sterling." They shrugged and nodded.

"But I don't wanna go," whined Sirius.

"I'll buy you something if you come," Harry bribed his godfather.

Sirius seemed to think about this for a moment. "Okay," he said, smiling like a child in a candy store.

"You know, in a normal family it's usual the adult that bribes this kid," commented Susan.

"Yeah, but we aren't a normal family, are we?" Harry said. "I have an ex-convict as a godfather, a werewolf as an uncle and his future wife is a metamorphic. My cousin is married! Not that that's a bad thing," he said to Dudley and Maria in an undertone, "then there's my extended family which consists of many people I don't even know about!"

Susan was silent for a moment. "I see your point," she said, grinning.

"Can we go?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand.

They appeared in the back of the twins' shop. Ron had been standing in the back when they appeared. "Going shopping?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be back later," he said. They all made their way out of the shop, greeting the twins and the others that they met.

They made their way down to the bank and Maria and Dudley were surprised when they saw the goblins. "Don't worry about them," said Harry. "They won't do anything to you if you don't do anything to them."

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Susan, Maria and Dudley got into one cart while the others got into another. The two carts went their separate ways.

First stop for Harry and the others was Ginny's vault - the one Harry had given her for her Birthday. She took some of the money out then they went on to Susan's, Draco's, and finally Harry's.

He hopped out of the cart and walked up to the large doors. "Harry James Potter," he said clearly and the doors opened.

"Holey crap," Dudley mumbled.

"He's the richest man in all of Britain," said Draco, smiling.

"So there's no reason to feel bad about taking his money," said Ginny. "He has enough to keep nearly seven generations of the Potter family alive."

"Not to mention that after converted into muggle money it's a lot of money," said Susan as Harry walked back out with two money bags full of Galleons. The door closed behind him.

"What you all talking about?" he asked, climbing in.

"How stinking rich you are," said Draco, smiling. Harry rolled his eyes and told the goblin driving the cart that they were finished.

When they reached the lobby the others weren't back so they walked over to one of the cash desks. "Hi, Bill!" said Ginny, smiling up at her brother.

"Hey Gin," he said. "What brings you all here?"

"We need to get money exchanged into muggle money," she said, handing him a small bag of money which he promptly changed for her.

"What you going into London for?" he asked while changing Susan's money.

"We're going shopping," said Ginny. "And don't worry. Sirius, Remus and Sophia are coming with us," she added, seeing the worried look in his eye.

He looked sceptical but nodded, handing back Draco's money. Harry stepped forward and put the two bags on the counter. Bill's face nearly dropped off in shock when he saw the amount of money but he didn't say anything.

"We'll see you later, Bill!" said Ginny when she saw the others waiting for them. They seemed to have already changed the money.

"Have fun shopping," said Bill.

"We will," said Susan and Ginny, smiling.

"Good luck," he said to Harry, Draco and Dudley.

"Oh, I think we'll need it," said Harry, grimacing.

When they met up with the others they made their way out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. Luckily for them there was a large shopping centre not far from the Leaky Cauldron, full of different shops.

When they walked into the shopping centre Hermione turned to Harry with her hand out. Rolling his eyes he handed her half the money and she gasped when she saw how much there was. "Harry this is over four thousand quid," she said.

Harry shrugged. "Don't spend it all in one place," he said, smiling.

"We'll meet you at that little café at one," said Sophia to Remus and Sirius before being dragged off by the girls.

"Should one of us have gone with her?" asked Remus.

Sirius lazily waved his hand towards the five witches and one muggle girl.

"So what do we need to get?" Remus asked, turning to Harry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

They spent the next few hours going from shop to shop, buying clothes and knick-knacks. When one o'clock came around the five men made their way to the café and, getting a table large enough to seat the eleven of them, sat down.

"Well, I think that was a successful trip," said Harry. "And I got my Christmas shopping done as well." The others nodded in agreement. Not long after that the girls arrived, each carrying a number of bags.

"Good day, then?" Sirius asked Sophia, who plopped down next to him. She didn't reply but just leaned on him. Sirius chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then," he said.

"I swear I'm never going shopping with teenage girls again," she said.

They all ordered food and drinks. While they ate they chatted about the morning. Harry felt sorry for Sophia as she had been dragged around nearly every shop in the centre. Maria seemed to have gotten used to them all, though, as she was talking more and more.

They were sitting there for over an hour before Draco nudged Harry. Harry nodded, understanding what he meant. "We'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said to the others as he and Draco got up and exited the café.

Ginny frowned as they left but shrugged it off. Harry and Draco arrived back nearly half an hour later. "What took you so long?" asked Ginny.

"We were looking for something," said Draco.

"Are we finished here?" Harry asked when he saw that Maria looked tired. Everyone nodded and Harry paid for their meal before anyone could say anything.

They all made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived there they all apparated back to the Manor.

Bando was waiting for them when they arrived. "Hello Bando," greeted Harry.

"Master Potter, there is a guest wanting to speak with you," said Bando. "He is in the living room."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Thank you Bando, please take Dudley and Maria back to their cottage," he said. He turned to his cousin. "Come up for dinner if you want, you're both welcome." Then he handed Millie his coat and went to see his unexpected guest.

When he stepped into the living room he was not expecting what he saw. "Why the hell aren't you in the hospital wing?" he asked.

Severus, who had been looking out into the gardens, turned and glared at Harry. "You're not the only one who hates that place, you know," he said. "And Poppy released me this morning, not long after Sophia and Draco left."

"Okay, so what brings you here?" Harry asked. Severus pulled out that morning's paper.

"Oh. You saw that then," mumbled Harry.

"Yes," said Snape curtly.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I know you're angry that I, 'the golden boy' as you say, saved you once again but to be perfectly honest I really don't care," he said, matter-of-factly. "I don't do it to get into the papers or to hold it against you for that matter. I do it because I don't like seeing people hurt."

Severus looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I wasn't going to say anything about that," he said, finally. "Ro already told me what you said to her this morning."

"Oh," said Harry.

Severus' lip curved slightly. "I was going to ask how you found me?"

"Katie Bell sent me an owl saying that three Aurors pulled you out of the castle last night," he explained. "And when I went to the Minister she had no idea where you were so I asked Taffy if she knew. She led Minister Bones and me to where the Aurors had you held hostage."

Severus nodded after a moment before walking past Harry towards the door. As he passed him he put a hand on the young wizard's shoulder. "Thank you," he said sincerely before walking out into the hall and disappearing.

Harry stood there for a moment before going up to the duelling room where the others were. He was still frowning in thought when he walked in. "What's up?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked at Draco. "Your godfather's confusing the hell out of me," he said.

Draco smiled. "Yours does the same to me," he said. Everyone laughed, including Sirius.

"Hey!" he said after a moment. This only caused the others to laugh more.

They practiced duelling for a while. "Hey Harry?" Draco asked while Remus and Sirius gave a demonstration.

"Yeah?"

"How come they can use magic in here but not in the rest of the house?"

"One of the portraits said that there are wards around this room so the Ministry won't know," Harry explained.

"Good idea," said Draco. Harry nodded.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few days went quickly for everyone. On the 23rd they all finished up work for the Christmas break so that meant everyone was either in the house or doing their last-minute shopping. Dudley and Maria were settling in nicely and getting along with everyone very well and Poppy had given Maria a few potions to help with the tiredness.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was sitting in the living room, talking and laughing. Near midnight everyone went off to bed, including Dudley and Maria as Harry had invited them to stay the night.

Harry woke the next morning and sat up, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Smiling when he saw all the presents at the end of his bed he opened them. There were some sweets and a Quidditch magazine from Ron, two books from Hermione, a book about curses from Bill and Fleur, a very cool model of a Hungarian Horntail and a book all about dragons and their uses from Charlie, Percy got him some book about the Ministry (Harry frowned and thought it was such a Percy thing) and the twins gave him some of their new products,

Sirius and Remus had given Harry a photo album full of pictures of them and Harry's parents when they were younger. Harry noticed that Peter Pettigrew had had been banished out of all the pictures he was in. To Harry's surprised there was also a present from Dudley and Maria, a lovely pair of Quidditch gloves which the twins must have picked up for them in Diagon Ally.

There was an envelope from Tonks, Ginny and Sophia. Frowning, he opened it and three pieces of paper fell out.

_This piece of paper makes the holder, Harry James Potter, honorary godparent for whenever Remus and I have kids._

_Love Tonks_

Harry smiled at the thought and picked up another one.

_This is a 'get out of Azkaban' card for whenever Severus tries to kill you. Only able to use it five times so use wisely._

_Love Sophia. _

Harry laughed at that and picked up the last.

_Free 'Get out of Azkaban' card for whenever you do something stupid that concerns me. Only have six chances so use wisely. _

_Love Ginny _

_P.S. I have another present but I want to give it in person._

Harry smiled and wondered what it was.

Neville gave him an interesting book about different plants that you can make potions out of, Luna gave him a book about rare animals and Susan gave him a book about Defence Against the Dark Arts that had been released recently.

Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him his usual jumper which Harry was happy about and he pulled it on. Draco's present was cool as well, a muggle game they had seen while shopping called paintball.

When he finished opening all of his presents he climbed out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. Molly and Arthur were sitting there drinking tea when he walked in. "Merry Christmas!" he said to them.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" they said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for the jumper," said Harry, unable to put into words exactly how touched it made him feel.

"You're very welcome, Harry, and thank you for your gifts," said Molly, hugging him tightly, and Harry got the feeling she knew how he felt.

He sat down across from them and soon was joined by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan and Draco. "Merry Christmas!" they all called. Harry smiled when he saw they were all wearing their Weasley-made jumpers.

The rest of the Weasleys weren't far behind, also wearing their jumpers. They were all eating when Dudley and Maria showed up as well.

"Come on, sit down and eat," said Harry.

"Wonder where Tonks and Remus are," said Hermione.

"And Sirius and Sophia," said Ron, just as Tonks and Moony walked in.

"That leaves two," said Bill.

"You don't think…" said Fred to George.

"Nah…well…nah," George said, shaking his head.

Just then two loud voices from up stares screamed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" "DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY!"

Everyone looked at the two of them who were looking at their plates, trying very hard not to laugh. A moment later the kitchen door opened and in walked Sophia and Sirius.

"Okay," said Sophia calmly. Then she yanked up her and Sirius' entwined hands. "Unstick us. Now," she said. "Because this is just plain…" she looked to Sirius for help.

He just looked back at her. "I really couldn't complain," he said, smiling at her. "And it hurts that you can't stand being stuck to me for five minutes." He grinned at her flirtatiously and placed his free hand over his heart.

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, think about how hurt you'll be if Severus sees us dressed like this, and stuck together."

Sirius visibly flinched and looked at Harry. "Okay, kiddo, unstick us," he said. Harry and Draco shared a worried look. "What?" asked Sirius.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, you see…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

"We can't," said Harry.

Sophia stepped forwards dangerously. "What do you mean, you can't?" she asked.

Harry swallowed loudly. "Erm…well, you see - the glue used…"

"It was sort of…" Draco continued.

"Different," Harry finished.

"Different how?" asked Sirius. "Sticky potion different?"

"Yeah," said Draco.

"That's fine, they wear off in an hour," said Sophia, calmly.

"Well yeah," said Harry. "Your normal ones would..."

Sophia and Sirius stopped halfway to their seats. "What do you mean, kiddo?" asked Sirius, slightly worried.

"Well, you see…" Harry began.

"Spit it out, Potter," hissed Sophia.

Harry sat up straighter in his seat, looking up at her. "It's actually quite creepy how you can make yourself sound exactly like you brother," he said, slightly shakily. She continued to glare at him. "Okay, to put it plainly only you two can unstick yourselves," he said then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to send an owl," he said. "And then hide," he mumbled.

"Oh Merlin," said Sirius in realisation. "It's the same stuff we put on Moony and Tonks."

Harry smiled back at them from the door. "Have fun," he said before running out.

"Ditto," said Draco before disappearing as well.

Everyone else looked at Sirius. Both Tonks and Moony had big grins on their faces. Sirius groaned and turned to walk out of the kitchen, unintentionally pulling Sophia along with him.

"Sirius," she called as he pulled her up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, he just kept walking. "What's wrong? I don't understand," she said.

He walked into his room and, when she was in, closed the door with his wand and placed a locking and silencing charm on it. Then he turned to her and kissed her.

She was stunned for a moment before kissing him back. Before either knew it they were on the bed making out like a bunch of teenagers. Neither noticed that their hands were no longer stuck together and were actually roaming each other's bodies until Sirius' hands reached for the top of her pyjama bottoms as he sucked on her neck. "Sirius, stop," she said, out of breath, putting her hands on his to still them.

He sat back and looked into her dark eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I can't, Sirius," she said sadly. He looked away and nodded before getting off the bed. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Sirius," she called sadly.

He stopped before opening the door and spoke with his back to her. "I understand," he said before walking out of the door and closing it behind him. When the door closed she curled up and cried.

TBC…

**:'( Well? What's every one's thoughts on it? Do we like? Are we crying? (I cried when I wrote it dont worry :P ) I hope every one liked it, please let me know what you thought!! Even if it's just a quick one.**

_**Little Miss **_


	75. Chapter 75

When Harry walked back into the kitchen half an hour later, Draco close behind, they both looked around the kitchen carefully. "They're not here," said Remus. Harry and Draco sighed in relief but then Harry saw Ginny's face fall from a jolly smile to a sad look.

"Gin?" asked Harry. She looked up at him and the sadness in her eyes maid his heart stop. "Bando!" he called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" said the elf when he popped in.

"Where are Sophia and Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Miss Sophia is in Mr Black's room and Mr Black just apparated out of Potter Manor, Sir," said the house elf.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "This is just getting ridiculous," he said angrily.

"Harry, you can't force people to do something like this," said Remus. Harry looked at him as if to say, "I did to you and Tonks."

"That was different," said Remus, reading his mind.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Because she has Severus against it."

"I knew they didn't read the note," said Draco.

"Yeah, explains why they blamed us," added Harry.

"What?" asked everyone.

Harry and Draco looked at them. "It wasn't our idea, nor our present," said Harry.

"We were going to wait until later to give them theirs," said Draco.

"So you're telling us that Snape was the one that stuck them together?" asked Charlie.

"That I did," said a voice from behind Harry and Draco. Severus Snape looked at them. "How did it work?" he asked.

"They didn't read the bloody note," said Harry, walking out past Severus.

"Where are you going?" called Molly.

"To find my idiot of a godfather," Harry answered before apparating away.

He went to Grimmauld Place first. Moody and Kingsley were sitting at the kitchen table. "Potter," Moody said gruffly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" said Kingsley.

"Same to you," replied Harry. "Is Sirius here?" he asked.

"What, Potter? Black is supposed to be with you," said Moody.

"Yeah well…" said Harry. "Thanks for your help, and Merry Christmas again." He apparated away.

This time he apparated into the atrium of Little House. Walking around, could hear voices coming from the kitchen. "I don't know what to do!" he heard Sirius say sadly.

"Tell her the truth," said Regulus.

"I can't," said Sirius. "I can't make her choose between me and Severus."

"But you love her, right?" Regulus confirmed.

"More than anything," said Sirius. "Don't get me wrong, I love you and Remus and Harry too, but it's different."

Regulus chuckled. "I know, bro," he said then got serous again. "Why don't you go to Severus and talk to him about it? You said yourself he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

Sirius snorted. "Oh yeah, I'll just go up to him. Like, 'Hey Severus, can you talk to Sophia and tell her that you think it's okay for me to sleep with her'?" he said sarcastically. "He'll curse me from here to the end of the world. He doesn't want me anywhere near her."

Harry snorted from the door. "If that was true why would he stick the two of you together?" he asked.

"What?" asked Regulus.

Harry looked at Sirius. "You didn't read the note attached to your presents, did you?"

"I didn't get to it before I appeared in Sophia's room and got stuck to her," explained Sirius.

"Draco and I weren't the ones that gave you those presents, Severus was," said Harry.

"Okay now, see, that's just not possible," said Sirius. "Why would Severus set us up like that?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of seeing my sister moping around," said Snape, walking up behind Harry and stopping at the kitchen table. Harry swirled around. "Black," Severus nodded to Regulus.

"You knew?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I knew," said Severus, looking at the two Blacks with contempt. "I was there when you appeared with Potter in the Great Hall and Potter was in the same state after he removed my mark," he said. He turned to Sirius. "You go back to the Manor right now and find a way to get her to stop crying," he said dangerously, sighing when he looked at the clock. "I have to get back to the school," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything's okay," said Harry. Severus nodded.

"Black, Black." He nodded to the two brothers then left.

"Come on, Padfoot," said Harry, walking over to him. "We're gonna get you a girlfriend." He pulled Sirius up from his seat. "Merry Christmas, Regulus," he said. "I'll come back to see you later," and he apparated himself and Sirius out of the house.

When they apparated into the Entrance Hall of Potter Manor Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur were just coming downstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius' shocked expression.

Harry, who had Sirius by the wrist, turned to look at his godfather then back to Remus. "Professor Snape told him he doesn't care if he goes out with Sophia," he said. "He's still in shock."

"Ah," said Tonks. "That would do it."

"Bando!" called Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?" the elf said.

"Where is Sophia?" asked Harry.

"Miss Sophia is still in Mr Black's bedroom," said Bando.

"Thank you," said Harry, pulling Sirius up the stairs behind him.

Sirius was still in a daze when Harry opened the door to his room and walked him in. Sophia was still lying on the bed, curled up with her back to the door. Harry walked over and sat Sirius on the small bench at the end of the large four poster bed before walking around to face Sophia.

"Sophia," he said gently.

"Please go away, Harry," she said hoarsely.

"I will but I need you to read something first," he said, holding out his hand and summoning the two notes that they should have read earlier. "Here," he said, handing over the one addressed to her. She took it from him and he walked to the end of the bed. "Padfoot," he said, shaking his godfather.

Sirius shook himself out of his daze, frowning at his surroundings. "How did I get back here?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer but handed him the piece of paper. "Here, read this," he said. When Sirius took the note Harry walked towards the door but before leaving the room he summoned Sirius and Sophia's wands then slipped them into his pocket before walking out, locking the door and placing a silencing charm around it.

Sophia took the piece of paper Harry had given her and frowned when she realised it wasn't Harry's handwriting but Severus'.

_Dear my sweet little sister,_

_I want you to know now, Sophia, that I love you very much. You are one of the reasons that I'm alive right now. A lot of people have shown me in the past few months something I thought I'd never see - they've given me my heart back. They've shown me that I've been selfish in the way I've kept you from Sirius when I know full well you love him more then anything, and I'm sorry for that, sorry for making you be alone while I, the one who doesn't deserve it, am loved. _

_So for my present to you this year I'm giving you your chance. If you do love Sirius then you will be stuck with him._

_Love from your brother,_

_Severus _

Sophia re-read the letter five times before looking up at Sirius, who was still sitting at the end of the bed with his back to her. She looked around the room to see Harry was no longer in the room

"He left a few minutes ago," said Sirius, causing her to look back at him. His shoulders were hunched over and she'd never seen him like that before. His whole body just showed defeat. She crawled down the bed and sat next to him.

"Sirius," she said.

"Severus was the one that stuck us together," Sirius said, standing up and walking away from her.

"I know," she said.

"We blamed Harry and Draco for something they didn't do," said Sirius.

"And we'll apologise to them later," she said. He nodded, not looking at her, and she stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you want this?" she asked. "Do you want me? Because if we do this there's no going back-"

He cut her off by turning and kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and walked over to the bed.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

After Harry locked the room he made his way down to the living room where he assumed everyone else would be. He was right. "Hey Harry!" said Ron when he walked in. "Where have you been?"

"I went to find Sirius," he said, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Where'd you find him?" asked Neville.

"He was with Reg-" he cut himself off, trying to find something to say that would explain his slip-up.

"Regulus?" asked Remus, a knowing look on his face.

"Regulus? As in Sirius' brother Regulus?" asked Charlie. "I thought he was dead."

Remus nodded. "So did I," he said, not taking his eyes off Harry. "That was, until he portkeyed Harry out of the school."

"That was Regulus?" asked Hermione, shocked. None of them had actually asked Harry about that.

Harry clapped his hands together, standing up. "So, who wants to go flying?" he asked, changing the subject and walking towards the door.

"He's not dead-" said Bill

"And you have him hidden somewhere-" mused Charlie.

"And that's where Sirius keeps disappearing to," said Tonks.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said, turning to the others. "Yes, I have him hidden somewhere. No, he is not a Death Eater. Yes, he was one, yes I did remove the mark and no, I'm not insane. Sirius has been going to visit him, as have I when I've had the chance, and yes, I'm sure he is on our side and the reason I'm keeping him hidden is for his own good." He took a deep breath.

"Where is he?" asked Tonks.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," said Harry.

Tonks stood up and marched over to Harry. "Where is my cousin?" she asked.

"Telling you defeats the purpose of keeping him hidden," said Harry. "There are only five people who know where he is."

Draco looked up at Harry. "Are you including him in that?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Then it's only four," continued Draco.

"No, it's five," said Harry. Draco was about to ask so he explained. "Let's just say that one of mine and Sirius' last visits was a bit more revealing than we expected."

"Fine," Tonks huffed.

Harry beamed. "Good," he said. "Now, who wants to go flying?"

They all went outside to play in the snow or fly around on the brooms Harry had in the Manor. After two hours though everyone was cold and wet so they decided to go in and change. Harry was just pulling on a pair of socks when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," he called, and to his surprise not just one person walked in but nine. "Hello," he said to them.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny, sitting down next to him.

"So when are you going to let Sophia and Sirius out?" asked Draco.

Harry frowned. "What makes you think I have them locked up?"

Draco picked up two wands off the dresser and held them up. Harry nodded. "Soon enough," he said. Then there was a little bark.

"What was that?" asked Hermione

Harry and Draco smiled. "Our present to Sophia and Sirius," said Draco, walking over to the cupboard and opening it. Two little black Labradors came bounding out. There were lots of 'aw's and 'they're so cute's from the girls.

"When are you going to give them to them?" asked Susan.

"I dunno," said Harry and looked at Draco. "What about now?"

Draco nodded, smiling evilly.

Harry picked up one of the puppies and Draco took the other. "We'll meet you downstairs," Ginny said to them and they nodded.

Harry and Draco walked down to Sirius' room and Harry unlocked the door. He opened it slightly and looked in to see Sirius lying on his back with Sophia draped over him. Carefully Harry and Draco walked into the room, thankful that both their subjects were out cold. They placed the now sleeping puppies on the end of the bed before walking quickly and quietly out of the room.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Sirius woke up when he felt something small walking around at his feet and something warm lying on top of him. It took him a moment to remember but when he did a large smile appeared on his face. He frowned when he heard a small whine, and not a human one at that.

Opening his eyes he looked down to his feet. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the two black Labradors staring up at him and his movement woke Sophia up. "What's funny?" she mumbled into his chest.

"What I'm assuming are Harry and Draco's Christmas presents," he said. She frowned and then looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. He nodded to the end of the bed and she followed his gaze.

"Aw," she said, sitting up and picking one up. "They're so cute."

Sirius smiled at her and pulled a note of the collar of the dog he had in his hands. It was Harry's handwriting.

_Hello, my name is Sir Paddlefoot, or Paddy if you wish. Me and my brother Seff are six weeks old and would love to live with Mr Padfoot and Miss Sophia. _

Sirius had read the letter out loud to Sophia. "They're such sweethearts," she said.

"Who, the dogs?" asked Sirius, grinning. She nodded. "And Harry and Draco." Sirius smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, we better get up," she said, pulling back. "It's nearly lunchtime." She climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Coming?" she called. Sirius left the two dogs on the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Everyone was in the living room having a small snack when the couple and their two dogs walked in. "About time," said Remus, sitting back on the sofa and smiling up at his friend.

"Might I remind you it took you over a year to give in to Tonks," said Sirius. "And you only did because Harry, Ginny and I locked you in a classroom together."

"I'm going to agree with Sirius on that one," said Harry.

"Which reminds me," said Sophia. "Can we have our wands back?"

Harry smiled and waved his hand. Their wands appeared in his hand. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks, kiddo," said Sirius as he sat down with Sophia. Paddy and Seff went to play with the twins, who were sitting on the floor.

They stayed there, talking and laughing for a few hours.

"Hey, where'd you get the necklace, Firefly?" Charlie asked Ginny and picked up the pendant that hung around her neck. He noticed that Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Susan and Draco were wearing them as well.

"Harry gave them to us for Christmas," said Ginny, looking at the pendant. It was made of Lapis Lazuli and was about 2 inches long. It had six sides and came to a point at each end. The girls' ones were on white gold chains and the boys had black, dragon hide leather chains.

"They're pretty cool," said Bill. "What do they do?"

"What makes you think they do anything?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Because the ones you gave us do," he said, pulling out the same pendant on dragon hide chain, but it was made of Quartz instead of Lapis Lazuli. The other Weasley children and Fleur pulled out theirs as well. "You're forgetting, Harry, I am very good at detecting curses," Bill continued.

"It's not a curse," said Harry. "Technically, anyway."

"Let me guess, it's the same for ours as well," said Sirius, pulling out the same necklace but in Jade. Sophia, Molly, Tonks, Remus and Arthur all pulled theirs out too.

"So what do they do?" Bill asked again.

"You're the curse breaker, you tell me," said Harry, smiling at him.

"Who else did you give necklaces like this to?" asked Remus.

Harry shook his head. "Erm, a few others," he said.

"But they hold magic?" Sophia said.

"Yep," answered Harry.

"What type?" asked Molly.

"That's a surprise," said Harry, smiling.

"Master Harry," called a voice from the door.

"Yes, Millie?" said Harry, turning to the house elf.

"Dinner is to be served, Sir," she said.

The rest of the day and holidays was a holiday to remember, full of laughs, pranks and new beginnings. Harry had sat Dudley down and convinced him to move into the Manor while Maria was pregnant. The others had agreed, though reluctantly, to stay in the Manor to leave the Black house for the use of the Order so it was just noisy enough.

Harry had also convinced Dudley to finish off school. He was enrolled into a school not far from the Black house and Sirius or one of the others would take him close enough that he could walk to school and then meet him when he finished. Maria would spend the day with Molly and Sophia, much to her delight, and she could also learn things from Remus and, if she wanted, the library.

TBC…

**Well? What did we think? Do we all love the Puppys!! :P **

**Hope every one enjoyed this chapter, only five more to go!! There a little rushed but you have to Remember this was my first HP fic and I wrote it ages ago. **

**I have another story ready to be Beta'd then posted but that wont be up for a while, I have exams starting on the 4th of June and there not done till the 18th so there wont be much of me then, I'll have this story finished before then though so no worries :P**

**Once again I hope every one liked and Pleas Review!!**

_**Little Miss SciFi**_


	76. Chapter 76

When Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts their trunks were sent on ahead of them so they had nothing to take onto the train. Sirius, Sophia, Remus, Tonks and Molly were there to send them off. Molly hugged each one of them at least three times before they finally got onto the train.

They waved until the train turned around the corner before heading to an empty compartment. "Back to school again," Draco sighed.

"Who cares? We're all top of our classes," said Ginny then looked at Harry.

Harry held up his hands in defence. "Hey, I have nothing to do with that! You're all a lot smarter then you let on."

"So what about the DA?" asked Susan.

"Oh, I found a better way of keeping in touch," said Harry, remembering, and pulled out a small velvet pouch from his pocket. Inside were what looked like ID bracelets but they were all blank. At everyone's blank looks Harry pulled one out and silenced the compartment. "The message we send will appear on the bracelet," he explained.

"But people will see it," said Hermione.

"Ah, but they won't," said Harry and took Ginny's wrist. "Sirius and Remus found a spell so that when you put it on-" he placed the bracelet around Ginny's wrist and closed it. It disappeared out of sight to everyone except Ginny. "-only the person wearing it can see it," he said. "I'm not sure if Dumbledore will be able to but he doesn't care anyway."

"It's amazing, Harry!" said Harry.

"Thanks. Sirius and Remus have been helping as well as the twins," he said. "Ginny, can you take it off?" Ginny obliged and Harry pulled out another pouch, this one with only eight bracelets in it. "These ones are ours. They're different because you can send and receive messages. Just in case I'm not here, then one of you can still get the message around." He handed them out.

"Cool," said Ron. "How do they work?"

"Just point your wand at them and say the message," replied Harry, grinning at how easy it was.

"That's really cool, Harry!" said Susan, putting on hers.

"How did you come up with the idea?" asked Draco.

"I didn't," said Harry. "The twins did. They've been trying to find ways since Hermione came up with the coin idea last year."

The rest of the train ride was spent figuring out timetables for the meetings and deciding who needed more help and who could help teach.

When they got off the train they began to make their way up to the carriages. Harry suddenly stopped. "Harry?" called Ron.

Harry frowned and looked around as if something was wrong. "Harry?" asked Ginny, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "It's nothing," he said before smiling at her and they began to walk up to the carriages again. As they pulled up to the castle the others watched Harry carefully as he looked out the window, frowning. Just before they passed through the gates Harry shook his head angrily and jumped out of the carriage.

"Harry!" called Hermione and Ginny, but by the time they looked out of the window he was no longer in sight.

"What was that?" asked Neville.

"He could feel something was wrong," said Luna.

"And he couldn't shake it off," said Draco, nodding.

"So what now?" asked Susan.

"Leave him at it," said Ron. "He'll make his way up to dinner." The others nodded and sat back in their seats.

When they reached the castle Snape and McGonagall were standing at the door. "Where is Potter?" Severus asked, frowning.

Draco looked at the others. "About that…" he said.

"Where is he?" asked Minerva.

"Well, just before we reached the gates he sort of…" Ron said.

"Jumped out of the carriage," finished Hermione.

"Something was bothering him before we got in," said Ginny.

Minerva sighed. "I'm sure he's fine," she said. "Why don't you all go on in and get something to eat." They all nodded and walked past the teachers into the castle.

"I'll go and see where he is," said Severus.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked. He nodded and walked down towards the gates.

He was halfway to the gates when Harry came into view. It wasn't just Harry, though, there was a Ravenclaw first-year walking along beside him. "Potter, Mitchell," said Severus angrily.

Harry could see the first-year feared the Potions master wrath. He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine," he said to the first-year, smiling at him slightly before turning back to Snape. "What a pleasant surprise, Professor. Lovely night for a stroll isn't it?"

Severus was about to retort when he saw the blood on Mitchell's robes. He turned to Harry. "Did you make sure the gates were locked after you, Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Locked and secure, Sir." He patted Mitchell on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm starving. We don't want to miss dinner," he said.

"Yes, Harry," said Mitchell and the three of them walked back up to the castle in silence. When they reached the Entrance Hall Harry stopped Mitchell.

"Mitchell, after dinner I want you to tell Professor Flitwick what happened," he said. Mitchell was about to object when Harry spoke again. "Or we could tell Professor Snape right now."

"I'll tell Professor Flitwick after dinner," replied the little boy before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Harry chuckled until Severus hit him across the head. "Hey!" said Harry. "It's funny. Most of the school is scared of you."

"And how do you find that amusing?" Severus asked.

"Because, unlike the rest of the school I know you're a softy at heart," said Harry and he jogged into the Great Hall.

He was still smiling when he sat down next to Ron and Ginny. "Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Some fourth-years locked a first--year on the train," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Why would they bother doing that?" asked Hermione. "They'll get into so much trouble for it."

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry, piling food onto his plate. "I'm starving!" he said.

"So we see," said Draco, smiling.

"Why were you grinning when you walked in?" Luna asked.

"Oh that," said Harry. "Just making fun of Professor Snape."

"I wouldn't get him too angry at you, Harry," warned Hermione. "I know he's getting better but we still have him for another year and a half."

"Ah, but if I don't how am I supposed to use Sophia's Christmas present?" said Harry and everyone laughed, remembering that present.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

The next few weeks flew by for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco and Susan. Harry had given out the new bracelets to the DA members and was quite surprised that at the first meeting back they had nearly fifty members. He had asked Dumbledore if it would be possible to create a room much like the Great Hall for the DA and the old Headmaster agreed at once, saying it would be a very good idea and Harry and the others were welcome to try it one evening.

The new room was just down the hall from Harry's office and hidden behind a coat of arms. Harry had made sure that only the DA members, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape knew how to get in.

It was a few days after the new term started when a notice appeared in all the common rooms.

_Apparition Lessons_

_If you are of age, or will turn so_

_on or before 31st of August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost: 12 Galleons._

Ron, Hermione and Susan signed up for it and they had their first lesson on Saturday 1st February. They all agreed it was not as hard as they had expected.

It was now Friday 7th and they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch. "Okay, so what do the two of you plan on doing while we suffer in class?" Ron asked Harry and Draco, who had the last two classes on a Friday off.

Harry patted Ron on the back. "I have work to do for the DA meeting tomorrow," he said, smiling.

"And I have to help McGonagall with something," groaned Draco.

"Well, that will teach you not to try and pull one over her head," said Hermione.

"Hey! Harry and Ron helped me!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yup. I have to clean the trophy room tomorrow," said Ron.

"And I have to clean out Snape's Potions lab on Sunday."

"Did you give Snape the Phoenix tears?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, last night," he said.

"Come on or we'll be late for Transfiguration," said Hermione, standing up. The others nodded and bid Luna and Ginny goodbye before heading to their next lesson.

Susan sat next to Hermione, Ron next to Neville and Harry next to Draco for Transfiguration. It was a bad idea as both Harry and Draco accidentally dozed off a bit. "Potter! Malfoy!" called McGonagall, causing both of them to sit up straighter.

"Yes, Professor?" said Draco.

"Since the two of you were paying _so_ much attention to my explanation on how to transfigure hair please do demonstrate for us," she said with a knowing look.

"Of course, Professor," they said, smiling, and both pulled out their wands and pointed them at each. Draco got long black dreadlocks while Harry had been given a fiery-red Mohawk. "Aw, Tonks would be proud," said Draco.

"Ten points each for Gryffindor and Slytherin for demonstrating how to use the spell correctly!" said Minerva before turning back to the class.

Harry and Draco changed their hair back to normal. Before long the class finished and everyone except Draco left the room. "Good look," said Harry, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll need it." Draco shook his head and moved up to McGonagall's desk and Harry left to make his way up to his office.

At four thirty Harry looked out the window of his office and saw that the sun had set and the moon was just rising over the horizon. Remus was locked up safe in the basement of Number 12 and Sophia was locked up in one of the cottages by Potter Manor.

He sighed, wishing there was a better way he could help them. He hadn't had much time to continue his research on lycanthropy with homework and teaching the DA. He smiled at how much progress they had all made in the last few months, not just in the DA but in general. They had all managed their Animagus forms. Susan was, like Draco, a beautiful white husky, Ron and Hermione were owls and Neville and Luna were foxes.

Harry sighed again, sitting down on the window alcove, and rested his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes.

_A female figure was walking down a deserted road when she stopped, as if sensing something. She turned around, looking for signs. She saw a strange wand drawn._

"_Well well, if it isn't Lupin's missus," said a dark voice from the shadows._

_Before Tonks could say anything three large figures jumped onto her. When they had her pinned down the figure that had spoken stepped out. "Hello Auror Tonks," said Greyback, smiling slightly. "Let's see if Lupin will keep you when I'm finished with you." His men dragged her down the alley._

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in his seat. It took him a second to jump into action then he grabbed Gryffindor's sword and made his way down to the apparition point as quickly as he could.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Draco walked into the Great Hall that evening and sat down next to Susan, sighing heavily. "Aw, Draco's tired," she said, patting him.

"What did she make you do?" asked Ron.

"Re-arrange her shelves," said Draco. "By hand," he added. "I'm so tired." He rested his head on Susan's shoulder and she patted it. "Hey, where's Harry?" he asked.

The others shrugged. "Haven't seen him yet," said Neville.

Draco nodded and looked at the clock. It was nearly six. _Harry should be down by now_, he thought. But everyone tucked into their dinners and he shook the thought off.

Albus, who had been watching the Gryffindor table every few minutes to see when Harry would arrive, finished his meal just after six and excused himself. As he was walking out of the room, preparing to go and find Harry, a terrified scream was heard from the Entrance Hall.

"POPPY!"

Instantly all chatter in the hall stopped and everyone looked at Albus. In an instant he was running towards the main doors with most of the teachers close behind.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as Harry apparated into the street he'd seen Tonks in he knew she was no longer in the area and he cursed himself for not moving quicker. Looking around he saw no one so he changed into his Phoenix and, doing as Fawkes had shown him, he burned to wherever Tonks was at that moment.

When he reappeared he found himself in a thick forest. It took him a while to find her but when he did he found himself in a large clearing with over twenty werewolves. Tonks was in the centre of them all with who Harry recognised as Greyback circling her. From what he could see she didn't look hurt.

He stood there watching them for a few minutes, trying to think up a plan. Then suddenly Greyback stopped his circling and Harry knew he was going to attack her. Before his mind could even comprehend his actions he apparated to stand between Tonks and Greyback.

Greyback lunged at him, digging his claws into Harry's torso and scraping them down his chest. Harry screamed in pain. When Greyback pulled back Harry fell to his knees on the grass.

Greyback circled him for another moment before lunging at him once more. Quickly Harry pulled the sword up and plunged it into the werewolf's chest. Greyback looked into Harry's eyes. "You will die for the pain you have caused," said Harry, twisting the sword in the wolf's chest before it fell to the ground.

Harry looked at the other wolves but they didn't do anything. Not taking his eyes off them he grabbed Tonks' hand and apparated away.

Tonks sat in shock for a moment before shaking it off and looking around her. They were no longer in the clearing but in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. "Tonks," said Harry, causing her to look at him.

"Harry?" she asked, not able to take her eyes off his chest. His robes were torn and soaked with blood and he had long, deep scratches down his chest. Looking up at his face she could see he was extremely pale and was struggling to stay awake. She crawled towards him. "Harry!" she said, carefully reaching out for him, but before she touched him his body fell limp and he rolled over onto his side.

Rushing forward she checked his pulse before scramming "POPPY!" at the top of her lungs. Not a minute later Albus burst out of the Great Hall doors.

He stopped in shock when he saw the scene. A dead werewolf lay on the ground with Gryffindor's sword sticking out of its chest and Tonks was cradling a very pale, severely hurt Harry Potter.

"Oh Merlin," said Minerva's voice from his side before she, Poppy and Severus rushed to Harry's side.

Albus turned to the other teachers. "Keep the students in the Hall," he said. They nodded and went back into the hall, closing the doors behind them.

Dumbledore walked over to Tonks and helped her up. Poppy and Severus rushed Harry up to the hospital wing. "Tonks, what happened? Who's the wolf?" asked Albus.

She looked up at him then to the wolf. "It's Fenrir Greyback," she said. "He jumped me and pulled me into an alley." She shook her head. "I don't remember anything until I woke up in a clearing. He was about to lunge for me when Harry appeared in between us, and everything after that's a blur until we arrived here," she explained.

Albus nodded and Minerva walked over to her. "Come on dear, up to the Hospital wing," she said calmly, helping Tonks up the large staircase. Albus turned to the wolf lying on the ground. _What to do with it?_ he thought to himself.

TBC…

**Well? Dont you just love me and my Cliffs :P hehehehe Hope you all liked let me know I LOVE Revies!! **

**Only a few more then were all done :'( Keep those Revies coming, Pretty please!! **

**Little Miss **


	77. Chapter 77

Harry woke to hushed voices coming from his left side.

"I don't understand it," he heard Poppy say. "The wounds that were on his chest are gone now but they were there fair and clear last night."

"Could he have healed himself?" asked Minerva.

"I don't believe so," said Poppy.

"What about young Miss Weasley?" asked Albus. "She has healed him before."

"It's possible, but last time she slept for days afterwards."

"And she was in the Great Hall this morning," added McGonagall.

"Yes but Miss Bones and Mr Malfoy left," said Dumbledore. "Severus, go and find Draco. Pomona, Susan please," he said. Then Harry heard two sets of footsteps walking away.

"Have you spoken to Remus?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," said Albus sadly. He sighed. "She won't speak to anyone; she just lies on the bed. She's blaming herself for this."

"What about Sirius?" asked Flitwick.

"He has tried to tell her that no one blames her, but she will not listen," Albus replied. Harry continued to listen to them for a few more minutes until he heard the door open. "Ah, Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"You look a little tired," said Minerva.

"Would you believe me if I said I've been up studying?" tried Draco.

"No."

"Then care to explain how Harry's wounds disappeared so quickly?" Severus asked just as the door opened. "Ah, Miss Bones. Good timing. Draco was just about to tell us how Harry's wounds disappeared."

"They're gone?" said Susan, trying to feign surprise. "Wow, and to think we were wondering how long it would take him to heal while we were studying last night!"

Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle and it caused everyone to look at him. He sat up in bed and grabbed his glasses. "Morning," he said.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Minerva.

"Long enough to know that Madam Pomfrey is going to let me leave," he said, smiling at her.

"Uh, correction. I said I'd release you if I thought you were well enough to walk out of the place."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Harry," said Albus. "You will stay here until Poppy releases you."

Harry sat back against the headrest, looking at his hands. "I went too far this time," he said.

"What do you mean?" Abe asked. Albus laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Har-" Albus was cut off when Harry disappeared from the bed.

Susan frowned. "I thought you couldn't apparate inside the school," she said.

"You can't," answered Dumbledore.

"He can," said Abe. "The founders' original wards are around the school now."

"Handy for Harry," said Draco. Severus whacked him lightly across the back of his head.

"So where is he?" Susan asked.

"He probably went to see Tonks," said Ro. "You know what he's like."

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry apparated himself to Potter Manor. "Master Harry!" said Millie when he appeared in the hall.

"Hello, Millie," said Harry. "Is Tonks here?"

"Yes Sir, she's in her and Mr Lupin's room," answered the little elf.

"Thank you, Millie."

"Harry?" Two voices came from his left. Turning he saw Sirius and Remus and behind them Sophia, Molly and Maria.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "Susan and Draco healed me last night, apparently," he said. He turned towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and ran up before they could argue.

When he reached the door he knocked gently before opening it. "Go away, Remus" said Tonks from where she was curled up under the large duvet.

Harry walked into the room. "I'm not Remus," he said quietly. He saw her lie still for a moment before slowly turning around to look at him. Then she jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly.

He gritted his teeth and sucked in air and she stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, blushing.

"It's okay," he said. "It's just I'm still a little tender." He hugged her again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Why do you always have to worry about other people?" she asked. "I'm fine. You're the one that's been in the hospital wing for four days."

"Four days?" groaned Harry.

"You didn't know?" she asked, then frowned. "You just left, didn't you."

"Maybe," he said, carefully.

"Harry James Potter," she said. "You can't just leave like that! You'll worry everyone!"

"Dumbledore will figure it out," he said. He touched her arm. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. The last thing any of us need is you dying and leaving Moony to suffer the loss of someone else he loves."

She smiled at him through her tears. "You think too much about others and not enough about yourself," she said. "You nearly got yourself bitten or, worse, killed."

"I don't like seeing people I love suffer," he said. "I have to prevent it if I can."

She hugged him again. "Thank you, Harry," she said.

"Come on, I think Moony and Padfoot are worried about us," he said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"And hey, what happened to your spiky hair?" he asked as she pulled on a bathrobe. Her hair was long and black like Sirius and Regulus'.

"I can't morph when I'm sad," she said.

"So you inherited the Black hair then?" he asked. Tonks nodded. "Now you can see why I morph it all the time!" she said as they walked downstairs.

After hugging everyone and telling them he was fine Harry sat in the living room with everyone else and told them that Draco and Susan had apparently healed him. They had been talking for ten minutes when Bando appeared.

"Master Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are here to speak with you," he said.

"Thank you, Bando," said Harry as Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the room.

"Hello," said Albus, greeting them all. Then he turned to Harry. "May I have a word with you in private?"

Harry nodded and led the way to the sun room. When the door closed behind him Albus looked at Harry who was now standing, looking out of the windows. "Tell me what happened," he said quietly.

Harry's head bowed. "I rushed into another situation in which I could have got myself and Tonks killed," he said.

"You know that's not all true," said Dumbledore. "But why is it this one that has made you see it this way? You've done it before."

"I killed him," said Harry quietly.

"Greyback?"

"I don't know why but when I was there…it just felt right to kill him," said Harry.

"Harry-"

"I could have just apparated myself and Tonks away and left him wounded."

"Harry-"

"But I didn't, I twisted the sword-"

"Harry!" said Albus, turning Harry to look him in the eyes. "You did something no one has been able or willing to do for a long time!" he said. "You killed the most dangerous werewolf in Britain and, in doing so, brought the majority of werewolves over to our side."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"When the word spread that you had killed Greyback the werewolves that feared he would kill them if they came to our side revaluated the situation."

"How many?" asked Harry.

"Over a hundred."

Harry stood in shock for a moment and Albus smiled at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Harry; we all have to do things to protect the ones we love." He looked at Harry. "And unfortunately you will have to do it again in years to come."

Harry nodded. "I know," he said. "It's just I've never actually…" he trailed off.

"I know, Harry," said Dumbledore. "And I am sorry that you will have to. If I could I would do it myself."

Harry nodded. "I know," he said. "But it is my destiny and I will fulfil it," he said grandly.

Albus smiled at him sadly. "I know you will," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "But for now we should get back to the school."

Harry nodded. "Can I say goodbye to the others?" he asked.

"Of course you may, although I would suggest getting dressed," said Albus.

Harry looked down at his attire. He was still dressed in his pyjamas and he blushed slightly. "Good idea," he said and instantly the blue stripy pyjamas turned into his school robes.

Albus stood back in surprise. "I see your wandless and wordless magic has come on greatly," he said.

Harry smiled and nodded. "So much easier than using my wand," he said.

"Yes, I find that as well," agreed Dumbledore as they walked back down to the living room.

McGonagall got up and walked over to them. "Ready?" she asked.

Albus nodded and Harry hugged everyone goodbye. When he finally came to Sirius he felt quite emotional. "Please try not to end up in the hospital wing again anytime soon, kiddo," begged his godfather. "My old heart can't take it."

Harry laughed and hugged him hard. "Trust me, if you die of a heart attack I'll have nothing to do with it," he said.

Sirius punched him on the back. "That's the spirit," he said, and then Harry and the two teachers departed for the school.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

They apparated back to Hogwarts and walked up the lawn. "So it's Wednesday?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Minerva.

Harry rubbed his face. "I wonder how much I've missed over the years of being in the hospital wing," he said.

"Forty-two days, I believe," said Dumbledore. After a pause he spoke again. "How are your element powers, Harry?"

"Pretty good, I think," Harry replied.

"You think?" queried McGonagall.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know how they should be."

"Have you been practicing?" Albus asked. Harry nodded. "Then I'm sure they are as good as your other talents," said the old wizard as they reached the main doors.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"Just after lunch," Minerva informed him.

"I have Potions," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you should eat something before going to any lessons," said McGonagall. "Not to mention going to see Poppy."

"Oh, please don't make me go to the hospital wing again," begged Harry. "And I ate when I was at the Manor."

Albus nodded and Minerva frowned at him. "If something happens to him Poppy can blame you," she said.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, my dear," he said.

Minerva ignored him and turned to Harry. "I will see you in class, Mr Potter."

"Yes Professor," he said before she walked away towards her classroom.

"Have a good day, Harry," said Albus. Harry bid the Headmaster the same then made his way down to Potions.

When he walked into the labs everyone was already taking notes from the board. "You're late, Potter," said Severus from behind him.

Harry turned sharply. "Sorry about that, Sir," he said. "Won't happen again."

Severus snorted. "I highly doubt that," he said. "Now sit down and start taking notes from the board, and get the ones you missed off Malfoy. You owe me two essays."

"Yes Sir," said Harry, taking his seat.

The whole lesson was spent taking notes and when the bell rang everyone went to leave. "Potter, wait a moment," said Severus.

Harry nodded and stayed in his seat until everyone had gone. "Drink this," said Snape, handing him a potion. Harry knocked it back and Severus frowned at him. "Potter, would you honestly drink anything I gave you and not even ask what it was?"

"It's a mild Pepper-Up potion," said Harry, standing up.

Severus frowned. "How did you-"

"You're forgetting I'm very good at reading people's minds," said Harry, smiling. "Not to mention I've made a few of these before." He opened the door. "Thanks, Professor," he said.

Severus couldn't help but smile slightly at his innocence. He shook his head and went back to his desk as his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first-years walked in.

The Pepper-Up potion Severus had given Harry lasted till his last lesson, which just happened to be Transfiguration. He was trying his hardest to stay awake when he looked at Draco, who had his head on the table and was asleep as was Susan, who was next to Hermione one row in front of them.

He looked up at McGonagall and saw she was working at her desk so he decided to just rest his eyes for a minute. He lay his head down on the table and was just drifting off when, "Potter! Malfoy! Bones!" called McGonagall sharply.

All three sat up sharply. Harry hissed in pain, wrapping his arms around his ribs, and bent back over, letting his head hit the table with a bang. "That was mean, very mean," he muttered.

"Potter, go up to the hospital wing," said Minerva.

Harry, still with his head on the table, said "No I'm fine, Professor. No need to bother Madam Pomfrey." It was slightly muffled but everyone heard.

"Now, Mr Potter," said McGonagall. Harry sighed and slowly got up. As he walked out of the door Minerva called, "And if I find out you didn't go and see her you will be in detention for a week."

Harry groaned loudly, confirming her suspicions, and walked up to the hospital wing. "Sit, Mr Potter," called Madam Pomfrey when he arrived. Harry sighed and walked over to his usual bed. "Now, if you had waited for me to finish seeing to you this morning you wouldn't have to be back here again," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Harry sincerely. She nodded and began to work on him. Finally, after half an hour, she gave him a few potions to take to rest and let him go.

TBC…

**Please Review, only a few more to go :(**


	78. Chapter 78

The next few days went quickly for Harry and the others. Harry had to catch up with what he'd missed and continue with the rest of the class as soon as he could, although luckily this time he had only missed two school days and there was not nearly as much work as the last time.

Before they knew it, it was Friday 14th and Ginny was woken by somebody calling her name.

"Ginny!"

Ginny didn't look up, knowing who it was.

"What, Sarah?" she asked her roommate.

"Look at your bed," said Mandy, another of her friends.

Sighing, Ginny sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw that her bed was covered in dozens of red roses and she felt speechless.

"Well, somebody loves you!" said Sarah.

"And I'm thinking it's a tall, handsome, black-haired, green-eyed sixth-year," added Mandy, rising her eyebrows.

Ginny smiled and picked up the roses. She found a note lying by her head and picked it up, smiling.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope you liked your present._

_Love from Harry._

Ginny smiled, got dressed and made her way to Harry's office, where she figured he would be. And sure enough, he was sitting behind his desk, writing a letter. He walked over to Hedwig and sent her off before turning to Ginny, who walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you for the roses," she said when she pulled back. "They're beautiful."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I hoped you'd like them," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The day was full of romance for all of Harry's friends and they mostly spent the day with their other halves.

The Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match was the next weekend and it lasted for over five hours before Harry finally caught the Snitch without getting hurt.

Nothing exiting happened over the next few weeks. Easter came and went quickly and the DA was growing all the time. They now had the majority of the school in the club, with Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Luna, and Ginny teaching them along with a few of the other original DA members.

As Harry had promised he cut back on going into Voldemort mind, giving him less stress and more time to just relax and work on other things. Before long May was upon them and the seventh-years were beginning to prepare seriously for their N.E.W.T.s.

It was the Saturday morning that Slytherin were to play Hufflepuff and Harry's group of eight were sitting in their usual spot in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

"Nervous?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Not really," he said, continuing to eat his food. When they had finished they all made their way down to the pitch. The morning was beautiful and sunny and brought the lovely weather of late spring to life.

Draco departed to the changing room while the others went to sit in the stands. "So, I guess we've got a little bit of a dilemma of who to cheer for," said Hermione to Susan.

Susan smiled. "Draco said to cheer for my house and not to bother with him," she said as they took their seats.

"So you're going to cheer for Draco then," said Harry, grinning.

"I'll cheer for both," she said as the two teams flew out.

Madam Hooch released the balls and the game began. Soon they had been playing for over an hour and Slytherin were up by twenty points. Harry had been looking around for the Snitch himself and had to yet see it.

It was another half an hour before Draco spotted the Snitch and sped off after it. The Hufflepuff seeker was close behind and the two of them sped off over to the Forbidden Forest.

All the teachers were watching the match. Draco and James Simons, the Hufflepuff Seeker and a fellow DA member had flown off nearly fifteen minutes before when they saw James come speeding back towards the pitch. But instead of flying towards Madam Hooch he flew over to Harry and the others.

The teachers frowned and looked at the pair talk for a moment before Harry jumped over the side of the stands and onto the back of the broom. They sped off towards the forest once again.

"Something's wrong," said Aberforth to Albus. Before Albus could say anything Severus was already halfway down to the ground.

James had flown straight to Harry. "Harry," he called out of breath, "Draco fell into the Forbidden Forest!" he said.

Harry chuckled at how that sounded. "Sorry, just sounds funny," he said when Susan glared at him. "Show me where he fell," he said to James before jumping on the back of the Hufflepuff's broom, and the two sped off.

They hovered over the centre of the forest. "Down there?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said James.

Harry sighed. "Alright," he said, and James lowered him down as far as he could before Harry jumped into the middle of the Forest, fell through a few trees and finally hit the ground. Brushing himself off and standing up he looked around. It was dark due to the thick trees above him.

He pulled out his wand and cast the Lumos spell. "Draco!" he called. There was no response. "Malfoy!" he yelled, louder.

"WHAT!" called Draco from somewhere to Harry's left. Harry turned and walked over to the blond boy. "This better be good, I was enjoying my nap."

Harry chuckled. "I'm so sorry but I thought it better that I woke you than one of the creatures that live in here," he said, kneeling down next to Malfoy. "You okay?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, the trees took the brunt of the fall," he said, sitting up.

"Good. Come on, let's get out of here," said Harry, helping him up. They looked around.

"Wonder which way's out," said Draco.

"Yeah…" said Harry. He cast a locating spell towards the castle and the wand pointed to the right of a big tree.

"Good idea. What's the spell?" Draco said.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Tonks showed it to me a while ago." Draco nodded. "Where's your broom?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to the pile of twigs not far away.

"Ah," said Harry. "Maybe not the broom."

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Draco and they headed off in the direction the wand pointed them.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

By evening all the students were sitting in the Great Hall being watched by Flitwick and Sprout. Harry and Draco had yet to be found and everyone was beginning to worry.

The rest of the teachers were all standing outside Hagrid's hut. "It's getting dark, we can't keep searching," said Dumbledore.

Severus was about to say something when Ro's hand shot to his arm. "Do you hear that?" she asked as Fang let out a loud howl. "Quiet you," she said to the dog.

"I can't hear anything," said Severus, frowning at her. He turned back to Albus. "We can't leave them in there all night, there's a reason it's Forbidden."

"I'm aware of that, Severus, but we can't keep looking all through the night, it's too dangerous," replied Dumbledore.

Snape started to speak again when again Ro interrupted him. "Okay, I'm not going crazy, I can definitely hear something," she said.

Sighing in frustration Severus looked at her. "What?" he asked. "What can you hear?"

She glared at him. "You're pushing it, Severus," she said. "Now listen and tell me what you hear."

Everyone was silent but after a moment something could be heard. Ro was right - there was a noise coming from the forest. "What is it?" asked Abe.

Albus frowned. "It sounds like singing," he said and sure enough, the singing got louder as it got closer.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We laugh, we sing, we learn and teach,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We joke and prank and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We chuckle, we chant, we study and educate,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Trick and hoax and even fool around,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We hoot and hum, discover and tutor,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We learn to live, we're really alive,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're wise and young, brave and strong,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We're men and women, young and all,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mums and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

As the song finished Harry and Draco walked out of the Forest, arms around each other's shoulders and smiling and singing. When they saw all the teachers they called out "Professors!" grinning happily at them.

"Where in the name of Merlin have the two of you been?" asked Snape angrily.

Harry frowned and looked at Draco. "You'd think that would be blatantly obvious," he said.

Severus began to say something when Albus spoke up. "Why did you not send a Patronus?" he asked.

"We didn't think of that," said Draco.

"Or use your Animagi forms to get out quicker?"

"That would have been a good idea," said Harry.

"Or even apparate?" asked Abe.

"Because that would have been using the logical half of our brains," said Harry.

Draco shrugged. "I enjoyed the walk," he said and Harry nodded in agreement.

Abe chuckled, shaking his head. "What?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Only you two would say you enjoyed walking through the Forbidden Forest," he said.

"Why?" asked Harry. "We met some really friendly creatures."

Draco nodded. "Like this really big spider," he said then looked at Harry. "What was his name?"

"Lime," said Harry. "He was quite nice. Ron would have freaked, though."

Draco's stomach grumbled. "Hungry?" asked Ro, smiling.

"Starved," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

Albus smiled. "Then let's all go and have dinner." He nodded his head. "But then I want the two of you to go and see Poppy." Both boys groaned but did not dare to protest.

Albus smiled as he and Abe led the way up to the castle. Ro walked beside Harry and Draco. "So what was that song you two were singing?" she asked.

"It's a song we made up," said Draco. "Well - sort of, anyway."

"We replaced some of the words from a muggle song about pirates," Harry explained. Ro frowned. "We had a lot of time on our hands," added Harry.

She smiled and nodded. "So how does it go?" she asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled before singing.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We laugh, we sing, we learn and teach,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We joke and prank and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We chuckle, we chant, we study and educate,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Trick and hoax and even fool around,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We hoot and hum, discover and tutor,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We learn to live, we're really alive,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're wise and young, brave and strong,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a Hogwarts life for me.  
We're men and women, young and all,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mums and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

Ro laughed. "I like it," she said. They walked into the Great Hall and took their usual seats. Everyone looked relived to see the famous Harry Potter and his friend alive and well.

As instructed, when dinner was finished both Harry and Draco made their way up to the hospital wing. "Ah! Welcome back, you two!" said Madam Pomfrey. "You can take your usual beds."

Harry and Draco took their beds next to each other. Half an hour later Poppy finished inspecting them. "You're both fine although you need to get a good night's sleep," she said. Both boys nodded and she let them go.

They made their way to Harry's office where the others were waiting. "Is everything okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. He walked over to her and she hugged him. "I was worried sick about you," she said. Harry breathed in the smell of her hair and was thankful that he had her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She kissed him briefly before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey Harry!" called Neville. "What's that smell?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Shit!" he said and ran to the Potions lab hidden behind his desk. He quickly turned off the potions that had been boiling.

"Is it okay?" Ron asked, frowning at it.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It was supposed to stay on until now anyway."

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Smells like Wolfsbane," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but something else as well," said Draco. Susan nodded.

Harry chuckled. "Snape would be proud," he said, pouring it into vials.

"So what is it?" asked Ginny.

"Wolfsbane," said Harry.

"What's the other part?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"It's a sweetener," said Harry, not making eye contact.

"Potter!" came a voice from Harry's office.

"Yeah!" he called back.

A moment later Severus walked into the lab. "I thought I'd find you all here," he said then frowned, sniffing the air. "What did you add to the Wolfsbane?" he asked.

"Just a sweetener," answered Harry innocently.

Severus frowned but nodded. "It's late and you should all be heading off to bed," he said to the others who nodded, bidding Harry and Snape goodnight before leaving Harry's rooms.

When they were gone Severus looked at Harry. "What is that?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "It's a rare plant I found when I was looking for the Horcruxes," he said. "I've been growing it."

"What is it?"

"Windus," said Harry. Severus, who was looking at some of the potions Harry had on the walls turned back sharply to look at the young wizard.

"That's not possible," he said. "That plant has been extinct for years."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's what all the books say too," he said, walking out of the lab. Severus followed behind and walked up the stairs to another room Harry had added on. It was, in essence, a small greenhouse. He pointed to a plant in the corner.

Severus stood in shock for a moment. "Where was it?" he asked.

"Struma Island," said Harry. "It was near the cup."

"Potter, this is amazing," said Snape, picking up the plant which was nearly fully-grown. "You should let Professor Sprout grow some. I'm sure she'd love this one."

Harry nodded. "I was going to give her a slip of it," he said.

"Does anyone else know you have this?" Severus asked. Harry shook his head. "Not even the Headmaster or your friends?"

"No," Harry said.

Severus was silent for a minute. "You added it to Remus and Sophia's Wolfsbane potions," he said eventually. Harry nodded. "You think it'll work." he said, rather than asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I hope it does but I can't be sure."

"If it does you'll get an Order of Merlin for it," said Severus. Harry stifled a yawn. "It's late, you should get some rest," said Snape before bidding Harry goodnight and Harry headed to bed himself.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It was Sunday evening just as dinner was finishing. Harry looked out the window and saw the moon rising in the sky. "What's up?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry turned to her and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking," he said just as a Patronus of a wolf came charging into the room and up to Albus at the high table.

"Is that Tonks?" asked Ron.

"No, it's Sirius," said Harry.

"How can you tell?" asked Neville.

"It's a she wolf," said Harry, smiling. "Tonks is a male wolf after Remus so Sirius is Sophia."

"Why would Sirius' Patronus be here though?" mused Ginny.

Harry looked up at the head table where Albus was talking to Severus, frowning. A split second later Severus looked at Harry. "Oh no," said Harry, jumping from his seat.

"Potter!" yelled Snape but Harry ran out of the hall, not stopping for breath nor money.

"Severus?" asked Albus, standing.

"He thinks something went wrong with the potion," said Severus, walking away from Albus and went after Harry.

When Harry left the Great Hall he immediately apparated to Potter Manor. "Harry?" asked Molly in confusion but Harry didn't say anything, only continued to mumble to himself.

"I couldn't have killed them. If I had then he would have killed me."

Everyone in the room frowned at him. "Harry!" called Dudley as his cousin walked out of the room, only to back into the room slowly. To everyone's surprise, there stood a fully-human Sophia.

"How is this possible?" asked Bill.

"Yes, Harry?" Sophia enquired.

Harry sighed. "I'm just glad you're not dead," he said, sitting down in his usual chair.

"Harry." Sophia asked him to explain.

"Oh Merlin," said Severus, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Severus?" asked Molly.

Severus ignored them and looked at Harry. "You did it!" he said. Harry looked up at Severus with slight fear in his eyes.

"Did what?" asked Sophia. "What the hell did you two do?" She was extremely frustrated but at that moment Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Hey kiddo," said Sirius to Harry. "Why didn't Moony's 'furry little problem' show its ugly face?" he asked. Then he saw Sophia. "Or Sophia's, for that matter." He frowned at everyone's confused faces.

"I don't want it," said Harry suddenly, looking at Severus. "You take it."

"Oh no, Potter," said Snape. "You made it, you take the fame."

Harry shook his head. "No!" he said. "I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't pushed me, you take it."

"Yes but you made it and created the new version as well."

"I don't want it!" said Harry, standing face to face with Severus. "I don't want any more fame!"

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" screamed Sophia.

"A cure!" both wizards answered at once.

"What?" asked Remus.

Harry sighed. "That potion he gave you earlier was a cure," he said.

The room was silent for a moment before Sirius spoke. "They'll never return?" he asked.

"They'll have to take a potion but, no," said Severus.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sophia smiled happily and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you," she said.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. Everyone began to ask him questions on how he had made it and what he had used. Harry answered them as best he could. It was nearly eleven before Severus finally stepped in. "It's late and we should be getting back to the school, Potter."

Just before they left Remus and Sophia thanked and hugged Harry again. Harry smiled at them and shrugged. "Hey, this way I'm more likely to get more cousins." Sophia and Severus turned bright red but Sirius grinned. Harry smiled. "Bye!" he called before grabbing Severus and apparating them away.

"I am perfectly capable of apparating myself, Potter," said Severus in annoyance.

"Yes, but my way means we don't have to walk up," said Harry, looking around the Entrance Hall. Severus frowned, only now noticing, and rolled his eyes.

"Go to your rooms, Potter, and get some sleep. I expect to see you on time for class tomorrow."

"I'm always on time for Potions," Harry called back from the staircase. Severus rolled his eyes again and walked down to the dungeons.

TBC…

**So what's the consensus? :P look I used a big word Hehehe I'm in a really wearied mood, I have exams in less then three weeks that are supposed to decided what collage course I do and I'm not that worried which is warring if you get what I mean...**

Hope every one liked and plead REVIEW!!


	79. Chapter 79

To say everyone was surprised and shocked about the Wolfsbane would be an understatement. It took a while before it hit home that if Sophia and Remus took this potion they would never have to be a werewolf again and when it finally did they had no idea what to say or how to thank him. Harry didn't want anything from them, of course, he just wanted them to be happy.

As the weeks went by a lot happened. Harry gave Professor Sprout a slip of the Windus and she was shocked, happy to have a piece to grow and grateful to Harry for giving it to her.

Things were becoming stressful for the seventh-years as the exams started in two weeks time but the teachers were slightly surprised that none of them seemed too worried about them like they would usually be.

Albus and Minerva were sitting at the head table having dinner, a week before the exams started.

"Honestly Albus, there have been hardly any students being sent up to Poppy for stress," said McGonagall in bemusement. "It's quite unusual."

Albus smiled and looked around the Hall. "Yes my dear, I have noticed it as well," he said and looked around to see most of the students looked happy and relaxed. "I believe this has something to do with Harry."

"Of course it does," said Severus. "Potter has a hand in everything in this school." The other teachers nodded in agreement.

"Are you implying that's a bad thing?" Albus asked.

"Of course not," said Flitwick, "but you have to admit, it is a little intimidating."

"He and the other seven absorb things quicker than any of the other students," said Minerva. "And I have no idea how."

Albus frowned, thinking for a moment before turning to Abe. "You told him, didn't you?"

Abe frowned. "No, I thought you did," he said.

"Told them what?" asked Minerva.

"The founders' armour," said Dumbledore.

"They're supposed to be extremely powerful," added Aberforth.

"It would make sense," said Albus.

"Where did he get them?" asked Sprout.

"They were probably in the founders' vault," said Dumbledore. "They would give them a lot more power, along with the power to comprehend things more easily. That's what it is."

"They're for helping the others," said Minerva, looking down at the eight of them. Harry glanced up when he felt their eyes on him and smiled before being pulled away by Ron and Draco to follow the others out of the Great Hall.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

They walked up to the Room of Requirement.

"The teachers were giving me weird looks," said Harry as they walked.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't know. They were just looking at me in a funny way." Harry sighed. "I think they know about the armour, though," he said.

Draco and Ron shrugged. "We knew they'd figure it out sooner or later," said Draco, walking through the door.

"Who would figure what?" asked Susan.

"The teachers, about the armour," Ron explained.

"We knew they would," said Hermione, looking up at the wall where the armour hung.

Gryffindor's sword and shields were next to a smaller, more feminine set which had _Ginevra Gryffindor_ engraved on it. Next to them were two shields with Slytherin's crest and four silver daggers, beautifully crafted. Next to them were two sets of bows and arrows, made out of oak, two golden shields with Ravenclaw's crest and, finally, Hufflepuff's shields and daggers, all gold, with Hufflepuff's name engraved on them.

The door opened and Katie and a few of the other DA members walked in. "Admiring your armour?" she asked, smiling at them.

"Dumbledore knows we have them," said Harry.

"He didn't before?" James Simons asked, smiling.

"No," said Harry, smiling back at him. A few minutes later the whole DA was there.

"Okay, we're going to do some more duelling," said Harry. "I want to see how the new spells are going and maybe show you some more." Everyone nodded and they spent the next two hours working on spells and duelling.

When curfew rolled around everyone headed to their rooms to get some sleep before lessons the next morning.

The next few days went by quickly but Harry was worried. He'd heard that the Death Eaters had slowed down their attacks and in the last few days there had been none. As he walked down to breakfast on Wednesday morning he couldn't stop thinking about what they were up to.

He shook his head as he reached the bottom of the marble staircase and walked into the Great Hall. Just as he walked through the doors a number of owls flew in and up to the teachers, one for each of them.

Harry watched in slow motion as all the teachers reached up to take their letters and as soon as their fingers touched the envelopes they disappeared with a pop. Harry stood in shock along with the rest of the student body. It only lasted a second before everyone began to panic.

"QUIET!" Harry yelled in a manner that would have given Albus a run for his money. Everyone went quiet and looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco and Ron who nodded and ran out of the Hall. "All first and second years go up to your common rooms now," he called. He looked at the ghosts. "Sir Nick, Bloody Baron, Fat Friar, Grey Lady - please make sure all first and second years from your houses are in their common rooms," he said.

The ghosts did as Harry asked. When they were all gone Draco ran towards Harry in his husky form and changed back. "There are hundreds of them," he said, out of breath. "They're at the gates and advancing in."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Shit," he mumbled. "Hermione, go and get the Order." Hermione nodded and ran quickly out of the Hall. Harry, who was now standing at the top of the Hall, turned to the other students. "If you don't wish to be a part of this then go to your common rooms and keep an eye on the first and second years," he said.

"What's going on?" asked somebody.

"The Death Eaters are attacking," he said. Everyone looked shocked and scared.

"I'll say it again. You are more than welcome to go and watch the first and second years," said Harry, trying to put them at ease. Only one or two from each house left and they were only third-years.

Katie stepped forward. "You said it yourself, Harry, it's our future. We should fight for it."

Harry nodded. "Then get ready to fight a war," he said.

Harry divided all the students into groups and set them different places. "Harry!" Ron called from the door just as a large snake slithered in.

'_Nagini_,' Harry hissed.

'_Hello, little Potter_,' the snake hissed. '_My master is waiting to kill you. And he doesn__'__t like to be kept waiting.__'_

Harry smiled at the snake. "Anamodia Tendia!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the snake. She let out a painful hiss before shrinking slightly and falling to the ground. Harry picked it up. "Ron, give me a bow and arrow," he said. Ron did as he was told and Harry walked into the grounds to where he could see the Death Eaters standing in waiting.

Harry stabbed the arrow through the snake. "Are you all ready?" he asked. At his fellow students' nods he drew the arrow back in the bow and shot it. It landed at Voldemort's feet.

A moment later an angry shout was heard. "You will die by my hand, Potter!" called Voldemort. "And your friends will not be far behind!"

Harry turned to the others. "Remember, protect the school at all costs," he said. "With any look we'll have back up soon enough." Everyone nodded and began to advance forward in their groups, each lead by either Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco or Susan, all bearing their founders' armour.

Within moments of getting close enough spells were flying, both sides sending curses and jinxes. The Death Eaters were shocked by the power and skill the students had and how willing they were to fight.

Things were so blurred for Harry he had no idea what was going on other than what he was doing at that moment. He didn't even know if the Order or the Aurors had arrived or how long they had been fighting.

Harry had just knocked another Death Eater down when he saw him, Voldemort. He was standing watching him, no more than 10 feet away.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"Tom," Harry greeted.

Voldemort cast an angry look at him. "Let's get this finished with," snarled Voldemort, pointing his wand at Harry.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

As soon as Albus' fingers touched the envelope he knew it was not good and in an instant he, along with the rest of the staff, disappeared from the Great Hall and into a large open space. "Albus?" asked Minerva, standing next to him.

"Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"He's going to attack the school," said Abe.

"I can't apparate," said Snape. The other teachers tried as well and nothing happened.

"Where are we?" Ro asked, looking around putting her hand on Severus' arm.

"Well, well, well," a voice droned from behind them. "If it isn't our little traitor." The teachers turned to see five Death Eaters standing there - two witches and three wizards.

"Aw Severus, don't we even get a hello?" asked one of the women when Severus said nothing. "It's been so long."

Again there was no response. "Severus, where are you manners?" the other woman asked and quickly revealed her wand. "Crucio!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Severus.

Instantly Severus fell to the ground. The other teachers pointed their wands and cast spells but they didn't even get close to them before the spells hit an invisible wall.

"There's no point," said one of the men. "You can't cast spells out, even though we can in." He smiled evilly.

The woman took the Cruciatus curse off Severus, who lay on the ground, trying to regain his breath. Ro and Poppy knelt down next to him.

"Aw, poor Severus can't take it anymore," one of the men taunted before his head shot up and he looked to his left. "What was that?" he asked before he went flying into the air, hitting the ground a few feet way. One by one the same happened to the others.

The teachers looked around in confusion except Albus and Abe, who looked at one spot. "Regulus!" said Abe. "Clara!"

Regulus pulled the hood of the invisibility cloak from his head. "Professors," he said as Clara pulled hers off. Minerva looked at her niece in shock while Regulus took away the dome that surrounded them.

"How did you know where we were?" Albus asked Regulus.

"I've been watching them for a while now," said Regulus.

"Let me guess - Harry asked you to," said Snape, sitting up slowly.

"Oh no," said Regulus. "He told me that if I left that house he'd personally give me to the Aurors." He shrugged. "I never was one for following rules."

"Come on, we need to get back to the school," said Albus and they all apparated back.

When they arrived on the scene they were forced to stop and look. "He did it!" said Hagrid.

"He united the four houses," said Ro.

There, on the front lawn of the school, fought Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws side by side.

There were a number of cracks as more people apparated in. Albus turned to see Order members and Aurors alike and quickly they all made their way up to the fight.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

Harry and Voldemort hurled spells at each other for what felt like hours. "Come on Potter, surely you can do better than this," Voldemort taunted.

"Had this coming," Harry spat back, throwing a spell at him. It hit him square in the chest and sent him off his feet but he was back up in a moment, quicker then Harry had expected, and Harry was caught off guard. When Voldemort's spell hit him he fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, but before he could get up he felt a foot holding him down.

"Potter! You will die by my hand and I will become immortal," Voldemort hissed. Harry looked for his wand but couldn't find it and his mind was too confused to use his wandless magic. Voldemort pointed his wand into the sky. "_Mormorde!__" _The Dark Mark flew up into the sky before he turned his wand on Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Green lights swirled at Harry.

The next few seconds passed in slow motion. Just before Voldemort finished his words Harry grabbed the sword from the ground next to him and thrusted it through Voldemort's chest, just as the spell hit him.

Everyone who was fighting around them stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Voldemort screamed in pain and anger when the sword went through him and a great white light erupted from the two wizards.

A large shock wave expanded in a circle from them and flew out, knocking everyone off their feet.

It was a moment before anyone got up. "Harry!" Ginny called, running to where he and Voldemort had been fighting. She looked around frantically for either of them but neither were anywhere in sight.

"Ginny," said Ron, coming up behind her, cradling his left arm. She turned to see her friends were all there and, although hurt, none were dead.

"He's gone," she said. Hermione picked two things off the ground held them out. It was the two wands – Voldemort's and Harry's.

Draco looked around them. None of the Death Eaters had got back up after the wave had hit them and the Aurors were going around, putting body binds on them. Some of the Order helped them while the others saw to the wounded. Draco looked up at the Dark Mark hanging above the school. "The Mark," he said. The others looked at him then up at the sky. "It has no right to be there," he said. The others nodded and pulled their wands out and said, as one, "Libervita!"

A bright white light appeared from their wands, joining together to make a large Phoenix shaped figure which flew through the Dark Mark, causing it to fade away.

"Amazing," said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Sir," they all said.

Albus nodded to them. "Are you all alright?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "You should still let Poppy or one of the healers have a look at you," said Albus. They just nodded again and began to walk towards the school where the rest of the party were heading.

"Professor," said Hermione, stopping and handing him the two wands.

Albus smiled weakly. "Thank you, Miss Granger," he said. She nodded and walked on up with the others to get checked.

The Great Hall had been turned into a temporary hospital wing. They were ushered onto beds and the four girls sat on one while the three boys took another. They all sat in silence. It wasn't long before Molly and a few of the others showed up.

"Oh dears, you're all alright, thank heavens!" she said, hugging them. Then she frowned.

"Where's Harry?" asked Charlie.

"They're both gone," said Ron. "They're both dead."

Just then a healer walked over to them and told them all to lie down and he gave them a dreamless sleep potion.

HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP- HP-

It had been three days. Three days since the defeat of Lord Voldemort in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by The Boy Who Lived.

Harry's seven best friends, along with the rest of the student body and the teachers, were sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Weasleys, Sirius, Sophia, Remus, Tonks, Fleur and a few other Order members.

They all wore their school robes. The tables had been removed and in their place were rows of chairs. The roof that was usually filled with the sky above was just an arch.

Every one was quiet and solemn. Albus stood up and began to speak. "As you are all aware, three days ago Lord Voldemort and his followers attacked the school," he said. No one flinched at the sound of his name anymore. "With great sadness I must inform you all that though it is a good and bad thing, only one student was killed. Only one person from the side of the light," he said.

As Albus spoke Ginny, who was between Draco and Ron, sat looking out of the large window listening to Fawkes sing. He had been singing since she had woken the day before and her mother had told her that he had been singing before that. She could see him flying through the sky, singing a beautiful but yet sad song.

She sat back listing to the song with her eyes closed for what felt like hours. Then suddenly the song stopped. She opened her eyes and looked out the window only to see no sign of Fawkes.

Minerva had been watching Ginny since she sat down. She was worried about her young Gryffindor as were the rest of the school. Since she had woken up Ginny had not spoken more then a few words in one go, barely eaten and was slowly seeping into depression. Minerva looked at her close her eyes and listen to Fawkes sing his song while Albus spoke, but when Fawkes stopped singing suddenly she saw Ginny frown and look out of the window to find him. But she herself could see no sign of him.

In a flash Fawkes appeared and flew towards Albus. As he flew he sung a different song to the one he had been singing for the past few days. He flew up and landed on Albus' outstretched arm. Albus had stopped speaking when Fawkes had appeared and he frowned at the bird.

Minerva watched Ginny, who had a perplexed look on her face as she, along with everyone else, looked at Fawkes. Then a smile, a smile Minerva had been sure she would never see on that face again, spread across Ginny's cheeks. The girl jumped from her seat and ran to the doors at the back of the Hall where, standing in the middle of the open doorway stood a tall, raven-haired, emerald-eyed Harry Potter.

Minerva smiled as she watched Ginny throw her arms around Harry and hug him tightly. Moments later the whole hall followed suit.

And that was how Harry James Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', defeated Lord Voldemort on the Third of June 1997.

**The End**


	80. Chapter 80 Epilog

Harry sat in his chair in the living room in Potter Manor on Christmas morning, watching his family talking and listening to music. He smiled and looked at everyone. Bill and Fleur were sitting with Ron and Hermione, who was holding a small toddler in her arms named Jason. On one of the sofas Molly and Arthur were sitting across from them and on another sofa were Remus and Tonks, holding a toddler of their own, Shona.

Harry looked over to the other part of the room where, Neville, Luna, Sirius and Sophia were talking happily. He smiled happily when he saw Fred and Angelina talking with George and Alicia, both women expecting their first children, twins none the less.

And finally his eyes came to rest on the children sitting in the far corner, playing games. Amy, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter who was now sixteen, was playing exploding snap with Bennett and Cairo, Remus and Tonks' two eldest, and Karin and Marie, Sirius and Sophia's eldest, also the same age.

Playing chess were Devon, Neville and Luna's son, and Shannon, Hermione and Ron's eldest, both just twelve, and Shane sat next to Devon, helping him. He was Harry and Ginny's.

Over in the corner, playing with their toys, were six children, three ten year olds and three seven year olds. Samantha was Draco and Susan's second eldest, Connor was Ron and Hermione's and Lizzie was Harry and Ginny's, all ten.

The three seven year olds were Michelle, Luna and Neville's youngest, Sam, Bill and Fleur's son and Aiden, Draco and Susan's youngest.

While Harry was watching them all Bando walked up to him. "Master Potter, the others have arrived," he said.

"Thank you Bando, show them in," said Harry, standing up just as Severus, Ro and their two children walked in. "Hello!" Harry greeted them then looked at the two kids. "Merry Christmas Zack, Melissa." The two children smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Harry," they said together before running off.

Harry chuckled. "Come on in and sit down."

"Hey, you guys," said Regulus from Severus' left with his wife, Clara, who was holding a small little girl.

"Hello Laura," Harry said. She looked shyly at him before burying her head back into her mother. Harry looked at the seven year old. "Jack!"

"Hi, Uncle Harry!" the kid said before looking up at his father.

"Go on," he said before Jack ran off to join the others. Harry chuckled and turned to Percy and Penelope and their son Paul, who was nine, and Charley and his wife Lindsay, who was expecting with their first.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" they all said.

"Same to you," said Harry. "Have a seat," he said. "I'm just going to go see where Draco, Susan and Ginny are."

They nodded and sat down while Harry walked out of the room and up the stairs to the nursery where he found them. "Draco, don't you think you've spent enough time with our wives?" he said, smiling.

Draco chuckled. "No, I think I'll keep them both to myself."

"Everyone's here," said Harry.

Ginny nodded and placed the baby that was in her arms into Harry's and Susan did the same with Draco. They placed the two babies into the cribs before helping their wives up. "Where are James and Cassie?" Harry asked. "They're not in the living room."

Both women shared a knowing look. They both knew where their two fifteen year olds would be. "We'll go and get them," said Ginny.

"No its okay, you two go and sit downstairs for a while. We'll find them," said Draco, and before the witches could argue they found themselves in the living room.

"This should be interesting," said Susan to Ginny, who smiled nodded before they both sat down.

It was no more then ten minutes later before Harry and Draco walked in with thoughtful looks on their faces. "What's up with you two?" Sirius asked when they walked in.

"Just thinking how most of us are actually related," said Draco.

The adults frowned. "I'm not," said both Remus and Severus.

"Ah, but you are," said Harry. "You married a Black," he said to Remus, "and so did your sister," he said to Severus.

"Yeah, but we're not related to you," said Sirius. "Not by blood, anyway."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Oh, I don't think that'll last long," they said together.

**THE END!!**

Do we all get it? James and Cassie :P

I hope every one enjoyed it all! And thank you all so much for sticking with me and my lack of posting all the way to the 80th chapter!! And for all the reavies! They kept me going and kept me smiling :D But that's it! this Story is finished! but dont you worry I have another one - wont be out till atleast June due to exams :(

Once again I want to thank you all!

_Little Miss SciFi!_


End file.
